


Lolita

by AuteurOnirique



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Phone Sex, Relations étudiant / professeur, Sansa / Petyr n'est pas endgame!, abus d'alcool et d'autres substances illicites, ne faîtes pas ça chez vous, sansan n'est pas endgame non plus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 82,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuteurOnirique/pseuds/AuteurOnirique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petyr ne sera jamais heureux en amour. Enfin, il le serait peut-être s'il soignait son addiction pour les jeunes étudiantes. Mais pas cette année. Cette année, Sansa Stark est dans son cours de littérature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Bonsoir chers lecteurs ! Oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire, je sais... Encore une fanfic... En fait, j'écrivais une fanfiction modern AU sur Game of Thrones et le pairing était censé être Sansa x Sandor, mais en écrivant la rentrée, j'ai eu cette idée de génie et les deux ne se combinaient pas... Alors j'ai fais un autre projet complètement indépendant pour suivre mes fantasmes étranges et tordus.
> 
> C'est donc aussi un modern AU qui se passe au lycée. J'ai un peu grandi Sansa pour les besoins de l'histoire. Principalement, ce sera du Sansa x Petyr et il y aura quelques petites allusions à du Sansa x Joeffrey et du Sansa x Sandor. Le tout suit bien sûr le concept de la lolita, décrit dans le livre du même nom de Nabokov que je vous recommande si vous ne l'avez pas déjà lu.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.
> 
> Votre dévouée,
> 
> AO.

Prologue : You make me feel alive again.

Petyr Baelish n'était pas un homme heureux en amour. Il ne l'a jamais été et ne le serait probablement jamais.

Il entra dans la salle de classe, remontant l'allée sous les regards de ses élèves. Lorsqu'on est professeur, on est acteur d'une comédie en petit comité. Quelques fois, on est star, quelques fois on reste acteur de second rôle.

Petyr était incontestablement une star parmi ses élèves.

\- Bien, bien, mes chers élèves bienvenue en dixième année, bienvenue dans votre cours de littérature. Je suis professeur Baelish, voilà comment ça s'écrit...

Il se retourna brièvement pour écrire son nom au tableau noir.

\- ...Même si quelques personnes parmi vous le savent... N'est-ce pas, Ros ? J'espère que cette année vous serez un peu plus attentive...

\- Oui, monsieur, répondit-elle d'un ton SAGE que son sourire démentait totalement.

Voilà pourquoi Petyr ne serait jamais heureux en amour : il avait un faible pour les étudiantes.

Il était tombé amoureux d'une fille quand il était plus jeune. Catelyn Tully. Elle l'avait rejeté pour un joueur de football américain promit à une grande carrière. Il semblerait qu'elle ait été assez heureuse avec lui pour se marier avec ce Ned Stark et lui donner sept enfants... Sept enfants... Elle devait quand même être belle, après sept grossesses. Mais elle l'avait rejeté et quelque chose avait du se bloquer en lui. Il n'était jamais allé chez un psy pour son addiction à la chair fraîche, qui sait entre quelles mains ces informations pourraient tomber. Le CPE, ce Varys, avait des oreilles partout. Désormais, il ne trouvait plus aucun intérêt aux femmes avec leurs premières rides, leur maquillage bien appliqué et leurs vêtements assortis de façon classique et bien pensante.

Les jeunes filles étaient plus excitantes. Elles étaient frustrées, elles devaient porter un uniforme alors qu'elles voulaient juste être différentes. Elles découvrent leur sexualité, elles sont innocentes et avides d'aventures, de découvertes. Elles ont ce mélange érotique entre leurs airs de poupée et leurs manies de vouloir ressembler à des femmes. Rien ne l'excitait plus qu'une paire de longues jambes encore un peu hésitantes sur des talons hauts ou un rouge à lèvres trop rouge pour des lèvres trop innocentes. Elles feraient tout pour plaire. Et il se trouvait qu'elles passaient cinq heures par semaine avec lui. Il n'avait qu'à leur montrer qu'elles étaient différentes et attirantes et elles tombaient dans ses bras.

Ros avait passé ce stade. Il n'avait eu qu'à lui montrer qu'on pouvait la désirer, qu'elle était belle et attirante. A partir de là, elle n'avait plus vraiment eu besoin de lui pour découvrir sa sexualité, autant avec des filles qu'avec des garçons. Mais elle était tout de même revenue à lui, de temps en temps, pour avoir une vraie relation sexuelle, pas seulement des attouchements hésitants de jeunes puceaux en chaleur qui ne pensent qu'à leur plaisir. Petyr avait l'expérience qu'il lui fallait. Il lui donnait du plaisir avant de l'utiliser pour le sien.

D'ailleurs, Ros avait une très bonne élève... Il avait beaucoup ri quand Monsieur Pycelle, le vieux professeur de biologie, était venu lui raconter, faussement choqué, comment Ross était venu lui proposer des faveurs sexuelles en échange de bonnes notes. Ala fin de l'année, la biologie était la seule matière où elle avait la moyenne.

Mais Ros avait grandi. Elle était devenue une femme, presque. Elle n'était plus assez innocente pour lui. Il avait besoin d'une jeune fille pour cette année.

\- Vous allez remplir les habituelles fiches de renseignements : nom, prénom, date et lieu de naissance, établissement et classe de l'année dernière, profession des parents, profession envisagée si vous le savez déjà, plus les oeuvres que vous avez lu cet été et votre oeuvre préférée. Je vous appelle, vous me rendez votre fiche et je vous donne le roman que nous allons étudier cette année. Mormont, je vous vois passer un mot à Miss Targaryen, attendez la fin des cours pour séduire votre dulcinée, voulez-vous ?

Jorah rougit de la tête aux pieds et se contenta de marmonner quelque chose que personne ne comprit. Daenerys, elle, regarda ailleurs, visiblement peu concernée par cette remarque et par l'attention qui, désormais, se tournait entièrement vers elle. Petyr la regarda très attentivement. Elle était arrivée l'année dernière, en cours d'année. Un problème avec ses parents, apparemment. C'était une jeune fille très secrète. Petyr se demanda si elle serait son amante cette année. Si belle, si éthérée... Il l'observa un moment, tandis que tous les élèves faisaient un brouhaha d'enfer en remplissant leurs fiches. Elle semblait très renfermée sur elle-même, comme si elle essayait de nier son corps qui devenait celui d'une femme.

Il restait tout de même peu convaincu. Le cru de cette année n'était pas très bon... Mais il devait se donner du temps, il n'avait pas encore tout vu.

\- Bon, Jenny Allia, appela-t-il, prenant un des romans de la pile sur son bureau.

Courage, se dit-il, alors qu'il prenait un autre livre, l'échangeant contre une fiche, on y est presque, ce n'est que le premier jour, les premiers jours sont toujours longs et ennuyeux. Cette année était tout de même un mauvais cru... Il allait choisir Daenerys, à coups sûrs...

\- Sansa Stark...

Stark ? Avait-il bien lu, Stark ?

Quand elle se leva, il n'y avait plus aucun doute... Il s'agissait bien de la fille de Catelyn... Rousse comme un renard, grande, MINCE, silencieuse... Son fantasme se relevant de ses cendres. Petyr pria pour que personne ne remarque son désir s'enflammer, ses yeux se balader librement sur le corps gracieux de Sansa et ses mains ajuster sa chemise pour qu'elle couvre ce qu'il y avait à couvrir.

Elle lui faisait déjà un tel effet et elle était juste en marcher de marcher vers lui, osant à peine le regarder, tenant dans ses petites mains aux ongles roses...

Elle doit encore penser qu'elle est une petite fille...

Il regarda sa poitrine qui poussait légèrement contre son uniforme. Il est temps qu'elle perde ses illusions. Il se demanda si ses sous-vêtements étaient aussi enfantins. Roses et simples... Avec des coeurs ou des licornes dessus. Il se sourit intérieurement. La jeune fille s'arrêta à une distance plus que raisonnable et lui tendit sa fiche. Une ENCRE bleue clair, de jolies lettres bien formées. Tout semblait contraster avec de corps de déesse, ses longs cheveux roux auxquels il chanterait les poèmes de Baudelaire après l'amour, lorsqu'ils seraient détachés, pas emprisonnés dans cette jolie tresse. Il saisit la fiche, ses doigts touchant à peine les siens. Elle ne bougea pas et ne sembla pas choquée, mais elle semblait tendue. Tout le monde la regardait. Il la fit attendre un moment, en faisant semblant de lire sa fiche. Elle était nerveuse et tirant régulièrement sur l'ourlet de sa jupe pour qu'elle couvre ses genoux un peu plus. Pourquoi tant de pudeur, quand on a tant à offrir aux regards ?

\- Vous êtes la fille de Catelyn Tully, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il comme si ce n'était qu'un détail.

\- Oui, monsieur, répondit-elle. Elle essayait d'être discrète. Timide donc. Sa voix aussi était très basse. Il devait deviner la moitié de ce qu'elle disait en lisant sur ses lèvres.

Il se demandait si elle serait du genre bruyante pendant l'acte. Il adorerait ça.

La fille de Catelyn... Son tout premier amour réincarné devant ses yeux. Comme si la vie lui donnait une autre chance de garder l'amour à ses côtés. Il se sentit à la fois heureux et oppressé. Devait-il pervertir la jeune fille pour se venger, avant de la laisser pleurer sur sa virginité perdue (car il était sûr qu'elle était encore vierge) dans les bras de sa mère dont elle n'aura jamais le courage d'avouer à qui elle avait donné ses prémisses ? Ou devait-il l'aimer comme si elle était son dernier espoir ?

Voilà un dilemme à résoudre au plus vite... Il rangea sa fiche et lui tendit avec joie Lolita de Nabokov.

Sansa sortit du lycée, réarrangeant son sac sur son épaule, scannant la foule à la recherche des visages connus de ses frères et de sa soeur. Elle croisa le regard magnifique et bleu de Joffrey Baratheon... Joeffrey était le garçon le plus populaire du lycée. C'était le fils du principal et il faisait du tennis à ce qu'on disait. Beaucoup de filles se battaient pour son attention, mais il était célibataire pour le moment, du moins, à ce qu'il lui avait dit, cet après-midi, quand il était venu déjeuner chez elle avec son père qui était un vieil ami du sien. La reconnaissant, il lui sourit, éclairant sa journée de son sourire Freedent. Puis, il se contenta de faire un geste au jeune homme qui le suivait partout... Sandor. Le Limier, disait-on dans les couloirs. Ce qu'on ne disait pas dans les couloirs, c'était comment il avait eu les cicatrices sur la moitié de son visage, ces cicatrices qui le rendaient si laid et si difficile à regarder...

\- Joffrey... Bon choix, mais difficile, commenta une voix derrière elle.

Surprise et honteuse de s'être ainsi fait surprendre à reluquer un jeune homme, la jeune fille sursauta et se retourna pour tomber sur une redoublante, une fille de sa classe.

\- Il aime des trucs bizarres... Joffrey, je veux dire... Si j'étais toi, j'irais plutôt voir du côté du Limier, ajouta Ross, en lui prenant le bras, comme si elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde et l'emmenant hors du lycée, sur le parking.

\- Le Limier ? fit Sansa avec un léger frisson. Mais il est...

\- Amoché ? Oui, bah, dans le noir, ça passe... Tu sais, c'est comme une voiture. Peu importe si la carrosserie et rayée si ça ne touche pas le moteur, continua la jeune fille avec un petit clin d'oeil sous entendu.

Sansa ne parvint pas à masquer son air choqué. Elle regarda atour d'elle, gênée, changea son poids de jambe et se sentit rougir abondamment.

\- Tu veux dire, que... hésita Sansa dans un murmure, tu as... enfin, je... tu...

\- Oui, je l'ai testé, confirma Ros avec un petit sourire.

\- Même Joffrey ? demanda Sansa, visiblement blessée dans ses sentiments.

\- Tout le lycée, si tu veux savoir, lança une autre voix avec un fort accent étranger qui était assez exotique.

Peu après, une jeune femme, tout aussi féminine que Ros, sa jupe tout aussi courte et ses atouts féminins tout aussi mis en avant, les rejoint. Elle la regarda de haut en bas et le résultat sembla lui plaire puisqu'elle poursuivit :

\- Même les profs.

Sansa se demanda si elle pouvait encore rougir plus fort sans s'évanouir. Dire qu'elle n'avait jamais embrassé de garçons auparavant (son amie d'enfance, Jeyne, ne comptait pas), et ces deux filles, à peine un an plus âgées qu'elle, avaient déjà séduit des professeurs !

La jeune fille était choquée, bien sûr, c'était normal pour une lady d'être choquée, mais elle ne pouvait cacher son fort intérêt sur ces expériences. Comment une jeune fille peut-elle séduire un adulte ?

\- Voyons, voyons, vous allez me faire rougir, fit Ros, faisant semblant d'être accablée par les compliments. Sansa, je te présente Shae, spécialiste dans la corruption de fonctionnaires, deuxième plus grande débauchée de ce lycée...

\- Deuxième seulement ? s'exclama Shae.

\- Oui, deuxième, tu as pu passer à l'année supérieure, preuve que tu as visiblement passé moins de temps que moi à te former à baiser...

Sansa pouvait visiblement rougir plus et continuer à entendre les propos crus des deux jeunes filles.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas juste, rétorqua Shae, tu étais la chouchoutte de Baelish, le plus grand tombeur du lycée, je pouvais rien faire...

\- Monsieur Baelish... avec ses élèves ? s'exclama Sansa.

Elle avait atterrit dans un monde de dépravés. C'était au-delà de toutes les peintures apocalyptiques que sa mère lui avait faîte du lycée dirigé par Robert Baratheon. Et ce n'était pas peu dire.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas avec tes parents, tu peux dire 'coucher', 'baiser' et tout ça, se moqua Ros. Je me demande s'il va me reprendre cette année... C'est le meilleur coup du lycée.

\- Je sais pas, répliqua Shae, il paraît qu'il change chaque année...

\- Dommage... Oh, Shae, raisonne notre amie Sansa : elle VISEJoffrey.

\- Joff' ? Mon Dieu, Sansa, une jolie fille comme toi ! Sincèrement, choisis Le Limier, tu n'auras mal qu'un moment.

\- Mais, je... En fait, je... répliqua Sansa, incapable de leur expliquer que non, elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec un homme à moitié défiguré et incapable de demander ce que Joffrey avait de si horrible pour qu'elle ait à lui préférer ledit homme défiguré.

Mais elle fut sauvée par le gong... Ou plus exactement le coup de klaxon de Robb qui commençait à s'impatienter dans la VOITURE FAMILIALE. Sansa l'aperçut, s'excusa auprès de ses amies qui faisaient des commentaires salaces sur le frère de leur pauvre Sansa et monta dans la voiture où toute la meute Stark l'attendait :

\- Alors ? lui demanda gentiment Jon, tu t'es déjà fait des amies ?

\- Oui, on peut dire ça, marmonna Sansa en attachant sa ceinture.

\- Et toi, Sansa, lui demanda son père, pendant le dîner, quel prof t'a accueilli ?

\- Mon prof de littérature, répondit-elle. Monsieur Baelish.

Catelyn, qui était en train de réprimander Rickon qui avait décidé de déchiqueter sa viande avec ses dents au lieu d'utiliser un couteau, fut tout à coup silencieuse. Elle regarda sa fille comme si elle était tombée d'une autre planète. Ce regard dérangea Sansa. Elle eut une petite moue et continua :

\- Il a dit qu'il te connaissait, Mam'.

\- Oh... Un ancien ami d'enfance... Etrange qu'il se souvienne encore de moi... Rickon, utilise ton couteau, comme un enfant normal, veux-tu ?

Sansa n'osa pas demander, mais elle était sûre qu'il y avait eu bien plus que de l'amitié entre eux deux. On lui avait toujours dit qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à sa mère et il l'avait regardée...

Comment dire... Elle s'était sentie brûlée dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Elle était soudainement trop découverte, comme s'il pouvait la voir à travers ses vêtements. C'était une sensation très dérangeante et elle n'était pas sûre de l'apprécier. Cependant, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir... vide, presque... jalouse quand il avait détourné les yeux d'elle.

Elle s'était sentie tellement importante quand il l'avait regardée. Elle n'était pas seulement une des filles de la meute Stark. Elle était une jeune fille. Elle était jolie. Mais, maintenant, elle se sentait... en colère à nouveau. Il l'avait probablement regardée parce qu'elle ressemblait à une amie d'enfance. Bien sûr, un professeur la regarder ! Mais quelle idée stupide ! Elle était loin d'être aussi belle et séduisante que Ross ou que Shae. Il ne pouvait même pas y avoir penser ! Pourquoi y avait-elle pensé ? C'était juste ridicule ! Ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide ! Elle devait sans doute être frustrée à cause de l'indifférence de Joeffrey. Et puis, c'était aussi la faute de Ros ! Elle était sûre qu'elle lui avait menti pour la choquer... Dire qu'elle y avait cru. Elle devait bien se moquer d'elle avec Shae maintenant...

La jeune fille poussa sa viande de côté, terminant ses légumes pendant qu'Arya la lui VOLAIT pendant que leurs parents ne regardaient pas.

Ce que Sansa ne savait pas (et ne saurait pas avant un long moment) c'était qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, Petyr murmurait son nom sous sa douche brûlante.


	2. Yes, I am testing you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour chères ombres !   
> Désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre, j'avais promis de le poster ce matin, mais j'avoue avoir complètement oublié. J'espère me faire pardonner avec un pairing un peu plus populaire qui va apparaitre dans ce chapitre : le SanSan ! Pour ce qui est des warnings, ce chapitre est consacré à des jeunes qui font la fête donc il y a abus d'alcool et de substances illicites, conduite à risque...   
> En écrivant ce chapitre, j'ai écouté beaucoup de chansons de Jeffree Star (I'm In Love With a Killer, Love to My Cobain, Beauty Killer...) Si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance, vous pouvez commencer par là.   
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me faire partager vos avis ! 
> 
> Votre dévouée,   
> AO.

Chapitre Un : Yes, I am testing you :

Aujourd'hui, Sansa avait cours avec Joffrey. Elle était vraiment heureuse parce qu'elle avait rarement cours avec lui : il semblait qu'ils avaient très peu de points communs. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait deux heures de mathématiques avec lui. Non pas que la perspective d'avoir un cours de mathématiques ne l'enchante, mais elle savait déjà qu'elle pourrait observer Joffrey pendant deux heures... peut-être l'observerait-il lui aussi ? Elle avait mis des collants très fins sous sa jupe aujourd'hui : elle n'avait pas pu oublier la manière dont M. Baelish l'avait regardée...

La jeune fille salua Robb qui la quitta pour aller devant sa salle de cours et traversa le couloir en direction de la sienne. Devant, elle trouva l'homme de ses pensées, visiblement en train de discuter passionnément avec Ros, surveillé par Sandor.

Tous les commentaires que lui avaient faits ses deux amies hier lui revinrent à l'esprit et, lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers elle, Sansa ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de détourner le regard, même si ce n'était pas très poli. Elle finit par arriver à leur hauteur, accueillie par Ross qui exigea de tout savoir sur la situation matrimoniale de Theon.

Sansa ne savait pas la moitié des réponses aux questions de son amie. Sincèrement, c'était son frère ! Comment pouvait-elle savoir quelle était sa position favorite ?! Elle-même ne connaissait rien du tout aux positions ! Le fait d'être regardée par Joffrey pendant qu'elle rougissait et rougissait n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle se sentait stupide et ridicule. Puis, jugeant qu'il s'était assez amusé à ses dépends, Joffrey mit fin au calvaire de Sansa :

\- Allez, Ros, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi. Sansa m'a l'air d'être une jeune fille très SAGE et très respectable... Tu viens au match de demain, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Le match ? demanda Sansa en fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de match ! Pourtant, Robb était dans l'équipe de football américain !

\- Personne ne t'a dit ? Ah, décidément, Ros, tu manques à tous tes devoirs. Demain, il y a un match de football américain avec l'équipe du lycée, où joue le Limier. Et après, il y a une petite fête chez moi. Ça te dirai de venir ?

Mon Dieu ! Elle, invitée à une fête chez Joffrey ! Par Joeffrey lui-même ! Même sa mère ne pourrait jamais lui refuser ça ! Faisant semblant d'être détachée, Sansa hocha la tête :

\- Oui, bien sûr...

\- Parfait ! N'oubliez pas de porter du jaune et du noir pour soutenir le Limier !

\- Porter des couleurs ne me fera pas gagner, répliqua Sandor, parlant pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

\- Ça montrera qu'on te supporte ! répondit Ros.

\- Bon, je vais inviter deux, trois autres personnes. A tout à l'heure, fit Joffrey, suis-moi, ordonna-t-il à Sandor qui lui obéit bien SAGEMENT.

Sansa se retrouva seule avec Ross :

\- Alors, tu as réfléchi à Sandor ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Non ! s'exclama Sansa, je ne veux pas y réfléchir. C'est... Elle regarda nerveusement autour d'elle, c'est Joffrey et c'est tout.

\- C'est très dommage, commenta Ros, parce que je viens de lui arracher trois mois qu'il n'a jamais utilisés pour personne.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de savoir...

\- Il a dit, la coupa Ros, je cite «elle est jolie», si tu savais ce que ça signifie, venant de Sandor...

\- Il dit ça pour te faire plaisir ?

\- Me faire plaisir ? Tu le connais vraiment mal. Mais parle-lui : je suis sûre qu'il te plaira.

\- Non... se plaignit Sansa.

\- Bon, d'accord, mais promets-moi une chose, juste une chose, allez Sansa, juste une toute petite chose...

\- Pfff... Bon, vas-y.

\- Si on gagne, tu l'embrasses.

\- Quoi ?! Mais il est hors de question ! Je ne vais pas embrasser quelqu'un, juste comme ça ! Sansa n'osa pas dire qu'elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne avant.

\- Juste un bisou sur la joue, ça n'a jamais tué personne, la pria Ros.

\- Je me demande pourquoi tu fais ça, mais.. d'accord !

\- Merci, Sansa, il sera tellement heureux ! Oh, en fait, j'ai oublié de te dire... Depuis que Sandor est dans notre équipe, on a jamais perdu...

\- Roseuh !

Sansa avait réussit à traîner la meute Stark au match. Elle avait surtout été aidée par le fait que son frère aîné, Robb, joue aussi et ce, dans la même équipe que Sandor dont il vantait aussi les qualités. Il jouait solo, mais il était redoutable, selon lui. Sansa ne raconta rien de son marché avec Ros, mais au fond, elle espérait qu'ils perdent. La perspective d'embrasser un homme qui lui faisait aussi peur ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

Elle suivit donc ses frères le long des gradins. Vu que c'était un jour exceptionnel, les élèves n'avaient pas à porter les uniformes, au grand bonheur d'Arya qui avait déclaré détester les uniformes, surtout les jupes. Sansa était d'accord, mais sans doute pas pour les mêmes motifs... La jeune fille portait donc un slim en jean sombre avec un débardeur jaune clair, aux couleurs de Sandor, comme Joffrey le lui avait demandé. D'ailleurs, ces couleurs semblaient être celles de l'équipe puisque tout ce côté du stade les portaient. Elle ré-arrangea sa queue de cheval haute qui balayait son dos au moindre de ses mouvements et ne tarda pas à tomber sur Ros qui lui faisait des grands signes avec Shae.

Sansa arriva à leur hauteur avec le reste de la meute Stark et, avant qu'elle ne puisse s'asseoir, Theon lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Je vais te chercher tous les hot dogs et les boissons que tu veux si me laisses m'asseoir à côté de la beauté, là, avec sa mini-jupe.

Sansa soupira, mais elle savait que ferait aussi plaisir à son amie, alors elle le laissa passer, rejoignant Shae, à l'autre bout de la rangée, après Bran, Rickon, Theon, Ross, Jon et Arya. Celle-ci regarda tout autour d'elle et, ayant trouvé ses amis (deux garçons, dont l'un était visiblement bien plus âgé qu'elle et qui n'aurait pas plu à Madame Stark), elle se leva précipitamment et alla se perdre avec eux dans le stade immense. Sansa la regarda avec un peu d'inquiétude mais Jon la rassura en montrant son portable. Dans le pire des cas, ils pourraient toujours s'appeler. Puis, Shae changea de place pour s'asseoir à côté de Jon et discuter avec lui, la draguant honteusement, le faisant presque autant rougir que Sansa quand elle vit Joeffrey lui faire un clin d'oeil, avant de s'asseoir à côté de son père, pour faire bonne figure. Sansa aurait tellement voulu qu'il s'asseye à côté d'elle : elle se sentait exclue et seule, au bord de la rangée, avec ce siège vide à côté d'elle.

Le match commença. Les pom-pom girls des deux équipes entrèrent en scène : elle était trop loin pour voir de qui était constituée l'équipe du lycée, mais elle savait qu'il y avait Margaery Tyrell, sans doute la fille la plus prisée du lycée et qui, selon Shae, visait Joffrey. Sansa se demanda comment une fille aussi stupide qu'elle pouvait avoir la moindre chance face à une des pom-pom girls du lycée. Elle se contenta de poser ses mains sur ses genoux pour éviter de les tordre et de regarder la pyramide finale avant l'entrée des joueurs.

L'entrée de Robb suscita une pluie de vivats à laquelle Sansa participa sans se faire prier. Elle était soudainement contente de porter les couleurs de l'équipe. Puis, Sandor entra. Elle pouvait le remarquer sans trop d'efforts : il était plus grand que tout le monde et ce, d'une bonne tête. Il avait une allure... sauvage. Indiscipliné. Il portait son casque, mais elle était sûre qu'il ne souriait pas le moins du monde, même lorsqu'il était acclamé avec tant de chaleur. Dire qu'il était évité la plupart du temps, hors des matches.

Sandor, décida Sansa, était une sacrée énigme.

\- Admirez toute cette sauvagerie qui se dégage de ces joueurs alors qu'ils ne sont même pas encore dans le jeu, fit une voix bien connue.

Sansa sursauta et se tourna vers son professeur de littérature. Il était seul, vêtu avec sa classe habituelle, une chemise blanche, un peu ouverte sur son torse, un jean clair, décontracté (sans doute plus décontracté que pendant les cours), une VESTE EN CUIR sur ses épaules où était planté une broche représentant un oiseau que Sansa ne connaissait pas. Il lui sourit doucement et s'installa à ses côtés, sans même demander si elle attendait quelqu'un.

Shae s'était aussi tournée vers lui quand elle l'avait entendu mais elle était retournée à sa conversation avec Jon, comme si tout était normal. Sansa n'avait jamais eu de profs aussi proches. Elle savait qu'ils assistaient souvent aux matches, mais jamais avec les élèves... Cela la gêna énormément et elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire... Dieu, qu'elle se sentait stupide !

\- Vous savez, dans l'Antiquité, reprit Baelish, ignorant son silence, les femmes n'étaient pas acceptées dans les gradins. Les jeux étaient d'une telle violence et provoquaient une telle excitation que c'était presque dangereux pour elles d'y assister. Sans compter que les athlètes étaient alors entièrement nus.

Sansa devait être entre le tomate et le pivoine à cet instant. Il parlait de nudité comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde ! Elle n'osait même plus le regarder ! Mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment être un problème pour lui : il s'approcha d'elle.

Sansa se demanda si elle avait déjà été aussi tendue de toute sa vie... Il était... si prêt. Trop prêt...

Au fond, elle avait déjà été plus proche d'autres personnes : ses frères, ses parents ou même ses amies. Mais rien n'avait la nature... dérangeante de cette proximité-là. Baelish respirait la tension sexuelle. Il était si proche d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et humide contre son oreille. Il faisait VOLER des mèches de cheveux à chaque fois qu'il parlait, la chatouillant. Son épaule la frôlait à peine et sa cuisse ne touchait pas la sienne, mais... Il était si proche de son oreille, de son cou. La chaleur semblait atteindre des sommets. Sansa n'avait qu'une envie : le repousser. Il éveillait des choses trop étranges en elle. Des choses qu'elle n'avait pas envie de ressentir. Elle voulait chasser la chaleur qui s'installait peu à peu en elle, mais elle était coincée entre le corps de Shae et celui de Baelish. Il semblait incapable de s'arrêter de parler, ses lèvres presque contre son oreille, lui donnant de plus en plus de frissons. Pourquoi ne s'en allait-il pas ? Elle ne lui répondait pas depuis le début de la conversation...

\- C'est toujours une merveille de voir entrer Clegane junior dans l'arène. Regardez toutes les filles du stade... Toutes hypnotisées par la bestialité. La même bestialité qui leur fait si peur en dehors des matches. Sansa ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle. Il eut un sourire et continua. Ce sont les instincts les plus primitifs qui se réveillent par l'exposition de la violence. Au fond, ils sont surtout en train de montrer qu'ils sont des bons partis pour un possible accouplement avec une des ces demoiselles...

Robb était dans ce stade aussi. Elle était sûre qu'il était bien plus regardé que Sandor. Il était tellement plus beau. Ces affirmations l'avaient choquée et la gênaient au plus profond de son être. M. Baelish était en train de lui montrer son point de vue sur le monde : une jungle géante pleine d'animaux en rut. Elle détestait cette version.

Elle ne comprit que c'était une mauvaise idée que lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui. Sa bouche , qui était si proche de son oreille, se retrouva proche de la sienne. A vrai dire, elle était persuadée que quiconque les regardait de loin pensait qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser. Elle essaya de reculer dans la mesure du possible. Il recula également, la laissant respirer. Il sourit. Un sourire de circonstances qui laissa ses yeux brûlants et sérieux s'égarer sur ses bras nus. Elle aurait voulu être vêtue d'une combinaison à ce moment-là...

Mais tout aurait été tellement facile si elle avait juste voulu le repousser.

En vrai, elle ne savait pas tellement ce que son corps voulait. Sa tête repoussait son professeur, un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine et qui osait lui parler de choses si honteuses. Son corps, lui, semblait lui demander de toutes ses forces la chaleur de la proximité de M. Baelish. Elle se choquait elle-même. Elle se détestait de sentir ça...

Elle n'osa pas jeter d'autre regard sur M. Baelish et se tourna vers le match. Elle regardait son frère en essayant de faire attention au jeu. Pour une fois, Petyr se tut mais elle le sentait l'observer. Pourquoi ? Quel intérêt avait-il à fréquenter des étudiantes aussi jeunes et stupides qu'elle ? Il pourrait séduire n'importe quelle femme... Peut-être se trompait-elle sur ses intentions ? Peut-être...

Non... Avec cette main s'attardant sur sa cuisse, elle doutait que ses intentions soient remises en question. Mais la main ne resta pas. Sansa ne savait plus vraiment si elle avait voulu qu'elle reste là ou si elle était soulagée. Elle ne savait plus grand chose, à vrai dire. Elle releva la tête vers M. Baelish, craignant tout de même de l'avoir offensé par son silence. Mais il n'y avait nulle trace d'animosité dans son regard. Ses yeux (dont elle n'arrivait toujours pas à déterminer la couleur) la fixaient, la transperçaient et elle pouvait y voir une sorte d'intérêt profond. Il cherchait à regarder à travers elle et... Elle n'avait jamais été regardée de cette manière. Elle n'avait jamais intéressé un adulte qu'elle considérait comme intéressant.

Ce sentiment était grisant.

Il lui sourit et se pencha sur elle une dernière fois :

\- Le devoir m'appelle ailleurs mais nous nous reverrons...

Puis, il remonta les gradins avant de disparaître. Sansa se retourna pour le regarder partir. Son regard s'attarda légèrement sur son jean, juste sous son blouson de cuir. Elle voulut se gifler dès qu'elle s'en rendit compte. Quand elle se retourna, les yeux sur le match, son regard fut tout de suite attiré par Sandor qui faisait une passe décisive. Elle serra les cuisses.

Ils avaient gagné. La joie embrasa le stade. Tout le monde se leva, cria et acclama les joueurs. Sur le stade, les joueurs se félicitaient et Robb alla même serrer la main du capitaine adverse.

Sansa ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce que M. Baelish lui avait dit sur la joie animale quand elle vit Ross se jeter dans les bras de Theon. Une des filles derrière elle jeta son t-shirt aux couleurs de l'équipe et tous les garçons se retournèrent pour faire des photos. Sandor retira son casque, libérant ses cheveux couverts de sueur et se débarrassa de son maillot. Sansa regarda tout de suite ailleurs... Mais il semblait qu'elle n'allait pas s'échapper si facilement...

\- Sansa ! s'écria la voix hystérique et stridente de Ros. Sansa ! Oh, tu dois être tellement heureuse ! Tu vas pouvoir honorer ta promesse ! Quelqu'un a un appareil photo ?

\- Ros... plaida Sansa...

\- Non, non, il n'y aura pas d'échappatoire !

\- Mais de quelle promesse vous parlez ? demanda Theon, avec un sourire à la fois pervers et amusé.

\- Sansa doit embrasser son champion, déclara Ros.

\- Qui ? Loras Tyrell ? Il a marqué le dernier but...

\- Non, non... Vous verrez, fit Ros, donnant un clin d'oeil à son amie avant d'occuper la bouche de Theon.

Si la présence de Petyr à la fête post-match de Joeffrey pouvait sembler étrange, voire inappropriée, celle de Sansa dans ce lieu de débauche était complètement absurde.

Les joueurs s'étaient douchés et changés ainsi que les pom-poms girls et tous étaient enfin arrivés au manoir des Baratheon. Beaucoup étaient déjà venus et connaissaient cet endroit comme leur bar favori. Les parents étaient partis, laissant la jeunesse dans la liberté la plus totale et la plus dangereuse pour la soirée. La boisson coulait à flots. Deux chambres étaient déjà occupées, dont l'une par Ros et Theon.

Ce genre de soirée avait l'air anodine mais c'était le genre d'évènement à ne pas louper si on voulait s'intégrer avec succès dans le lycée.

Robb était très entouré, autant de filles que de garçons et il parlait du match, complimentant tout le monde, une bière à la main. Sansa ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son père avait du être comme ça dans sa jeunesse. Elle vit Jon essayer d'intégrer le groupe, mais avec peu de succès puisqu'il ne connaissait pas grand chose au football. Elle n'essaya donc pas de les rejoindre et continua sa découverte du manoir et de ses surprises.

Dans la cuisine, un petit cercle jouait à ses jeux d'alcool avec des enjeux si... sexuels que Sansa n'osa pas non plus s'y intégrer. Sa propre indifférence à la vue d'un Joffrey déjà complètement saoul, penché sur une des plus jolies pom-pom girls, tentant vainement de sa déshabiller la choqua. Mais d'un côté... ils étaient jeunes, ils faisaient la fête... Tout était dans un brouillard brouillon, rien n'importait. Tout serait oublié demain. Officiellement. Et puis, pour être franche avec elle-même, Sansa ne cherchait pas Joeffrey.

Elle cherchait Sandor Clegane.

Dire qu'il y avait à peine deux jours, il lui faisait tellement peur avec ses cicatrices qu'elle osait à peine lever les yeux sur lui... Mais entre temps, M. Baelish était arrivé... Sansa ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui donner raison plus la soirée se déroulait. Il semblait que le sport, la démonstration organisée de la force ait réveillé les appétits sexuels de tout le monde.

Même les siens. Il semblait que M. Baelish y ai veillé avec une attention toute particulière. Encore heureux, personne ne lui avait encore proposé d'alcool ou d'autres substances qui semblaient de mise ce soir.

Sansa alla faire un tour dehors, dans le cul de sac où les motards faisaient rugir leurs moteurs, buvaient, impressionnaient les filles avec leurs figures... Arya était parmi eux. Mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec toutes les autres filles : elle n'était pas là, à se pavaner avec les seins presque à l'air, le maquillage aussi grossier que les manières... Arya était en jean, converses et T-SHIRT, petite, fluette, mais elle avait une bière à la main aussi, ses cheveux courts dans les yeux, criant (de façon très peu féminine) à un certain Gendry qu'il pouvait quand même faire mieux qu'un certain 'Hotpie' (sérieusement, d'où venait ce surnom ?)

On la dévisagea dès qu'elle s'approcha du groupe. Visiblement, elle n'était pas la bienvenue avec ses airs de jeune vierge innocente (ce qu'elle était). Elle n'osa même pas aller déranger sa soeur et allait partir quand plusieurs cris la firent se retourner.

Apparemment, ces bruits de porc qu'on égorge étaient des cris DE BIENVENUE. En effet, une autre moto venait de se garer sur le bas côté et le motard retira son casque. C'était Sandor en jean avec un blouson en cuir. Il salua les sauvages amis de sa soeur et leur lança :

\- Je salue les lopettes à l'intérieur et j'arrive !

Sa voix, quand elle était forte et presque joyeuse avait cet accent brûlant qui se répercuta sur chaque centimètre de la peau de Sansa qui se sentit frissonner à peu près de la même manière que lorsque M. Baelish l'avait touchée mais cette fois-ci, ça lui semblait à peu près normal.

Il la remarqua. Ses yeux semblèrent s'assombrir. Elle baissa les yeux : était-il donc si contrarié de la voir ? Il était vrai qu'il ne ressemblait pas aux filles qui étaient bien plus dévêtues et plus courageuses qu'elle, mais... Elle se sentait triste tout de même. Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle pour se protéger du froid soudain et regarda les fenêtres allumées du manoir : elle ferait mieux de rentrer aussi...

Un blouson tomba sur ses épaules. Elle se tourna vers lui, mais elle savait déjà qui c'était. Sandor la regarda, en t-shirt, ses yeux fixés sur elle comme s'il pouvait la clouer littéralement au sol. Sansa était à peu près sûre qu'il pouvait.

\- Il fait plus chaud à l'intérieur, marmonna-t-il pour l'inviter dans le manoir.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, pas tout à fait sûre de ce qu'elle devrait dire. Il n'était pas le genre à apprécier les paroles en l'air. Ils marchèrent ensemble, en silence. Il ne la toucha pas, pas comme dans les films où le héros couvre l'élue de son coeur avant de passer son bras autour de sa taille pour la protéger... Mais Sandor n'avait pas grand chose d'un héros de films.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'atmosphère brûlante de la débauche.

Ros et Theon semblaient déjà avoir fini dans la chambre et ils étaient dans un canapé, chacun avec une bouteille de vodka, Ross confortablement installée sur les genoux de son nouvel amant.

L'entrée de Sandor fut acclamée mais cette fois-ci, le jeune homme sembla moins bien le prendre. Il semblait tendu, comme s'il était conscient de l'hypocrisie et du degré d'alcoolisation des adolescents qui criaient son nom. Quelques pom-pom girls s'accrochèrent à son cou pour poser des petits baisers de circonstance sur la joue qui n'était pas brûlée. Sansa s'écarta un peu, se sentant à la fois jalouse et déplacée. Elle considéra devenir une pom-pom girl un instant, avant de le voir repousser une jeune fille assez saoule pour s'accrocher à son cou plus de dix secondes.

\- Sansa ! Alors, tu n'as pas honoré ta promesse en secret, j'espère ! s'écria Ros, plus fort que tout le monde.

Apparemment, tout le monde semblait au courant (en fait, ça n'avait rien de très étonnant : Ros avait publié sur l'évènement Facebook que Sansa allait embrasser Sandor à la fête s'ils gagnaient) et tout le monde acclama en sortant ses appareils photos, portables et autres moyens d'immortaliser le moment. Tout le monde. Même Theon. Sansa chercha ses autres frères du regard mais n'en trouva aucun.

Elle se sentait devenir de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure que les gens se tournaient vers eux.

Le seul qui ne semblait pas au courant était Sandor. Elle sentait son regard sur elle, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le regarder en ce moment. Elle trouvait ses chaussures nettement plus intéressantes, tout d'un coup.

Ros arriva avec deux verres de vin et les poussa dans les mains des deux concernés :

\- C'est quoi cette affaire ? grommela Sandor, acceptant quand même le verre.

\- Sansa a promis qu'elle t'embrasserait si on gagnait et on a gagné ! Allez, allez, pas de chichis !

Sansa but un peu de vin et s'apprêta à redonner le verre à Ros quand celle-ci repoussa le verre contre ses lèvres :

\- Non, on boit tout, allez, vous faîtes pas prier, tout le monde attend !

Sandor la regarda et cette fois-ci, Sansa leva les yeux vers lui. Elle tenta un petit sourire désolé :

\- Elle m'a forcé, tenta-t-elle de s'expliquer.

Elle avait horriblement peur qu'il la prenne pour une fille facile, le genre de fille à aller en soirée, à embrasser n'importe qui et à finir saoule jusqu'à en vomir. Il vida son verre d'un trait et le reposa sur le bar tellement fort que Sansa crut qu'il allait cassé. Elle se demandait s'il allait être aussi brutal avec elle... Elle finit son verre.

Sansa n'était pas habituée à l'alcool. Elle n'en prenait que pour les grandes occasions, un fond de champagne avec ses parents, dès fois un peu de vin. Mais autant de vin d'un coup, non... Elle sentait déjà les effets... Ros leur avait servi le verre : elle était persuadée qu'il n'y avait pas que de l'alcool dedans.

Sandor se tourna vers elle quand Ros les entraîna dans le salon où tout le monde les attendait. Robb avait une fille sur les genoux et ne sembla même pas surpris de la voir ici en compagnie de quelqu'un comme Sandor.

Ils se firent face. En vrai, elle n'était pas obligée de lui «rouler une pelle». Elle avait promis un baiser mais elle n'avait pas précisé quel genre de baiser. La jeune fille se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa doucement ses lèvres contre la commissure des siennes, du côté non-brûlé de son visage. Ils étaient déjà très près et Sansa pouvait sentir la chaleur corporelle de Sandor contre sa peau : c'était à la fois réconfortant et consumant. Il y avait bien sûr des accents de ce qu'elle avait ressenti avec M. Baelish, mais... elle se sentait plus en sécurité avec Sandor. Il ne la dominait pas, il la protégeait.

Il n'y avait pas cet accent interdit qui était terriblement excitant avec son professeur. Il lui semblait qu'elle pouvait tout faire avec Sandor : il avait à peu près son âge et s'il était dangereux, il était tout à fait normal pour une fille de son âge de s'intéresser à un garçon comme lui. Alors qu'avec son professeur... Même parler en dehors des cours et surtout le moindre contact physique était si interdit et si mal moralement que ça suffisait pour avoir l'air érotique.

Quand Sansa s'écarta, tout le monde protesta :

\- Nooon ! Sansa, on parle d'un baiser, d'un vrai ! Allez ! cria Ros, parmi la foule.

Sandor resta silencieux, comme si le baiser l'avait envoyé sur une autre planète.

\- Sansa, embrasse-le pour de vrai ou je demande à toute la pièce de scander ton nom jusqu'à ce que tu craques, menaça Ros. Tu as promis.

Le calvaire n'était pas terminé. La jeune fille se sentait bloquée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement devant cette foule de personnes dont la plupart étaient des inconnus.

Alors Sandor décida d'agir comme un véritable homme et prit les choses en main. Ce qu'il prit au sens premier du terme fut le visage brûlant de Sansa qu'il tourna doucement vers lui. Ses mains étaient calleuses et dures contrairement à celles de M. Baelish, mais le contact était moins menaçant...

\- Ferme les yeux, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle obéit. Dès qu'elle ferma les yeux, elle comprit : la foule qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir était tellement moins menaçante... Son visage aussi. Tout n'était plus que sensations.

Elle sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle se demanda s'il y avait un contact plus intime que celui-là. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'elle pouvait sentir qu'il s'était mal rasé et qu'il avait l'habitude de se mordre les lèvres. Au début, leurs lèvres étaient juste pressées, puis, elle sentit quelque chose de mouillé contre ses lèvres. Oh.

Elle arrêta de réfléchir à ce moment précis. Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche, il essaya de passer sa langue entre, mais se bloqua, elle ouvrit encore un peu plus et il était dans sa bouche. C'était une sensation si nouvelle qu'elle en était à la fois excitante et effrayante. Il entrait en elle, littéralement. Il allait plus loin en elle qu'elle n'avait jamais été elle-même. Il l'envahissait. Il envahissait un territoire conquis. Ses mains, tout aussi brûlantes que sa langue dans sa bouche et probablement aussi moites, allèrent se poser sur ses hanches. Pas sa taille, ses hanches. Elle se tendit un moment et se laissa aller. Elle retourna son baiser en touchant sa langue avec la sienne, un peu timidement et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour s'accrocher à lui, fatiguée de devoir tenir sur la pointe des pieds.

A ce moment-là, Sandor sembla perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même. Mais Sansa s'en fichait : elle avait les yeux fermés. Le monde pouvait s'effondrer autour d'elle, elle ne le verrait pas. Elle était comme aveugle : elle sentait. Elle était uniquement composé de nerfs. Il caressa sa langue avec la sienne, quelque chose qui aurait paru grotesque à Sansa il n'y avait pas deux minutes auparavant. La sensation se répercuta directement dans son bas-ventre, réveillant les sensations étranges qu'elle y sentait depuis que M. Baelish s'était assis à côté d'elle. D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à le sentir et elle ne tarda pas à sentir que ces sensations étaient réciproques.

Sandor avait du sentir qu'elle commençait à fatiguer car il raffermit sa prise sur elle et la souleva sans briser le baiser. Comme si c'était tout à fait naturel, elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui, pour se soutenir à lui avec autre chose que ses bras qui ne quittèrent cependant pas son cou.

Il la posa sur le dossier du canapé. Elle sentait. Elle pouvait sentir, même à travers leurs jeans. Il était sans doute aussi excité qu'elle. Elle pouvait le sentir, brûlant tout contre elle. Ce devait être l'extra de Ross dans le vin, mais elle ne pouvait pas réussir à trouver ça gênant.

Elle finit par briser le baiser, très naturellement. Elle manquait d'air, lui aussi. Leurs respirations étaient plus profondes, elle pouvait le sentir tout contre sa poitrine. Il eut visiblement du mal à la laisser partir, même s'il était à bout de souffle, car il mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure quand elle commença à se reculer un peu, juste assez pour ne pas tomber de l'autre côté du canapé. Puis, il enfouit son visage contre son cou, comme s'il était prit d'un soudain accès de timidité.

Sansa ouvrit les yeux et reprit contact avec le monde. Tout le monde criait des encouragements obscènes et sifflaient comme s'ils étaient des loups en rut. Joeffrey était le plus horrible d'entre tous avec ses cheveux décoiffés, ses joues rouges et sa bouteille de tequilla dans la main.

M. Baelish était là aussi. Il n'était pas loin de Joeffrey, un peu à l'écart, juste assez près pour voir la scène dans ses moindres détails. Il la regardait avec un intérêt si profond qu'il en était dérangeant. Il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés mais un petit sourire faisait briller ses yeux avec une lueur... Elle détourna les yeux...

\- Je... Je ferais mieux de rentrer, murmura-t-elle à Sandor qui était toujours contre elle, désormais tendu.

Il ne dit rien mais l'aida à descendre du canapé avant de la lâcher comme si elle brûlait. Elle devait probablement brûler. De honte ou de désir, mais elle devait brûler.

\- Si tu veux, je te raccompagne, lui proposa-t-il, grommelant toujours.

\- J'ai l'impression que les autres n'ont toujours pas fini la soirée, en effet...

\- Bien, préviens-les quand même. Je t'attends dehors.

Puis, il partit, bousculant un jeune homme sur son passage. Celui-ci n'osa pas protester. Avant de claquer la porte derrière lui, il rugit, visiblement très très en colère :

\- Si la moindre preuve de tout ça se retrouve sur Facebook... Vous n'irez jamais au bal de promotion...

Il y eut un silence, puis quelqu'un eut l'idée géniale de remettre de la musique et ce, à fond. Tout le monde se mit alors à danser.

Sansa était très heureuse qu'on ne s'occupe plus d'elle, mais elle dut galérer pour retrouver ses frères sur la piste de danse. Elle trouva Jon qui cherchait Shae du regard, sans oser l'avouer verbalement. Elle lui dit où était Arya et qu'elle allait rentrer avec Sandor. A cette annonce, il fronça les sourcils :

\- Tu vas... ?

\- Non ! s'exclama Sansa avant même de réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait vraiment sous-entendre. Il va juste me raccompagner. Ros a mis un truc dans mon verre... J'ai besoin de dormir...

\- D'accord, fais juste gaffe à ce que Maman ne te vois pas avec lui...

\- Promis. Passe une bonne soirée... Et Shae est dans les toilettes, elle a trop bu, je crois...

Jon hocha la tête, l'embrassa sur la joue et se précipita aux toilettes pour aider sa bien-aimée.

Sansa se dirigea vers la sortie sans voir Petyr l'observer en sirotant son verre de gin. Elle rejoint Sandor qui venait de s'allumer une cigarette, appuyé à sa moto.

\- Ils vont nous suivre. Gendry va en profiter pour ramener ta soeur. Elle est bien trop jeune pour boire autant, fit-il en montrant le groupe de motards qui se préparait à partir.

Sansa se contenta d'hocher discrètement la tête. Elle le regarda tirer sur sa cigarette. Elle avait de l'embrasser à nouveau. Comme ça dans le noir. Pas parce que c'était une promesse, pas parce que tout le monde les regardait. Elle avait juste envie de sentir les mêmes sensations. Elle voulait plus. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu avec M. Baelish devenait possible avec Sandor.

Il lui proposa sa cigarette. Elle la saisit sans un mot, mais au lieu de tirer dessus, elle l'écarta d'eux et l'embrassa à nouveau. Au début, elle se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans chercher à approfondir le baiser. C'était plus confortable, maintenant qu'il était sur sa moto : elle n'avait pas à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Il resta un instant sans réagir et soudain, il prit son visage dans ses mains à nouveau, l'attirant contre lui, écartant les genoux pour qu'elle sente son membre dur contre elle. La cigarette tomba de ses mains et elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire de ses mains, alors elle entoura son cou à nouveau. Leurs torses se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Le contact était grisant. Les tissus se frottaient, ils partageaient leur chaleur corporelles et ils étaient prêts à brûler.

Les mains qui se trouvaient sur son visage se trouvèrent soudainement dans ses cheveux et, très vite, sa queue de cheval tomba, ses cheveux se répandant sur son visage et ses épaules. Il l'écarta de sa bouche un instant, pour l'admirer. Elle se sentait si belle en ce moment-même. Sa bouche était douloureuse d'avoir été autant embrassée, elle devait être rouge, comme ses joues et ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux qui devaient être dilatés et assombris par le désir... Un peu comme ceux de M. Baelish dès qu'il la regardait. Il se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle voulait plus. Embrasser n'était plus suffisant. Sa peau, la moindre parcelle de son corps appelait un contact physique plus poussé. Elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui pour pouvoir le toucher plus, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, sentant sa peau dessous... Il avait du mal à respirer et ses mains descendaient, un peu comme une longue caresse, le long de son cou, sur ses épaules, dans ses cheveux, sur sa taille, ses hanches et...

\- Hey, vous venez où vous allez baiser sur cette moto ? appela l'un des motards.

\- Tu fais bien de regarder, lança Sandor, puisque ça va pas t'arriver avant longtemps...

Tout le monde rit et Sansa s'assit derrière Sandor, ses bras s'enroulant tant bien que mal autour de sa taille. Il démarra et se lança à la poursuite de ses amis.

La vitesse était délicieuse, délirante. Sansa avait bu, elle avait prit une drogue qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, elle avait embrassé un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine, elle était sans casque, les cheveux détachés, à l'arrière de la moto de l'homme en question. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Comme ça, sans raison précise. Parce qu'elle était heureuse. Elle serra Sandor un peu plus, ses doigts frôlant à peine la bosse dans son jean. Il serra l'accélérateur un peu plus. La moto arriva à la hauteur d'une autre où une barbie vulgaire avec son rouge à lèvre étalé sur la moitié de son visage était posée. Elle regarda Sansa en souriant et lui cria :

\- Toi, t'es high ! fit-elle de sa voix éraillée par la cigarette.

\- Ouais, je crois bien, lui répondit-elle. Je crois que je suis heureuse, ajouta-t-elle.

La barbie haussa les épaules en souriant.


	3. Are You Kidding Me ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! 
> 
> Même si une seule personne communique ses impressions sur ces chapitres, visiblement, plusieurs personnes lisent et ça me fait plaisir ! Ce chapitre se concentre plus sur Petyr et Sansa. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. 
> 
> Pour ce chapitre, pas de précautions à prendre en plus. Si vous voulez écouter quelque chose, je vous conseille Marina and The Diamonds et toutes les chansons d'Alt-J. 
> 
> Bonne lecture ! 
> 
> Votre dévouée,   
> AO.

Chapitre Deux : Are you kidding me ?

Sansa allait probablement mourir de honte. Elle se demanda comment elle allait faire pour rester crédible en jeune fille innocente dans son uniforme en traversant la cour du lycée qui était remplie de personnes qui l'avaient vu rouler la pelle de sa vie à Sandor Clegane.

Mais si ce souci était assez perturbant, ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qui l'attendrait quand elle retrouverait Sandor et M. Baelish. Comment allait-elle se comporter ? Devrait-elle faire comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé ? C'était une solution tentante, mais elle se doutait bien que Sandor n'accepte pas qu'elle l'embrasse (deux fois!) pour le repousser ensuite. Cela briserait le coeur à n'importe qui.

Et M. Baelish ? Que faire de lui ? Il l'avait touchée, lui aussi. Très peu et le tout était resté très allusif (rien à voir avec les baisers langoureux de Sandor) mais il lui avait tout de même parlé de choses très peu prudes et... il l'avait vue. Il l'avait vue embrasser Sandor, il était probablement au courant que...

Sa douleur à la tête ne s'était pas calmée. Il lui manquait des heures de sommeil et elle allait probablement tuer Ros pour lui avoir donné ça et l'avoir poussée à être aussi... dévergondée. Elle allait probablement mourir de honte...

\- Allez, la meute, fit Robb, sans doute celui qui était dans le pire état, avec Theon qui dormait sur le siège passager. Je sais que c'est dur, mais quand il faut y aller...

Pour montrer l'exemple, il ouvrit la portière et descendit du van Stark. Sansa inspira profondément, vérifia l'état de ses collants et sortit aussi.

Elle traversa la cours avec ses frères et sa soeur, espérant que, pour une fois, ses cheveux d'un roux si étrange pour une Stark, passent inaperçus. Raté, à coups sûrs : elle pouvait sentir tous les regards tournés vers eux. Vers Robb, le capitaine de l'équipe qui avait GAGNÉE hier, vers Theon qui avait finit par vomir sur Gregor Clegane (qui, heureusement pour lui, était déjà en train de dormir), vers Jon qui avait aidé Shae à vomir et n'avait pas osé lui en demander plus, vers Arya qui s'était intégrée dans un groupe de dernière année malgré son jeune âge, vers elle, Sansa qui avait embrassé Sandor devant tout le monde... Quel exploit...

Peu à peu, la meute se démantela, chacun allant devant sa salle de cours ou avec leurs groupes d'amis. Sansa quitta Robb et se dirigea devant sa salle de littérature. Elle avait trois heures de cours avec lui... Comme elle redoutait cet instant ! Joffrey était assis par terre, devant la porte, visiblement mal remis de ses jeux d'alcool de la nuit dernière. A ses côtés, se tenait Sandor, droit, presque frais mais avec un air très renfermé. Il ne l'avait pas encore vue : il était en train d'essayer de faire taire Ros en ne répondant à aucune de ses remarques visiblement sûrement sur la nuit dernière.

\- Salut, fit-elle très doucement en arrivant.

\- Sansaaaa ! cria Ros en la prenant dans ses bras, lui perçant le crâne avec son cri. Alors, je ne savais pas que tu renfermais ça... Une vraie mangeuse d'hommes !

\- Ros, commença Sansa, qu'y avait-il dans mon verre ?

\- Peu importe, je suis TELLEMENT contente pour vous deux ! On dirait que c'est le début d'une belle histoire...

Sansa RENCONTRA les yeux de Sandor. Depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé, elle avait un peu moins peur de ses cicatrices. En vrai, elles faisaient partie de son charme sauvage et violent. Du personnage qu'il s'était fait autour de lui-même... Elle lui sourit. Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris et... gêné.

Pour lui aussi, ce devait être juste un baiser (enfin deux) d'un soir, à oublier le lendemain...

\- Je ne sais pas, fit Sansa, tu sais...

\- Oh nooon, Sansa, s'il te plait, plaida Ros, ne brise pas le coeur de Sandor, s'il te plait, tout le lycée rêêêve de le voir avec une petite amie...

Sansa dut faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le regard des autres était le seul objectif de Ros. Malgré ses nombreuses expériences sexuelles, elle restait une personne très innocente.

\- Mais vous avez sans doute besoin d'un peu de temps et de solitude pour en parler... commença Ros...

Shae arriva comme un deus ex machina. Elle portait un uniforme un peu plus couvrant et ne semblait pas très bien réveillée non plus, portant un café à la main :

\- Sansa, je dois te remercier pour le frère formidable que tu as, fit-elle d'une voix à demi-endormie.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu.

\- Oh, oui, et ton autre frère est très marrant... et un coup au lit... Oh Mon Dieu. Sans rire, Shae, je te le recommande, quand il n'est pas bourré, bien évidemment...

\- Pourrait-on arrêter de parler de mes frères comme ça ? demanda Sansa, un peu choquée.

\- Bien sûr, j'allais oublier de te féliciter sur ta performance d'hier soir...

Joffrey eut soudain envie de vomir (encore) à cause de l'odeur du café de Shae et Sandor se précipita sur l'occasion pour l'accompagner aux toilettes, les quittant. Shae le regarda partir du coin de l'oeil et, dès qu'il fut hors de vue, elle s'exclama à nouveau :

\- Il est vraiment à fond sur toi ! Et puis, d'après ce que j'ai vu, tu l'aimes plutôt bien, non ?

\- Les filles, j'avais bu et, merci Ros, j'avais pris un truc... Je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même...

\- Sansa, peu importe l'état dans lequel tu étais... Se détendre un peu n'est pas interdit et apprécier quelqu'un non plus...

\- Je ne sais pas, fit la jeune fille, je le connais à peine...

\- Propose-lui un rendez-vous. Un cinéma, un fast-food quelque chose du genre... fit Ros.

Soudain, M. Baelish se tenait derrière elle et venait de se forcer une place dans le petit groupe. Il était vraiment très très étrange pour un professeur ne put s'empêcher de penser Sansa.

\- Allons, allons, mesdemoiselles, arrêtez de pervertir Miss Stark. C'était une très mauvaise idée de lui faire boire les petites recettes de Ramsay, la pauvre, à peine arrivée, elle doit être tourmentée par les deux créatures les plus débauchées du lycée.

La cloche sonna et M. Baelish ordonna à tout le monde de rentrer. Sandor et Joffrey arrivèrent un peu en retard.

Aujourd'hui, la moitié de la classe était endormie, l'autre moitié luttait contre le sommeil et Petyr lui-même avait du doubler sa dose de café quotidienne. Faire cours, parler fort et s'agiter était difficile, mais au moins, il ne s'effondrait pas pathétiquement sur son bureau comme Joffrey.

Mais, quand on a étudié Lolita depuis près de vingt ans, on s'ennuie souvent en faisant son cours. Surtout que, vu que tout le monde était endormi, il ne pouvait pas observer les gens se passer des petits mots, rire, se gratter le nez et dessiner sur les photocopies... Alors Petyr se fixa un autre but pour les trois heures à suivre : déterminer de quelle couleur étaient les sous-vêtements de Sansa...

Il était vrai qu'elle l'avait surpris hier... Il s'était attendu à un baiser un peu maladroit, gêné et court. Peut-être les mains de Sandor se seraient égarées et elle l'aurait repoussé, mais... Il avait été surpris. Il adorait être surpris, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Cette fille avait un potentiel de femme fatale absolument troublant. Pendant le match, elle était toute timide, toute gênée, accrochée à ses morales et ses manières (celles de sa mère, il les reconnaissait) mais à la soirée... Un verre et elle devenait la fille dont tous ceux qui sont rentrés seuls ont pensé cette nuit. Lui-même y compris. Elle avait juste besoin d'être un peu poussée, mais elle pouvait devenir le genre de femme qui peut tout obtenir sur un plateau d'argent en battant des cils. Ross obtenait ce qu'elle voulait en couchant. Sansa n'aurait même pas besoin de l'embrasser : il ferait tout si elle retirait ses collants. Petyr avait un faible pour la beauté : dès qu'il voyait une belle chose, il voulait la posséder. Elles étaient tellement rare dans ce monde de brutes et de magasines de mode aussi castrateurs que les doctrines de fanatiques.

De quelle couleur étaient ses sous-vêtements ? Etaient-ils encore roses (ou blancs) et innocents ? Même après ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière ? Ma foi, Sandor l'avait presque déshabillée devant tout le monde (d'ailleurs, ça n'aurait gêné personne : il avait même vu une fille trépigner de plaisir devant lui et ce n'était certainement pas la rudesse de Sandor qui pouvait provoquer une telle réaction) et ils seraient allés plus loin s'ils avaient eu un peu de paix. Petyr aurait adoré regarder... Il avait bien fait de diriger son attention sur lui. Il savait que Sandor avait le potentiel pour plaire à Sansa, alors il l'avait pointé du doigt en réveillant peu à peu son désir et il s'était retiré, regardant l'alchimie.

Maintenant que Sansa avait réalisé qu'elle pouvait ressentir de telles choses, il pouvait très bien aller vers elle et lui montrer qu'il pouvait (et bien mieux que Sandor) satisfaire ces désirs. Ce matin, la jeune Sansa s'était-elle introduite par effraction dans la chambre de sa mère pour lui voler des sous-vêtements bien plus féminins, bien plus osés ? L'image mentale de Sansa dans les sous-vêtements de Catelyn le força à se tourner vers le tableau, à respirer profondément en écrivant un des noms qu'il citait avant de reprendre son cours.

Mais, aussi plaisante l'hypothèse soit-elle, elle était peu probable. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas mit ces collants. Ces collants étaient la chose la plus irritante qu'il avait jamais vue. Ils le frustraient. Il avait envie de plonger sa main sous sa jupe et les baisser d'un geste sec. Comment pouvait-elle se balader avec des jambes de déesse et n'en montrer que la forme ?

Il quitta ses jambes des yeux et remonta sur son visage. Elle avait le coude sur la table, la main dans le creux de sa paume ouverte, sa main droite prenant des notes avec sérieux malgré sa fatigue. Il remarqua alors... Un sourire. Un léger sourire. Un sourire presque... moqueur et rêveur. Mais elle n'était pas dans un autre monde où elle était en train de perdre sa virginité avec Sandor. Non, elle était bien dans ce monde-ci et elle avait les yeux fixés sur lui.

Etait-ce seulement pour écouter le cours ? Il se sourit intérieurement et repensa à tout ce qu'il disait sur la vie et l'oeuvre de Nabokov. Non, ce n'était probablement à cause du cours... Elle le matait...

Petite Lolita, va, l'appela-t-il affectueusement dans ses pensées. Au fond, tu sens déjà que Sandor ne va pas être assez...

Il se retourna et la laissa regarder...

Quand la cloche sonna, tous les élèves le prièrent pour avoir une pause. Il essaya d'avoir l'air réticent d'abord et finit par le leur accorder. La plupart se précipitèrent à la machine à café. Joffrey était toujours en train de dormir et Sandor alla fumer avec quelques autres et Petyr ne manqua pas le regard ardent qu'il lança à Sansa qui était en train de s'étirer comme s'il pouvait lui dire de sortir avec lui d'un seul regard... Ah, si seulement les choses étaient aussi faciles...

Très vite, il ne resta que Daenerys, Jorah qui essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire la conversation, deux élèves endormis et Sansa. Et lui... Il était temps de faire la connaissance de la Sansa post-découverte du monde débauché de l'envie sexuelle.

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle tourna tout de suite la tête vers lui, faisant VOLER la natte qui reposait tranquillement dans son dos. Elle ressemblait à un animal sauvage : à la fois intriguée et effrayée. Il avait envie de tendre la main en signe de paix avant de caresser ses cheveux pour la rassurer. Elle finirait peut-être même par lui manger dans la main. ll se sentait sourire à sa propre comparaison.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de son bureau, faisant attention à ne pas pousser sa trousse. Il y avait des petits mots dedans... Petyr avait terriblement envie d'aller les pêcher et les lire. Mais il se concentra sur Sansa. Il saurait, avant la fin du cours, de quelle couleur étaient ses sous-vêtements. Il sortit une petite boîte blanche de sa poche et lui sourit :

\- On dirait que la nuit dernière fut mouvementée, commenta-t-il de sa voix la plus douce et la plus calme possible, vous avez l'air épuisée.

Sansa ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu, gênée et regarda autour d'elle. Non, c'était inutile, personne ne lui viendrait en aide. Petyr ouvrit la boîte :

\- Ne soyez pas gênée, j'y étais aussi : je suis sans doute aussi épuisé que tout le monde ici.

Il saisit une pilule à l'allure d'un bonbon rose pâle et la glissa discrètement entre ses lèvres, suivant avec attention son regard essayer de rester à la hauteur de ses yeux sans arriver à résister à jeter un regard à sa bouche. Puis, après tout ce manège, il lui proposa avec un air tout à fait dégagé :

\- Une vitamine ?

Visiblement, il n'y avait pas de fichier : «que répondre à un professeur qui vous propose une vitamine de manière suspecte en cours» dans son code de politesse car elle sembla hésiter et finit par essayer d'avoir l'air de prendre ça à la légère. Elle hocha la tête :

\- Oui, merci...

Il en prit une autre et la tendit à Sansa qui tendit la main pour la saisir mais il secoua négativement la tête, incapable d'effacer son habituel air moqueur de son visage en voyant la confusion envahir ses traits :

\- Ouvrez grand.

Elle n'ouvrit pas grand la bouche, mais juste assez pour qu'il glisse ses doigts là, sans oser s'y aventurer et déposer la pilule sur sa langue. Elle avait les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et les joues un peu rouges de honte. Il était sûr qu'elle avait eu le même air après avoir embrassé Sandor comme si c'était le dernier jour de sa vie. Et il n'avait fait qu'effleurer ses lèvres avec ses doigts en passant. C'était vrai qu'il l'avait touchée un peu plus qu'il n'avait voulu pour son self-control. A qui la faute ?

Il continua à la regarder et porta les doigts qui avaient été en contact avec sa bouche à sa propre bouche, comme pour profiter des dernières miettes d'un gâteau particulièrement succulent. Elle rougit très très profondément.

Beaucoup d'hommes se seraient attardés sur ses joues, les trouvant adorables ou à ses yeux baissés et timides. Mais Petyr avait l'habitude des jeunes filles. Il baissa aussi les yeux sous le bureau. Elle étaient en train de se tordre les mains posées sur ses genoux, ses cuisses fermement pressées l'une contre l'autre.

Oh, elle en avait envie. Elle en avait terriblement envie...

\- Sansa, puisque nous y sommes (Verriez-vous le moindre inconvénient à ce que je m'agenouille devant vous et vous fasse découvrir ce qu'est vraiment le plaisir, le plaisir le plus interdit, le plus inavouable, en bref, le plaisir que vous n'aurez jamais avec Sandor ?) où en êtes-vous dans la lecture de Lolita ?

\- Je... Je ne l'ai pas encore terminé (Elle semblait s'en vouloir) Je suis désolée, je...

\- Non, non, ce n'était pas un reproche, la rassura-t-il immédiatement, décidant qu'il n'était pas encore temps de poser sa main sur la sienne dans un geste rassurant qui pourrait déraper. Quand vous aurez terminé votre lecture, j'aimerai que vous prépariez un exposé. Oh, quelque chose de court, une vingtaine de minutes.

-Bien sûr, sur quel thème ?

Bien trop polie pour demander 'sur quoi' comme la plupart des élèves l'auraient fait. Petyr sourit. De quelle couleur étaient ses sous-vêtements ? Avait-elle choisi la même couleur ? Avait-elle mit quelque chose de particulier ? Avait-elle prévu d'attirer Sandor pour lui montrer... ?

\- Nous en discuterons quand vous aurez terminé la lecture. J'attend de vous que vous me proposiez des thèmes : ce qui vous a marqué, ce sur quoi vous voudriez travailler...

La cloche sonna et les élèves commencèrent à rentrer dans la salle de classe. Petyr regarda Sansa une dernière fois, lui sourit et regagna sa place près du tableau. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu parce qu'elle avait encore sa VITAMINE dans sa bouche et on ne parle pas la bouche pleine. Quelle jeune fille bien élevée. Il eut un sourire en coin et continua son cours.

\- Il y a un nouveau CPE, déclara Shae quand Ros guida Sansa en direction du self après le cours de littérature.

\- Oh, on a entendu mes prières alors, je ne pouvais plus supporter l'ancien. Tellement strict, moraliste et tout. Un jour, il a entendu que je suçais Pycelle pour mes notes, alors il me convoque dans son bureau, tout sérieux et tout avec son costume et il me sort tout. le. speech. «Mademoiselle, vous devez vous respecter et respecter le corps enseignant. Mademoiselle, vous déshonorez cet établissement. Que diraient vos parents de vous ?»

\- Nooon, fit Shae, il a pas osé ?

\- Si ! Alors, j'étais su-per énervée. Pour qui il se prenait ? Alors, je restais là sur ma chaise à me tortiller en faisant comme si j'avais honte. Je le voyais devenir nerveux et suer juste devant moi. Puis, quand il est arrivé à l'accusation en question, je lui ai dis : «Mais il avait l'air d'apprécier, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal si c'est bon.»

\- Ros, nooon...

\- Si, je t'assure ! J'ai cru qu'il allait exploser de colère ! Bon, la suite, tu la connais, je passe sous le bureau quoi... Eh bah franchement, il avait pas vraiment de quoi se vanter...

\- Mais c'est pour ça que tu n'as aucun problème avec tes retards ! Tu aurais du me le dire !

\- Non, j'avais juste tellement honte : je peux choisir qui je veux dans le lycée et je le choisis lui ? Hum, non, ça va rester entre nous...

\- Mais, attendez, les filles... arrêta Sansa, posant une main sur le bras de Ros, les regardant avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension sur le visage. Vous voulez dire que Ros a... l'ancien CPE ?

\- Oui, j'ai... près de la moitié du lycée, alors... lui aussi...

Sansa préféra rester silencieuse tandis qu'elles s'engageaient dans le self, s'asseyant à une table en face de celle des pom-pom girls pour les critiquer avec leurs petites salades, se défiant : à celle qui mangerait le moins sans tomber pendant un entraînement. Puis, Shae reprit :

\- Donc, ils ont un nouveau CPE, ils disent que c'est l'oncle de Joff...

\- Oh... Il est... du même genre ? demanda Ros.

\- Non, pas du tout, j'ai l'impression. Mais il m'a déjà convoquée à cause de l'absence du cours de maths d'hier.

\- Déjà ? Wow, il est rapide... Bon, on fais comment alors ?

\- Bah, je vais le voir et je te fais un rapport, ensuite on verra...

\- Tu veux qu'on t'en laisse une part, Sansa ? la taquina Ros.

\- De... Pardon ?

\- Oh, la pauvre, fit Shae, arrête un peu Ros. Elle est probablement encore vierge !

\- S'il vous plait, fit Sansa en essayant de se cacher derrière sa bouteille d'eau, essayez de ne pas le crier partout...

\- Ros vient de te demander si tu veux qu'on t'inclue dans notre répartition des bons coups du lycée.

\- Non ! s'exclama Sansa, visiblement terrifiée à l'idée.

Bronn, le surveillant qui passait par là ne put s'empêcher de rire en regardant les deux plus grandes débauchées du lycée lier d'amitié avec la jeune fille la plus virginale des dixièmes années. Il fit un clin d'oeil à Ross avant de continuer son chemin : il n'avait eu l'occasion que de «RENCONTRER» Shae, mais si elles étaient amies...

Vers la fin du repas, le groupe de Joffrey vint s'installer près du groupe de Margeary, poussant quelques pom-pom girls sur le chemin. Parmi eux, il y avait Sandor. Il jeta un regard à Sansa qui le regardait depuis qu'il était arrivé sous les regards amusés de Ros et de Shae. Dès que leurs regards se RENCONTRÈRENT cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et détourna le regard pour qu'il ne voie pas ses joues s'enflammer.

Entre le goût de la VITAMINE de M. Baelish et celui des lèvres de Sandor, Sansa se sentait... perdue. Elle se lança alors :

\- Comment est M. Baelish ? demanda-t-elle très sérieusement aux deux jeunes filles devant elle.

Elles éclatèrent de rire, TELLEMENT fort que même Ramsay, à la table derrière elles, se retourna pour les regarder.

\- Oh, tu t'attaques tout de suite au sommet de la pyramide, n'est-ce pas ? fit Ros.

\- Eh bien, je... J'ai l'impression que...

\- Aurions-nous une nouvelle GAGNANTE ? demanda Shae en riant.

\- Je... je ne sais pas... mais...

\- Il est parfait, fit Ros, l'interrompant et Sansa n'avait jamais vu sa nouvelle amie aussi sérieuse. Il peut tout faire. Il est plus qu'un bon coup... C'est un génie du sexe : il peut rendre des trucs horribles attirants et il peut te convaincre de tout faire. Avec lui, tu trouves ton plaisir à chaque fois et c'est une garantie.

\- Mais il est exigeant, rajouta Shae.

\- Très. Il n'en choisit qu'une. Une par année. Inutile de revenir après. Et, bon... Il vaut mieux que tu sois prête à... tout.

Sansa se demanda si elle pouvait être encore plus horrifiée. Mais quel genre d'homme M. Baelish était vraiment ? Certainement pas l'homme cultivé et policé qu'il voulait lui faire croire qu'il était.

Ros aperçut Theon qui sortait du self. Elle mit alors dans sa bouche la dernière bouchée de son plat, se dépêcha d'avaler et se leva à son tour, saluant d'un signe de tête ses amies avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Mais Shae ne la laissa pas partir comme ça :

\- Encore, Ros ? cria-t-elle pour rattraper son amie, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de si particulier, ton Theon ?

La moitié du self se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles, à la fois scandalisés et curieux. Même Bronn sembla s'arrêter pour écouter la réponse. Ross se retourna sur ses hauts talons et fit face à Shae, faisant un geste très vulgaire impliquant son index et son majeur en 'V' et sa langue. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire tandis que Ros s'enfuyait à la poursuite de Theon.

Quand elle reprit ses esprits, Shae tomba sur le regard encore curieux de Sansa.

\- Tu te demandes encore tout un tas de trucs sur Baelish, pas vrai ?

\- Oui... Pourquoi Ros l'appelle «Monsieur» Baelish alors qu'elle donne des surnoms à tous les autres profs ?

\- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, Sansa, fit Shae en se penchant un peu pour garder la conversation la plus discrète possible, mais Ros était vierge quand elle a commencé les cours l'année dernière...

\- Ah oui ?

\- Hum, hum... Une vraie jeune fille. Tranquille, ennuyée par tous les garçons qui lui tournaient autour parce qu'elle était bien foutue. Elle aimait un peu lire. Elle est tombée sous le charme de Baelish. Raide dingue, je te dis. Elle le matait en cours comme si sa vie en dépendait...Elle a écrit son nom sur un de ses soutien-gorges... Bref, à fond sur lui. Puis, il est venu lui parler d'un truc à la fin d'un cours et ça a... enfin, tu vois. Depuis, à la fin de chaque cours de littérature et un peu tout le temps, en fait, ils s'engageaient dans diverses activités... Sansa, si tu savais tout ce qu'il lui a fait faire... Et le pire, c'était qu'elle était consentante... Honnêtement, il ne faut pas dire du mal devant Ros, mais je pense que c'est plus le... démon du sexe, dit-elle en riant à moitié, que le dieu du sexe. Elle est encore à fond sur lui, la pauvre... Mais elle sait que c'est inutile... Il ne reviendra pas pour elle. Quand il va choisir une autre, elle va être vraiment être dévastée... Soirée alcool et glace en perspective...

Sansa baissa les yeux et piocha dans sa nourriture, son estomac trop noué pour avaler quoique ce soit. Quand les deux filles sortirent, elle fit un grand sourire à Sandor qui la regardait comme un chien protégeant son jeun maître.

Elle savait, maintenant, qu'elle devait se méfier de Petyr. Elle ne ferait pas la même erreur que Ros : elle ne tomberait pas dans son piège, elle ne serait pas sa victime. Jamais.

/

\- Miss Lorath, vous comprenez qu'une absence injustifiée aussi tôt dans l'année n'est pas acceptable. Vous n'êtes pas encore majeure, alors il est normal que je demande une signature de vos parents...

\- Ils ne sont pas à King's Landing, répondit-elle le visage fermé, la tête haute.

\- Bon, alors d'un responsable légal majeur, répondit Tyrion, le nouveau CPE.

\- Franchement, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle vous m'avez convoquée dans votre bureau ?

\- Oui, on m'a dit que l'année dernière, vous aviez de nombreuses absences non-justifiées et je préfère mettre les choses au point tout de suite : ces absences peuvent peser lourd dans la décision du conseil...

\- Oh... On vous a parlé de moi et c'est tout ce qu'on vous a dit : que j'étais souvent pas là ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Devrais-je en savoir plus ?

Shae haussa les épaules et eut un petit sourire en regardant le nouveau CPE qui ne tarda pas à froncer les sourcils sous son regard scrutateur.

/

\- Sérieux, Jon, elle n'en vaut pas la peine, essaya de le réconforter Robb.

La journée était finie et ils étaient tous les deux adossés au van de la meute (représentée par des loups peints en différentes couleurs sur le van blanc) et Jon allait mal. Il venait d'entendre les rumeurs sur Shae et elles étaient mauvaises...

\- On est nouveaux, c'est normal qu'on ne trouve pas encore les vraies perles, les filles qui en valent la peine, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne les trouvera jamais...

\- Tu as trouvé, lui fit remarquer Jon.

En effet, Robb était depuis peu en couple avec Talisa, la jeune major du cours de science qui enchaînait les actions de charité hors des cours. D'ailleurs Robb avait désormais un week-end chargé à cause d'elle, malgré le désaccord visible de leur mère : elle avait tendance à être protective avec ses enfants, surtout avec son fils aîné.

\- C'est vrai... Mais demain, tu vas bien au club de photo, non ? Tu va rencontrer des filles là-bas, il y en a toujours au club photo...Et vous aurez les mêmes centres d'intérêt...

\- ... Et il sera fort probable qu'elles soient aussi laides que celles de Winterfell...

Les deux partirent dans fou rire incontrôlable, se souvenant de cette Amanda qui était devenue amie avec Sansa parce qu'elle était la soeur de Jon (sa demi-soeur, certes, mais ils étaient de la même famille) et qui s'était inscrite au club photo alors que ça ne l'intéressait pas du tout dans l'unique but de séduire Jon. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas été seulement repoussé par sa laideur, mais aussi son insistance à essayer de gagner ses faveurs. Il préférait les femmes plus sûres d'elles, plus matures... plus femmes...

\- Hey, Arya ! fit Robb en apercevant leur petite soeur sur le parking, à la recherche du van.

Elle les repéra, leur sourit et dit en revoir à ses amis. L'un d'eux, un grand jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et à la peau tannée par le soleil, des muscles facilement repérables sous son t-shirt Les Smiths, portant un jean qui traînait par terre, ouvert au genou. Celui-ci se pencha pour essayer de lui faire la bise, mais elle se contenta de le frapper à l'épaule (gentiment, mais fort tout de même) avant de leur faire un signe de la main et regagner le van :

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Jon en montrant le jeune homme regarder Arya s'en aller.

\- Lui ? c'est Gendry... Il joue dans ce groupe, The Brotherhood Without Banners, je crois... Grunge ou rock ou je ne sais trop quoi...

\- Hum, fit Jon en épiant le Gendry en question, méfiant.

Sansa ne tarda pas à arriver, quittant Ros avant de rejoindre le reste de la meute qui n'attendait que Theon. Elle fut alors soumise à un interrogatoire serré et précis des fréquentations de Shae qui s'avérèrent aussi catastrophiques que les rumeurs disaient.

Quand Theon arriva, il puait tellement l'herbe que ses frères et soeurs durent l'asperger de déodorant et le gaver de chewing-gum à la menthe.

\- Franchement, Theon, fit Robb en riant, se glissant derrière le volant.

/

Au niveau des motos, Gendry regarda le van blanc décoré de loups disparaitre au coin de la rue. Il soupira :

\- Ah, ces Starks...

\- A qui le dis-tu ? fit une voix profonde et grave derrière lui.

Il se tourna pour voir le redoutable Limier en train de libérer sa moto, son casque à la main, mais son regard encore posé sur le coin de la rue où le van avait désormais disparu. Puis, il secoua la tête, enfila son casque, enfourcha sa moto et disparut lui aussi.

/

Ce soir-là, à la table des Starks, ce fut Bran qui remarqua d'abord l'air abattu de Sansa :

\- Sansa, tu n'as pas touché à ton gâteau au citron, fit-il avec son habituelle voix calme et mélancolique. Arya est prête à se jeter dessus...

\- C'est même pas vrai ! s'écria la jeune fille brune en lâchant immédiatement la cuiller qu'elle tendait discrètement vers le dessert de sa soeur.

Ned et Cat, s'en voulant immédiatement de ne pas avoir remarqué le silence si inhabituel de leur fille aînée, abandonnèrent tout de suite leur conversation sur l'addiction à l'alcool de Robert Baratheon et se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui semblait en effet, avoir un pied sur terre et l'autre dans le monde terrifiant, obscur et mystérieux des adolescentes. Elle soupira quand les conversations se calmèrent pour attendre sa réponse. Evidemment, comment pouvait-elle compter échapper au regard scrutateur et quasi-omniscient de son petit frère ?

Elle haussa les épaules :

\- J'ai un exposé à préparer en littérature et je ne sais pas encore quel sujet traiter...

\- Ton prof t'a donné un exposé à faire sans te donner le sujet ? demanda Ned, intrigué.

\- Bah, je dois choisir après avoir fini de lire l'oeuvre et il me dira si ça lui va...

\- Quelle est l'oeuvre que tu dois lire ? demanda Ned, essayant de comprendre son adolescente.

\- Lolita de Nabokov, répondit-elle.

Il y eut un silence autour de la table parce que personne ne l'avait lu. Mais Sansa n'imagina pas sa mère soupirer, lever les yeux au ciel avant de murmurer : «Ça, ça ne m'étonne pas de Petyr»

Ce soir-là, quand Sansa ferma les yeux dans son lit, vêtue de son pyjama de petite fille rose et blanc, elle pria de tout son être pour ne pas penser aux doigts de son professeur sur ses lèvres. Mais après tout ce qu'elle avait mangé dans la journée, le goût de la VITAMINE restait intact sur son palais.


	4. So You Think You Can Seduce Me ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais, je sais, je suis un peu en retard avec la publication de ce chapitre, désolée ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews : vous êtes adorables ! 
> 
> Alors, niveau warnings, rien de particulier sinon quelques discussions à contenu sexuel et homosexualité féminine. 
> 
> Si vous voulez écouter quelque chose en lisant ce chapitre, je peux vous recommander 'A chiche dove sara' de Tarantella et 'No Sir' de Rykarda Parasol. 
> 
>  
> 
> Bonne lecture. 
> 
> Votre dévouée,   
> AO.

Chapitre Trois : So, you think you can seduce me ?

Sansa était assise à sa coiffeuse et écoutait La Violetera. Elle se préparait pour aller en cours.

Là où sa fratrie se levait vingt minutes avant de partir, histoire de se doucher, d'enfiler un t-shirt, des jeans et de prendre un semblant de petit-déjeuner, Sansa était une fille du matin. Elle aimait se lever tôt, regarder le soleil se lever, se faufiler dans la cuisine, se servir un verre de jus d'orange, manger des céréales et une pomme, assise dans le canapé ou au bar, profitant du calme matinal.

Dès fois, sa mère la joignait et elles parlaient de choses et d'autres. Cat était le seul modèle féminin de la maisonnée. Ce matin, en terminant son petit-déjeuner, la jeune fille avait eu envie de demander conseil à sa mère, comme elle le faisait avant. Mais avant, elle lui demandait si ces collants bleus qu'elle avait vu en vitrine iraient avec sa jupe. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment demander à sa mère si elle devait sortir avec Sandor ou se jeter dans les bras d'un de ses anciens amis, alias son nouveau professeur de littérature.

Alors quand Cat était descendue à la cuisine, Sansa l'avait seulement saluée et était partie se doucher.

Désormais, elle procédait au rituel matinal de la touche légère de maquillage. Une première crème, la base de fond de teint, la poudre blanche, un peu de blush rose discret. Un trait léger de crayon sur la paupière supérieure, un peu de mascara et un gloss léger à la cerise et elle se tourna vers sa garde-robe.

Elle hésita un moment devant sa collection de sous-vêtements : ils étaient tous encore très enfantins et ceux du fond du tiroir ne lui allaient déjà plus mais jusque là, elle avait été trop timide, trop impressionnée par les changements de son corps pour oser demander à sa mère de renouveler cette partie de sa garde-robe. Elle choisit donc un ensemble blanc très passe-partout et se tourna vers ses collants. Elle avait bien remarqué la manière que M. Baelish avait de regarder ses jambes. Beaucoup de filles ne prenaient pas la peine d'en mettre à cette période de l'année, comme Ros ou Shae. M. Baelish devait être habitué à choisir des cibles de ce genre.

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait croisé son regard et avait montré une grande attention pour ses jambes. Sansa eut un léger sourire en coin en choisissant sa paire de collants. Il devait être habitué à jouer de son charme, de sa position pour attirer ses élèves dans ses bras. Elle étendit une jambe parfaitement rasée devant elle et commença à enfiler son collant en écoutant la meute Stark se réveiller. Malheureusement pour lui, elle avait décidé d'être plus qu'une jeune fille de plus dans son jeu. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'avoir le coeur brisé comme Ros. En revanche, il était peut-être temps pour lui de rencontrer quelques difficultés.

Elle ajusta le collant autour de sa taille et admira ses jambes désormais ornées de dentelle noire formant çà et là de chastes fleurs à travers lesquelles on ne pouvait voir que de petites tâches blanches que formaient sa peau sous le tissu. Sansa sourit à nouveau et enfila sa jupe, chantonnant en même temps que la chanson à l'arrière plan. Une fois à nouveau assise à sa coiffeuse, elle détacha ses cheveux, les coiffa et s'efforça à faire un effet coiffé / décoiffé qu'elle avait apprit à faire grâce au dernier magazine de sa mère. Avec ses boucles discrètes, sa chaîne presque invisible et une unique montre-bracelet, elle avait certes l'air d'une écolière innocente, mais elle savait que M. Baelish ne pourrait pas passer à côté de ses nouveaux collants et de l'effet presque sauvage de sa nouvelle coiffure.

Le temps d'enfiler ses chaussures, de mettre une touche du «Flower» de Kenzo sur son cou et ses poignets, de vérifier qu'elle n'avait oublié aucun de ses manuels, on l'appela en bas : la meute Stark était prête à aller au lycée. Sansa se regarda une dernière fois dans son miroir.

Elle aurait aimé être moins grande et avoir plus de poitrine. Elle détestait son nez, comme tout le monde. Elle devait faire un effort continuel pour se tenir droite. Elle était loin d'être parfaitement belle comme Ros ou Shae. Dès fois, elle se demandait même pourquoi M. Baelish la regardait. Peut-être pensait-il qu'elle était timide donc impressionnable et qu'elle se jetterait au cou du premier homme qui prêterait attention à son corps qui sortait de l'adolescence. Elle n'était peut-être pas parfaitement belle, décida Sansa en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à son reflet, mais elle avait encore du respect pour son éducation et pour elle-même.

Elle éteignit son lecteur CD et descendit.

\- Bronn, fit Tyrion en récupérant son gobelet de café de la machine. Je crois que j'ai fais une connerie monumentale.

\- Déjà ? fit le surveillant, attendant son tour, adossé à la machine en question.

Les premiers élèves commençaient à arriver au lycée et le nouveau CPE les observait avec attention, cherchant le moindre défaut dans leurs uniformes. Il n'en trouva aucun (pour le moment) et cela l'énerva encore plus.

\- J'ai... euhm... laissé une élève me... dans mon bureau. Hier, se confia Tyrion, sentant avec désespoir le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- Laquelle ? demanda le surveillant, comme s'il lui demandait quelle femme il avait ramené du bar la veille.

\- Mademoiselle Lorath. Shae Lorath. Si mon père l'apprend, je suis bon pour aller mendier dans les rues.

\- Convoquer Shae dans son bureau, c'était un risque à prendre, constata Bronn en choisissant un café court sans sucre.

\- J'ai encore du mal à croire que c'est arrivé, fit Tyrion en se frottant le front comme si ça allait l'aider à faire disparaitre les évènements de la veille.

\- Si tu as passé un bon marché avec elle, elle ne te trahira pas, crois-moi. Cette fille a un certain sens de l'honneur...

\- Elle a sa propre version de l'honneur et des lois, rétorqua Tyrion en grommelant.

\- Tu devrais essayer Ros aussi, une fois. Elle est pas mal, commenta Bronn en laissant sa place à la machine à café au suivant.

Tyrion fronça les sourcils, regarda Bronn longuement avant de revenir à son gobelet de café en soupirant :

\- C'est bien le lycée de Robert Baratheon. Si Stannis voyait ça.

Elle allait le rendre fou.

Petyr essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de se concentrer sur son cours d'introduction sur Lolita, l'oeuvre de Nabokov, mais il se trouvait que sa propre nymphette était décidée à le distraire.

Elle prenait ses cours vraiment sérieusement, au troisième rang, entre Ros et Joffrey et, à quelques instants, elle semblait totalement oublier son apparence pour noter consciencieusement tout ce qu'il disait. Il se demandait combien de temps il lui faudrait pour arrêter d'écrire ce qu'il disait s'il commençait à raconter tout ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire avec la même voix et le même ton qu'il utilisait pour parler de la migration de Nabokov aux Etats-Unis.

Mais il ferait mieux de revenir à son cours. Il avait un rôle à tenir. Il se surprit même à se concentrer sur d'autres jeunes filles pour essayer d'oublier Sansa Stark.

Il vit Ros qui lui souriait et n'écoutait probablement pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, sa chemise à moitié ouverte et sa jupe remontant sur ses cuisses à cause de ses jambes croisées. Petyr se demandait s'il pouvait lui demander une session pendant la pause sans qu'elle ne décide qu'il voulait la reprendre pour l'année. Probablement pas.

Il y avait toujours miss Targaryen. Solitaire, rêveuse, apparemment passionnée par la littérature quand ses jolis yeux ne se perdaient pas dans quel monde lointain que personne d'autre ne semblait pouvoir atteindre, même pas Jorah Mormont malgré des efforts répétés et courageux. La jeune fille était une des rares qui se donnait la peine de mettre des collants pour cacher ses jambes, comme Sansa. Aujourd'hui, les collants de miss Targaryen étaient blancs, simples...

Pas comme ceux de Sansa.

Quoiqu'il fasse, même en écrivant des dates et des noms d'auteurs critiques (oui, il en était déjà arrivé à la réception de l'oeuvre), il ne pouvait pas oublier le miracle qu'était la fille de Catelyn.

Quand il avait connu Cat, il était un gamin énamouré. Cat était une jolie jeune fille qui savait s'habiller comme une lady mais qui était assez jeune pour avoir envie de découvrir ce qu'on lui cachait, c'est-à-dire son propre corps. Elle était maladroite et inexpérimentée, plus encore que lui (il avait eu du temps pour se parfaire avec sa petite soeur, Lysa) mais volontaire et quelques fois très autoritaire. Il avait assisté au bougonnement de sa sexualité, de son corps. Ned devrait le remercier tous les soirs même s'il doutait que Cat lui ai raconté d'où provenaient tous ses talents.

Mais Sansa, il en avait la désagréable sensation, était déjà au stade supérieur. La façon dont elle le regardait des fois, ce léger sourire réprimé derrière ses cheveux savamment coiffés, ses jambes... Par tous les Dieux, ses jambes... Elle avait changé de collants et plus elle montrait, plus il sentait le mystère profond qui se cachait derrière les couches de tissus qui couvraient le jeune corps de Sansa Stark.

Pour la première fois depuis des années (depuis Catelyn, en fait) il se sentait frustré, il sentait qu'il n'avait pas tout le pouvoir. Il ne savait pas comment il se sentait mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer Sansa Stark alias son unique chance de rédemption.

La cloche sonna. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Les élèves laissèrent leurs affaires sur les tables et allèrent sortir fumer, prendre un café ou discuter en groupes hors de la pièce. Seuls restaient Daenerys, ignorant toujours Jorah à moitié dans un des coins de la salle et Ros qui attendait visiblement Sansa en train de se lever.

Mais elle n'allait pas lui échapper comme ça. Il était grand temps qu'elle soit aussi frustrée que lui. Il s'approcha d'elle, une main dans la poche de son costume impeccable. Ros lui sourit en le voyant s'approcher mais le sourire qu'il lui rendit n'était que formel et il le perdit en se tournant vers Sansa. Elle le regardait aussi mais n'osait pas encore vraiment planter ses yeux dans les siens. Elle commençait à devenir une séductrice mais elle ne l'était pas encore. Ça le rassura un peu : ce serait toujours un domaine dans lequel il pourrait l'aider.

\- Miss Stark, avez-vous avancé dans la lecture de Lolita ? Ou votre amie Ros vous distrait trop ?

Il jeta un regard à son ancienne amante et celle-ci sembla saisir le message. Elle fit un petit salut à Sansa et la laissa seule avec lui. Sansa se raidit légèrement mais essaya d'avoir l'air dégagé :

\- Je l'ai terminé, fit-elle.

\- Vous êtes probablement la seule personne de la classe à l'avoir fait, répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Je ne pense pas...

\- Je voulais parler de cet exposé... continua Petyr en s'asseyant sur sa table, évitant ses affaires. Des idées ?

Sansa ne le quitta pas des yeux :

\- J'y ai réfléchi. Je pense que le thème de la... sexualité et de la moralité est un thème qui a déjà été abordé à de nombreuses reprises, vu son évidence... Travailler sur la vision de l'American Dream me semble être intéressant aussi...

Pendant un moment, elle avait lâché son rôle de jeune fille magnifique, de joli visage et jolies jambes et elle s'était animée. Ses mains semblaient appuyer tous ses mots et sa voix n'était plus aussi posée, calme et élégante. Elle hésitait. Elle était passionnée : il pouvait le sentir derrière chacun de ses gestes et pour la première fois, Petyr se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être s'intéresser à quelque chose de plus que son corps ou sa corruption.

Son silence dut l'inquiéter car, lorsqu'il revint sur terre, elle le regardait avec une petite moue et ses sourcils étaient froncés. Elle était inquiète : elle voulait faire plaisir au professeur de littérature avant l'homme. Il comprit. Tant qu'il se présenterait à elle en tant qu'homme ordinaire, elle le traiterait comme Sandor. Mais s'il lui montrait un homme qu'elle pouvait admirer et respecter... Il eut un petit sourire :

\- C'est une bonne idée, mais vous ne vous embarquez pas dans un sujet facile. J'aimerai que vous le présentiez dans deux semaines, quand nous aurons fini l'étude des thèmes, avant de passer aux explications de texte. Je vous donnerai des références et des pistes la semaine prochaine, mais je voudrais que vous fassiez ce travail avec quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Qui ? demanda-t-elle comme si la perspective de travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre ne la réjouissait pas du tout.

\- Choisissez. Vous avez jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Mais je vous conseillerai miss Tagaryen. Je pense qu'elle a bien avancé dans la lecture, si elle ne l'a pas terminé.

Il lui sourit, victorieux. Il avait trouvé son point faible et il comptait bien l'exploiter. Elle fronça les sourcils un moment mais finit par se reprendre et détourna les yeux pour faire semblant de ré-arranger ses notes et ses stylos. La pause prit fin et les élèves rentrèrent. La deuxième heure se déroula mieux.

Les jambes de Sansa Stark étaient un défi mais l'amour de la jeune fille pour la littérature allait l'aider à les surmonter.

A la pause déjeuner, Sansa se rendit au réfectoire au bras de Ros. Shae n'était pas encore arrivée mais elle avait raconté son aventure avec le nouveau CPE à Ros au téléphone et celle-ci était déjà en train de lui retranscrire la conversation, faisant profiter tous les pauvres élèves qui passaient à côté d'elles. Sansa ne savait pas si elle pouvait rougir encore plus. Elle ne pourrait probablement jamais s'habituer au langage et aux pratiques de ses nouvelles amies.

Sandor passa avec le groupe de Joffrey. Il la regarda comme un homme mourant de soif au bord d'une oasis. Comme un chien qui voit un cerf et n'ose pas se jeter sur lui parce que la proie appartient à son maître et il a été trop bien dressé pour lui désobéir. Son regard franc mais timide faisait réagir Sansa comme le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Elle savait qu'elle voulait l'embrasser encore mais elle n'était pas obsédée à son propos comme elle l'était avec M. Baelish, elle ne choisissait pas ses vêtements pour lui même si elle était contente que ses tenues lui plaisent aussi.

Sansa se sentait monstrueuse et n'osa pas regarder Sandor en face. Il continua son chemin sans un autre regard en arrière et Sansa sut que cette journée allait être éprouvante. Elle était déjà presque épuisée mentalement après le cours de littérature. Une fois Sandor passé, la jeune fille sentit tout de même un regard brûler sa nuque et elle se retourna le plus discrètement possible.

Accrochée au bras Joffrey, une autre jeune fille la regardait et ne détourna pas les yeux quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Elle était mince, parfaite, un visage aux traits fins, harmonieux qui aurait pu être communs si elle ne portait pas ce petit sourire supérieur qui éveilla tout de suite la curiosité de Sansa. La jeune fille la regarda longuement, nullement gênée de s'être fait prendre à l'observer avant de retourner la tête, ses cheveux formant un arc châtain autour d'elle. Elle fit semblant de rire à une réplique de Joffrey et disparut dans le réfectoire.

Shae ne tarda pas à arriver et elle était visiblement très très énervée. Sans même leur dire bonjour, elle leur expliqua :

\- Cersei a dit que j'étais une pute à l'inter-classe !

\- Nooon, fit Ros, visiblement scandalisée, lâchant Sansa pour prendre la main de Shae.

\- Comme si elle avait quelque chose à dire là-dessus ! Elle se croit mieux que tout le monde parce qu'elle est passée sous le bureau du proviseur, mais peu importe à qui elle appartient, une bite reste une bite.

Sansa ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait rire ou être choquée. Elle se surprit à sourire nerveusement, essayant de rester discrète parce que Shae avait vraiment l'air énervée.

\- En plus, elle croit que ne pas manger va l'aider à attirer tous les garçons, en fait, elle va juste terminer en sac d'os et encore heureux parce que j'ai hâte de voir Margy la remplacer à la tête des pom-poms girls !

\- Ou Asha, proposa Ros, entraînant ses amies à l'intérieur.

\- Non, Asha est déjà dans l'équipe de natation synchro, elle n'ira jamais chez les pom-pom girls.

\- Oh ? Pourquoi je l'ai vue dans les vestiaires l'autre jour après le match, alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Elle venait mater ?

\- Non, non, elle était dans les vestiaires des filles... Enfin, je ne sais pas... Maintenant, il faut que tu nous racontes tout, absolument tout sur notre nouveau CPE...

Elles allèrent s'asseoir à leur nouvelle table attitrée et les prouesses de Tyrion Lannister (que Sansa n'avait pas encore vu mais n'avait plus terriblement envie de voir tout à coup) furent étalées dans tous les détails les plus sordides. Sansa ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la table du groupe de Joffrey. Sandor évitait soigneusement son regard, penché sur son assiette, faisant celui qui était occupé à détester le monde entier. Joffrey était en train de postillonner sur Margy en lui racontant quelque chose d'apparemment hilarant puisqu'elle souriait et riait encore et encore quand elle ne mordait pas dans son sandwich.

Sansa n'avait jamais vu de jeune fille aussi magnifique. Ros et Shae étaient jolies, certes, mais la brune était magnifique, sexy dans sa chemise un peu trop ouverte et classe également : elle avait un pendentif en forme de rose que Sansa n'avait jamais vu dans aucune boutique et qui seyait sa peau légèrement bronzée comme un gant. Ses cheveux aussi étaient impeccablement attachés en queue de cheval haute, balayant sa nuque à chaque mouvement.

C'était plus le genre de fille à qui M. Baelish pourrait s'intéresser. Sansa sentait clairement qu'elle était un peu jalouse, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment de qui.

Sa concentration fut rompue par l'arrivée de l'équipe de water polo et de l'équipe de natation synchronisée.

\- Oh non, pas eux, soupira Shae, on aura pas un repas tranquille maintenant...

\- Ils sont si horribles ? demanda Sansa, Theon essaye d'intégrer l'équipe de water polo...

\- Oh, le pauvre, fit Ros, il ferait mieux de passer son temps libre chez moi, il perdrait moins son temps. Ils sont horribles, expliqua la jeune fille quand elle rencontra le regard interloqué de Sansa. Ils vont l'emmener faire plein de conneries avec eux mais il est nouveau et il n'intégrera pas l'équipe, pas cette année en tout cas... Au mieux, il baisera Asha.

Sansa ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle vit que Ros avait une moue jalouse et ne quittait pas Asha des yeux.

Si la jeune fille brune du groupe de Joffrey était belle, Asha était... sublime. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs, en désordre autour d'un visage durci par un sourire moqueur et des yeux gris incroyablement durs. Sansa n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être remarquée par une telle fille : elle était trop impressionnante. Sous sa jupe réglementaire ornée de ceintures à clous, elle portait un jean déchiré dessous et des Docs Marteens noires dans un état lamentable et autour de son cou, elle avait plusieurs colliers, dont un poulpe en argent et des plaques militaires. Elle n'était pas maquillée et semblait sortir tout droit d'un entraînement. C'était probablement le genre de fille qui ne se donnait même pas la peine d'aller en cours et n'était pas expulsée uniquement parce qu'elle était hyper-douée en sport.

Elle était suivie par une bande d'hommes tous plus grands les uns que les autres (mais aucun d'eux n'arriverait au menton de Sandor, se dit Sansa avec une sorte de fierté déplacée) et aussi mal habillés. Ils ricanaient à ses blagues cruelles sur les profs et l'un d'eux renversa même le plateau d'un pauvre jeune homme maigrelet qui n'osa pas protester. Sansa soupira et allait détourner les yeux quand le réfectoire entier fut témoin d'une scène plutôt particulière.

Asha était en train de parader en tête de sa procession à la recherche d'une table qui lui conviendrait quand elle passa devant la jeune fille brune à qui Joffrey était encore en train de parler. Elle s'arrêta net pour dévisager la jeune fille. La brune retourna son regard sans ciller, son sourire ne diminuant pas d'un pouce. Asha posa sa main sur la table, se poussant devant Joffrey comme pour le cacher et capter entièrement l'attention de sa nouvelle proie :

\- Tu sais, fit-elle assez fort pour que la moitié du réfectoire l'entende, si tu veux un cunni, tu n'es pas obligée d'écouter sa diarrhée oratoire, j'en fais des meilleurs que lui.

Le tout accompagné d'un geste terriblement obscène qui fit même taire Joffrey. Il semblait un moment que la salle entière s'était tue, dans l'attente de la réponse de la jeune fille que l'enfant terrible du lycée avait décidé d'embêter. Même Sansa qui trouvait la scène vulgaire et, en somme, peu intéressante, ne put s'empêcher d'attendre la réponse de l'intéressée. Elle s'était attendue à beaucoup, mais pas à ce qu'elle se mette à rire.

La jeune fille avait un rire vrai, pas du tout nerveux et elle lâcha son sandwich pour poser sa main sur le bras d'Asha, aussi affectueusement qu'elle avait prit le bras du garçon le plus populaire du lycée. Elle répondit juste assez fort pour que la table de Sansa l'entende, mais plus discrètement que la nageuse :

\- J'en suis persuadée, fit-elle et Sansa ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle était vraiment sérieuse ou si elle disait ça uniquement pour qu'Asha s'en aille.

La nageuse sembla aussi surprise que tous les élèves du réfectoire. Beaucoup de gens l'insultaient ou la rembarraient en espérant la faire partir mais pas la jeune fille. Elle rit mais son rire à elle était soudainement plus nerveux et elle ne tarda pas à sauter de la table pour s'installer un peu plus loin, suivie de son gang que Theon suivait également. Les conversations reprirent peu à peu et quelques minutes plus tard, c'était comme si l'incident ne s'était jamais passé.

Ros et Shae ne purent s'empêcher de commenter l'incident :

\- Est-ce que j'ai bien vu ce que je viens de voir ?

\- Je pense, oui, Asha vient de se faire battre sur son propre terrain !

\- Ça c'est notre Margy ! Oh, j'ai hâte qu'elle prenne la place de Cersei en tant que chef de l'équipe des pom-pom girls !

Sansa resta silencieuse mais ne put s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau Margy. Elle était en train de terminer son repas comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle n'était pas impressionnée par Asha. Puis, ses yeux clairs vinrent se fixer sur ceux de Sansa, comme si elle s'était sentie observée. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et un sourire complice avant de retourner à sa conversation avec Joffrey. La jeune Stark comprit alors qu'elle ferait mieux d'être impressionnée par les doux airs de Margy que par la brutalité d'Asha.

\- Entre nous, fit Jon à Robb après le déjeuner, je le sens très mal.

\- Mais non ! Allez, je suis sûr que ce club photo se passera très bien ! Et puis, tu pourras trouver des amis, des gens qui ont les mêmes passions que toi. Allez, ne te défile pas et vas-y ! On se retrouve sur le parking !

Avant que Jon ait le temps de répliquer, Robb Stark, le nouveau capitaine d'équipe, était déjà en train de trotter en direction du stade où il allait s'entraîner dans l'après-midi. Ils avaient mangé ensemble, abandonnés par Theon et Robb l'avait amené jusqu'à la porte de la salle où le club photo se réunissait toutes les semaines. Jon regrettait amèrement de s'être inscrit : il aurait pu juste aller courir au parc ou lire ou prendre des photos par lui-même...

D'un autre côté, Robb ne pourrait pas toujours être à ses côtés : il avait une petite amie, un cercle d'amis, des profs qui l'adoraient, ses entraînements... Et puis, il ne perdait rien à essayer... Jon prit alors la décision de ne pas fuir et attendit devant la salle que le prof responsable (Mance Rayder, s'il avait bien comprit) vienne ouvrir.

Les autres élèves arrivèrent en petits groupes et dévisagèrent Jon sans chercher à aller lui parler. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux et ré-arrangea sa chemise. Il soupira et regarda ailleurs.

Puis, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur un grand homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille, tenant un appareil argentique à la main. Il eut un sourire pour les élèves et fit de sa voix tonitruante :

\- Ah, quelle joie de vous retrouver, bande d'amateurs ! Allez, allez, rentrez, bande de fainéants, on a pas toute la nuit ! Ah, alors, Orell, encore là ? T'as redoublé pour rester au club ou quoi ? ... Oh, un petit nouveau, tiens ! fit Mance en regardant Jon. Personne ne l'a accueilli ? Bande de lâches. Dis-moi, fils, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Jon Stark [MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... Désolée], monsieur. Je vous avais envoyé ma lettre de motivation...

\- Oh, ces trucs-là... Je les lis jamais. Mais, entre, entre. C'est ton jour de chance, aujourd'hui, on a Ygritte avec nous ! Aha, bonne façon de commencer le club photo !

Jon fronça les sourcils mais entra tout de même dans la salle où tous les autres posaient leurs sacs un peu partout et discutaient en reprenant leurs repères, se saisissant des appareils photos fournis par le lycée.

\- Faîtes gaffe avec le matos, leur cria Mance, on aura bientôt des réductions budgétaires alors ne cassez rien parce que ça ne sera pas renouvelé !

Puis, Jon remarqua la jeune femme au centre de la pièce. Elle était en train de discuter avec le fameux Orell et un autre homme aussi roux qu'elle qui avait un rire franc et fort et ressemblait à un Viking. Elle était très mince mais il pouvait facilement voir les muscles fins sous sa peau pâle. Elle était enroulée dans un long drap blanc et ne semblait rien porter en dessous, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de rire avec les autres membres du club photo de façon tout à fait naturelle. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi il n'y avait que des hommes...

Il était vrai que la jeune femme était magnifique : une beauté simple et naturelle, pas une once de maquillage ou de sourire forcé. Elle frappa même Orell en se moquant de lui, retenant son drap avec un bras.

Jon crut qu'il allait mourir de honte quand Mance l'entraîna vers elle. Il pouvait déjà sentir ses joues rougir comme un petit garçon et il se maudit intérieurement, essayant de ne pas en rajouter en détournant les yeux :

\- Ygritte, je te présente le petit nouveau, Jon. Sois gentille avec lui, tu veux ? C'est sa première fois.

La jeune femme le regarda longuement et Jon eut la sensation désagréable d'être reluqué comme Theon reluquait toutes les femmes qui passaient devant lui. Puis, elle lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur et lui dit :

\- Oh... Donc tu ne sais rien, Jon.

Jon ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Après un long silence, il essaya de bafouiller quelque chose mais les yeux clairs d'Ygritte s'étaient incrustés dans les siens, refusant de le laisser partir, de le laisser réfléchir. Il s'était rarement senti aussi dominé par une femme, mis à part Catelyn. Mais ce qu'il ressentait en regardant Ygritte était bien différent de ce qu'il ressentait envers sa belle-mère. Il était fasciné par ses yeux et par la manière dont ses cheveux détachés avaient de tomber sur ses épaules maigres.

Remarquant son embarras, elle sourit et finit par détourner les yeux. Jon eut le sentiment de l'avoir déçue et il se promit avec une force qui l'étonna lui-même de faire mieux la prochaine fois qu'il lui parlerait. S'il y avait une prochaine fois... Après tout, Ygritte avait chaque membre masculin du club à ses pieds, pourquoi s'attarderait-elle sur lui ?

\- Okay, tout le monde, fit Mance en frappant des mains. Aujourd'hui, petit exercice de base : on travaille sur les plis en lumière naturelle : je veux entre deux et cinq photos avec une lumière différente à la fin de l'heure. Puis, vous en sélectionnerez une et la semaine prochaine, vous la présenterez à la classe en expliquant pourquoi vous avez choisi celle-là. N'oubliez pas que vous n'avez pas que des plis à photographier : n'hésitez pas à profiter des plis spéciaux qui sont formés par les différentes parties du corps d'Ygritte.

Tout le monde se mit alors en place, comme si chaque membre faisait partie d'une machine bien huilée : quelques uns étaient assis, d'autres debout, certains étaient montés sur des chaises. Certains commençaient à ouvrir et à fermer les rideaux selon la lumière qu'ils voulaient créer... Jon se sentit désemparé un moment et prit quelques minutes pour observer son appareil. C'était un appareil numérique, comme ceux de tous les autres. Il connaissait ce modèle et avait déjà travaillé avec. Le modèle qui l'inquiétait plus, c'était Ygritte qui se tenait droite, au centre de la pièce, visiblement peu impressionnée d'être photographiée de partout.

Jon se tint à l'écart un moment encore, réfléchit, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha du groupe. Il trouva un endroit assez près de la jeune femme et lui demanda :

\- Est-ce que... Euuuuhm... Je veux dire... Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu peux mettre le drap sur ton poignet et ta main, doigts écartés ? Ça devrait faire de très beaux plis...Enfin, si tu veux, seulement, je veux dire...

Elle le regarda un long moment sans rien dire. Jon n'arrivait pas à lire dans ses yeux et trouvait ça très dérangeant...Elle était probablement en train de se moquer intérieurement de lui en ce moment-même. Il se demanda pourquoi elle prenait la peine de cacher le fait qu'elle le trouvait pathétique. Puis, elle tourna subitement la tête vers les autres photographes et leur dit :

\- Attention, je bouge !

Ils grommelèrent à propos de la lumière et de leurs plis, mais elle ne les écouta pas et arrangea le drap comme il le lui avait demandé, découvrant ses chevilles aussi fines que ses poignets.

\- Ça va, comme ça ? demanda-t-elle comme si elle se préoccupait vraiment de son avis.

Alors pour la première fois, Jon se demanda si Ygritte n'était pas plus qu'une jeune femme venue exposer son corps pour se marrer aux dépends des garçons libidineux du club. Elle était probablement plus : elle avait un certain port qui montrait son habitude et surtout, elle semblait à l'écoute et se souciait de sa position, non pas pour avoir l'air plus belle, plus désirable, mais pour leur servir de support à leur exercice...

Il s'efforça d'être très doux et de la toucher le moins possible pour la ré-arranger comme il le souhaitait avant de sourire un peu :

\- Parfait, merci.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et Jon se cacha derrière son appareil.

Sansa sortit du lycée et salua Ros et Shae qui allaient faire la fête pour célébrer la nouvelle conquête de Shae et la débarrasser des idées noires. Elle repéra sans mal le van blanc des Stark et se dirigea dans sa direction quand soudain, une petite main vint lui tapoter l'épaule. Elle sursauta et se tourna vers la jeune fille rêveuse qui était dans sa classe. Daenerys Targaryen avec ses cheveux platines et son uniforme impeccable, ses livres serrés contre elle :

\- J'ai entendu que tu faisais un exposé sur Lolita, fit-elle et Sansa fut surprise par sa voix tellement plus assurée qu'elle n'aurait imaginé d'une fille aussi effacée.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je comptais travailler sur la vision de l'American Dream. M. Baelish m'a dit qu'il me donnerait des références la prochaine fois.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien que je travaille avec toi dessus ? Ça m'a l'air d'être un sujet intéressant.

\- Ou, oui, bien sûr. Viens avec moi à la pause du prochain cours de littérature comme ça, il pourra nous donner des conseils à toutes les deux et après, on pourra aller travailler à la bibliothèque.

Daenerys sembla hésiter un peu puis, elle hocha la tête :

\- D'accord. A la prochaine fois, alors.

\- Au revoir, répondit poliment Sansa.

Puis, elle suivit la jeune fille se diriger au parc où les motos étaient garées. A côté du groupe d'Arya, il y avait un autre groupe de personnes bien plus menaçantes, en blousons en cuir, cheveux longs et bottes élimées. Voir la petite Daenerys dans ce groupe était plutôt intriguant et la voir monter derrière le plus grand et le plus musclé d'entre eux, ses petits bras autour de son torse avait de quoi déstabiliser. Mais après tout, elle avait du avoir l'air aussi tout à fait incongrue quand elle était montée sur la moto de Sandor... L'inconnu en question la regarda quand Daenerys lui dit quelque chose et Sansa ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux : ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'homme à qui elle avait envie d'avoir affaire. Pourquoi ignorait-elle Jorah ? Il avait pourtant l'air de quelqu'un de bien... Il fit vombrir sa moto et sortit du parking, suivi de sa troupe comme une procession païenne moderne.

Sansa suivit les cheveux clairs de Daenerys jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin de la rue. La jeune fille haussa les épaules mais se promit d'en apprendre plus sur la jeune fille en question. Elle hésita à envoyer un SMS à Ros qui saurait la renseigner si Daenerys avait eu le moindre regard intéressé envers une autre personne du lycée, puis, elle secoua la tête et rangea son téléphone, saluant son frère aînée et sa nouvelle petite amie.

Ce soir-là, à la table des Starks, Robb annonça officiellement à ses parents qu'il avait une petite amie.

Un jeune homme de son âge aurait attendu plusieurs mois, voire n'aurait rien dit du tout, mais la famille Stark était particulière. C'était une famille qui se soutenait et qui remarquait les changements dans la vie des autres. Robb n'aurait pas pu cacher son secret très longtemps :

\- Papa, Maman... se lança Roob, j'ai... rencontré une fille. Elle s'appelle Talisa et elle est très jolie et très gentille. On sort ensemble depuis le match d'ouverture. C'est une affaire assez sérieuse.

Il y eut un moment de silence à la table. Jon et Arya se regardèrent, inquiets de la réaction de Catelyn. Celle-ci regarda Sansa comme si elle l'accusait de ne lui avoir rien dit ce matin mais Sansa était trop occupée par le duel de regards qu'elle échangeait avec Bran qui semblait décidé à sonder son âme. Rickon était le seul à continuer de manger sa viande, poussant ses légumes dans l'assiette de Bran qui ne protestait jamais.

\- Bien... commença Ned, visiblement très gêné mais avide de réconforter son fils aîné. Si c'est une fille bien et que tu n'oublies pas que tu as une équipe et des cours à gérer en même temps...

\- C'est une fille bien, assura Robb le plus sérieux du monde.

Catelyn ne semblait pas très convaincue. Robb essaya de la regarder dans les yeux : l'avis de sa mère était très important pour lui. Elle finit par soupirer et hausser les épaules :

\- Je suppose qu'on ne pourra pas la rencontrer avant un certain moment...

\- Je pense qu'on va éviter de la terrifier tout de suite, hein ? s'interposa Theon. Pour une fois que Robb a une copine, ça le ferait mal si on la faisait partir...

\- J'aimerai bien la rencontrer, ceci dit, fit Ned. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais si les choses sont sérieuses, on pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose avec elle un de ces jours...

\- J'ai envie d'aller au parc ! fit soudainement Rickon qui avait terminé de manger et pouvait donc suivre la conversation.

\- Pourquoi ne pas faire un pique-nique samedi ? proposa Jon. Ce sera moins austère qu'un repas familial ici...

\- Oui, renchérit Theon, on pourrait prendre le van pour aller chercher Tal', vous prenez la voiture et on se rejoint au parc...

Tout le monde se regarda et hocha la tête, se mettant d'accord. Catelyn fut la dernière à hocher la tête :

\- S'il fait beau et si vous avez fini vos devoirs, finit-elle par dire, acceptant la sortie de samedi.

\- Merci Maman, lui fit Robb avec un sourire et Catelyn ne put s'empêcher de sourire également.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? demanda Cersei en sortant du vestiaire où les dernières pom-poms girls finissaient de se changer après l'entraînement du soir.

Asha la regarda à travers ses mèches en bataille, son eye-liner prononcé et la fumée de la cigarette qu'elle n'avait en théorie pas le droit de fumer ici. Elle ne répondit rien et ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux de la chef des pom-pom girls. Elles restèrent un moment à se défier puis la jeune femme blonde finit par hausser un sourcil :

\- Comme tu veux, pour une fois que tu la fermes, je ne vais pas me plaindre.

Puis, elle ré-arrangea son sac de sport sur son épaule et sortit, traînant à sa suite quelques jeunes filles empressées de plaire à leur chef. Asha prit un moment pour regarder leurs postérieurs mais n'ne trouva aucun assez à son goût pour que ses mains s'y attardent.

Elle trouva l'objet de son attention dans les vestiaires. Elle était en train de discuter joyeusement avec deux autres jeunes filles qui se rhabillaient après une douche brûlante. Elle même était en train de sécher ses cheveux bruns avec une serviette.

Asha la regarda un long moment en silence, le temps qu'on prenne la peine de la remarquer, ce qui ne prit pas plus de quelques secondes. Les deux jeunes filles perdirent tout de suite leur sourire, mais pas Margaery. Elle ne baissa même pas les yeux, les plantant directement dans ceux d'Asha. La jeune femme finit sa cigarette et la laissa tomber au sol, l'écrasant sous son talon, toujours sans un mot. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, d'ailleurs, vu que les deux dernières pom-pom girls prirent leurs sacs et saluèrent Margaery avant de sortir à petits pas pressés, regardant Asha comme si elle était un monstre.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu en entendant la porte claquer derrière elles. La pom-pom girl se tenait devant elle, son uniforme oublié, vêtue d'un chemisier vert à rayures et d'une jupe qui moulait ses hanches et ses cuisses avant de s'arrêter modestement à ses genoux. Elle était étonnamment bien habillée pour une jeune fille qui allait juste rentrer chez elle. Ses cheveux, en revanche, étaient toujours lâchés, répandus en boucles désordonnées sur ses épaules. Son sourire n'avait toujours pas quitté ses lèvres, mais il était plus joueur, une version plus douce que celui qui se trouvait sur les lèvres d'Asha.

\- Les pauvres, fit la jeune pom-pom girl, je crois que tu les as traumatisées...

\- Et toi ? demanda Asha en faisant quelques pas vers elle.

\- Tssk, répondit Margaery en secouant la tête, envoyant ses boucles valser sur sa peau. Il va falloir un peu plus.

\- Oh... Aurions-nous un loup en costume d'agneau, ici ? proposa Asha en tirant sur la jupe comme si c'était un vulgaire morceau de chiffon alors qu'elle était sûre qu'elle valait probablement plus que tout ce qu'elle avait sur le dos.

\- Disons juste, commença Margaery en s'approchant assez d'Asha pour pouvoir passer ses bras autour de son cou, que la rose a des épines...

\- Tant mieux, grommela Asha en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille, parce que je n'avais pas l'intention de te traiter comme un agneau.

\- Je serais terriblement déçue si tu le faisais, répondit Margaery en se pressant entièrement contre le corps musclé d'Asha.

Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de rire et saisit les cheveux encore trempés de la jeune fille pour l'attirer à elle et plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne dans un baiser féroce et langoureux à la fois. La nageuse sentit le désir monter rapidement en elle quand, après quelques secondes de soumission, la pom-pom girl répliqua et attaqua ses lèvres avec autant de férocité. Elle essaya de la manoeuvrer pour qu'elle tombe sur le banc où elle séchait ses cheveux avant qu'elle n'entre, mais Margaery brisa leur baiser et, très naturellement, Asha lâcha ses cheveux.

Margaery en profita pour ramasser son sac et s'en aller avec un sourire et une main sur l'épaule musclée de la nageuse :

\- A demain Asha, fit-elle avec un sourire qu'un innocent aurait pu qualifier d'adorable mais Asha était sûre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de plus érotique et moqueur de sa vie. Même Littlefinger ne souriait pas comme ça.

La jeune fille n'attendit pas sa réponse et ferma la porte derrière elle, la laissant seule.

Asha ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit rire en sortant son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet. Elle secoua la tête, s'avouant défaite pour la soirée. Margy ne serait pas un coup facile se dit-elle en allumant sa cigarette :

\- A demain, murmura-t-elle au vestiaire vide avant de sortir elle aussi.

\- Nos enfants ont des relations amoureuses, annonça Catelyn à Ned en éteignant la lumière de leur salle de bain.

\- Je sais, je sais... mais que veux-tu ? C'est l'âge... fit Ned en reposant son magazine sur la chasse sur la table de chevet.

\- Ils sont encore si jeunes, se plaigna Catelyn en se glissant dans les draps à côté de son mari.

\- Robb va bientôt avoir dix-huit ans... C'est normal à son âge...

\- J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas finir avec le coeur brisé...

\- Cat... Je sais que tu veux seulement le bien pour nos enfants, mais... on ne peut pas les protéger de tout. Ils doivent faire leurs propres expériences. Robb est fort, c'est un brave garçon, il surmontera un coeur brisé...

\- Et j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas non plus protéger Theon de fumer autre chose que du tabac ?

\- J'en parlerai avec lui, promit Ned, enlaçant sa femme qui vint se blottir contre lui. Ce n'est probablement qu'une phase : il a toujours eu du mal à s'intégrer en étant petit..

\- Et j'ai l'impression que Sansa nous cache quelque chose, ajouta Catelyn.

\- Peut-être, c'est une adolescente, elles ont toutes quelque chose à cacher à leurs parents à cet âge-là, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua Ned.

\- J'espère juste que ça n'a pas de rapport avec le motard qui l'a ramenée la dernière fois. Sansa est jeune et jolie, elle pourrait faire tellement mieux.

\- Si ça se trouve, c'était juste un ami d'Arya qui lui a proposé de la ramener en même temps, essaya de la rassurer Ned en déposant un léger baiser dans les cheveux roux de sa femme, la serrant encore plus contre lui.

\- Ah, quel art compliqué que d'avoir des enfants, soupira Cat. Mais quelle joie également.

Ned sourit et caressa tendrement le bras nu de sa femme en souriant dans le noir :

\- Et à quels délicieux souvenirs ils sont associés, fit-il en riant, avant de l'embrasser passionnément, leur rappelant en effet, à quels délicieux souvenirs ils étaient associés.


	5. Outcast of your own pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again I'm so late ! 
> 
> Alors, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres et j'ai bien peur que ça n'aille qu'en croissant. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action amoureuse cette fois-ci et le thème est plus celui de la famille. Vous allez être servis de Starks et de Tyrells. Mais ne vous désespérez pas : Sansa et Petyr vont encore avancer dans leur... relation ! Donc ici pas vraiment de warnings sinon les choses habituelles que vous trouverez dans les tags. 
> 
> Pour la playlist du jour, je vous conseille deux magnifiques chansons : 'Should Be Higher' de Depeche Mode et 'I'm your Man' de Leonard Cohen. 
> 
> J'espère, comme d'habitude, que vous allez apprécier la lecture et que vous serez même motivés pour me laisser un commentaire ! 
> 
> Votre dévouée,   
> AO.

Chapitre Quatre : Outcast of your own pack.

Petyr ne savait pas vraiment s'il aimait la solitude ou la détestait.

Il marchait dans les rues de King's Landing, les mains dans les poches de son vieux jean ouvert au genou droit et regardait droit devant lui. Il n'y voyait qu'un spectacle apocalyptique sur les ruines duquel il se prélassait comme un puissant seigneur. L'aurore aux doigts de rose s'affalait peu à peu dans le ciel, comme une chute au ralenti d'un vieux film hollywoodien.

Quelques jeunes rentraient de boîte, à moitié saouls, fatigués, chassés du royaume de la nuit par le char d'Apollon. Leurs visages étaient flous aux yeux de Petyr. Il regardait leurs cheveux décoiffés, trempés de sueur, leurs vêtements abîmés, leurs pieds hésitants, leurs jambes tremblantes. L'euphorie de la nuit s'était transformée en désespoir profond. Bacchus venait de tirer sa révérence.

Tant mieux. Même s'il sentait Bacchus, Petyr avait une sorte de fascination pour Apollon. Il était attiré par lui, par sa puissance, par sa beauté, par son éclat, par son air grave, sa sagesse, sa beauté solennelle.

Souvent, Petyr se demandait si ses jeunes étudiantes n'étaient pas plus des Muses offertes en offrande à Bacchus que des nymphes, comme le prétendait Nabokov. En tous cas, il était sûr que Sansa Stark (et sa mère probablement) était une Muse. Personne d'autre n'avait le droit de rayonner ainsi.

Il sortit des quartiers des boîtes, quittant les relents d'alcool et de désespoir juvénile. Il arrivait aux quartiers qui se réveillaient. C'était sa marche préférée. Il avait l'impression de marcher à la même vitesse que la création du monde. Des ténèbres à la lumière.

C'était drôle comment le petit jour était le domaine des vieilles personnes. Les vieux croulants qui savaient profiter du jour dès qu'il se levait. Profiter, mais trop tard. Leur beauté était passée et Apollon les regardait de haut. Petyr aussi, même s'il devait avouer que leurs petits pas lents et leur air calme était un baume rassurant après la bacchanale de la nuit. Il resserra un peu son blouson autour de lui pour se protéger du froid et continua son chemin jusqu'à son café habituel.

Son chaos était réglé. Il connaissait cette marche, il l'avait déjà faite plusieurs fois. Il n'avait pas de règles quant à la fréquence ou la cause, mais il prenait ce chemin dès qu'il avait besoin de penser... ou ne plus penser. Il allait désormais traverser la rue et se retrouver sur le grand boulevard qui descendait jusqu'au Donjon Ecarlate, mais il allait le remonter et s'enfoncer dans les petites rues tranquilles. Puis, il allait s'installer à la terrasse de son café favori au moment où le patron allumait les machines à café et il allait commander un expresso noir bien serré. Il allait observer les passants (et surtout les passantes) en le buvant doucement.

Puis, quand le soleil serait bien haut dans le ciel et que les clients bruyants le chasseraient de sa terrasse, il abandonnerait son poste et le doux arôme du café pour continuer à marcher dans les grandes allées aux alentours du parc où toutes les personnes aisées de King's Landing se retrouvaient pour se détendre et profiter du soleil avant l'hiver. Il regarderait les coureurs, les coureuses surtout, avec leurs écouteurs, leurs jogging de marque et leurs joues rouges. Il regarderait les marcheurs, comme lui, les marcheurs avec leurs chiens, avec leurs enfants, avec leur amant, les marcheurs tranquilles du jour. Il regarderait les petits groupes sur les pelouses aussi : les familles dans un semblant de bonheur masquant des rivalités et des disputes vieilles de toute une vie, les groupes d'amis jouant de la guitare ou s'adonnant à divers sports dans le but d'impressionner le sexe opposé.

Petyr ne voyait pas tellement le monde comme une apocalypse, un fourmillement dans le rien de l'univers. Pour Petyr, le monde était une gigantesque réserve naturelle où les êtres humains se comportaient comme des êtres supérieurs parce que certains d'entre eux s'étaient élevés. Il eut un léger sourire à cette comparaison, celle qui avait mis Sansa tellement mal à l'aise. Ah, sa chère Sansa... Il voyait en elle sa mère : si jolie en extérieur, une vraie petite guerrière en vrai... Peu étaient les jeunes étudiantes qui résistaient aussi longtemps. Ça faisait près d'un mois qu'il la voyait deux fois par semaine et il allait régulièrement la voir aux inter-classes mais elle avait une sorte de stratégie de repoussement-attraction. C'était une stratégie maladroite et encore un peu branlante, mais loin de le déstabiliser, il avait envie de se prendre à son jeu, ses petits mensonges l'excitaient au lieu de le déstabiliser. Il voulait être le test sur lequel Sansa allait faire ses griffes. Après tout, il n'était souvent que ça, au début : un homme avec de l'expérience et du charme, un professeur, en tous. Il était peut-être plus profondément professeur que la plupart de ses collègues qui avaient eu envie d'enseigner depuis leur plus jeune âge.

Il arriva à la terrasse du café et s'assit à sa place habituelle.

Sansa se réveilla aux aurores, comme d'habitude. Mais au lieu de se lever, de repousser les draps, de les remettre à la va vite pour descendre manger, elle resta un moment allongée, ses cheveux épars autour d'elle, ses bras autour de sa tête, les draps autour de sa taille. Dehors, le soleil se levait doucement et promettait une belle journée, comme l'avait annoncé la météo. Aujourd'hui, elle allait officiellement rencontrer la petite amie de son frère aîné.

La famille, un pique-nique, du soleil, une bonne ambiance, des rires, le parc, des sandwichs... Beaucoup de personnes y voyaient le bonheur parfait. Sansa se demanda ce qui n'allait pas avec elle pour se sentir aussi insatisfaite dans sa jeune vie. Elle devrait être heureuse, elle avait tout pour l'être, ses parents s'en étaient assurés. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Elle ne l'était plus depuis que M. Baelish était entré dans sa vie, s'était assis sans invitation à côté d'elle au stade (dans sa vie) et avait tout bouleversé. Auparavant, son corps n'était qu'un instrument fait pour être joli, ne pas avoir mal etc etc... Maintenant, elle se sentait comme une boule de métal en fusion. Tous ses nerfs étaient enflammés et elle avait beau se tortiller dans tous les sens, la gêne était encore là, dans le bas de son estomac, dans ces régions qu'elle n'avait pas encore explorées par désintérêt total de la chose.

Elle étendit le bras pour chercher son téléphone sous son oreiller. Elle savait déjà qu'elle n'avait pas de nouveaux messages : elle avait le sommeil assez léger pour les remarquer tout de suite, mais elle avait besoin de relire ce message-là : «Hey, ça te dirait de faire quelque chose samedi ?» il venait d'un numéro inconnu qu'elle avait du demander à Ros pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Sandor.

Baelish avait vraiment créé un sacré désordre dans sa vie. Auparavant, elle aurait été révulsée par Sandor et n'aurait jamais accepté de l'embrasser. Mais il avait réveillé quelque chose en elle, lui avait montré un vide terriblement profond dans son estomac et dans sa poitrine. Et ce vide, même ses repas en famille ne pouvaient le remplir.

Elle essaya de lever sa main et de la poser sur son épaule avant de la glisser doucement sur son sein pour sentir sa chaleur, sa forme, sa texture au creux de sa paume. Elle se laissa assaillir par toutes ces sensations, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait son propre corps. Sansa soupira en fermant les yeux et quand ses doigts se refermèrent un peu plus sur sa peau, elle sentit son dos se courber vers une présence invisible au-dessus d'elle.

Elle pensa à M. Baelish.

Ce fut comme une douche froide. Comme quand l'héroïne d'un film d'horreur se regarde dans le miroir et voit son visage complètement changé parce qu'elle est possédée. Sansa sursauta et s'assit dans son lit, son coeur battant la chamade, ses bras refermés sur elle, comme si elle se protégeait d'elle-même. Elle se sentit soudainement très démunie, très seule.

Elle se rappelait de la fois où sa mère lui avait expliqué qu'elle saignerait tous les mois pendant ses règles. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce qui pouvait bien se passer entre deux personnes, de ce qu'elle allait ressentir et que faire quand elle le ressentirait. Elle se sentait perdue et elle ne pouvait même pas vraiment demander de l'aide à quelqu'un : personne ne savait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle aurait voulu remonter le temps et parler à la jeune version de Ros pour comprendre comment elle était tombée dans les filets de M. Baelish.

Elle saisit à nouveau son téléphone, le regarda puis secoua la tête et le repoussa sous son oreiller avant de se lever, refaire les draps à la va vite, allumer son lecteur de CDs sur Electra Heart de Marina and the Diamonds et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle frotta sa peau avec tant de rudesse qu'elle laissa une longue marque rouge de ses ongles sur sa cuisse.

Asha était assise sur son sac délavé, sale, déchiré et raccommodé de partout. Elle tirait sur son énième cigarette du jour et il était à peine huit heures du matin. Ses cheveux étaient dans sa figure, comme d'habitude, courts et noirs mais elle ne portait aucun maquillage. Tout pour être plus pratique pour nager. Nager, c'était ce qui la poussait à se lever aussi tôt après trois petites heures de sommeil.

Asha n'avait pas toujours aimé nager. Elle nageait au début parce qu'elle devait apprendre, truc de famille, tradition et tout... Elle était plus grosse quand elle était petite : ses membres fins et musculeux étaient une affaire plutôt récente, comme les jeune filles qui lui ouvraient leurs jambes après deux ou trois verres à peine. Elle avait eu du mal às'y mettre, à apprécier. Elle se sentait jugée à chaque fois qu'elle était en maillot et elle avait toujours détesté cette sensation.

Alors, elle avait vu la natation comme un challenge. Et les Greyjoys savent honorer un challenge. Plus que nager, peut-être, combattre est dans les veines d'Asha. Nager répond à une certaine logique qu'on ne peut pas expliquer : il faut une mécanique, certes, mais Asha ne s'était pas beaucoup intéressée à la mécanique. Elle apprenait les mouvements, mal des fois, et c'était tout. Parce qu'Asha avait comprit la logique. Elle avait comprit la grâce de certains mouvements, le bon contact qu'il fallait avoir avec l'eau, la résistance exacte qu'elle opposait au corps et l'aide qu'elle lui apportait des fois.

Certaines personnes étaient des fous du pilotage et pouvaient faire n'importe quoi pour un show aérien. Asha était capable de faire n'importe quoi dans l'eau. En plus de ses entraînements de natation au lycée, elle s'entraînait à la piscine municipale tous les matins du week-end, faisait de l'apnée le samedi après-midi et de la plongée pendant les vacances. Elle n'avait pas peur des accidents, elle avait juste peur de ne pas arriver à la hauteur de ses espérances. Décevoir les autres, ça, elle savait faire, elle savait vivre avec, se décevoir soi-même, c'était autre chose.

Elle finit sa cigarette et la jeta en face d'elle sans trop regarder (ses cheveux décoiffés dans ses yeux ne l'aidaient pas vraiment non plus) Elle ne comprit qu'en entendant les protestations qu'elle venait de lancer un mégot brûlant sur le pied de quelqu'un.

Le pied en question ne portait qu'une fine sandale délicatement ouvragée aux allures exotiques. Asha sut directement qu'elle avait embêté les mauvaises personnes. Elle releva la tête pour découvrir les trois Viper. Evidemment qu'elles seraient là... Elles faisaient partie de l'équipe de natation synchro de l'autre lycée, au sud de King's Landing. Asha avait perdu une ou deux fois contre elles. Elles étaient toutes très belles et si synchronisées qu'on ne se demandaient pas si elles étaient un même cerveau dirigeant les trois corps. Pourtant chacune avait sa personnalité et son style de mouvement. Bref, le trio parfait. Et elle venait juste de brûler le pied de l'une d'elles.

Et Asha se connaissait : elle n'allait pas s'excuser...

\- On a bien tout ? demanda Cat', regardant une dernière fois dans le coffre de la voiture.

\- Le picque-nique, les couverts en plastique, les couvertures, les chiens, les enfants, récapitula Ned avant de se lancer dans le traditionnel comptage des enfants qui s'agitaient sur le parking. Parfait, on a tout le monde ! Robb, tu es sûr que Talisa nous retrouve là-bas ? On peut encore passer la chercher.

\- Oui, je suis sûr, papa, elle a insisté, répéta Robb avant de soulever Rickon pour l'installer sur un siège à l'arrière où Sansa s'occupa de l'attacher.

\- Bon, alors allons-y. Theon, tu ne prends pas le volant, monte avec ta soeur à l'arrière. Cat, c'est bon, je suis sûr qu'on a tout !

Il guida sa femme jusqu'au siège passager où elle grimpa nerveusement avant de monter lui-même derrière le volant. Il tourna la clé et la cassette à l'intérieur diffusa dans toute la voiture une musique country qui fit grincer des dents tous les enfants Starks.

\- Papa, s'il te plait... se plaignit Arya.

\- Courage, fit Jon, le parc n'est pas très loin !

\- S'il vous plait, essayez de ne pas faire peur à Talisa trop vite, les pria Robb pour la énième fois.

Il était plutôt nerveux et à bon droit. Il n'avait jamais présenté de fille aussi vite à ses parents et Talisa n'était pas qu'une fille. Elle était spéciale. Il tira un peu sur son t-shirt pour lisser d'invisible plis et se prit à regretter de ne pas avoir mis de chemise.

Jon sembla remarquer son trouble et lui prit la main, la serrant dans la sienne pour le réconforter. Il la lâcha malheureusement très vite pour que Theon ne puisse pas voir leurs marques de réconfort secret.

Quand Ned s'était marié à Cat et que Theon était arrivé, Jon et Robb avaient eu le réflexe immédiat de se rapprocher. Ils dormaient dans le même lit, allaient à l'école ensemble et passaient de longues heures à discuter dans la nuit ou à jouer aux mêmes jeux vidéos. Theon s'était très vite senti exclu et avait riposté en se moquant de cette amitié quasi-fusionnelle. Des années après, Robb avait eu quelques petites amies et ils ne partageaient plus le même lit (juste la même chambre) mais des traces de leur intimité juvénile restaient. Jon vivait pour ces moments-là.

Il lâcha tout de même la main de Robb.

\- Si tu te sens trop mal à l'aise en t-shirt, fit-il en se moquant gentiment, tu n'auras qu'à l'enlever en faisant comme s'il faisait trop chaud...

Theon prit le relais en imitant Robb en train d'enlever son t-shirt avec plusieurs remarques obscènes. Sansa dut cacher les yeux de Rickon en protestant contre son demi-frère et Bran se contenta de soupirer et de regarder le paysage défiler à travers la fenêtre. Arya, quant à elle, était en envoi de SMS intensif et Cat qui la gardait à l'oeil dans le rétroviseur, n'osa pas lui demander directement de qui il s'agissait mais elle se promit de faire sa petite enquête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, bro, fit Garlan, ce n'est qu'un déjeuner de famille, comme tous les mois. Personne ne te remarquera et on sera tous assis autour de toi pour te protéger.

Willas soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Assis au volant de la voiture, il conduisait prudemment jusqu'à la banlieue de King's Landing où sa grand-mère s'était récemment installée pour critiquer sa famille et chouchouter Margaery. Willas était un jeune homme doux, calme, polissé et rêveur. La dernière chose qu'il appréciait étaient les repas de famille bruyants où tout le monde se juge selon les vêtements que vous portez, la carrière que vous menez et les rêves que vous avez. Willas appréciait grandement les jardins qu'Olenna avait fait installer autour de sa nouvelle maison, mais High Garden lui manquait terriblement : les jardins là-bas étaient assez grands pour montrer qu'on est là sans avoir à l'afficher trop clairement.

Les déjeuners de famille étaient plus le genre de Garlan et de Margaery. Ils étaient très appréciés dans la famille pour leur beauté et leur talent avec les enfants. Willas supposait que leur lire des histoires n'était pas considéré comme un talent.

Il devenait aigre, se reprit-il en freinant à un feu rouge.

\- En plus, Oncle Igon sera trop occupé à faire des blagues sur les gays devant moi pour savoir combien de temps je vais tenir avant de craquer et de faire mon coming-out devant toute la famille pour s'occuper de notre génie de frère, ajouta Loras en remontant la vitre de Garlan pour que ses cheveux (et ceux de Margaery) restent intacts.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de secouer la tête. Elle regarda la rue vide à travers la fenêtre. Personne ne sortait à cette heure aussi matinale de la journée. Les enfants de la famille Tyrell seraient bien restés au lit eux-même (ils avaient tous des lunettes de soleil à cause de la beuverie d'hier soir et Willas conduisait parce qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir dépassé le stade des quatre bières pendant la soirée) mais le nouveau manoir de la famille était très très loin et ils devaient arriver à midi, dernier délai.

Ils étaient les seuls devant le feu rouge le plus long de King's Landing : celui de la piscine municipale. La jeune femme tourna la tête dans la direction du bâtiment pile au moment où les premiers bruits de la bagarre se firent entendre.

Tous les Tyrells tournèrent la tête vers la piscine :

\- Ouch, on dirait que les Viper ont trouvé leur prochaine victime, constata Willas.

\- Punition pour s'être levé aussi tôt, j'imagine... rit Garlan.

Margaery ne prêta pas attention aux commentaires de ses frères. Elle était en train d'observer la bagarre et il lui semblait qu'elle avait déjà vu les vêtements de la personne qui osait tenir tête aux trois nageuses. La jeune Tyrell fronça les sourcils et, quand elle vit les fameuses Docs Marteens et le jean dans un état lamentable, elle sut qu'elle était en train de regarder Asha Greyjoy se faire tabasser. Elle se défendait plutôt bien : elle était plutôt street style, plus sur l'offensive que sur la défensive, position dangereuse quand on est face à un adversaire plus fort que soi, ce que les trois Vipers étaient sans conteste.

Sans réfléchir, Margaery ouvrit la portière et se précipita à la rescousse de la jeune femme. Elle portait un chignon impeccable avec quelques boucles qui tombaient dans son cou dans un faux négligé, une jupe qui couvrait à peine ses genoux et un petit chemisier orné de motifs floraux. Avec ses talons, elle était nullement dans la meilleure tenue pour faire face aux redoutables adversaires qu'étaient les Viper, mais Margaery n'était pas le genre de femme à avoir peur de quelque chose.

Elle se précipita dans la bataille, saisissant les épaules d'une jeune femme et la repoussant du mieux qu'elle put. Les deux autres Viper eurent un moment de trouble quant à cette aide inattendue et elles lâchèrent Asha qui dut prendre un petit moment pour tenir correctement sur ses deux jambes. Elle saignait à l'arcade et à la lèvre et il n'y aurait aucun doute qu'elle aurait un oeil au beurre noir le lendemain. Elle souriait toujours, comme si elle se moquait de ses agresseurs. Margaery commençait à comprendre pourquoi elle était autant détestée au lycée. Personnellement, la jeune Tyrell trouvait ça admirable et ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres soudainement sèches.

\- De quoi tu te mêles ? protesta Nymeria, se relevant.

Avant que la bagarre ne reprenne, Obara se mit entre Margaery et Nymeria, tendant les bras pour les séparer. De son côté, Asha réussit à se dégager de la mêlée mais ne s'enfuit pas. Elle regardait Margaery avec ses talons aiguilles et son maquillage parfait, lançant des regards noirs à ses adversaires comme si elle était prête à en découdre... Pour elle...

Balon, le père d'Asha, n'avait jamais été très protecteur : il avait toujours pensé que sa fille unique (survivante, plutôt : tous ses frères avaient quitté le domaine familial, soit pour s'installer ailleurs, soit pour finir en prison) devait apprendre à se défendre toute seule. Sa propre mère lui avait donné un unique conseil qui avait toujours dirigé sa vie : Ose. Asha ne se plaignait pas de son éducation : elle était même très fière de la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue, mais elle devait avouer que voir la magnifique Margaery Tyrell dans sa jolie jupe de jeune fille de bonne famille prendre sa défense dans une bagarre de rue était... réconfortant.

Nymeria allait se jeter sur Margaery, profitant d'un instant de distraction d'Obara qui tournait la tête vers Asha, comme pour la surveiller, quand le gang Tyrell arriva à la rescousse : Loras et Garlan étaient sortis de la voiture et s'approchaient du groupe de jeunes filles.

Ils avaient l'air classes et polissés dans leurs costards, fleur à la boutonnière, mais il fallait être stupide pour les sous-estimer : les Tyrells savaient se faire respecter sur tous les domaines. Ils se postèrent de chaque côté de Margaery, Loras à sa droite, lançant à Nymeria un regard qui la mettait au défi de s'attaquer à sa soeur.

\- Vous feriez mieux de partir, mesdemoiselles, fit Garlan d'un ton calme mais ferme.

\- Probablement, répondit Obara qui semblait soulagée de voir une échappatoire pacifique se présenter. Venez les filles, ne perdons pas notre temps ici.

\- On se retrouvera, lança Nymeria à Margaery.

Loras se posta un peu plus devant sa soeur, toujours aussi imperturbable. La jeune femme haussa les épaules et s'en alla après ses deux autres soeurs, bousculant Asha au passage. La jeune Greyjoy ne dit rien et finit par essuyer le sang qui commençait à maculer son menton.

Elle eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits que déjà, Margaery avec son parfum sophistiqué de roses et d'épices inconnues, se jetait dans ses bras, prenant son visage dans ses mains aux ongles parfaits, écrasant ses lèvres douloureuses avec les siennes, étalant son rouge à lèvres discret sur celles tachées de sang d'Asha. Le baiser était passionné, presque désespéré. La nageuse mit quelques secondes avant de réagir et de répondre au baiser. Elle voulait poser ses mains sur ses hanches ou dans ses cheveux pour la tenir contre elle, mais étrangement, elle avait peur de la décoiffer ou de salir ses vêtements. Elle finit par prendre ses mains si blanches et si douces pour l'écarter quand elles eurent besoin d'air.

Le coup de klaxon de Willas qui s'impatientait dans la voiture les ramena à la réalité. Margaery riva ses yeux dans ceux d'Asha et sourit, riant un peu :

\- Désolée, j'ai un déjeuner de famille au manoir Tyrell. A plus tard.

\- Ouais, à plus, fut tout ce qu'Asha put répondre, passant une main dans ses cheveux en désordre.

Elles se regardèrent encore un moment, puis Garlan posa sa main sur l'épaule de Margaery et elle brisa le contact avec un dernier sourire avant de remonter dans la voiture de son habituel pas léger et élégant. Loras jeta un dernier regard à la fille Greyjoy et monta à son tour dans la voiture, claquant la portière derrière lui. Le feu passa au vert et la voiture disparut au coin de la rue.

Il fallut cinq bonnes minutes à Garlan pour arrêter de rire et dix minutes à Margaery pour refaire son maquillage.

Robb descendit de la voiture en premier et aida tout le monde à descendre. Il faisait très beau aujourd'hui et presque tous les habitants de King's Landing s'étaient retrouvés au parc pour des jeux et des repas en famille. Il reconnu certains membres de l'équipe de football américain qu'il salua discrètement avant de s'éloigner un peu pour appeler Talisa :

\- Allô, Tal' ? fit-il quand elle décrocha.

\- Robb ? C'est à toi la tribu qui vient de descendre du van ?

\- Ouip, c'est la meute Stark. Alors ?

\- Ils sont nombreux...

\- Au moins tu n'auras jamais à rester seule face à face avec quelqu'un... Tout va bien se passer, je te le promet.

\- D'accord... Bon, j'arrive, fais comme si je n'étais pas en train de guetter derrière la rangée d'arbres.

\- Promis, chérie. Merci.

\- A tout de suite...

Quelques instants plus tard, une très belle jeune femme, grande, mince, à la peau tannée par un soleil lointain, vêtue d'une légère (mais décente) robe d'été se dirigeait vers les nappes de pic-nique étendues sur la pelouse.

Cat et Sansa étaient en train de sortir les couverts en plastique tandis qu'Arya ronchonnait en coinçant les nappes sous des pierres pour qu'elles ne s'envolent pas. Rickon était déjà en train de courir partout avec Shaggydog sous la surveillance de Jon et de Bran. Theon s'était un peu éloigné pour fumer sa énième cigarette du jour et Ned allumait le barbecue. Toute cette harmonie intimida Talisa : tout semblait être comme une machine bien huilée et elle était le grain de sable qui allait gripper l'engrenage. Elle se tordit les mains, prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers sa planche de secours : Robb Stark.

Celui-ci l'accueillit avec son habituel grand sourire charmeur et un léger baiser. Puis, il glissa son bras autour de ses épaules et il sembla soudainement à Talisa que tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes désormais. Elle se dépêcha de retirer ses lunettes de soleil pour paraître polie et se para d'un petit sourire.

Theon fut le premier à venir à leur rencontre : il avait déjà vu Talisa et comme Jon, il la connaissait : les présentations n'étaient pas nécessaires. Mais Theon n'était pas du genre à vouloir rester discret :

\- All hail the Wolf Queen ! s'exclama-t-il, levant les bras au ciel en parodiant Shakespeare.

\- Theon, répondit Robb en lui jetant un regard noir qu'il n'arriva pas à tenir très longtemps.

\- Jon ! appela Robb, Talisa est arrivée.

\- On pourrait aussi prendre un haut parleur et faire une annonce publique, marmonna Talisa.

Jon vint tout de suite à leur rencontre et serra la main de la jeune fille. Bran et Rickon ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, curieux d'admirer la nouvelle venue. Ils semblèrent tous les deux un peu méfiants au début et, quand Shaggydog vint s'asseoir aux pieds de Talisa pour recevoir ses caresses, Rickon ne tarda pas à le suivre et à serrer la main de la jeune femme. Bran finit par faire de même, marmonnant un «Bonjour» avant d'aller se réfugier aux côtés de Catelyn.

\- Il est timide, dit Robb pour rassurer sa petite amie.

\- Il a l'air si grave pour quelqu'un de si jeune.

\- Il est spécial, en effet, fit Robb en souriant.

La mère de la tribu Stark ne tarda pas à relever la tête vers le petit groupe quand elle vit son fils chercher sa présence réconfortante. Elle croisa alors le regard de Talisa. Ses yeux bleus glacèrent tellement la jeune femme que celle-ci regretta immédiatement d'être venue. Etait-il encore temps de partir en courant ? Pas avec le bras de Robb autour de ses épaules. Elle essaya d'en tirer de la force au lieu de s'y sentir emprisonnée.

\- Courage, fit Theon en tapotant son épaule nue, Mam' est la plus dure, après tout ira bien.

Catelyn Stark se leva et Talisa admira tout de suite son goût : pantacourt d'un bleu clair qui virait vers le vert aux couleurs de la mer et une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes et une petite chaîne argentée à laquelle pendaient sept poissons argentés également. C'était une femme sèche et autoritaire, probablement, mais aussi juste et protectrice. Jamais elle ne permettrait que le moindre mal arrive à ses enfants. Si un jour elle rompait avec Robb, elle saurait se méfier de Catelyn Stark. Pour l'instant, Talisa ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer.

La mère de la meute Stark s'approcha de la jeune femme avec un léger sourire et une once de tristesse passa dans ses yeux quand elle regarda son fils. Puis, elle revint à Talisa, l'analysant posément. Au bout d'une longue minute de silence, Catelyn tendit la main à Talisa. Celle-ci la prit immédiatement, heureuse d'avoir été acceptée par la louve alpha. Cette comparaison la fit sourire intérieurement, mais il n'y en avait pas de plus vraie.

Ned ne tarda pas à arriver à son tour, un tablier autour de son cou où était inscrit : «Best Cook» Le 'Cook' était rayé et au-dessous, on avait peint d'une main maladroite 'Dad'. Une touche de la famille Stark, sans aucun doute. Eddard Stark semblait plus sympathique, plus ouvert et moins froid que sa femme. Il avait des yeux gris et un grand sourire. Il lui tendit immédiatement la main qui ne tenait pas les pinces du barbecue et Talisa la serra de bon coeur, essayant de ne pas grimacer quand ses doigts se retrouvèrent accidentellement broyés dans la poigne de fer du père Stark.

\- Bonjour, euhm...

\- Talisa, se présenta-t-elle.

\- Bonjour Talisa, reprit Ned. Je vois que tu as rencontré quasiment tout le monde. Bien.. Bien... J'espère que tu as faim parce que j'en ai encore fait pour un régiment !

\- Papa, rappela Robb, Talisa est végétarienne.

\- Oh, désolé, désolé... Euhm... On a prit beaucoup de légumes aussi et Cat' a fait de la salade...

\- T'inquiète pas, Papa, reprit Robb, tout va bien.

\- En revanche, Ned, va surveiller les steacks, rappela Cat'.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr, chérie, fit Ned en déposant un léger baiser dans les cheveux roux de sa femme avant de repartir au barbecue.

Talisa ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle vit les yeux bleus de Catelyn s'attendrir avant de redevenir froids. Elle espérait un jour être la Catelyn de Robb Stark. Leur amour semblait si parfait...

-Arya, Sansa, appela Catelyn, venez dire bonjour.

\- Oui Mamaaaaaaan, firent les deux filles de la meute.

La première à venir fut Arya qui serra la main de Talisa et lui demanda tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le club de sauvetage du lycée et s'il était trop tard pour s'y inscrire. Talisa, la vice-présidente du club, répondit à toutes ses questions et lui souhaita bientôt la bienvenue dans le club.

\- Je t'aime bien, déclara Arya avec un sourire sincère avant de recevoir un nouveau SMS et de la saluer distraitement, suivie par son chien, Nymeria.

Robb lui sourit et la serra contre lui : il était fier d'elle. Talisa lui rendit son sourire et ils allaient s'embrasser quand Sansa se présenta à eux.

Talisa eut à peu près la même impression face à elle que face à Catelyn Stark. Sansa était une jeune fille plutôt impressionnante : Talisa avait entendu parler d'elle au lycée. Sansa était classée dans les plus belles filles du lycée mais elle n'était dans aucun des clubs pour l'instant. Le club de mode mourrait de la compter dans ses rangs mais personne ne l'avait encore abordée à ce sujet. Elle n'avait pas encore de petit ami même si on l'avait vue embrasser Sandor Clegane après le match d'ouverture pour une raison inconnue : Sandor était bien l'inverse de ce qu'on attendait d'elle... Sansa était plutôt grande pour son âge et, sans talons, elles faisaient la même taille. Elle était vêtue avec autant de classe que sa mère : elle portait un short en jean qui laissait ses longues jambes parfaites à la vue de tous et un débardeur lâche blanc avec des oiseaux mêlés à des motifs floraux comme s'il venait d'une tapisserie de château. On pouvait voir les bretelles blanches également de son soutien-gorge. Elle serra la main de Talisa avec un petit sourire, mais la jeune fille semblait très pré-occupée par autre chose et retourna bientôt auprès de Catelyn pour servir la salade dans toutes les assiettes.

\- Merci d'avoir fait ça pour moi, lui murmura Robb à l'oreille, la sortant de sa contemplation des longs cheveux roux de Sansa, tenus en une longue tresse lâche d'où sortaient quelques mèches.

\- La viande est prête ! déclara Ned et tout le monde alla s'asseoir.

Petyr était au moment le plus important de sa promenade saturnale : le grand parc où les familles venaient pic-niquer quand il faisait beau. Aujourd'hui était une journée radieuse. Petyr avait prit son café et avait enlevé sa veste, laissant la douce brise s'engouffrer dans sa chemise blanche. Au bord du parc, plusieurs joggeurs le dépassèrent et il rencontra plusieurs personnes promener leur chien. Sur la pelouse, plusieurs familles faisaient déjà un bruit épouvantable. Il reconnut plusieurs de ses étudiants jouer au frisbee, torses-nu pour impressionner les groupes de filles qui échangeaient des ragots devant leurs salades light.

Petyr se sentait étranger à cette foule comme s'il était un extra-terrestre. Il avait la même sensation quand il assistait aux matches. Il avait envie que Sansa se sente aussi aliénée que lui. Il avait envie d'un compagnon dans son immense solitude. Elle était tellement le genre de fille qui pouvait se sentir à l'aise dans ce genre de lieux.

Il se demanda si c'était ce pourquoi Catelyn l'avait quitté : il ne pouvait pas aimer sans détruire la personne qu'il aimait.

Il préféra ne pas répondre à cette question et poursuivit son chemin. Il regarda le ciel, fut éblouit, écouta les feuilles qui bruissaient et ferma même un instant les yeux. Il avait envie de prendre Sansa par la main et de passer une porte où ils se retrouveraient tous les deux dans le jardin d'Eden. Il n'était pas croyant (sottise, il ne croyait que dans le chaos) mais il comprenait cette image du paradis : un jardin et deux personnes dans un monde vide de semblables. Juste eux deux.

Il délirait encore. Il était enfermé dans les mêmes pensées, les mêmes promenades, les mêmes personnes, les mêmes secrets, les mêmes histoires. Il était incapable de sortir de ce cercle vicieux de son esprit sans se poser des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas envie de répondre : que faire avec Sansa ?

Petyr marcha encore un peu avant d'entendre des échos de voix familiers. Il tourna tout de suite la tête vers le pic-nique le plus proche.

Il vit la famille Stark, réunie, joyeuse en ce samedi midi ensoleillé.

Ce bonheur aurait pu être le sien. Il aurait pu être là, assis à la place d'Eddard Stark, en face de Catelyn, manger avec leurs enfants en cette journée ensoleillée. Il aurait du être là. Si seulement Cat ne lui avait pas tourné le dos... Elle lui avait tout enlevé ce jour-là. Malgré le contrôle qu'il avait toujours sur ses amantes, sur ses élèves, sur ses collègues, Petyr se sentait toujours impuissant : rien ne les empêchait vraiment de tourner le dos et de partir...

Il s'arrêta dans sa marche et s'adossa à un arbre pour observer la petite famille. Il reconnut Robb et sa petite amie presque assise sur ses genoux, Theon qui avait éteint sa cigarette pour une fois, Jon qui essayait de faire participer tout le monde à la conversation principale, Bran dans son habituel silence rêveur et Arya qui l'embêtait sur la façon dont il coupait sa viande en petits carrés égaux. Ned était en train d'essayer de faire parler Talisa en faisant des blagues qui la mettaient plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose mais elle souriait souvent ce qui devait être un bon signe pour le père de famille. A ses côtés, Cat était en train de sermonner Rickon qui ne voyait toujours pas l'utilité des couverts.

Il regarda Cat. Elle était encore belle. Elle était une mère parfaite. Elle était heureuse. Elle devait se féliciter intérieurement de l'avoir quitter. Il secoua la tête et s'apprêta à repartir quand un cri aigu attira son attention : Arya avait eu la bonne idée de catapulter un morceau de viande saignant sur les vêtements de sa soeur pour faire rire Bran. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur la jeune fille qui se levait en protestant énergiquement contre sa soeur sous les rires de toute la table.

Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard. Pas quand elle jeta un rapide regard circulaire à tous ces visages moqueurs, comme si elle cherchait de l'aide qu'elle ne trouverait pas. Sansa finit par se lever, quitter la table et aller à un robinet un peu plus loin où elle pourrait laver la tâche de sang avant que son débardeur soit irrémédiablement taché. Ainsi, elle était plus proche de lui que de la table.

Comme il l'avait deviné, elle avait des jambes magnifiques, longues, blanches, fines. Il adorait ses chevilles si délicates qu'on voyait les veines bleues sur l'océan de lait qu'était sa peau. Elles étaient tellement mieux sans collant. Il admira aussi ses épaules rondes, parfaites, lascives comme celles de ces Dianes nues que les peintres représentent en train de se baigner, ne se rendant pas compte qu'elles sont espionnées par un chasseur. Quand elle se pencha, sa tresse tomba sur son épaule dans un grand mouvement et Petyr aurait tout donné pour aller défaire ses cheveux et les respirer longuement.

En admirant son profil, ses yeux bleus concentrés sur la tâche qu'elle était en train de faire partir, Petyr en vint à l'étrange conclusion que Sansa était plus belle que sa mère l'était à cet âge. Catelyn avait quelque chose de rigide, un sens de l'honneur, un calme d'esprit que Sansa n'avait pas. Catelyn était sûre d'elle : elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle savait où elle allait et elle était entourée d'amis et d'ennemis sûrs. Sansa était plus... une sorte d'Alice qui était tombée au fond du terrier dans un monde inconnu et qui aspirait à retrouver le monde de là-haut bien qu'elle n'en ait plus de souvenirs.

Petyr doutait que Sansa se sente malheureuse en famille : elle devait juste se sentir différente, comme si elle n'y appartenait pas véritablement comme les autres appartenaient à la meute. Petyr connaissait ce sentiment, il ne le connaissait que trop bien.

Sansa releva les yeux et les posa directement sur lui comme si elle avait toujours su qu'il était là. Petyr s'immobilisa tellement que même ses pensées se turent un instant. Ils se regardèrent un moment, les yeux dans les yeux, Sansa au soleil avec le bas de son débardeur trempé et Petyr, dans l'ombre, sa veste sur l'épaule. Ils ne dirent rien mais Petyr était sûr qu'ils avaient ressenti la même chose : le désir de l'autre, d'aller vers l'autre, de le serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et de tout faire pour ne faire qu'un avec l'autre par tous les moyens possibles. Sansa se passa inconsciemment la langue sur ses lèvres et Petyr se sentit alors immédiatement à sa place, pile à sa place, comme jamais il ne s'était senti. Inconsciemment, Sansa Stark avait envie de l'embrasser. C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour aujourd'hui.

Il sourit et s'en alla, coupant court sa promenade, rentrant chez lui avec un léger sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Daenerys regarda le hamburger posé devant elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un alien. Elle releva les yeux vers son frère à l'autre bout de la table : il était en train d'ignorer son propre burger pour se faire nourrir de frites par une fille si dévêtue qu'on aurait cru qu'elle avait oublié de s'habiller ce matin, ce que Dany doutait.

Elle redirigea ses regards vers Drogo en face d'elle, entouré de ses amis motards : ils parlaient et faisaient des blagues et riaient de façon très bruyante. Ils avaient chacune une family box composée de cinq burgers devant eux et mangeaient avec entrain. Dany se sentait malade rien qu'à les regarder. Elle eut une légère moue et regarda autour d'elle.

Ils s'étaient levés tôt ce matin, réveillés par les coups de klaxons et les appels barbares de Drogo et de sa bande. Puis, ils avaient roulé quelques kilomètres sur une auto-route déserte, s'éloignant à une vitesse prodigieuse de la ville avant de s'arrêter sous un soleil brûlant dans un fast-food quasiment désert pour déjeuner. Dany avait à peine eut le temps de prendre une douche, enfiler un jean, des Docs Marteens bleues et un t-shirt blanc qui laissait voir une épaules ronde et la brettelle de son soutien-gorge blanc également. Ses cheveux, en revanche, avaient une coiffure plus élaborée : elle savait que Drogo aimait observer ses cheveux. Ils étaient d'une couleur qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Celui-ci sembla avoir remarqué son silence prolongé et son burger entier devant elle. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle ne baissa pas les siens. Au début, elle le faisait tout le temps, mais elle avait fini par apprendre. Elle n'était pas encore très assurée devant lui, mais elle ne tremblait plus dès qu'on prononçait son nom. C'était un début. Il fit un signe de tête vers son burger, l'encourageant à manger. Tous les amis de Drogo se turent soudainement, l'observant aussi. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle saisit le burger du mieux qu'elle put pour ne pas se mettre de sauce grasse plein les doigts et l'approcha de ses lèvres. Elle pensa à son enfance : les plats raffinés, les terrasses à l'ombre et les vêtements en soie délicate. Elle mordit dans le burger et avala une bouchée. Drogo sourit et reprit sa conversation.

Daenerys avait grandi comme une princesse dans un grand manoir avec un grand jardin et tous les jouets qu'elle voulait quand elle voulait. Son père était un puissant seigneur de la pègre de King's Landing avec son accent plus prononcé que le sien, sa femme aux courbes généreuses et ses réunions secrètes à toutes les heures du jour et de la nuit. Aerys avait parié dangereusement et Aerys avait perdu. Un mauvais marché et des hommes étaient arrivés dans la nuit pour reprendre tout ce qui lui appartenait. Daenerys avait vite oublié les serviteurs quand son grand-frère avait du demande de l'aide des anciens amis de son père qui s'étaient vite révélés être des amis de l'argent et de la chance.

Heureusement, Viserys avait fini par frapper à la bonne porte et Illyrio les avait accueillis après deux semaines de porte à porte et de nuits glaciales dans les rues de King's Landing. Dany se demanda si elle aurait accepté l'aide d'Illyrio si elle avait su qu'elle aurait à se lier d'amitié à la bande de motards qui jouaient la milice du quartier de banlieue où la mafia venue de l'Orient s'était installée. Probablement, pensa-t-elle en prenant une autre bouchée de son burger. De toutes façons, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

Elle vint à bout de son burger et Drogo essaya même un sourire. Elle lui rendit son sourire et baissa à nouveau la tête, essuyant ses doigts avec insistance sur les serviettes en papiers qu'elle avait abondemment collectées à l'intérieur.

Daenerys fut distraite par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle moto dans le parking déjà presque entièrement monopolisé par les Harley Davidson de la bande de Drogo (ils s'appelaient les Dothrakis pour une raison qui échappait complètement à Dany) C'était Jorah.

Jorah était un de ces enfants perdus, de ces ados rebelles qui avaient quitté père et mère pour des raisons qu'ils ne disaient jamais qu'Illyrio finissait par recueillir. Il traînait souvent avec les Dothrakis et s'entendait bien avec eux en général. Il avait un Harley aussi et une guitare acoustique. Dany aimait bien l'écouter jouer le soir dans le jardin ou quand ils étaient en camping même si elle ne connaissait jamais les chansons qu'il jouait. Quelques fois il chantait aussi et Dany adorait sa voix profonde et grave et son air d'artiste tourmenté. Mais quand il essayait d'attirer son attention ou même d'agir comme s'il la connaissait en public, Dany avait toujours un mouvement de recul : elle n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'on sache qu'elle était dans de tels milieux. Pas qu'elle ait honte puisque ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais parce que si un prof venait à savoir qu'elle fréquentait Drogo qui devait être dans la vingtaine alors qu'elle n'avait que seize ans, elle pouvait s'attendre à une visite des services sociaux chez Illyrio et beaucoup de choses qui s'y passaient n'était pas très réglementaires.

Jorah fut accueilli par plusieurs cris barbares de la part des Dothrakis, donna quelques tapes dans le dos et serra des mains. Puis, il s'assit à côté de Dany en lui souriant :

\- Alors, Dany, fit-il, bien mangé ?

\- Oui, oui, ça va, répondit-elle doucement, presque dans un murmure.

\- J'ai entendu que tu faisais un exposé avec Sansa Stark en littérature.

\- Oui. Tu as lu le livre ?

\- Quoi ? Lolita ? Oui, je l'ai presque terminé. Ça m'a fait penser à plusieurs chansons.

Il plongea sa main dans la poche de son jean déchiré et y farfouilla quelques instants avant de sortir deux feuilles agrafées et entièrement froissées. Il les posa devant Dany en essayant plus ou moins de les aplatir. En face d'eux, Drogo s'était tu et regardait les deux en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu donnes à Dany ? lui demanda le chef des Dothrakis.

\- Juste une partition, répondit Jorah prudemment.

\- Woman King de Iron & Wine, lut Daenerys, pensive.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Drogo.

\- Juste une chanson que je sais jouer à la guitare. Je sais que Dany chante bien. Ce serait super si tu pouvais la chanter ce soir.

\- Je... commença Daenerys, embarrassée. Je ne sais pas où...

\- Tu peux nous suivre Mormont, autorisa Drogo. Dany chantera ce soir.

Puis, il se leva. C'était le signal. Aussitôt, tous les Dothrakis se levèrent aussi toutes affaires cessantes et rejoignirent leurs motos sur le parking. Viserys fut obligé de monter derrière un autre Dothraki, le meilleur ami de Drogo. Dany se leva aussi et s'apprêta à rejoindre Jorah sur sa monture quand elle sentit la lourde main de Drogo sur son épaule. Il fit un simple signe de tête vers sa propre Harley et Daenerys ne put qu'hausser les épaules pour s'excuser auprès de Jorah avant de rejoindre la moto de Drogo.

Le Dothraki saisit sa veste en cuir élimée et décorée de clous et de la marque de la bande dans le dos avant d'aider Dany à l'enfiler. Ils n'avaient jamais de casques : leurs seules protections étaient des rangers, des vestes en cuir et des lunettes de soleil. Ils vivaient dangereusement et un accident ne leur faisait jamais peur. Dany avait toujours peur, elle, mais depuis qu'elle connaissait Drogo, elle avait remarqué qu'il essayait de limiter au maximum les prises de risque inutiles. Cela suffit pour qu'elle enroule ses petits bras du mieux qu'elle put autour de son torse imposant, posant sa tête dans son dos, ses yeux scrutant le paysage derrière ses Ray-Ban bleues. Drogo leva un bras, fit vombrir sa moto et la procession de se remit en route, s'enfonçant dans la campagne aride et déserte.

La BMW blanche des enfants Tyrells faisait pâle figure à côté des Lamborghinis qui les attendaient déjà dans la cour du manoir d'Olenna Tyrell. Willas, Garlan, Margaery et Loras en sortirent avant d'avancer jusqu'au préau où ils sonnèrent.

Un domestique vint leur ouvrir et les accueilli avec un sourire après les avoir reconnus. Les autres auraient besoin d'une carte d'identité pour qu'on puisse les retrouver sur la longue liste des invités des repas de famille des Tyrells, mais les quatre héritiers de la fortune Tyrells étaient tout de suite reconnus.

\- Alors, Paxter, demanda Margaery pendant qu'ils étaient menés aux jardins, comment les choses se passent ce samedi ?

\- Oh, vous savez, Margaery, comme d'habitude, nous sommes débordés rien qu'avec l'apéritif et on ne sait jamais quel plat va être demandé en premier, le dessert, le fromage, le plat principal ou l'apéritif. Mais il fait beau aujourd'hui et tout le monde est de bonne humeur. On vous a fait un dessert fabuleux et, si je peux me le permettre, il devrait particulièrement vous plaire.

\- Paxter, vous excitez ma curiosité, répondit Margaery. J'espère que Tante Olenna va faire venir le dessert en premier alors !

\- Nous le saurons bien assez tôt, fit Paxter en les laissant à la porte qui mène au jardin.

Le jardin du manoir Tyrell à King's Landing était loin d'être ceux de High Garden, mais ils étaient tout de même magnifiques : des allées d'arbres fruitiers formaient de l'ombre et diffusaient une odeur sucrée pour les promeneurs, les plates-bandes étaient dignes de musées des plantes où des milliers de variétés de fleurs de toutes les couleurs s'offraient aux yeux des spectateurs avides, des buissons entouraient les bancs en pierre formant des petits cercles çà et là où les invités pouvaient s'asseoir en cercle et discuter en profitant du soleil. Enfin, au milieu du jardin, une immense tonnelle recouverte de lianes et de buissons de roses abritait le fauteuil où Olenna mangeait et discutait avec les privilégiés qu'elle faisait approcher grâce à l'armée de domestiques qui se tenaient autour d'elle.

La journée était magnifique et l'apéritif venait de commencer : les quatre héritiers n'étaient donc pas très en retard. Ils respirèrent et Garlan et Margaery allèrent chercher des boissons pour tout le monde. C'était un rituel : Margaery était la rose, la perle des Tyrell, belle comme le jour, intelligente et adorable, les membres de la famille ne lui faisaient que des compliments. Garlan était presque aussi prisé et surtout, n'avait pas la moindre peur quant aux remarques acerbes qu'on pourrait lui faire. C'étaient donc toujours eux deux qui s'approchaient du buffet tandis que Loras et Willas s'efforçaient de trouver un petit cercle à l'écart où ils pourraient rester tranquilles, le plus en dehors des vieilles affaires de famille ennuyeuses.

Ils avaient trouvé le coin parfait, derrière une rangée de pommiers quand Margaery et Garlan revinrent avec les boissons : Loras buvait du jus de pamplemousse rose, Garlan de la bière blanche à la framboise, Willas de l'eau pétillante à la rose et Margaery du thé glacé aux cranberries. Ils s'installèrent tous donc, prêts à reprendre la conversation qu'ils avaient commencé dans la voiture quand une des domestiques d'Olenna vint les trouver. Elle n'eut même pas à prononcer un mot que tous les héritiers se levèrent et la suivirent jusque sous la tonnelle.

Là, Olenna trônait dans son fauteuil en tailleur bleuté aux motifs floraux couleur Tyrell. Avec la chaleur, elle avait retiré sa veste et était en chemise légère. Elle regarda le quatuor s'approcher d'elle avec un sourire et des yeux perçants, comme toujours :

\- Ah, les quatre enfants terribles ! les accueillit-elle. Les quatre petites raisons pour lesquelles j'ai été dépêchée d'High Garden jusqu'à King's Landing. Vous savez que vos parents s'inquiètent pour vous, petits vauriens ? Un coup de fil cette semaine ! La semaine de la rentrée ! Allons, allons, vous allez me faire plaisir et leur faire une conférence téléphonique demain matin.

\- On le fera, lui assura Willas.

Olenna se tourna tout de suite vers lui et lui fit signe de s'approcher d'elle, ce qu'il fit, manoeuvrant sa béquille avec agilité. Sa tante le regarda un long moment avant de donner une petite claque sur son genou défectueux. Willas grimaça et Loras et Margaery se regardèrent inquiets :

\- Je vois que c'est toi qui as conduit toute cette équipée de fêtards jusqu'ici. Il faudrait que vous réfléchissiez un peu avant de boire, bande de chenapans, et de laisser votre frère conduire avec son genou. Alors, Willas, dis-moi comment ça se passe.

\- Tout va bien. L'école est très intéressante. Le concours de fin d'année semble à portée de main mais je continue à travailler autant que je peux. J'ai trouvé deux élèves pour l'instant, une dame très sympathique qui veut apprendre la harpe et un petit garçon à qui je dois apprendre le piano, il est un peu têtu mais il va faire des progrès, je le sens.

\- Ah, un petit neveu chef d'orchestre... Qui l'eût cru quand tu as commencé à jouer de la flûte au collège ! Un vrai désastre, je vous dis ! Loras n'arrêtait pas de pleurer pour que tu arrêtes, le taquina Olenna. Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de donner des cours, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu as besoin d'argent pour financer ton école, tu sais que tu peux toujours venir me demander, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je sais, Olenna, et merci encore, mais donner des cours m'aide à pratiquer et me permet de me vider l'esprit.

\- Bien, bien... Et alors, quand puis-je espérer une descendance ?

\- Pas tout de suite, je crois bien, fit Willas en rougissant de la tête aux pieds.

\- Evidemment... Alors, toi , Loras, j'imagine que ce n'est même pas la peine de te poser la question...

Willas en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement et aller se ranger aux côtés de Garlan qui lui tapota l'épaule en riant un peu à son trouble. Ce fut au tour de Loras de s'approcher :

\- Non, il n'est pas question, en effet. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Il s'appelle Renly et il est le directeur de la troupe de théâtre du lycée.

\- Oh, la troupe de théâtre, mais c'est parfait, ça ! Tu vas pouvoir aller l'éblouir avec tes talents !

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- Oui, alors, en fait... Euhm... commença Loras. Olenna... Margy et moi... Nous avons préféré d'autres clubs plus... populaires.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Olenna en se penchant un peu devant Loras avec un regard perçant.

\- Je... J'ai été pris dans l'équipe de football américain... Et Margy... Elle est chez les pom-pom girls. On a passé les tests et on est pas mal populaires là où on est...

Il y eut un autre long moment de silence, bien plus long que le premier. Les quatre se regardèrent longuement, puis, Olenna soupira et reprit :

\- Mes pauvres enfants, que vous a-t-on apprit ? Ah, j'imagine que c'est à moi de faire votre éducation. Allons, que dit-on à tous les Tyrells quand ils commencent à socialiser ?

\- D'être toujours essentiel aux autres pour toujours avoir ce qu'on veut.

\- Exactement... Donc, vous avez l'impression que votre présence est essentielle parce que vous êtes les plus populaires du lycée et donc, on cherche votre présence pour être aussi essentiel.

Margy et Loras hochèrent la tête.

\- Loras, maintenant, dis-moi, si tu avais le choix entre fréquenter Renly ou le plus beau membre de l'équipe de football américain, qui choisirais-tu ?

\- Renly, bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr. Vous savez pourquoi ?

Tout le monde secoua négativement la tête.

\- Parce que c'est du côté de la création, du classicisme que la vulgarité tire sa base. Margaery, dis-moi, tu as pu utiliser certains de tes mouvements pour entrer dans l'équipe des pom-pom girls, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, j'ai de gros avantages sur les autres parce que vous m'avez poussée à faire de la danse classique depuis toute petite.

\- Et tu n'en as pas refait depuis que tu es chez ces agiteuses de pompoms ?

\- Juste quelques pointes...

\- Et que feras-tu quand tu auras perdu toute ta souplesse et qu'une autre jeune fille viendra avec ses entraînements de danse classique encore bien au chaud dans ses muscles ?

Margaery baissa les yeux.

\- Vous êtes doués, bande de chenapans, ne gâchez pas ce talent. Vous n'avez pas à vous mêler à la foule des écervelés pour vous rendre essentiels à eux. Demain, ils vont se tourner vers la jolie pom-pom girl, mais l'année prochaine ? Non. La masse a la mémoire courte. Vous avez tout intérêt à vous élever de cette masse-là. Soyez des idéaux, bon sang ! Vous pouvez l'être. Vous choisissez une pom-pom girl pour un coup d'un soir, mais une danseuse étoile pour passer votre vie avec.

\- Mais si on s'élève, on perd contact avec eux. On devient des snobs, objecta Loras.

\- Non, puisque vous gardez vos contacts avec vos camarades grâce aux cours et vous continuez à aller aux fêtes. Soyez cools, soyez in, mais soyez rares, soyez des stars. Di Caprio ne joue pas dans tous les films mais il sort des films souvent : trouvez cet équilibre, voulez-vous ?

\- Donc, ça veut dire qu'on doit se retirer de nos équipes ? demanda Margaery, inquiète.

\- Oui, je pense que ça vaut mieux. Sur le moment, ça va faire des histoires, mais profitez-en pour montrer ce que vous allez faire. Les gens verront que vous êtes au-dessus de tout ça et ils vous admireront pour ça. Margy, tu es sublime, toute en agilité, en grâce et en douceur : tu peux faire bien plus que d'agiter des pom-poms. Quant à toi, Loras, quel formidable acteur tu es et quel joli visage ! Ce serait si dommage de le cacher sous un casque aussi grossier. Allez mes enfants, faîtes honneur aux Tyrells et élevez-vous un peu.

Margaery et Loras hochèrent la tête en souriant. Garlan était le prochain à être convoqué :

\- Et toi, Garlan, mon grand garçon. Comment se passe cette école de commerce ? Quand as-tu fini ?

\- L'année prochaine. Je devrais avoir mon diplôme sans trop de mal.

\- Tant mieux, on aurait bien besoin de quelqu'un qui sache faire quelque chose à l'entreprise. Et sinon, au niveau des belles, où en es-tu ?

\- Il a une petite amie et c'est plutôt sérieux, le dénonça Margaery.

\- Ah oui ? demanda Olenna, très intéressée.

\- Je l'ai rencontrée au club d'escrime. Elle est bien, avoua Garlan.

\- J'ai hâte de la voir, alors, fit Olenna et Garlan eut du mal à déglutir. La seule fille qu'il avait présentée à sa tante était partie du manoir en pleurant et avait juré de ne plus jamais fréquenter la famille Tyrell de sa vie.

\- Et Margy a embrassé une fille tout à l'heure, quand on passait devant la piscine, se vengea Garlan.

\- Oh, que faisiez-vous devant la piscine ?

\- On doit passer devant pour venir ici, expliqua Willas. On a vu une bagarre, trois filles contre une. Margy a bien vu que c'étaient les Viper de Dorne, mais elle est quand même allée aider la fille et quand les Viper sont parties, elle a...

\- Elle a roulé la pelle de sa vie à la fille, termina Garlan avec un pouce vers le haut.

\- Eh bien, mes enfants, avec Loras qui influence Margy et Willas qui s'entête à rester célibataire, Garlan, je compte sur toi pour agrandir la famille Tyrell ! s'exclama Olenna.

Soudain, Paxter s'approcha et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Olenna. Elle écouta attentivement, fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête :

\- Bien. Oui. Faîtes-le venir, merci Paxter. Bon, les enfants. On se reverra dans l'après-midi. Mangez bien, hydratez-vous bien et restez à la hauteur de vous-même : je sais que vous pouvez être les meilleurs. Laissez la vulgarité et le médiocre aux Lannisters. Bon déjeuner.


	6. Love Comes First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! 
> 
> Je sais, je sais, vous devez être surpris : un chapitre de Lolita un samedi soir à une heure raisonnable ! Disons que ces derniers chapitres ont visiblement eut peu de succès par rapport aux premiers alors je me suis dis que le samedi soir était probablement une meilleure option. Surtout que ce chapitre est assez long... Bref, dîtes-moi si ça vous arrange plus ou pas. 
> 
> Niveau warning : attention, il y a du female slash à la fin ! C'est assez "tame" mais on ne sait jamais. Mention de substances illicites etc etc. 
> 
> Niveau musique, je peux vous conseiller 'Take Me To Church' d'Hozier et la cover de 'Call Me Maybe' par Ben Howard. J'ai bien plus de chansons à vous conseiller vu que ce chapitre a été écrit sur un certain laps de temps...
> 
> Bonne lecture ! 
> 
> Votre dévouée,   
> AO.

Chapitre Cinq : Love comes first and is discovered last.

Petyr claqua la portière de sa voiture derrière lui en sortant sur le parking du lycée. Aujourd'hui, le soleil était rayonnant et rappelait le week-end.

Les étudiants eux-mêmes ne semblaient pas encore prêts à oublier leur week-end : ils étaient tous sur le parking, avec des lunettes de soleil et des sodas frais. Les filles avaient raccourci leurs jupes et les garçons ouvraient leurs chemises le plus qu'il pouvaient. Leurs conversations formaient un brouhaha qui accompagnait plutôt bien le bruissement des feuilles des arbres.

Petyr traversa le parking en saluant certains élèves qui l'avaient reconnu. Il remarqua Ros, adossée à l'arrière de sa petite voiture d'occasion, en train d'arranger sa chemise pour montrer le plus de peau possible sans se faire prendre par le nouveau CPE en parlant à son amie Shae. Il lui sourit mais le coeur n'y était pas vraiment. Il continua sa route sans continuer.

Il avait juste hâte de revoir Sansa.

Le van des Starks se gara justement un peu derrière lui tandis qu'il montait les marches du bâtiment principal du lycée. Il jeta un dernier regard derrière lui pour voir la portière coulisser et un de ses frères descendre avant d'aider les autres à faire de même. Pauvres enfants du Nord, pensa-t-il, ils doivent fondre par une telle chaleur.

Même Sansa devait avoir renoncé à porter des collants... Il avait soudainement hâte d'être en cours.

Alors que Jon aidait Sansa à descendre sans se cogner la tête, une moto se gara sur la place de parking juste à côté de celle que les Starks occupaient. Le parking à motos se trouvant un peu plus loin, Robb fronça les sourcils et dévisagea l'inconnu casqué qui venait s'installer ici.

Le jeune homme en question portait un jean déchiré çà et là, un blouson en cuir clair élimé et des bottes de moto beiges. Il retira son casque, laissant voir un profil bien sculpté, digne d'un dieu celtique ancien, des cheveux noirs courts et des yeux très bleus qui devaient faire fondre bien des demoiselles. Que faisait-il ici ?

\- Ary', fit-il, comme s'il était soudainement intimidé par les regards de la meute Stark.

La jeune fille soupira et regarda ailleurs comme si la présence du jeune homme ne l'arrangeait pas du tout.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gendry ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il y a, répliqua-t-il. On se réunit à 17 heures aujourd'hui. Je voudrais vraiment que tu viennes. Tu es douée, tu peux le faire.

\- Pas la peine, déclara Arya catégoriquement. Ça fait trop longtemps, je ne peux plus jouer.

Gendry allait répliquer quand Robb posa une main sur l'épaule d'Arya :

\- Mec, je n'ai rien contre toi, fit fermement Robb, mais Arya t'a dit non. Ne l'embête pas.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il finit par hocher la tête et fit rouler sa moto au pas jusqu'au parking approprié. Robb le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille et finit par regarder à nouveau sa soeur :

\- C'était quoi, ça ? C'est qui, lui ?

\- C'est le petit ami d'Arya, se moqua Theon en allumant une cigarette.

\- Tssk, non, marmonna Arya. C'est un ami. Il joue dans un groupe et ils ont perdu leur batteur et ils veulent que je les rejoigne, mais... je n'ai pas envie.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Sansa. C'est dommage.

\- Parce que ! s'écria Arya. C'est tout, j'ai pas envie d'y aller et puis voilà ! Toi, tu n'es dans aucun club ou dans aucune activité non plus et on t'embête pas !

Puis Arya s'en alla avec un long soupir, vite rejointe par un petit jeune homme, court sur pattes et obèse qui suait dans sa chemise d'uniforme.

Sansa claqua la portière de la voiture en essayant de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Elle préférait prétendre être énervée plutôt que d'avoir l'air blessée par ce commentaire. Jon posa une main sur son épaule comme pour la rassurer :

\- Ce n'est rien. Ce Gendry a juste du l'énerver. Je vais lui parler et elle se calmera.

Sansa marmonna quelque chose et regarda Jon s'en aller après sa petite soeur. La jeune fille rousse regarda autour d'elle dans l'espoir de trouver une amie, une connaissance mais Talisa était déjà passée devant eux à vélo et Robb accourait auprès d'elle pour l'aider à attacher l'anti-vol. Quant à Theon, il était déjà en train de parler à Ros et à Shae, partageant des cigarettes. Sansa n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller leur parler. Elle remit donc son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea en direction du bâtiment principal. Au moins, là-bas, elle aurait moins chaud. Même sa longue tresse dans son dos était étouffante.

Elle était en train de monter les marches qui menaient au lycée quand elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour du sien et une odeur de rose et de fraîcheur envahir son espace vital. Elle sursauta et regarda la personne, surprise.

C'était la jeune femme brune qui traînait avec Joeffrey et avait répliqué si vivement à Asha. Elle était parfaite, comme si c'était son habitude de l'être, fraîche et souriante. Elle portait son uniforme comme si elle était un mannequin prêt pour un défilé de mode à Milan. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par une pince ambrée et autour de son cou, la même rose pendait.

\- Bonjour Sansa, la salua la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

\- Euhm... Bonjour... bredouilla Sansa, éblouie par son charme et sa beauté. Je... Désolée, je...

\- Pas de problèmes. Je suis Margaery. Appelle-moi Margy comme tout le monde. Je t'ai vue monter toute seule et je me suis demandée qu'est-ce qu'une aussi jolie fille faisait ici toute seule donc je suis venue monter avec toi.

\- Oh... Merci...

\- Dis-moi, ce soir, est-ce que tu fais quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Euhm... Euhm, je veux dire, non. Pourquoi ?

\- Il y a les inscriptions pour la chorale et on m'a dit que tu étais une très bonne chanteuse. Je pensais que tu voudrais t'y inscrire... Ça te dirait qu'on s'y inscrive ce soir toutes les deux ?

\- Oh... Eh bien, je...

Sansa allait refuser poliment quand elle se rappela de ce que sa soeur lui avait dit, il n'y avait pas dix minutes : elle n'avait plus d'activités extra-scolaires et elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amies à voir en dehors des cours. La chorale pourrait être une bonne idée : chanter avait toujours été un moyen pour elle d'extérioriser, de se défouler.

\- D'accord, finit-elle par dire. Mais... Désolée, mais... Les pom-pom girls vont te laisser entrer dans ce club ?

\- Je ne sais pas, fit tout de suite Margy sans perdre son sourire, mais de toutes façons, je vais les quitter ce soir.

\- Quoi ? Euhm, je veux dire, pardon, mais... Je ne comprend pas... Tu es très douée...

\- Je suis douée parce que je fais de la danse classique. C'était une erreur de s'engager là-dedans. Je préfère faire de la danse classique. C'est plus gracieux et plus exigeant que d'agiter des pom-pom pour exciter des gens, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Si, si, bien sûr, ça l'est... J'aimerai bien savoir danser aussi...

\- Je t'apprendrais quelques pas si tu veux... Maintenant, dis-moi : quel est ton registre de voix ? Moi, je suis plus soprano dramatique. Je peux chanter de la soul, du RnB et tout ça...

\- Oh... Je suis plus contre-soprano... Côté pop et tout...

\- Oh, mais c'est génial ça... j'ai vraiment hâte d'entendre ta voix. Mon frère Willas adore les contre-soprano... Oh, tiens, voilà ma salle, là-bas. Je vais te laisser là. Je te verrais à 16 heures pour les inscriptions. J'ai vu qu'on pouvait s'inscrire à deux : je serais vraiment très très ravie de faire un duo avec toi.

\- Je... Je le serais aussi.

\- On discutera de la chanson ce soir alors. Passe une bonne journée et à 16 heures alors.

\- D'accord, fit Sansa, encore un peu troublée, à tout à l'heure.

Margy déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de sa nouvelle amie et s'en alla de son habituel pas léger et élégant.

La jeune fille dut cligner des yeux deux fois avant de revenir au monde réel, celui où tout ne sentait pas la rosée sur les pétales de rose et où tout n'était pas beau et souriant. Elle finit par secouer la tête et repartit mais cette fois-ci, elle avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Derrière elle, Asha soupira, écrasa sa cigarette et décida de louper ses deux premières heures de cours pour aller nager. Il faisait trop chaud pour aller s'enfermer dans la même pièce que Cersei et Shae pour écouter les cours de bio inintéressants de M. Pycelle.

Petyr accueillit ses élèves comme d'habitude et ouvrit même les fenêtres pour eux. Ils étaient agités aujourd'hui et il dut réclamer le silence deux fois avant de l'avoir ce qui était très rare pour un de ses cours.

Baelish se tourna vers ses notes. Aujourd'hui, le cours allait être très théorique : ils n'étaient pas encore prêts pour les explications de texte. Vu leur état d'agitation, le cours allait être difficile. Il soupira, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et finit par se retourner vers sa classe.

\- Bon, formez deux rangées de tables, l'une face à l'autre. J'espère que vous avez tous terminé la lecture de l'oeuvre complète parce qu'on va faire un débat. On coupe la classe au milieu. A gauche, vous défendez l'idée que Lolita est une oeuvre morale, à droite que c'est une oeuvre amorale. Chacun reste à sa place. Vous avez une heure pour préparer vos arguments. Je veux que chacun prenne la parole au moins une fois dans le débat.

Le brouhaha dura bien dix minutes.

Sansa aida Ros à déplacer les tables. Lorsque Joffrey effleura son bras comme si de rien n'était, elle ne ressentit rien. Pas de frissons ou de sensations étranges. Ros lui aurait fait plus d'effet. Immédiatement, elle tourna les yeux vers M. Baelish. Il la regardait aussi.

La jeune fille ne pourrait même pas commencer à décrire les sensations qu'elle éprouvait quand il la regardait ainsi. Elle était certes troublée : pourquoi lui, pourquoi elle ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire que deux êtres se rencontrant et n'ayant quasiment rien en commun puissent s'attirer ainsi ? Pourquoi elle, elle Sansa Stark attirait-elle M. Baelish ? Qu'avait-elle ? Pourquoi l'avait-il regardée ainsi quand ils s'étaient rencontrés au parc samedi ? Qu'avait-il vu en elle qui lui avait autant plu ?

Et elle ? Pourquoi réagissait-elle à sa proximité ainsi ? Elle se sentait gênée, perdue, embarrassée. Elle aurait voulu qu'il ne la remarque jamais. Elle aurait pu alors le voir comme un prof comme les autres. Maintenant, elle se sentait étrangement... proche de lui. Comme s'ils partageaient quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pouvait comprendre. Pas sa mère, pas Ros, pas Margaery...

Comme s'il savait qu'elle le regardait, Petyr se tourna vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Ses yeux gris-verts l'électrifièrent. Ils semblaient moqueurs jusqu'à ce qu'ils se plongent dans les siens. Pendant un moment, une demi-seconde à peine, ils se regardèrent avant que Sansa ne détourne les yeux. Elle tenait désespérément au statut de professeur de M. Baelish pour ne pas se laisser à nouveau emporter par ses yeux. Pour ne pas se sentir comme si elle appartenait à quelqu'un, comme si elle venait de trouver sa place, sa véritable place, dans les yeux de M. Baelish. Elle poussa la dernière table qui formait la première ligne de son côté du débat : Lolita comme oeuvre amorale.

Ros se pencha vers elle et murmura à son oreille, poussant sa poitrine sur son bras :

\- Oh, on dirait que M. Baelish a trouvé sa chouchoute de l'année.

\- Ros, protesta Sansa en essayant de parler doucement. Ce n'est pas parce que je croise le regard du prof que tout de suite...

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel prof, ajouta Ros avant de se détourner avec un sourire.

Sansa haussa les épaules mais la suivit tout de même vers le fond de la division 'Lolita amoral'. Sansa n'appréciait pas vraiment les débats. Elle essayait souvent de participer parce que c'était son rôle d'élève modèle mais soit les élèves en face d'elle n'en avaient rien à faire, soit ils restaient accrochés à leurs idéaux personnels pour défendre leur opinion et s'entêtaient à lui présenter les mêmes arguments même quand elle les réfutait. Sansa n'avait rien d'asocial, elle savait juste que les débats n'étaient pas quelque chose qu'elle appréciait en littérature. Elle avait souvent l'impression d'être la seule à comprendre quelque chose aux oeuvres étudiées et à ce que le prof disait (ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était toujours d'accord)

Tout le monde était installé et les groupes avaient fini par commencer à travailler. Petyr regardait tout ces jeunes gens faire semblant de s'intéresser à ce qu'ils faisaient. Le travail en groupe était probablement une mauvaise idée : d'un côté, ils avaient décidé de tous trouver les arguments ensemble et seulement un petit groupe de cinq personnes donnaient tous les arguments. Parmi eux, Petyr fut surpris de voir Daenerys. La jeune fille semblait si rêveuse, si lointaine : il avait toujours imaginé qu'elle n'était pas le genre de fille à participer aux débats. Pourtant, elle était là, stylo en main, à noter tous les arguments et à donner les siens. Il sourit quand il vit Jorah l'observer quand il croyait qu'elle ne le remarquait pas : il avait l'air d'un amoureux transi comme si le seul regard que lui lancerait Daenerys allait transpercer son coeur avec plus d'efficacité que les traits d'Eros.

Petyr sourit et porta son regard en direction de l'autre groupe : ils avaient préféré opérer différemment. Ils étaient par petits groupes et trouvaient les arguments chacun de leur côté. Une mauvaise chose à faire, selon lui, mais il savait bien que si Ramsay et Joffrey commençaient une conversation ensemble, ça se terminerait en bain de sang et même si voir Ramsay planter ses ciseaux dans la main de Joffrey comme il l'avait fait pour un des amis d'Asha qui avait osé l'approcher d'un peu trop près, il n'avait pas non plus envie d'avoir à subir les remontrances du père de Joffrey, son supérieur et le proviseur du lycée, Robert Baratheon.

Il se contentait donc de leur demander de baisser la voix toutes les cinq minutes. De l'autre côté, le fait qu'ils soient divisés en petits groupes l'arrangeait : il put ainsi descendre de sa scène (son estrade) et s'approcher de la jeune fille qui hantait ses pensées depuis leur rencontre silencieuse de samedi.

Auparavant, ses relations étaient choisies après un long moment de réflexion, d'analyse de la personne en question. La jeune fille devait être jeune, impressionnable, jolie et élégante. Il devait pouvoir la maîtriser totalement, complètement, prévoir ses moindres mouvements pour les anticiper et calmer ses méfiances.

Sansa était différente. Sansa avait l'air impressionnable : elle était timide, elle aimait rester dans son coin, sans trop parler et s'était laissée entraîner par Ros à embrasser quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment. Mais Sansa n'était pas si aisément manipulée : il avait pensé que ses regards sur ses jambes allaient la flatter et la pousser à retirer ses collants pour lui offrir encore plus de perfection mais au lieu d'accéder à ses désirs, elle avait préféré le torturer avec. Elle avait probablement autant de mordant que les loups peints sur le van d'où elle sortait tous les matins. Mais Sansa n'était pas une reine de glace hors de portée : elle avait une faiblesse, elle se sentait seule, différente. Elle voulait apprécier le bonheur qu'on lui proposait et ne semblait pas en être entièrement satisfaite. Elle aspirait à quelque chose de plus... grand.

Il était ce quelque chose de plus grand. Pour l'avoir, il ne devait pas la flatter, il devait lui tendre la main et la hisser sur son estrade, dans son ombre, sur son point d'observation et lui montrer le monde comme il le voyait. Elle avait été plutôt réceptive la première fois.

Le seul problème était que, s'il voulait la hisser à ses côtés, il allait devoir changer de mode opératoire. Auparavant, la relation qu'il avait avec ses étudiante était purement sexuelle : il apportait du plaisir aux deux partis, quelques conseils quelques fois, quelques moments où il caressait leurs cheveux et leur disait à quel point elles étaient jolies et elles devraient avoir confiance en elles et séduire d'autres hommes. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour Sansa. Sansa était sa chance de rédemption, Sansa était sa deuxième chance, le deus ex machina qu'il n'attendait plus. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des réserves et de ne pas lui apporter ce qu'elle voulait sur un plateau d'argent. Sansa était pas qu'une étudiante de plus.

Il se dirigea vers elle. Elle portait encore des collants, mais des collants très légers en dentelle aux motifs floraux où les petits ilots blancs de sa peau se voyaient quelque fois. Il rêvait de passer sa main dessus. Il se contenta de se poster à ses côtés, posant ses deux mains à plat sur la table où elle travaillait avec Ros. Enfin, où elle gribouillait quelques arguments tandis que Ros était en train de lui décrire des ébats quelconques. Malgré tout le temps qu'elle avait déjà passé avec Ros, les joues pâles de Sansa se coloraient encore d'un rouge délicat quand elle écoutait son amie débauchée lui montrer que tout n'étaient pas princes et princesses dans le monde réel, celui où il essayait de l'amener.

\- Alors, les filles, fit-il, vous trouvez des arguments ?

Il se tourna un instant vers Ros qui tenait son stylo entre les dents et tordait les coins de sa feuille blanche. Il essaya de lui jeter un regard sévère mais elle ne perdit pas son sourire :

\- Sansa a de bonnes idées, dit-elle pour justifier sa feuille blanche, mais on ne sait pas vraiment ce que les autres disent.

\- Si vous travaillez vraiment en groupe, vous le sauriez, leur reprocha Petyr.

Il sembla avoir effrayé Sansa qui, tout à coup, était à nouveau très timide. Elle essayait de cacher ce qu'elle avait écrit en posant son bras au travers de sa feuille où quelques marques de son habituel stylo bleu montraient le fruit de son travail distrait :

\- Voyons ce que vous avez trouvé, reprit-il avec un léger sourire qui se voulait un peu moins moqueur que d'habitude.

Il tendit la main vers la feuille de Sansa, préférant qu'elle la lui remette de plein grès. La jeune fille eut une petite moue en regardant sa feuille qui lui donna tout de suite envie d'embrasser ses jolies lèvres rosées. Il prit bien soin d'effleurer ses doigts quand il saisit la feuille avant de se lancer dans la lecture.

\- Tu n'es pas censé être en cours, toi ? lui demanda Sandor Clegane.

Gendry releva la tête de sa guitare et regarda le Limier d'un air désintéressé :

\- Et toi ?

Il haussa les épaules et s'assit sur la pelouse à côté du jeune homme qui jouait quelques accords.

\- T'es pas pote avec la p'tite Stark ?

\- Elle s'appelle Arya.

\- Peu importe. Tu sais comment ils fonctionnent ?

\- Comment ils fonctionnent ? Euhm, juste comme ça : ce ne sont pas des robots...

\- Non, justement. Tu traînes souvent avec Arya, non ?

\- Ouaip, un peu. Pourquoi ?

\- Je voudrais en inviter une autre pour un cinéma, quelque chose comme ça. Je voudrais savoir comment on fait...

\- Tu es en train de me demander des conseils pour sortir avec une fille ? demanda Gendry, tellement étonné qu'il en laissa tomber son mediator.

Sandor soupira et regarda ailleurs, visiblement très énervé (par lui-même ou par Gendry qui était désormais à la recherche de son mediator dans l'herbe)

\- Laisse tomber, finit-il par dire en se relevant.

\- Non, non, attend, le rappela Gendry qui venait de retrouver son mediator. Je sais ce que c'est. C'est terrible. Les Starks, tout ça...

\- Ouais, grommela Sandor, les Starks...

\- T'as essayé d'avoir son numéro, déjà ?

\- Oui, j'ai demandé à Ros.

\- Tu pouvais pas le lui demander à elle directement ?

Sandor haussa les épaules. Gendry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Sansa est toute maigre, elle ne risque pas de te manger.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de... Sandor soupira à nouveau et passa une main dans ses cheveux. En plus, elle n'est pas maigre. Elle est mince. Genre, mince parfaite.

Gendry ne pouvait plus se défaire de son sourire.

\- Bon, tu as son numéro : tu lui as demandé au moins de sortir quelque part ?

\- Oui, je lui ai demandé vendredi soir pour faire un truc samedi : elle ne m'a pas répondu.

\- Alors déjà, je suis pas un expert, mais deux choses : si tu ne lui a pas donné ton numéro, elle ne savait pas que c'était toi, donc elle a du croire que c'était une erreur ou quelqu'un qui voulait lui poser un rendez-vous secret, quelque chose du genre. En plus, sauf si tu es sa meilleure amie ou si elle est habituée à sortir avec toi, moins d'une nuit à l'avance, c'est trop court.

\- Il faut que je lui envoie un carton d'invitation signé en lettres d'or une semaine à l'avance ou quoi ?

\- Non, sauf si c'est une demande en mariage, se moqua Gendry. Une semaine, ça fait vraiment désespéré. Si tu veux te la jouer cool, demande-lui trois jours à l'avance.

\- Tsk, on voit que tu t'y connais. Tu sors avec la p'tite Stark ?

\- Arya. Et non, on ne sort pas ensemble. C'est déjà galère de l'inviter à jouer dans notre groupe. J'espère que l'audition dans une semaine lui fera changer d'avis.

\- L'audition ? Ton groupe fait une audition ? Vous êtes les Rolling Stones ou quoi ?

\- Non, pas mon groupe, la chorale. Y'a des rumeurs partout que Sansa va y aller. J'espère que ça redonnera à Arya l'envie de se remettre à la musique. Elle dit qu'elle a autre chose à faire.

\- Elle se tape un mec, en conclut automatiquement Sandor.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Sandor de rire tandis que Gendry palissait.

Arya retira sa visière et essuya son visage trempé de sueur avec le revers de la manche de son uniforme :

\- Non, non, fit son professeur avec son accent étranger prononcé. On reprend. Ton pied gauche, Arya, ton pied gauche est trop à gauche, ça change tout l'axe de ton torse. Allez, allez, encore une fois.

La jeune fille soupira et remit sa visière avant de se remettre en position.

Quelques mouvements plus tard, Syrio Forell, l'auto-proclamé meilleur maître d'escrime de King's Landing l'autorisa, avec son partenaire, à se reposer un peu, boire un peu d'eau avant de reprendre pour faire quelques enchaînements.

Arya soupira et, reposant son fleuron et sa visière, alla prendre sa bouteille d'eau sur les gradins pendant que deux autres élèves montaient en piste pour s'entraîner à leur tour. Son partenaire vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle avec son habituel sourire énigmatique.

\- Tu es troublée aujourd'hui, fit-il de son habituelle voix douce et mystérieuse. D'habitude, ton torse est mieux axé. Il y a plus de rage dans tes mouvements.

Arya se demanda vraiment d'où il sortait toutes ces remarques. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer et sur ses mouvements qui étaient toujours parfaits et sur l'humeur de son adversaire ! Mais Jaken H'ghar n'était pas vraiment un élève comme les autres. Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il faisait là : il était imbattable et tous ses mouvements étaient parfaits. Personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait ni d'où il venait. Certains disaient qu'il était dans l'autre lycée mais qu'il venait ici juste parce que Syrio était un meilleur maître que celui que l'autre lycée avait. Il avait une aura mystérieuse derrière son sourire et ses cheveux teints en deux couleurs.

Syrio les mettait souvent ensemble pour les travaux d'équipe. Il savait qu'Arya répondait aux défis et Jaken lui-même était un défi.

\- J'ai trop de choses en tête en ce moment répondit Arya évasivement.

\- C'est le moment de te libérer, fit Jaken en s'accoudant à la rangée de gradins derrière lui, étendant ses jambes.

Arya ne savait pas si elle avait envie de dévoiler un bout de sa vie à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas mais elle se voyait mal se confier à quelqu'un d'autre :

\- Un ami qui ne sait pas que je suis dans le club d'escrime m'a demandé de rejoindre son groupe. Je lui ai dit non, mais il continue à me demander et à me demander... Ce matin, il m'a encore demandé, mais devant tous mes frères et ma soeur. Quand ma soeur m'a demandé pourquoi j'ai refusé, je lui ai crié dessus et je suis partie...

\- Pourquoi tu ne leur dit pas que tu es au club ?

\- Parce que... Au début, je ne voulais pas que ma mère sache. Elle est très stricte, très sévère et tout... Donc, je ne pouvais pas le dire à mon père ni à personne d'autre de ma famille : les informations circulent plutôt bien, même si on essaye d'être discret, y'a toujours un moment où l'un d'entre nous fait une gaffe et voilà... Et pour que mes frères et ma soeur ne sachent pas, je ne l'ai pas dit à mes amis... Maintenant, me voici piégée dans mon propre mensonge...

\- Il vaut mieux que tu leur dise maintenant.

\- A qui ?

\- Ton ami, d'abord. Si c'est ton ami, il devrait avoir ta confiance, pas tes mensonges. Puis, tu pourrais le dire à ta soeur : elle a le droit à une explication. J'imagine que tu serais furieuse si elle décidait de te crier dessus sans aucune raison aussi. Et puis à deux, vous protégeriez mieux ton secret que toi toute seule.

\- Ouais... Ma soeur et moi... On a jamais été vraiment proches... Elle est... très différente.

Jaken eut un petit rire discret avant de reprendre :

\- Sans doute pas assez différente pour ne jamais avoir de secrets à cacher elle-même.

\- Tu as raison... Tout le monde a des secrets...

\- Arya, Jaken ! Au lieu de vous faire les yeux doux, vous feriez mieux de revenir vous entraîner. Allez, en piste !

Arya lança un dernier sourire à Jaken avant qu'ils ne reprennent tous les deux leurs fleurons et ne se remettent en piste.

Pendant le débat, Sansa ne parla pas beaucoup. Pourtant, Petyr lui avait bien dit qu'elle avait trouvé de bons arguments. Enfin, bons... Ils étaient bien : ils prouvaient qu'elle avait lu le livre avec attention et qu'elle était intelligente. Il lui manquait bien sûr des lectures critiques, mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Elle avait fait du bon travail pour quelqu'un qui avait Ros sur ses talons. Ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

Quelques fois, Petyr se demandait ce qu'il avait contre l'humanité pour avoir toujours envie de s'en élever, être mieux... Il lui suffisait de regarder ce genre de débat où une moitié n'a pas lu l'oeuvre (ou un bout) et l'autre essaye d'en parler sans rien en savoir.

Il avait été très heureux de voir les deux heures se terminer. Au moins aussi heureux que les élèves. C'était la dernière fois qu'il organisait un débat comme celui-là. Mais maintenant, il allait pouvoir voir Sansa à peu près seul à seule. Il avait hâte.

Il faisait beau donc personne ne s'attarda dans la classe sauf Jorah quand il vit que Daenerys allait rester mais la jeune fille le renvoya dehors avec un mouvement de tête. Puis, les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un petit sourire avant de se diriger vers le bureau où Petyr était en train de ranger ses affaires et de sortir celles du prochain cours. Sansa prit la parole d'abord :

\- Monsieur, Daenerys veut bien travailler sur l'exposé avec moi. Avez-vous des références qui pourraient nous aider ?

Une charmante manière de lui demander ce qu'il avait promis. Daenerys, elle, avait l'air de s'ennuyer. Il se demandait pourquoi elle faisait cet exposé : elle avait l'air d'une fille qui travaille seule et n'aime pas trop se faire remarquer...

Il sortit deux livres et une feuille de son sac :

\- Bien sûr, merci de me l'avoir rappelé : voici deux oeuvres critiques sur Lolita. Les chapitres intéressants sont marqués d'un post-it. Sur la feuille, il y a quelques références d'ouvrages que vous trouverez au CDI. Ils sont moins importants que ces deux ouvrages mais ils pourront vous aider. Revenez me voir la semaine prochaine avec un plan détaillé. Je le validerai ou ferais quelques changements pour qu'il soit prêt dans deux semaines. Si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mail.

Petyr sortit un bloc de post-it pendant qu'il parlait. Il en tendit un à Daenerys avec son adresse mail et, pendant qu'elle le regardait et le pliait pour le mettre dans sa poche, il écrivit son numéro de téléphone au dos de celui de Sansa avant de le lui tendre. Sansa prit le post-it et le fourra dans son sac comme s'il brûlait. Petyr espérait qu'elle ne perde pas tout le courage qu'elle avait gagné en venant le torturer avec de nouveaux collants.

Il aurait vraiment voulu commencer à passer aux choses sérieuses avec Sansa à ce moment-là : le souvenir de ses jambes nues dans son esprit, ses mèches qui s'échappaient de sa tresse, ses joues un peu rouges à cause de la chaleur et de la gêne dont il était la fière cause et ses jolis yeux troublés. Si Daenerys n'avait pas été là, il se serait levé, aurait doucement saisit la jolie main blanche de Sansa avant de l'entraîner doucement dans un des coins de la pièce où il savait que les rapides regards des curieux ne pourraient pas les surprendre. Puis, profitant de son trouble, il aurait lâché sa main pour lui donner une chance de s'enfuir, de protester. Elles ne le font jamais, mais il préférait ne pas prendre ce genre de risques : Sansa était encore mineure après tout. Il aurait ensuite prit son visage doucement dans ses mains. Il n'aurait pas serré trop fort : Sansa était un oiseau délicat qu'il ne devait pas étouffer dans une poigne de fer. Non, le moment où elle n'aurait plus de souffle serait à la fin de son baiser passionné. Il savait qu'elle aimait la littérature : comme tous les amants de la littérature, elle devait aimer la passion. Il l'aurait attirée contre lui, plongé dans ses yeux aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait en sentant son souffle saccadé contre sa peau avant de se pencher et déposer un baiser sur ses douces lèvres.

Il aurait d'abord testé leur douceur en les caressant avec ses propres lèvres avant de se lancer dans le véritable baiser. Sansa avait déjà embrassé Sandor : les sensations ne lui seraient pas étrangères, elle saurait si elle aimait ce baiser ou ne faisait que le suivre. Si elle aimait ce baiser... Elle serait immobile un moment avant de se laisser aller. Il regarderait intensément ses jolis yeux en train de se fermer tandis qu'elle répondait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il devrait arrêter de l'embrasser avec autant de passion, lui laissant la possibilité de répondre, de sursauter quand elle sentirait sa langue sur ses lèvres... Puis... Puis, le paradis...

La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin de la pause. Petyr sortit de ses pensées avec un sursaut. Il soupira, passa une main sur son visage et se leva pour faire entrer les élèves suivants.

Sansa sortit de sa journée de cours complètement lessivée. Elle n'avait qu'une seule hâte : rentrer chez elle, enlever ses chaussures et s'affaler dans son lit en écoutant de la musique avec Lady avant de songer, peut-être, à faire ses devoirs. Elle avait un livre à lire pour dans deux jours. Dans deux jours, elle passait la soirée à la bibliothèque avec Daenerys pour mettre leurs notes en commun et élaborer un plan qui tiendrait la route. Sansa se sentait débordée de sensations. Elle n'avait aucune envie en plus d'aller s'inscrire à la chorale pour ensuite avoir à pratiquer son chant encore une fois. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas chanté ? Elle s'était réveillée avec la voix douloureuse après la fête et elle espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait chanté...

La jeune fille remit son sac sur l'épaule et dit au revoir à Ros et à Shae qui allaient se changer dans les toilettes avant de partir en pré-soirée et en soirée. Elles lui avaient demandé de les excuser pour demain : elles risquaient de ne pas venir, la soirée promettait d'être énorme. Sansa avait décliné l'invitation.

Elle se mit donc à marcher dans le couloir qui allait l'amener hors du lycée quand elle fut rattrapée par Margaery :

\- Sansa ! Sansa ! Oh, te voilà ! Viens, les inscriptions sont par là !

\- Tu sais, fit Sansa en hésitant sous le sourire radieux de la jeune femme brune, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas chanté et...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, ma douce ! Mon frère a une chambre insonorisée où on pourra s'entraîner comme on veut !

\- Loras ?

\- Non, non, Willas. Mon grand frère. Il est charmant, tu verras. Quand il te verra, aussi magnifique que tu es, il ne pourra rien nous refuser.

Sansa tordit le bout de sa tresse nerveusement. Margaery passa son bras autour de sa taille comme si elles se connaissaient depuis des mois alors qu'elles ne s'étaient rencontrées vraiment que le matin même. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à cette étreinte, une pure amitié féminine... Margaery aurait pu être la grande soeur dont Sansa avait toujours eu envie.

Elles marchèrent en direction du couloir des clubs. C'était la fin des cours pour beaucoup et la plupart des élèves s'y trouvaient. La file pour les inscriptions était terriblement longue et le couloir était bondé. Sansa était sûre qu'elles mettraient bien trente minutes avant d'arriver au bureau des inscriptions. Elle avait déjà prévenu Robb à la pause déjeuner qu'elle aurait un peu de retard, mais ils risquaient de l'attendre longtemps...

Mais Sansa était avec Margaery et Margaery avait toujours ce qu'elle voulait quand elle voulait. Elle héla une jeune femme aux cheveux aussi roux que Sansa, mais bien moins coiffée, moins bien habillée avec un appareil photo au cou et un bloc-notes dans les mains :

\- Ygritte ! Ygritte ! appela Margaery.

\- Margy ! la reconnut la jeune femme avec un grand sourire. J'attend toujours de pouvoir vous attraper, toi et Joffrey dans une position délicate qui suggérerait que vous êtes bien en couple !

\- Dans deux semaines à la piscine, normalement. Mais là, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- 'Sûr. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

La jeune femme se dirigea vers Margaery et Sansa. Elle dévisagea cette dernière avant de demander :

\- Tu es la soeur de Jon, non ?

\- Demi-soeur, oui, précisa Sansa avec un petit sourire poli.

\- Ygritte, paparazzi du lycée, salut. Alors, Margy, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, d'ailleurs ? Tu accompagnes ta nouvelle pote ? Tu sais, au début, tout le monde m'avait dit : «surveille bien ces deux-là, Sansa et Joffrey, il va se passer un truc entre eux deux avant la fin du mois.» Et là, qu'est-ce que je vois pas ? Un article tout prêt et emballé sur Sansa et le Limier !

\- Ygritte, la coupa tout de suite Margy en voyant que Sansa allait mourir de honte. J'ai un nouveau scoop pour toi et il va faire du bruit, genre, vraiment du bruit. J'ai juste besoin que tu nous fasse passer toute la queue : Sansa a un exposé à préparer et ses frères l'attendent et je dois passer aux vestiaires voir Cersei.

\- Oh, d'accord, pas de problèmes, par ici, les filles, fit la jeune femme en conduisant les deux amies devant toute la file.

Là, elle fit un petit signe de la main aux deux jeunes filles qui se chargeaient des inscriptions. L'une d'elle lui jeta un regard noir mais l'autre lui fit un grand sourire et l'invita à venir. Ainsi, Margy et Sansa passèrent toute la file. Elles se retrouvèrent devant la feuille des inscriptions où Margy se chargea d'écrire leurs deux noms au meilleur horaire possible la semaine prochaine : à 17 heures, elles devraient faire un duo. Sansa regrettait déjà cette décision...

Margy lui donna le plus grand et beau sourire quand elle reposa le stylo et entraîna les deux filles hors du petit bureau encombré :

\- Hey, Margy, tu ne vas pas être sur-chargée avec les cours, les pom-pom girls et la chorale ? demanda Ygritte tandis qu'elles remontaient le couloir.

\- Justement. Voilà mon scoop : je vais voir Cersei ce soir parce que je veux quitter les pom-pom girls, dit Margy posément.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Ygritte. Mais tu étais destinée à devenir la Queen des Pom-Pom ! Tout le monde te voyait prendre la place de Cersei ! S'il te plait, Margy, ne fais pas ça, je ne peux plus supporter Cersei et son uniforme...

\- T'inquiète pas, la rassura Margaery, je serais toujours à la chorale, prête à renverser des stars, mais -et tu peux le dire dans ton article- les pom-pom girls, c'était trop facile pour moi. Je suis une danseuse et je veux continuer à danser.

\- Donc, tu seras aussi au club de danse ?

\- Non, non, il n'y a pas de club de danse classique. Je m'inscrirai dans un club privé pour garder la forme et ma grâce.

\- Okay... Bon, bah, dommage, j'aurais tellement voulu publier un article sur toi en mode «je détrône Cersei» mais bon...

\- Off the record, sweetheart, je veux bien voir combien de filles vont encore admirer les pom-pom girls comme elles le faisaient maintenant que je suis partie. En un sens, je détrône Cersei sans vraiment la détrôner.

\- P'tain, ça c'est toi. Ça, c'est Tyrell avec un bel autographe. Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? Bon, j'ai un article à écrire pour demain alors. Merci du scoop ! Je le sais même avant Cersei, c'est du vrai scoop ! Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine ! Oh et toi, Sansa, fais-moi plaisir et trouve-toi un petit ami rapidement : tu ne sauras jamais le nombre de lettres anonymes que je reçois qui me demandent si tu es encore célibataire !

Sur cette longue tirade, Ygritte tira une véritable révérence et s'en alla dans ses converses complètement abîmées, bousculant quelques personnes au passage en écrivant furieusement sur son bloc-notes.

Sansa et Margaery restèrent silencieuses un moment, encore impressionnées par la présence de la jeune journaliste. Puis, Margy éclata de rire. Un rire sincère et amusé, quasiment incontrôlable. Sansa ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, sentant la fatigue et la frustration de la journée s'envoler de ses épaules comme par magie. Margy, toujours très tactile, tenait la taille de Sansa et celle-ci, d'abord timide, ne tarda pas à passer son bras autour des épaules de sa nouvelle amie. Sa solitude commençait peu à peu à disparaitre. Margaery, décida Sansa, est une fille merveilleuse.

Les deux filles se quittèrent au bout du couloir principal : Margaery devait passer par les vestiaires pour donner sa démission à Cersei et Sansa devait rejoindre ses frères et sa soeur pour rentrer chez elle.

Margaery entra dans les vestiaires pendant que les filles s'y changeaient. Elle était toujours accueillie avec enthousiasme et ça la peinait de penser qu'elle allait abandonner toutes ces braves filles aux mains de Cersei. Mais après tout, personne ne les avait obligées à s'embarquer dans une telle aventure. Elle salua tout le monde et arriva à son casier.

Elle soupira et l'ouvrit pour la dernière fois. Ce n'était pas qu'elle adorait être pom-pom girl mais il y avait une certaine ambiance, une camaraderie entre les filles. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'élégant et de précieux, mais au moins, elles s'amusaient bien quand Cersei n'était pas dans les parages. Tant pis. Elle était une Tyrell, elle savait danser, elle savait chanter : elle avait autre chose à faire que de se dandiner pour encourager des hommes à taper dans un ballon et se faire draguer à toutes les soirées par des gens trop peu sûrs d'eux-même pour oser vraiment séduire une femme...

Elle retira son uniforme du casier, lavé et plié comme d'habitude. Elle quittait peu-être les pom-pom girls, mais elle avait acheté son uniforme et elle le garderait. Sauf si une jolie jeune fille venait le lui demander.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre pour se remettre en action :

\- Ah, enfin, on se demandait quand tu allais te décider à nous gracier de ta présence, fit la voix dure de Cersei.

Cersei avait probablement été la plus belle fille du lycée quand elle y était entrée pour la première fois, un peu comme Sansa l'était aujourd'hui... Mais aujourd'hui, le poids des responsabilités, la compétition, l'auto-bronzant et mille et unes autres raisons avaient fait d'elle une jeune femme qui paraissait plus vieille qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Elle avait certes l'air mature et imposante avec ses muscles fins et secs mais elle n'avait pas gardé sa beauté candide dont quelques traces restaient dans ses jolies pommettes et ses belles mains. Elle était en uniforme, comme toujours et était flanquée de deux jeunes pom-pom girls qui s'étaient donné pour mission de la suivre où qu'elle aille.

\- Cersei, fit Margaery de son habituelle voix douce accompagnée d'un sourire. Justement, je te cherchais, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Quand Margaery sortit des vestiaires, elle était encore suivie par les cris hystériques de Cersei qui venait de perdre le haut de sa pyramide. Ce n'était qu'une colère passagère, pensa la jeune femme en ré-arrangeant ses cheveux, bientôt, elle sera très heureuse de mon départ. En attendant, il avait fallu trois filles pour retenir la chef des pom-pom girls de se jeter sur elle.

Margaery n'avait pas peur de se battre. Elle avait prit des cours de self-défense, elle était danseuse et elle n'avait pas peur de se défendre. Elle avait juste envie de garder sa réputation de douce jeune fille et sa coiffure. Elle remit donc son sac sur son épaule et s'apprêta à sortir dans la chaleur du stade désert.

Quand soudain, une main saisit son poignet. Des bagues rentrèrent dans sa peau. Margy se retourna vers Asha avec son habituel grand sourire. La nageuse, elle, avait l'air moins amusée. Elle avait encore sa cigarette à la bouche et, quand elle eut attiré Margy assez proche d'elle pour que leurs pieds se touchent, elle lui souffla sa fumée à la figure. Margaery cligna à peine les yeux et ne perdit pas son sourire même si elle sentait la colère et la frustration monter en elle.

\- Tu crois que tu peux t'en tirer comme ça ? lui demanda Asha de sa voix profonde et dure.

\- Me tirer de quoi ? répliqua Margy en dégageant son bras de l'étreinte.

\- Tu sais de quoi. Tu penses que tu peux jouer sur plusieurs tableaux ? Pas avec moi, chérie.

Asha ne s'était pas attendue à être repoussée avec autant de force. Sa cigarette en tomba de ses lèvres. Mais après tout, Margy avait réussi à battre les Vipers...

\- Je joue sur plusieurs tableaux si je veux ! s'écria Margaery. Si j'ai envie d'embrasser toutes les personnes de ce lycée, je le ferai ! Pour qui tu te prend ? Je t'embrasse deux fois et ça y est, je t'appartiens ? Tu te trompes grandement ! Je pourrais te faire l'amour tous les jours et je ne t'appartiendrais quand même pas ! Ce n'est absolument pas une façon de traiter une personne à laquelle tu tiens !

Margaery était en train de perdre son calme. Son sourire avait complètement disparu et ses cheveux étaient un peu décoiffés à cause de la brise qui avait rendu l'après-midi un peu plus supportable. Sa voix était plus profonde, plus forte. Oubliée la douce mélodie de la jolie jeune fille.

Elle sembla reprendre ses esprits en rencontrant les yeux étonnés d'Asha. Elle sembla même s'en vouloir et passa une main dans ses mèches rebelles, essayant de les remettre en ordre. Ses mains tremblaient un peu et sa moue était réelle cette fois-ci.

\- Ecoute, finit-elle par dire après une minute de silence. Je...

Elle fut coupée par un autre baiser. Ce n'était pas un baiser tendre ou même passionné, c'était un baiser brutal quasiment animal. Margaery essaya d'imiter les mouvements d'Asha, mais celle-ci avait ses mains autour de sa tête, enfouies dans ses cheveux, rendant tout mouvement impossible. Pendant un moment, la jeune Tyrell crut que la nageuse allait l'étouffer dans son baiser mais elle finit par la relâcher.

Tout était tellement rapide que Margy eut à peine le temps de réfléchir quand Asha plongea à nouveau sur elle, mais pour poser ses lèvres sur son cou. Quelques secondes après, la danseuse sentit la nageuse marquer sa peau. Elle soupira mais elle ne put masquer un petit sourire. Quand Asha se redressa, elles étaient toutes les deux à bout de souffle :

\- Maintenant, dis-moi. Dis-moi et dis-moi pour de vrai : est-ce que tu veux être avec moi ? Et si tu es avec moi, tu es avec moi. Juste avec moi. Pas de Sansa avec ses jolis cheveux et sa bouche en coeur, pas de Joffrey et sa stature misérable. Personne. Juste moi.

Margy passa sa langue sur ses lèvres douloureuses à cause de leur baiser. Son cerveau se remettait à réfléchir et le faisait à toute allure, mais elle avait l'impression de patauger. Asha était quand même encore très proche : elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son front et elle n'avait qu'une envie : l'embrasser à nouveau, plonger dans son étreinte, respirer son parfum (Desire de Dolce et Gabbana) et retirer son sweat horrible à l'égérie d'un groupe de métal qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Possiblement pour le garder quand il ferrait froid ou quand elle aurait à se lever le lendemain pour chercher le petit-déjeuner.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas :

\- On ne peut pas être officielles, déclara Margy.

\- Je m'en fous d'être officielles ou pas ! Je ne demande pas ça à tout le monde et en général, je m'en fous, mais si tu veux être avec moi, tu seras avec moi et avec personne d'autre.

\- Je dois encore faire semblant d'être avec Joffrey.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est un connard : il parle de Sansa comme d'une pute et c'est une poule mouillée. Je pourrais le faire rentrer chez lui la queue entre les jambes sans même le frapper. Tu vaux mieux que ça.

Margy sentit qu'elle allait fondre. Asha ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle était en train de lui faire une déclaration :

\- Je dois garder mon image de fille populaire. Avoir des relations pour le monde du travail plus tard...

\- C'est triste et chiant.

\- Peut-être, mais je dois le faire. Alors... Margy fit une pause pour prendre la main d'Asha délicatement dans la sienne. Si on est ensemble, on respecte les choix des autres. Je ne coucherai pas avec lui et à la première occasion, je le quitte, c'est promis.

Les premières pom-pom girls étaient déjà en train de sortir sur le terrain, suivies par Ygritte, son appareil photo rivé sur elles. Margy les regarda un moment, eut une moue et ajusta son sac sur son épaule :

\- Bon... Assez de scandales pour moi. Je vais rentrer. On se revoit demain...

Elle commençait à se détourner quand Asha la rattrapa :

\- Hey ! Euhm, Margy... Elle semblait nerveuse et changeait sans cesse son poids de jambe, poussant des petits cailloux dans la poussière. Mon père sera pas là ce soir. Il est à un match avec des potes, un truc comme ça. Ça te dirait de venir à la maison ?

Le sourire de Margaery était tellement lumineux et sublime qu'Asha eut du mal à retrouver ses mots.

\- Enfin, sauf si tu veux pas, bien sûr, c'est pas grave...

\- A quelle heure je peux arriver ? la coupa-t-elle gentiment.

\- Je rentre de l'entraînement vers 21 heures...

\- D'accord... J'arriverai vers 21 heures 30 alors...

\- Ça me va...

\- A plus tard...

\- Ouais, à plus...

C'était maladroit. Asha s'en voulait d'être aussi maladroite. Pourquoi donc était-elle aussi maladroite ? D'habitude, elle rencontrait une fille cool et jolie en soirée, elle lui offrait un verre et elle l'entraînait dans les toilettes ou dans un coin de la maison ou même, elle s'invitait chez elle, mais jamais elle n'invitait quelqu'un dans sa propre maison ! Surtout pas en ayant l'air d'une jeune fille rougissante qui invitait son premier petit ami à prendre un milk-shake au centre commercial. Elle regarda Margaery s'en aller, la jupe de son uniforme prise dans le vent de cette chaude journée d'été, ses jolies jambes élégantes, sa démarche légère, comme si le monde était à elle et qu'elle jonglait avec comme avec une balle qui ne pesait rien. Ses cheveux enfermés dans sa pince virevoltaient au rythme de ses pas et Asha les trouva tout à coup très captivants...

\- Ash', Ash', qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? L'entraînement commence dans même pas dix minutes ! lui cria une des nageuses de son groupe.

\- Oui, oui, j'arrive, c'est bon ! lui répondit Asha.

Elle s'arracha à la ravissante vue de la jeune Tyrell et passa une main dans ses cheveux courts en soupirant. Elle était vraiment dans la merde. Pourtant on lui avait bien dit que les Tyrells étaient dangereux...

Ce soir-là, à la table des Starks, Arya se leva et déclara qu'elle avait une annonce très importante à faire, interrompant ainsi Sansa qui était en train de raconter sa rencontre avec Ygritte à Jon. Surpris par la théâtralité de la jeune fille, tous se turent pour écouter attentivement :

\- Je... J'aurais du vous le dire plus tôt, mais bon, voilà... Je savais que vous ne seriez pas d'accord...

\- Qu'as-tu à nous dire ? fit calmement Ned.

\- Vous savez ce cours d'économie que j'ai choisi en plus et que personne ne voulait me croire quand j'ai dis que je voulais le faire ? En fait, vous avez eu raison de ne pas me croire... Je ne vais pas en cours d'économie... Je fais de l'escrime à la place. c'est aux mêmes horaires...

Le silence devint gênant et Arya baissa la tête, coupable et gênée, jouant nerveusement avec sa serviette. Toute la meute Stark se tourna vers les parents. Cat avait la mâchoire serrée et finit par dire d'une voix froide et tranchante :

\- Arya, va dans ta chambre.

La jeune fille releva les yeux et tout le monde put voir ses joues rougir légèrement. Même Sansa sentit son coeur se serrer devant le repentir de sa petite soeur. Arya hocha la tête sans un mot et s'en alla, laissant son assiette à moitié pleine. Ils n'entendirent pas la porte claquer.

Malgré le départ d'Arya, l'atmosphère restait tout de même tendue : Rickon avait arrêté de manger pour regarder ses parents et, si Robb essayait de se montrer compréhensif envers la décision de sa mère, Jon était ouvertement en désaccord. Theon, quant à lui, semblait regarder le spectacle avec son habituel air dégagé, comme s'il ne faisait pas partie de la scène mais n'était que le spectateur d'une comédie. Bran et Sansa se regardèrent en silence, tous les deux incertains de la conduite à suivre.

Finalement, Cat, sentant tous les regards sur elle, prit la parole :

\- Mentir à ses parents est très mal. Si elle nous en avait parlé, nous aurions expliqué les raisons pour lesquelles nous ne voulions pas qu'elle fasse de l'escrime. C'est un sport dangereux.

\- Et tout le monde ici sait que Theon fume et personne ne dit rien, se révolta Jon. Pourtant fumer est bien plus dangereux que de pratiquer un sport de combat. Ils ont un professeur, ils sont encadrés et ils ont des protections.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Jon. Normalement, Jon était un jeune homme discret qui évitait de se mêler aux rares disputes de famille. Le voir prendre ainsi parti contre Cat pour leur petite soeur les fit tous sourire. Ils étaient tous d'accord avec lui et étaient prêt à le soutenir, à soutenir Arya. Robb posa sa main sur son épaule. Theon se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de débarrasser son assiette. Cat le regarda partir sans un mot.

\- Jon a raison, finit par intervenir Ned après un moment de réflexion. Mais Theon n'est pas un exemple à suivre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ment que tout le monde doit faire comme lui. Arya n'aurait pas du mentir, mais elle a finit par dire la vérité. Elle ne sera pas plus punie cette fois-ci, mais une punition s'imposait. Et Jon, ce n'est pas un ton à prendre avec Cat'.

\- Désolé, répondit Jon en baissant les yeux. Bran vit bien qu'il n'était pas du tout désolé.

\- Bon, maintenant, reprit Ned avec diplomatie, si quelqu'un souhaite nous révéler quelque chose sur lequel il nous a menti, c'est le moment.

Il y eut un silence et tout le monde sembla réfléchir intensément.

Sansa se demanda si elle devait avouer qu'elle était attirée par son professeur de littérature. Elle se mordit la langue. Evidemment que non. Ses parents n'avaient pas besoin de savoir sur qui son dévolu se jetait. Surtout pas quand il s'agissait de quelqu'un de leur âge. Elle releva les yeux alors et secoua la tête négativement, en même temps que ses frères. Ned leur sourit à tous et la tension sembla s'envoler :

\- Bon, maintenant, terminez votre repas, je vais parler à votre soeur, fit-il en se levant.

Sansa baissa les yeux sur son assiette mais son estomac était entièrement serré, noué. Elle n'avait vraiment plus faim. Elle repoussa son assiette vers Rickon qui s'empressa de vider son contenu dans son assiette quasiment vide.

Elle trouverait un autre moment pour leur parler de la chorale.

Ned monta les escaliers et traversa le couloir vers la chambre d'Arya. Ned avait surmonté beaucoup d'épreuves dans sa vie mais aucune d'entre elles n'égalait celle que sa famille présentait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, depuis la mort tragique de son père et de son frère aîné, Ned avait retrouvé l'espoir d'avoir une famille à protéger et à tenir unie. Tout comme Catelyn, rien ne comptait plus que le bien être de la petite meute Stark. Il s'en était plutôt bien sorti jusque là : d'une famille éclatée, ils avaient fait une famille recomposée où tous les enfants s'entendaient assez bien pour aller en cours ensemble et prendre la défense l'un de l'autre, même si certaines tensions subsistaient encore. Il faisait cependant de son mieux pour assurer leur bonheur même si des fois, il avouait ne pas du tout savoir comment s'y prendre.

Dans ces situations-là, il optait toujours pour la franchise. Être franc, surtout avec ses enfants, est une chose difficile, très difficile, mais il les respectait trop pour leur mentir. Il savait qu'ils étaient une petite meute, des loups, des Starks. La dureté de la vérité ne leur faisait pas peur. Il était fier d'eux.

Il frappa à la porte d'Arya, déjà bardée d'affiches «Défense d'entrer» et «Stay the fuck out» et d'autres joyeusetés. Pas de réponses. Il frappa à nouveau. Il entendit Arya soupirer et crier :

\- Allez-vous en !

\- Arya, fit-il, ouvre-moi.

\- Non, allez-vous en !

\- Arya, je veux juste te parler, répéta son père.

La jeune fille soupira à nouveau mais il l'entendit se lever et marcher vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit.

Sa chambre, comme d'habitude, était en désordre. Les draps étaient ouverts et les oreillers étaient au pied du lit. Il y avait des CDs un peu partout et une guitare parmi les draps. Arya laissa son père entrer. Il s'assit sur le lit et tapota la place à ses côtés pour l'inviter à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle obéit sans un mot :

\- Tu sais, Arya, ta mère est très inquiète pour toi...

\- C'est pour ça que je ne voulais rien dire...

\- Mais mentir, ce n'est pas se sauver. Nous sommes ta famille. Nous sommes la meute. La meute Stark. Nous avons droit à ta confiance.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. C'est pour ça que je vous l'ai dit au final, je pense.

\- Je vais parler avec ta mère pour que tu puisses continuer à faire de l'escrime si ça te plait vraiment, mais tu dois nous promettre de ne plus jamais nous mentir.

\- Je promet. Merci papa.

\- Si tu es bien la fille de ton père et que tu ne mens plus, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour toi, ma chérie. Sois bien prudente avec les épées aussi.

\- On a des protections, papa, lui rappela Arya en souriant.

\- Sois quand même bien prudente.

\- Promis.

\- Bon, je suis content que tu ai fini par nous dire la vérité, mais la prochaine fois, parle-nous en avant, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Allez, maintenant, va te laver les dents et prépare-toi à aller dormir, ma chérie.

Quand elle entendit trois petits coups à la porte, Asha était en train d'enfiler un jean à peu près entier sur ses boxers noirs, ses cheveux trempés après son shampooing post-entraînement. Elle enfila le premier t-shirt qui lui tomba sous la main et, se séchant les cheveux avec sa serviette, alla vers la porte.

Elle savait qui c'était. Margaery Tyrell avec cing petites minutes de retard pour avoir l'air cool. Asha ouvrit la porte.

Margaery s'était changée. Elle portait désormais un short en jean clair et une large chemise d'un rose très clair qui laissait voir son soutien-gorge blanc en dessous. Le tissu n'était pas du coton. On aurait dit de la mousseline ou de la soie. Asha ne savait pas trop bien : elle n'était pas très douée avec les tissus et les vêtements. Les longs cheveux bruns de la jeune femme étaient lâchés et tombaient en longues boucles le long de ses épaules. Sa rose pendait toujours à son cou et son sourire était éclatant.

\- Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Hm. Oui, bien sûr. Entre. C'est un peu le bordel...

\- C'est pas grave. Tu devrais voir la chambre de mon frère Garlan...

\- Tu es venue comment ?

\- Willas m'a conduite.

\- Dis-lui que c'est pas la peine de venir te chercher demain, je t'amènerai en moto. J'ai un deuxième casque.

\- J'ai bien fait d'apporter mon uniforme alors.

Margaery entra dans le salon où les canettes vides, les cartons de pizza et les journaux s'entassaient dans un bazar immonde. Ses petites sandales ne s'en offusquèrent cependant pas et elle contourna les déchets jusqu'au centre de la pièce.

Asha remarqua son sac de sport :

\- Je ne savais pas que tu venais t'installer pour la semaine, fit-elle en riant pour se donner l'air cool.

\- Tu seras contente que j'ai pensé à apporter mon maquillage quand tu verras de quoi j'ai l'air sans, lui rétorqua Margy sans perdre son sourire.

\- Si tu veux, on peut aller s'installer dans ma chambre, lui proposa Asha.

\- C'est l'esprit, répondit Margy avec un sourire espiègle.

Asha se sentit fondre. Il y avait comme quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle qui s'écroulait et devenait une espèce de marécage dans lequel son cerveau avait du mal à fonctionner correctement.

Mais d'où sortait cette fille ?

\- Tu veux peut-être manger quelque chose ? Ou boire peut-être ? Je pensais à de la pizza, mais si tu veux autre chose...

\- Non, de la pizza, ça me va très bien...

Asha était sûre que Margaery ne mangeait jamais de pizza chez elle, du moins pas de pizzas commandée à la boîte du coin et faîte par des inconnus qui n'avaient pas été formés à l'art antique de la pizza par un chef cuisinier italien parlant couramment le latin. Elle composa tout de même le numéro en regardant Margaery découvrir sa maison.

La maison Greyjoy n'était pas grand chose. Jadis, elle avait belle, blanche et brillante comme un show room Ikéa. Alannys, la mère d'Asha, était morte en couches. Depuis, la maison n'était une poubelle géante où les fuites d'eau étaient une habitude plus qu'autre chose. La télé et les deux ordinateurs de la maison étaient les seules choses qui marchaient correctement.

Sans la moindre gêne, Margaery monta l'escalier qui menait à l'étage où les deux chambres se trouvaient. Asha la regarda et se mordit inconsciemment les lèvres quand elle observa les hanches de la jeune Tyrell bouger au rythme de ses pas. Bon sang, mais que faisait ce livreur de pizzas ?

Margy sourit quand Asha finit par monter les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. Margy n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver la chambre de la jeune femme : elle était au bout du couloir et sa porte était couverte de posters de groupes de death rock, hard rock et de métal. Elle ne connaissait pas la moitié des groupes mais elle ne tarda pas à trouver leurs albums dans les étagères de la jeune Greyjoy.

Les draps bleus étaient défaits, les rideaux étaient tachés et son bureau était tellement en désordre que la moitié des papiers étaient sur le sol. Asha avait également une quantité de jeux vidéos plutôt impressionnante et quelques livres de science-fiction achetés d'occasions qui traînaient par là. Margy se pencha pour les ramasser et les rassembler en pile, admirant les titres. La jeune femme ne lisait pas de science-fiction, mais elle avait entendu parler d'Asimov, d'Herbert, de Dan Simons et de Dick. Il semblait qu'Asha s'était créé son propre univers au milieu d'une maison en perdition. Elle sourit à la comparaison et referma les draps avant de s'y asseoir, posant son sac dans un coin de la pièce avant de retirer ses sandales.

Asha arriva à ce moment, tenant un immense carton de pizza encore chaud et une bouteille de Coca fraîche.

\- J'espère que tu aimes les reines. Je ne savais pas trop...

\- C'est parfait, la rassura Margy.

Asha posa le carton gras sur une couverture qu'elle trouva dans un coin de la pièce et elles s'assirent toutes les deux face à face, en tailleur sur le lit.

Margy prit une première part dans ses doigts, de façon assez maladroite, ce qui fit sourire Asha. Visiblement, la jeune femme n'était pas très à l'aise avec les manières rudes du commun des mortels. Elle avait l'air terriblement adorable avec ses grands yeux verts, concentrés sur sa tâche. Asha baissa les yeux sur sa propre part et commença à la dévorer.

Pendant les quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles elles engloutirent la moitié de la pizza, Margy observa Asha. Pour une nageuse, elle ne se tenait pas très droite. Elle portait un jean trop grand pour elle et un t-shirt blanc, assez large également, de mauvaise qualité, sans aucun soutien-gorge. A ce moment-là, une pensée étrange vint à l'esprit de la jeune Tyrell. Se pourrait-il qu'Asha soit... mal à l'aise par rapport à sa féminité ? Pas en public, bien évidemment, Asha était très fière de son corps et n'avait aucun complexe par rapport à sa petite poitrine (d'ailleurs, pourquoi en aurait-elle ? Selon Margy, sa poitrine était parfaite) mais Margaery ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Asha pourrait bien soudainement se sentir moins belle et moins féminine que Margaery.

La jeune Tyrell fronça les sourcils, très dérangée par cette idée : Asha n'avait absolument rien à lui envier. Margy n'avait qu'une seule envie : se blottir dans les bras puissants de la jeune nageuse et laisser ses mains partir à la découverte de ce corps souple et fantastique.

Il était temps qu'elle prenne les choses en main : après tout, c'était leur nuit ensemble, non ?

\- J'ai besoin d'utiliser la salle de bain, déclara-t-elle. C'est la pièce juste à côté, c'est ça ?

Asha hocha la tête, la bouche encore pleine de fromage fondu. Margy lui sourit et sortit.

Asha en profita pour soupirer à nouveau et essuyer ses mains sur la couverture. Elle alla ensuite à son bureau pour chercher une cigarette. Inviter Margaery Tyrell dans son taudis était vraiment une mauvaise idée. Elle se demandait encore ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ! Elle avait voulu la choquer, comme tout le monde, c'était sûr, mais elle avait aussi eu ce petit espoir, dans un recoin de son esprit (celui qu'elle n'écoutait jamais) que Margaery n'allait pas s'en soucier et...

Bref, ce n'était pas très important. Asha alluma sa cigarette et lança le briquet qui atterrit sur son bureau. Elle tira dessus. Elle n'avait aucune idée sur ce qui allait se passer. Elle allait probablement lui proposer de regarder un film stupide, ceux de son père, pour se moquer des vieux effets spéciaux et des cascades à deux balles avant de lui laisser son lit et elle finirait la nuit sur le canapé, dans une vieille couverture grasse...

Mais Margaery n'était pas le genre de jeune femme à être prévisible. Ainsi, alors qu'Asha s'apprêtait à passer sa nuit sur le canapé et ne plus jamais embrasser la jeune Tyrell, la porte s'ouvrit sur la femme de ses pensées...

Margaery se tenait entièrement nue sur le pas de sa porte, ses vêtements impeccablement pliés à la main. Elle sourit, penchant la tête légèrement d'un côté, comme pour lui demander ce qu'elle allait faire. Pendant un moment, Asha dut avouer qu'elle ne savait pas trop.

Elle avait l'impression de se damner en faisant cela, mais la jeune nageuse n'avait jamais été préoccupée par l'au-delà. Elle se leva et embrassa Margaery, faisant tomber tous ses vêtements par terre.

Le baiser était extraordinaire. Il avait un goût de familiarité. Asha n'avait jamais embrassé la même personne deux jours de suite : elle était une fervente adepte de sa propre indépendance. Mais elle avait laissé traîner son affaire avec Margaery pendant plusieurs jours, c'était une sacrée liste de records. Mais après tout, Margaery n'avait rien d'une fille comme tout le monde.

A commencer par son corps de femme. Les mains d'Asha ne savaient plus trop ce qu'elles voulaient toucher en premier. Certes, les muscles fins de ses bras étaient attirants, mais elle avait louché sur sa poitrine depuis un petit moment déjà et elle était offerte, là, sans même compter son postérieur qui était la chose la plus divine qu'il serait donné à voir à un athée... Et puis, il y avait ses mains à elle, aussi. La mains froides de Margy qui tiraient sur son t-shirt avec impatience et qui s'attaquaient déjà à sa braguette... Asha dut arracher ses lèvres des siennes pour respirer et retirer son t-shirt qui atterrit sur le sol parmi sa pile d'albums post-punk qu'elle avait essayé de ranger en vain.

Margaery n'attendit pas qu'elle retrouve son souffle pour plonger sur son cou, ses mains s'attaquant à son pantalon et laisser sa marquer sur la peau de la jeune nageuse. Très vite, bien trop vite, Asha se retrouva nue face à Margaery et celle-ci tint à ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle.

\- Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-elle à son oreille et pendant un moment, Asha voulut la croire.

Elle se contenta de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la pousser vers le lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe à la renverse dessus :

\- Attention à la pizza ! s'écria Margaery en essayant d'éviter la boîte au milieu du lit.

Asha se contenta de se moquer d'elle avant de prendre le carton pour le pousser par terre. Puis, elle alla retrouver sa nouvelle amante sur le lit.

L'exploration de leurs corps semblait infinie et pourtant, Margaery n'aurait accéléré les choses pour rien au monde. Elle adorait la souplesse d'Asha, la façon que ses muscles avaient de se tendre sous ses mains curieuses, elle avait envie d'embrasser chaque parcelle où la chair de poule qu'elle faisait naître apparaissait. Chaque bout de tissu était une insulte à la curiosité de la jeune Tyrell et était rapidement éliminée.

Asha, de son côté, poursuivait sa propre exploration. Elle rit quand elle vit le tatouage de Margaery : une rose avec des épines aussi grandes que les pétales sur sa hanche. Elle l'embrassa et le mordilla jusqu'à ce que Margaery la supplie de descendre encore. Asha la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait avec elle, elle se demandait pourquoi quelqu'un comme Margaery pouvait bien avoir envie d'elle... Mais elle n'avait pas terriblement envie de connaitre la réponse.

Elle remonta le long du coup de la jeune Tyrell. Tout en elle respirait la danseuse. Ses muscles étaient cachés, comme si elle était une simple poupée de porcelaine, mais dès qu'elle passait sa main sur sa peau, elle pouvait sentir la délicate force de ses muscles fins. Margaery était une sorte de mystère qu'Asha ne pouvait pas attendre de découvrir. La nageuse découvrit très vite que son amante avait un point sensible dans le cou qu'elle explora encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les gémissements de Margy ainsi que les mouvements incontrôlables de ses hanches ne la décident à passer à l'action.

Après un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Margy, la bouche d'Asha trouva une autre occupation. Sans vouloir se vanter, elle était plutôt douée dans l'art de faire plaisir aux filles, mais ça avait été une histoire d'entraînements aussi. Margy était déjà en train de gémir quand elle ne faisait que la toucher, mais elle était désormais presque en train de crier. Margaery Tyrell était vocale. Asha sourit : elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Mais la jeune danseuse était toujours aussi gracieuse et même ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille avaient une force élégante qui étonna la nageuse.

Quand Margaery retomba sur les oreillers, elle avait les cheveux décoiffés, quelques gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son front délicat et sa voix était rauque d'avoir crié le nom d'Asha encore et encore. Son corps était encore étalé sur le lit, comme une poupée qu'on avait oubliée sur un siège sale de bus. Sa poitrine divine se soulevait de plus en plus doucement et plus profondément alors qu'elle revenait à elle. Asha avait vraiment cru qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de l'aide de Margaery pour finir dans le même état qu'elle.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu en relevant la tête. Combien de personnes avaient vu Margaery Tyrell dans cet état ? Asha caressa son bras et ses cheveux en la regardant reprendre son souffle. Tout était parfait à propos d'elle, c'était plutôt impressionnant, plutôt embarrassant... La jeune nageuse était occupée à regarder son tatouage, passant le bout de ses doigts dessus, comme pour le confiner dans sa mémoire, en même temps que le goût de sa peau quand Margaery prit sa revanche.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns se releva tout à coup, comme si la passion l'emportait à nouveau et embrassa Asha de toutes ses forces. La jeune femme sursauta presque et la laissa la renverser sur le lit, à la place qu'elle avait occupée il n'y a pas quelques minutes avant. Les cheveux bruns de Margy les enfermèrent dans un rideau d'intimité et d'odeur de roses le temps du baiser. Puis, la danseuse lui fit un clin d'oeil enjoué avec son habituel sourire en coin qui aurait pu faire fondre la pire des pierres.

Elle lui donna autant qu'elle avait reçu. Voire plus. Asha n'avait jamais senti autant de plaisir et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Disons que Margaery était souple et douée partout. Et Asha se doutait bien que ce n'était pas à ses cours de danse classique qu'elle avait apprit ça. Pendant un moment, elle sentit son coeur se serrer sous le coup de la jalousie, mais elle repoussa la sensation avec violence, préférant se mordre le dos de la main jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier. Elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner si elle criait. Elle se trouverait trop pathétique.

La nuit était déjà installée quand Margaery vint se blottir aux côtés d'Asha, cherchant un peu de sa chaleur corporelle. La nageuse enroula son bras autour de ses épaules, sentant sa respiration redevenir normale. Ses longs cheveux bruns la chatouillèrent et elle souffla dessus pour les repousser. Margaery ne put s'empêcher de rire et lécha le sang de la main de son amante. Asha remonta le draps sur leurs corps épuisés et laissa Margy s'installer confortablement contre elle, capturant une de ses jambes entre les siennes et drapant un autre bras sur son torse aux seins minuscules. On aurait dit un koala, ne put s'empêcher de penser Asha avec une tendresse qu'elle ne se reconnaissait pas.

Margaery s'endormit très vite blottie comme elle l'était mais Asha garda ses yeux ouverts longtemps, le sommeil la fuyant.

Normalement, elle ne laissait pas ses conquêtes jouer à la maman koala avec elle, elle les quittait avec un léger baiser et une promesse vide. Mais elle n'était pas capable de faire ça à la danseuse. Margy n'était pas comme les autres filles : elle n'avait pas du mal à laisser Margy la toucher, même quand il n'était plus question de baiser. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur, à aucun moment, qu'elle se relève et la plante là, décidant qu'elle était une Tyrell et donc qu'elle méritait mieux. La main d'Asha alla caresser les longs cheveux de Margaery et, le regard plongé dans la mer capillaire de son amante, elle découvrit avec un froncement de sourcils que la jeune Tyrell avait réussi ce que personne, ni son père, ni ses amis, ni ses coups d'un soir, n'avaient réussi...

Margaery lui avait fait aimé son propre corps pour ce qu'il était, pas pour ce que les autres pensaient qu'il était.

C'était sans doute pour ce genre de prouesses qu'Asha l'aimait avec une intensité qui la troublait.


	7. Dead and Reborn again (against your lips)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! 
> 
> Franchement, vu les zéros reviews que j'ai eues, vous ne méritez pas que je poste ce chapitre à une heure décente, mais bon. Ce chapitre devrait vous plaire. Des nouveaux personnage set un nouveau pairing assez populaire apparaissent. 
> 
> Pour ce qui est des warnings : mention d'homosexualité et d'homophobie. Mention d'actes sexuels entre un adulte et une mineure (action entre Sansa et Petyr ! Yay !) 
> 
> Si vous voulez lire ce chapitre en musique, je vous conseille tout l'album "Unknown Pleasures" de Joy Division.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! 
> 
> Votre dévouée,   
> AO.

Chapitre Six : Let me be Dead and Reborn against your lips.

\- Cocorosie ? demanda Sansa en fronçant les sourcils. Je.. Je n'ai jamais chanté ça...

\- Mais tu as aimé la chanson ? demanda Margaery.

Elle avait l'air un peu anxieuse à l'autre bout du combiné. Derrière elle, il y avait les bruits d'une douche qui s'arrêtait et une voix féminine était en train de jurer parce qu'elle avait oublié sa serviette. Sansa essaya de ne pas écouter :

\- Oui, elle était cool... Pas la chanson que tout le monde prendra.

\- Je suis contente que tu l'ai aimée. J'ai du téléphoner à Willas pendant plus de vingt minutes pour qu'il me donne son avis ! Il a dit que la voix de Rosie t'irait certainement !

\- Oh, fit Sansa, sentant ses joues s'embraser.

Elle était allongée sur son lit défait, habillée de sa nuisette d'un rose très pâle, ses cheveux lâchés sur l'oreiller. Parmi les draps, son ordinateur portable était allumé et elle venait juste de recevoir un nouveau mail. Elle souffla sur ses nouveaux ongles qui étaient en train de sécher avant de se lever pour consulter ses messages.

\- Margaery... Comment ton frère a eut mon adresse mail ?

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse mais elle cliqua sur le mail d'un certain «villas.tyrell @ me . com ».

\- Oh, je ne suis pas chez moi ce soir, fit Margaery en riant un peu, illuminant la soirée du tout King's Landing. Je lui ai donné ton adresse. Mais c'est bien, ça veut dire qu'il t'a bien envoyé la partition. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un garçon bien, mon frère Willas, il n'abusera pas du privilège d'avoir ton mail.

\- D'accord, répondit Sansa en ouvrant la pièce jointe.

Le mail était simple mais pas sec ou ennuyé : Willas semblait vraiment faire attention aux affaires de sa soeur, quitte à envoyer des scans de partitions à une amie de sa soeur aux environs de minuit. Sansa parcourut les partitions : ça semblait faisable, sa partie en tous cas. Elle avait déjà écouté la chanson et elle avait fait quelques vocalises pour se remettre dans le bain. Elle devrait redoubler ses efforts pendant les «heures autorisées». En effet, tous les membres de sa famille pratiquaient un instrument avec plus ou moins d'assiduité et ils avaient du établir des heures d'entraînement pour que toute la maisonnée ne soit pas réveillée par les sons de la batterie de Robb à deux heures du matin.

\- Bon, je dois te laisser, fit Margaery et sa voix était un peu distraite. Sansa entendit un soupir. On se voit demain. Je sais que tu as un.. oh... un exposé, mais... On pourrait se voir au moins une fois ce samedi pour répéter ensemble, voir où sont les problèmes... Oh... Bon, je dois raccrocher. A demain, chérie.

Et Sansa se retrouva seule. Elle eut une petite moue et essaya de retrouver une couleur normale. Margaery venait juste de l'appeler depuis la maison de son... amant. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête pour ne pas penser à son amie avec Joffrey avant de se tourner vers le problème principal : elle ne savait pas comment répondre au mail de Willas. Elle ne connaissait rien de lui mais il avait l'air sympathique et c'était le frère aîné de son ami, donc... Elle soupira à nouveau et téléchargea la pièce jointe avant de taper sa réponse. Elle était aussi brève mais polie et reconnaissante. Sansa dut même retirer deux «merci» qui auraient fait «too much».

Puis, elle envoya le mail et se tourna vers le livre qui était posé sur son ventre. C'était l'oeuvre critique qu'elle lisait en prenant des notes, mais elle avait du mal à avancer... Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que M. Baelish... Petyr... avait touché ce livre. Il l'avait lu, dans le confort de sa maison. Il s'était peut-être assis dans son canapé en prenant toute la place avec ses jambes écartées, comme il l'avait fait au match. Sansa n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer avec autre chose qu'un costume trois pièces ou son habituelle chemise blanche, son jean et son blouson en cuir. Ou peut-être s'était-il allongé sur son lit, comme elle. Il avait peut-être caressé les pages du livre en admirant l'écriture, perdu dans ses pensées sur Lolita.

« Lolita, lumière de ma vie, feu de mes reins. Mon péché, mon âme. Lo-lii-ta : le bout de la langue fait trois petits pas le long du palais pour taper, à trois reprises, contre les dents. Lo. Lii. Ta.»

Aimait-il Lolita ? Aimait-il l'adolescente effrontée et éhontée ? Etait-ce ce pourquoi il prenait une nouvelle amante, une jeune amante, tous les ans et leur donnait l'oeuvre de Nabokov à lire ? Qu'attendait-il d'elle ? Elle regarda le post-it qui lui servait de marque-page. L'écriture élégante de M. Baelish la captivait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentirait quand elle verrait ses corrections sur ses premières copies.

Elle se sentait ridicule. Elle referma le livre et se frotta les yeux. Il était minuit passé. Elle ferait mieux de dormir : demain, elle avait une longue journée et elle devrait s'entraîner pour la chorale et avancer la lecture... Vivement le week-end.

Sansa éteignit son ordinateur, le rangea sur son bureau, regarda dans le couloir pour dire bonne nuit à ses frères encore debout et éteignit la lumière avant de se glisser dans ses draps, les rabattant sur ses hanches : même avec ses fenêtres ouvertes, l'air qui passait à travers ses volets n'était pas suffisant pour atténuer la chaleur de la soirée. La jeune fille se tourna sur le côté pour régler son réveil sur son téléphone sans trop gêner Lady qui dormait déjà à ses pieds.

Elle sentit alors quelque chose sous ses doigts.

Le post-it.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et le saisit.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour savoir ce qu'il y avait écrit : «Appelle-moi».

Sansa se sentait timide, son coeur battait la chamade. Le stress panique l'empêchait de fermer les yeux, même après une soirée entière passée à lire. Elle fuyait, mais jusqu'à temps pourrait-elle ? Elle allait le retrouver en cours lundi après tout... Elle caressa les marques de stylo sur le post-it et, avec un soupir, saisit son téléphone.

Je suis une Stark, se dit-elle, je peux être courageuse...

Elle composa le numéro. Elle prit une autre grande inspiration et appuya sur le dernier bouton. Ce fut seulement quand elle entendit les premières sonneries qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Elle se sentit stupide. Elle était aussi raide qu'un cadavre de deux semaines. Elle sentit sa main droite, qui ne tenait pas le téléphone, tordre le drap qui la couvrait.

\- Allô ? fit la voix bien connue à l'autre bout du fil.

C'était comme si, tout à coup, tout son corps lui disait «Non, tu ne feras pas ça». Sansa se rendit tout de suite compte que c'était une bêtise phénoménale. Appeler son professeur au beau milieu de la nuit... Mais quelle folie !

\- Sansa ? demanda sa voix.

Elle raccrocha. Elle se sentait honteuse, comme si elle venait de faire la pire bêtise de sa vie (depuis qu'elle avait embrassé Jeyne à Winterfell) Elle se sentait stupide et nulle. Elle se sentait perdue. Sansa se réfugia sous ses draps, plongeant la tête sous la tente de coton. Le téléphone était toujours dans sa main à la paume moite. Elle avait du conseil de quelqu'un...

\- A...Ah...Allô ? répondit la voix de Ros.

Elle était visiblement occupée. Mais pas tant que ça si elle avait prit le temps de répondre à son amie :

\- Ros ? Désolée de te déranger...

\- Non... Non, ce n'est pas grave... Oh... Que se passe-t-il, ma biche ? Ta mère cherche Theon ?

\- Oh, euhm... Non, Theon est dans sa chambre...

\- Ça c'est, ah, ce que tu crois...

\- Oh, fit Sansa, troublée. Elle ne s'habituerait jamais à avoir son demi-frère sortir avec ses amies...

\- Il y a quelque chose qui te trouble, non ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais, Sansa, reprit Ros.

Il y eut quelques gémissements et Sansa se sentit rougir à nouveau. Elle était juste en train d'assister aux ébats de Ros et de Theon avec une place au premier rang.

\- C'est... euhm... juste... Quelqu'un m'a passé son numéro et... Et euuuhmm... J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais je ne sais pas trop quoi dire...

-Oh, ma pauvre petite Sansa... Oh... Surtout, quoiqu'il arrive... Ne fais pas de bêtises... Du style téléphone rose et tout... Tu ne sais pas s'il est en train d'enregistrer ou s'il est seul...

\- Oh. D'accord. Le coeur de Sansa crut s'arrêter pendant une demi-seconde. Bien sûr ! Comment avait-elle pu ne pas penser à ça ? Et s'il était juste en train de se moquer d'elle ? C'était puéril tout de même...

\- Attend... Non, non, pas toi, Theon, s'il te plait, n'arrête pas ! Sansa, qui le mystérieux inconnu ?

Sansa passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira : ce n'était plus la peine de cacher quoique ce soit à Ros. Elle espérait juste ne pas se fâcher avec son amie à cause de son professeur :

\- C'est M. Baelish.

\- Oh. Si c'est lui, vas-y alors ! Tu ne le regretteras pas ! Tu me raconteras demain, hein ? Okay, là, je dois vraiment te laisser. A demain Sansa. Bye, bisoux...

Le téléphone raccrocha au moment où les gémissements de Ros devenaient un peu trop inconfortables. Sansa essaya de serrer ses jambes pour faire partir la tension mais il n'y avait rien à faire... Elle se retourna, sortit des draps et après plusieurs minutes de relaxation forcée, elle finit par s'endormir.

A une heure du matin, son téléphone sonna cinq fois. C'était M. Baelish. Elle ne répondit pas et il n'essaya pas de la rappeler.

\- J'ai des nouvelles pour toi, Limier ! fit Gendry avec un sourire satisfait.

Sandor retira son casque, secouant ses cheveux mi-longs et attacha son anti-vol avant de dénier prendre note de la présence de Gendry.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai l'emploi du temps de ta Stark pour les cinq prochains jours et, crois-moi, elle sera plutôt occupée.

\- Comment t'as fais pour savoir ça ? Tu as soutiré les infos à ta Stark ?

\- Nope, j'ai une amie au journal, elle connait toutes les personnes les plus populaires du lycée.

\- Cette garce d'Ygritte, j'imagine ?

\- Bravo. Alors, sache qu'elle fricote avec Littlefinger : il lui a demandé un exposé pour dans deux semaines, quelque chose du genre... Connaissant Littlefinger, ça s'annonce mal pour toi.

\- Sinon, des bonnes nouvelles ?

\- Je sais pas. Tu choisis : elle fait cet exposé avec Daenerys Targaryen dont on ne sait pas grand chose sauf ce que Mirri a dit sur cette soirée où elle a embrassé une autre fille... ET elle a été vue en train de s'inscrire à l'audition de la chorale avec nulle autre que Margaery Tyrell.

\- Génial, soit elle est la proie de Littlefinger soit elle est lesbienne.

\- Bon, après, Margaery est censée sortir avec Joffrey...

\- C'est une Tyrell : ils sont pas réputés pour être hétéros.

\- Donc, cette semaine, mec, c'est mort, mais qui sait, le week-end prochain, tu pourrais faire ton premier pas. Genre : «Hey, ça te dit qu'on fasse un truc cool tous les deux.» Elle va probablement avoir envie de se décontracter et tout...

Sandor réfléchit un instant, mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'exposer son plan à son nouvel allié dans le jeu compliqué des amoures de lycée : Arya Stark venait d'entrer dans le parking des motos et s'était plantée devant Gendry.

Le pauvre, pensa Sandor en riant. Elle est petite, c'est vrai, mais elle est vraiment badass. Il faudrait vraiment être con pour douter de sa force. Le pauvre, il est totalement amoureux d'une fille qui pourrait lui foutre la raclée de sa vie s'il ratait leur premier cunni.

\- Je te laisse à ta Stark, Waters. Bonne chance, fit-il en riant avant de s'en aller, son casque sous son bras.

Une fois que le Limier fut parti, Arya fronça les sourcils :

\- Comment ça «ta Stark» ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

Gendry sentit une goutte de sueur couler dans son dos et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le temps radieux de cette nouvelle matinée de King's Landing. Puis, il décida de prendre sa revanche :

\- C'est parce que je te connais et qu'il connait Sansa.

\- Il ne connait pas Sansa, répliqua Arya en fronçant les sourcils, comme si l'idée même la révoltait. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as roulé une pelle à quelqu'un en soirée à cause d'un gage que tu connais quelqu'un.

Pauvre Sandor, pensa Gendry, il aura la pire belle-soeur de Westeros. La plus belle aussi.

\- C'est pas faute d'essayer de la connaitre...

\- Il peut toujours rêver. Bref, on s'en fout, je dois te parler.

Gendry eut du mal à déglutir. Sa journée avait pourtant si bien commencé...

La première chose que Sansa entendit en descendant du van des Starks, fut les acclamations de Shae et de Ros.

Les deux filles avaient l'air fatiguées sous leurs couches de maquillage mais elles étaient encore souriantes et n'avaient visiblement pas totalement décuvé. Theon lui avait bien dit ce matin que la fête avait duré jusqu'au lever du jour et qu'il n'avait jamais vu autant d'alcool de sa vie, ce qui n'était pas peu dire pour Theon.

Tous les Starks les regardèrent étrangement et Ros évita même Theon pour aller se jeter dans les bras d'une Sansa complètement interloquée.

\- Elle est des nôtres ! criait Shae en sautant sur place.

Sansa comprit.

Ses deux amies pensaient qu'elle avait eu une conversation avec M. Baelish la veille. Elle pria tous les dieux pour que la rumeur ne soit pas déjà partout dans le lycée.

\- Sansa, il faut absolument que tu nous racontes ! Genre, là, tout de suite !

La jeune fille eut à peine le temps de dire au revoir à ses frères et à sa soeur qu'elle était déjà traînée à travers le parking. Ros avait son bras autour de ses épaules et Shae la tenait par la taille.

\- Vraiment, les filles, il ne s'est rien passé...

\- Tu as téléphoné à Littlefinger au beau milieu de la nuit et il ne s'est rien passé ? se moqua Ros.

\- Je... J'ai appelé et il a décroché, mais je n'ai pas osé parler. J'ai raccroché. Je... je ne pouvais pas...

\- Hey, interpella Shae, mais quand t'-a-t-il passé son numéro au fait ?

\- Hier. A la fin de son cours, il m'a passé un livre pour l'exposé et il a noté son numéro au dos d'un post-it.

\- Oh, il est devenu soft, commenta Ros. Il me l'avait marqué à l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

\- C'est parce que tu as ouvert les jambes dès qu'il t'a regardée, répliqua Shae. Mais notre petite Sansa le fait bouillir, continua-t-elle avec un petit clin d'oeil complice, elle est en train de le rendre fou de passion retenue et frustrée, fit-elle comme dans un élan poétique.

\- Pas bête comme tactique, mais elle ne paye pas toujours, fit Ros en levant les yeux au ciel. Ceci dit, c'est Littlefinger. Tu ne regretteras pas.

\- Mouais, fit Shae, tu as pensé au Limier, alors ? Après votre baiser enflammé, j'ai cru que vous alliez, je sais pas... sortir ensemble...

Sansa était en train de se dire que ses joues ne pourraient jamais être plus rouges. Elle avait tort.

\- Je... Non... J'avoue que j'ai pensé à pas mal de choses, mais Sandor m'a échappé... J'avoue que... Enfin, je... Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire avec lui...

\- Si tu n'as pas aimé, ce n'est pas grave, il y a plein d'autres garçons qui seraient prêts à vendre leur âme au diable pour sortir avec toi... Il suffit de regarder, la rassura Shae en frottant son dos de façon réconfortante.

Soudain, Ros s'exclama et se figea sur place, les yeux grands ouverts comme si elle venait de découvrir une mine d'or :

\- Ou, Shae, Shae, et si... Et si on se trompait depuis le début et que Sansa était lesbienne ?

Elle aurait pu le dire encore plus fort, pensa Sansa. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que sa vie sexuelle devienne une source de rumeurs dans tout le lycée, que ce soit des appels nocturnes à un professeur ou des préférences.

Shae éclata de rire :

\- L'hypothèse se tient : je n'ai jamais vu une fille résister à Littlefinger aussi longtemps ! Et puis, tout le monde t'a vue avec Margaery et les Tyrells ne sont pas vraiment réputés pour leur hétérosexualité.

Ce fut au tour de Sansa de faire une petite pause :

\- Tu veux dire que Loras Tyrell est gay ?

Elle devait avouer que, lorsque Shae lui avait conseillé de penser à d'autres garçons, les boucles de Loras étaient tout de suite apparues à son esprit distrait. Elle n'avait décidément pas de chances avec les hommes...

\- Comme tu n'en verras jamais. Tout le monde le sait. Il court après Renly Baratheon avec tellement de passion que c'est étonnant qu'ils ne soient pas déjà ensemble, répondit Ros.

\- Renly ? Il est pas sorti avec Margaery pendant l'été ? demanda Shae en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, fit Ros en riant, avec Margaery, bien sûr...

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire et Sansa réussit même à sourire maintenant que la conversation ne tournait plus autour d'elle.

Elles arrivèrent très vite dans les couloirs où Shae dut les quitter pour aller devant sa salle de cours en insultant Cersei dans un murmure frustré parce qu'elle savait que, dans une bagarre avec la jeune Lannister, elle risquait fort de perdre.

Ros et Sansa continuèrent jusque devant leur salle. Le cours de ce matin s'annonçait très peu passionnant et Sansa avait hâte d'arriver en cours d'histoire où M. Varys (personne ne savait s'il avait un prénom) allait égayer un peu sa journée avec ses cours très pointilleux. Elles y trouvèrent Margaery en pleine discussion avec Joffrey (ou plutôt Joffrey en train de parler à Margaery qui hochait la tête et souriait) Sandor se tenait non loin d'eux mais ne semblait même pas écouter la conversation : il était en train d'envoyer des SMS et, à un moment, Sansa le surprit même à sourire. Elle se demandait bien qui pouvait le faire sourire ainsi : il avait certes l'air moqueur, mais au moins, il souriait.

Ros salua Margaery et commença à lancer une véritable conversation, au soulagement bien masqué de la jeune Tyrell. Joffrey, quant à lui, semblait bien moins heureux du tournure de la conversation qui ne le concernait quasiment plus. Heureusement, la cloche sonna et Margaery dut les quitter pour aller en cours. En partant, elle eut un très grand sourire radieux pour Sansa et posa sa main sur son épaule, caressant distraitement son bras en s'en allant. Sansa rougit, Ros ne put s'empêcher de rire et Joffrey trépignait sur place. Il décida de prendre sa revanche :

\- Alors, Sansa, on admire ma petite amie ? fit-il avec un sourire vicieux.

Sansa se sentit raidir. Elle ne devait pas dire n'importe quoi sur ce coup-là : tout ce qu'elle dirait maintenant pourrait faire le tour du lycée, probablement déformé par Joffrey qui ne raterait pas une occasion de se venger de la personne qui recevait plus d'attention d'une fille que lui. Elle eut un petit sourire forcé avant de répondre :

\- Margaery est une bonne amie.

\- Ouais. De toutes façons, tu peux toujours rêver pour te la faire. Elle aime les hommes, pas les brouteuses.

Le terme écorcha les oreilles de Sansa. Elle dut prendre un moment avant de réaliser que la situation était réelle et que Joffrey venait de se révéler un être absolument insupportable et pas le jeune prince qu'elle avait imaginé. Ros elle-même n'osa rien faire face à Joffrey. Sansa ne le savait pas encore, mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait tenu tête à Joffrey, elle avait eu une visite surprise de Gregor Clegane et elle n'avait pas oublié sa semaine à l'hôpital (où Petyr était gracieusement venu à son chevet pour la rassurer et faire d'autres activités qu'on ne dévoilera pas ici) et la peur qu'elle avait eue de revenir en cours après. Mais bon, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute si Joffrey n'était pas très bien doté. Il lui avait promis que, s'il avait encore à se plaindre d'elle, elle ne reviendrait plus jamais en cours.

Elle adorait Sansa mais l'insulte était encore à peu près facile à encaisser et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de revoir Gregor tambouriner à sa porte dans la nuit. Elle se contenta donc de passer un bras autour des épaules de son amie pour la réconforter comme elle pouvait.

Mais Sandor n'avait pas les mêmes réservations que Ros et il n'allait pas laisser la jeune fille qu'il aimait se faire insulter comme ça :

\- Joff', fit-il d'une voix bourrue pour contenir sa rage, ça suffit.

\- Non, décida Joffrey, sans doute par pure esprit de contradiction. Non, ça ne suffit pas. Sansa, si je te vois t'approcher encore de Margaery, je demanderai au Limier de te faire passer l'envie des filles.

Sansa ne bougea pas. Sa mâchoire se serra. Elle tremblait un peu et Ros crut qu'elle était en train de paniquer mais Sandor, qui était en face d'elle, derrière Joffrey, voyait bien qu'elle était en train de bouillir de colère et que la seule chose qui l'empêchait de gifler Joffrey étaient ses bonnes manières.

\- C'est bon, laisse-la tranquille. Elles sont juste inscrites ensemble pour la chorale. Tu sais, les filles, c'est comme ça avec leurs amies mais ça ne veut rien dire.

\- Tu t'y connais en filles, toi, maintenant ? lança Joffrey en dépassant Sandor pour entrer dans la salle à toutes vitesse, ne voulant pas perdre la face.

Les élèves étaient déjà en train de rentrer mais Sandor prit le temps de se tourner vers Sansa. Il semblait gêné et il se justifia même :

\- Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, Sansa, promit-il, mais je préfère ne pas le dire devant Joffrey sinon, il dépêchera mon frère à ma place. Et tu... Tu es libre d'avoir tes propres goûts.

Il semblait sur le point de dire autre chose mais il regarda tout autour de lui et se ravisa, entrant dans la salle de cours. Sansa entra en dernier avec Ros qui avait encore son bras autour d'elle, caressant son dos de manière réconfortante.

A la fin de l'heure, Sansa avait arrêté de trembler, mais elle redoutait plus que jamais son duo avec Margaery : elle avait peur que Joffrey s'y oppose. Elle aimait vraiment Margaery et elle ne voulait pas être en danger à chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient. Au moins, elle avait Sandor de son côté... Elle se surprit à sourire à cette pensée. Sandor était son premier véritable baiser. Elle savait qu'elle tenait à lui, mais elle savait aussi que si elle avait le choix entre Sandor et M. Baelish, elle choisirait le dernier. Elle avait vraiment honte de son choix, mais elle ne pouvait pas se mentir.

Malgré l'assurance de la protection de Sandor, Sansa était soulagée d'avoir à travailler avec Daenerys plutôt que d'aller répéter avec Margaery. Elles devaient se rendre à la bibliothèque du lycée pour mettre leurs notes en commun et ébaucher un plan ou, au moins, échanger des idées.

Sansa était en train de sortir de sa salle de cours quand elle tomba justement sur Jon. Elle les avait déjà prévenus qu'elle rentrerait plus tard (Ros lui avait promis de la reconduire) mais elle savait qu'elle devrait leur dire plusieurs fois aujourd'hui pour qu'ils ne l'attendent pas.

Le jeune homme sourit dès qu'il la vit. Sansa savait que Jon avait un lien spécial avec Robb et qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec Arya, mais elle n'avait jamais été très proche de lui. Sans doute à cause de sa mère : Catelyn était tout ce que Sansa voulait devenir un jour et, lorsqu'elle avait traité Jon avec une certaine froideur, la jeune et influençable Sansa s'était sentie obligée de faire de même. Elle avait rarement parlé avec Jon en tête à tête et elle ne s'était jamais confiée à lui sur ce qu'elle ressentait à propos de telle ou telle chose. Il ne lui parlait pas beaucoup non plus, mais il fallait aussi dire que Jon n'était pas très bavard : il était plutôt du genre à écouter les autres et à les observer de loin. Ce n'était probablement pas faute de ne pas pouvoir : il fallait avouer qu'il avait un certain charme rêveur et ses boucles noires attiraient beaucoup de jeunes filles, mais il avait rarement été très intéressé par les filles. Sansa ne savait même pas s'il avait été amoureux un jour.

Elle se surprit à regretter ce manque d'intimité entre eux deux quand elle le vit sourire à sa vue. Après tout, il lui disait souvent qu'elle était jolie ou bien habillée quand ils sortaient quelque part... Sansa lui rendit son sourire et alla vers lui :

\- Jon, je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, mais je pense que tout le monde l'aura oublié : Ros me ramène ce soir : j'ai un exposé à faire avec une amie.

\- Je m'en rappelais mais je le dirais à Robb, promis. Tâche juste de ne pas rentrer trop tard : Maman a horreur de mettre les restes au micro-ondes.

\- Promis, promis, de toutes façons, j'ai déjà pas mal avancé dans mon travail et je suis sûre que Daenerys aussi...

Pendant qu'ils marchaient le long du couloir presque bondé d'étudiants ayant hâte de sortir, Sansa fut bousculée. Le choc avait été tellement fort que la jeune fille faillit trébucher et seuls les bras de Jon autour de ses épaules l'empêchèrent de tomber. Offusquée, la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle pour trouver le fautif.

Elle vit Gregor Clegane et sa clique de colosses. Le frère du Limier lui jeta un regard noir par-dessus son épaule,la faisant frissonner. Puis, il se détourna avec un sourire mauvais et sortit du couloir.

\- Sansa ? demanda Jon, inquiet, Sansa, tout va bien ?

\- Oui... Oui, enfin...

Jon n'avait jamais vu sa soeur aussi pâle. Il fronça les sourcils : Sansa ne fréquentait pas Clegane aîné ou quiconque du même genre et la bousculade n'était certainement pas arrivée par hasard... Ça ne laissait qu'une option possible :

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Joffrey, Sansa ? demanda Jon très sérieusement et Sansa put entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- Je... Ce n'est rien de bien grave, essaya de dire la jeune fille, mais Jon ne la laissa pas finir.

\- Sansa, tu sais bien que ça l'est. Tu sais quelle réputation Joffrey se traîne dans le lycée. Si jamais tu as un problème, tu sais qu'on peut s'en occuper.

\- Je vois mal comment.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider... Je vais t'accompagner à la bibliothèque.

Sansa avait envie de le rassurer et de lui dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais au fond, elle savait qu'il fallait mieux prendre les problèmes en main maintenant. Gregor n'allait pas s'arrêter avant que Joffrey ne décide qu'elle ne valait plus la peine qu'il s'intéresse à elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait sincèrement pensé qu'il serait mieux que Sandor au début de l'année.

Elle hocha la tête et laissa Jon la guider vers la bibliothèque en composant un numéro sur son téléphone.

\- Tattle Crime de King's Landing High School, quel affront avez-vous à reporter ? fit une voix bien connue à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Ygritte, c'est pas drôle, commenta le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh ? Bon, dommage. Je raye ça de ma liste des nouveaux répondeurs. J'essaye de faire quelque chose d'original, tu vois ? C'est pas très évident. Et puis, ce matin, Ramsay m'a dit que je ressemblais à la journaliste dans la série Hannibal, tu sais, Freddie Lounds. Ouais, c'est juste hyper cool, je suis trop fière. Et donc, Freddie écrit pour le Tattle Crime, tu vois ?

Il y eut un moment de silence des deux côtés du fil.

\- Bref, en quoi puis-je t'aider, Boucles Brunes ?

\- Sansa a un problème avec Gregor Clegane.

\- Ow shit. Elle lui a mis un râteau ?

\- Non, c'est quelque chose avec Joffrey et il a envoyé Gregor et sa troupe après elle. Pour l'instant, c'est quelque chose d'assez innocent, il l'a juste bousculée, mais je n'ai pas envie que ça aille plus loin. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse faire face à Gregor Clegane pour protéger Sansa.

\- Tu ne connais vraiment personne, Jon. Mais bon, pas de désespoir : je connais LA seule et l'unique personne qui puisse remplir ce job. Elle s'appelle Brienne Tarth et elle joue dans l'équipe féminine de hockey. Elle est vraiment cool et elle est très «protection des jeunes demoiselles sans défenses face à des gros monstres etc», bref plus chevalier dans son armure étincelante, tu ne trouveras pas. Elle me doit une faveur en plus.

\- Une fille ? fit Jon en fronçant les sourcils. Je te parle de La Montagne, là. Je ne veux pas envoyer quelqu'un à un massacre en règle...

\- Ne sous-estime pas Ser Brienne. On parle de la némésis de Gregor, là. Elle lui a cassé la gueule en règle l'année dernière. Elle a bien morflé aussi mais elle était capable de revenir en cours le lendemain, Gregor est juste revenu après trois jours et il avait une sale gueule. Je veux dire, plus que d'habitude. Et tout ça pour protéger un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Podrick Payne, si je me souviens bien.

\- J'en ai jamais entendu parler.

\- J'y viens : elle ne voulait absolument que j'en parle. Elle est un peu timide, tu vois. J'ai juste écrit un petit article en fin de page et elle me doit une faveur. Je te donne son numéro, donne-le à Sansa : elle peut l'appeler dès qu'elle a besoin d'elle. Je l'appelle pour la prévenir et considère Sansa intouchable. Elle n'a pas de petit ami, si ?

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Jon.

\- Bon, je vais prendre ça pour un non. Dommage. Je trouverai une première page. Bon, voici le numéro de Brienne. Tu peux lui faire confiance, vraiment.

Une fois arrivés à la bibliothèque, Sansa avait un nouveau numéro dans son répertoire. Jon était encore un peu inquiet mais semblait plus à même de la laisser.

La bibliothèque était quasiment vide : c'était la fin de la journée et les élèves préféraient partir étudier chez eux, pour ceux qui étudiaient. Dany l'attendait déjà, assise à une table vers le fond, derrière une étagère, près de la fenêtre. Elle était vraiment discrète avec ses collants, ses cheveux en tresse et ses yeux penseurs plongés dans le livre posé devant elle. Sansa ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la trouver au moins aussi belle que Margaery. Mais le charme de Dany était plus... mystérieux et sauvage, comme si elle venait d'un pays lointain dont personne ne connaissait l'existence.

Quand elle entendit les deux Starks entrer, elle releva la tête et les gracia d'un petit sourire. Sansa alla s'asseoir en la saluant et Jon s'approcha aussi de la jeune fille aux cheveux platines. Il osa un petit sourire et Sansa se demanda sincèrement si Jon ne venait pas de tomber amoureux juste sous ses yeux. Dany lui sourit aussi et se présenta :

\- Vous devez être le frère de Sansa. Je suis Daenerys Targaryen, dit-elle avec une certaine fierté.

\- Jon Stark. Bon, je vais vous laisser. Ne rentre pas trop tard Sansa. A ce soir et... Il se tourna vers Dany avec un autre sourire, un peu plus hésitant. A un de ces jours.

Puis, il partit en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Quand il sortit, Sansa et Dany se regardèrent instinctivement et chacune sut alors ce que l'autre pensait. Elles pensaient à la même chose. Elles ne purent s'empêcher de sourire :

\- Bon, finit par dire Dany, j'ai lu les chapitres du livre de M. Baelish et voici mes notes.

Elles échangèrent leurs notes et Sansa ne tarda pas à se plonger dans l'écriture de sa nouvelle partenaire. Dany avait peut-être l'air d'une jeune fille timide et renfermée, mais rien ne saurait être plus éloigné de la réalité. Elle appuyait chacune de ses lettres, son écriture était claire et lisible. Elle était très sûre d'elle-même et n'écrivait jamais rien au crayon, elle n'utilisait pas la marge ni les parenthèses. Plus elle la lisait, plus Sansa l'admirait.

Quand elles finirent de lire leurs notes, Daenerys lui tendit ses fiches en riant un peu :

\- Tu devrais vraiment avoir confiance en ce que tu écris. Tu trouves des bons trucs et je suis sûre que, si tu osais, tu trouverais des pistes très intéressantes.

Sansa se sentit gênée et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Elles allèrent ensuite pêcher des livres dans les étagères du CDI sous le regard exaspéré de la documentaliste qui essayait de ranger les étagères. Elles lurent ensemble pendant une bonne heure, notant les idées sur des feuilles de brouillon, débattant l'importance de telle ou telle citation. Sansa était plus à même d'accepter les idées de Dany que Dany les siennes, mais elles s'accordaient sur beaucoup de points. Ce que disait Dany était souvent ce que Sansa pensait sans vraiment oser l'affirmer tout haut.

Quand elles eurent assez d'informations pour faire un exposé d'une heure et que tous les livres de la petite liste de M. Baelish furent consultés et rangés, elles se retrouvèrent face à face avec un plan à faire.

\- Franchement, Sansa, fit Dany en plantant ses yeux dans les yeux bleus de sa partenaire, dis-moi ce que tu penses pour le plan.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment... En fait, je ne vois pas ce que M. Baelish peut attendre de nous...

Dany soupira et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Sansa... Je t'ai entendue pendant le débat, je viens de lire tes notes et on vient de passer une heure à lire des livres sur le sujet. Baelish ne nous a pas dit : «Faîtes ci» ou «Faîtes ça» alors s'il n'a pas ce qu'il veut, c'est de sa veut probablement qu'on donne une réponse sincère à la question, même si ce n'est pas celle qu'il attendait. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

Sansa sourit encore, gênée et baissa les yeux pour réfléchir sincèrement. D'habitude, elle savait ce que les professeurs attendaient d'elle et elle le faisait parfaitement, mais et Dany et M. Baelish étaient différents.

Le téléphone de Dany vibra. Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent immédiatement vers la documentaliste mais celle-ci était à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque et n'avait rien entendu. Elles échangèrent un petit sourire machiavélique et Daenerys répondit en murmurant :

\- Allô ?

La suite, Sansa ne put la comprendre. Dany parlait une autre langue, une langue qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue, très accentuée et visiblement, pas sa langue maternelle puisque, même si certaines phrases semblaient parfaitement naturelles, la jeune fille devait souvent reprendre des mots pour mieux les prononcer.

Daenrys, décida Sansa, était un pur mystère. Elle était fascinante. Tout à propos d'elle était fin et presque délicat, et pourtant, elle était forte, elle avait sa propre vision des choses et elle savait le montrer. Dès qu'on pensait avoir tout vu, elle revenait avec une nouvelle surprise. La jeune fille finit par raccrocher et Sansa lui assura que personne ne l'avait vue.

\- Désolée, c'était mon petit ami. Il m'attend sur le parking et il me demande quand j'aurais fini.

\- Oh, je t'ai probablement retenue trop longtemps... Tu sais, on peut arranger la suite au téléphone ou par mail...

\- Non, non, la rassurant Dany avec un sourire. Il faut qu'on ait une idée de plan aujourd'hui. Comme ça, on pourra se répartir les parties et tout... Bon, alors, il nous faut trois parties...

Elles se remirent au travail mais, à chaque fois, Sansa se prenait à essayer de regarder par la fenêtre. Elle essayait d'apercevoir le petit ami de Dany. Elle se demandait quel genre d'homme elle aimait. Quel genre d'homme pouvait faire fondre la jolie Daenerys Targaryen. Il devait être aussi exceptionnel qu'elle.

Au bout d'un moment, Dany finit par le remarquer, comme toujours...

\- Il est au parking à motos, là, le montra-t-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sansa et Dany étaient à la fenêtre, en train de regarder un jeune homme, au moins aussi grand que Gregor Clegane, appuyé à une Harley, en train d'attendre patiemment. Il avait un débardeur noir à l'effigie de Motor Head, un blouson en cuir sombre, un jean et des bottes noires. Dans son dos, une longue dread noire pendait. Il avait véritablement l'air puissant et menaçant... Sansa se demandait vraiment comment la petite Dany et le motard avaient fait pour se rencontrer : elle savait qu'il n'était pas au lycée.

\- Au début, raconta Dany, je ne le connaissais pas du tout. Il venait chez moi des fois et mon frère le fréquentait tout le temps. En général, j'étais en train de lire dans ma chambre. Puis, Viserys nous a présentés. Il voulait vraiment vraiment que je sorte avec lui. J'ai accepté. Au début, il ne m'attirait pas vraiment. Il me faisait peur, je crois... Les premiers rendez-vous étaient terribles ! fit Dany en riant. Il ne savait pas trop embrasser : il se contentait de fourrer sa langue dans ma bouche jusqu'à ce que je m'étouffe et on ne pouvait pas regarder un film en entier sans qu'il me tripote... Je voulais vraiment le quitter : j'étais mal à l'aise dès qu'on se voyait... Mais Viserys ne voulait pas. Il voulait que je fasse un effort. J'ai rencontré Jorah, tu sais, dans notre classe ? C'était vraiment mon ami : j'allais pas très bien à ce moment-là et il m'a beaucoup aidée. Ça a vraiment inquiété Drogo, mon petit ami. Alors, un soir, pendant qu'on était en camping au milieu de nulle part, il m'a amené dans sa tente et...

Dany rit un peu, essayant d'être le plus discrète possible :

\- Bref, des fois, c'est pas encore trop ça et on doit encore s'apprendre, mais... je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Drogo est vraiment parfait.

\- Mais Jorah t'aime beaucoup, tu sais ? Pourquoi tu... commença Sansa, hésitante mais curieuse.

Dany haussa les épaules :

\- Tu sais, il y a des filles qui sont faîtes pour des relations avec des hommes plus âgés qu'elles. J'apprécie Jorah, vraiment. Mais pas comme ça. Il ne pourra jamais me faire sentir aussi bien que Drogo. Je sais, je l'ai embrassé un soir. C'était une erreur. J'espère qu'il se trouvera une fille bien, mais je suis avec Drogo et personne d'autre.

Sansa jeta un autre regard à Drogo et elle se sentit rougir, en pensant à Petyr et à ce que Dany venait de lui dire.

\- Tu sais, Sansa, il n'y a pas de honte à prendre ce que tu veux. Personne ne vit à ta place.

Sansa baissa à nouveau les yeux et Dany rit un peu avant de lui tapoter l'épaule :

\- Allez, on va s'y remettre ou on ne terminera jamais.

/

Quand les deux filles eurent fini le plan détaillé, elles avaient passé trois heures à la bibliothèque en tout et la documentaliste les menaçait de les éjecter toutes les dix minutes. Sansa était juste un peu trop perfectionniste mais Daenerys ne s'en plaignait pas.

Les deux filles sortirent en même temps que les derniers membres des clubs sportifs qui s'entraînaient pour les prochains matches. Sansa vit Asha qui croisa son regard et se lécha les lèvres de façon tellement provocante que la jeune fille se retrouva à rougir contre son gré. Elles sortirent sur le parking et Sansa sortit son téléphone pour composer le numéro de Brienne.

\- Allô ? répondit une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

\- A... Allô, oui, je suis Sansa Stark... je... Euhm...

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda directement la jeune femme. Gregor vous a encore importunée ?

\- Oh euhm... Non, pas encore. Enfin, je veux dire, je ne le vois pas, là... C'est juste que Jon m'a dit que vous pourriez venir me chercher et me raccompagner...

\- Bien sûr, où êtes-vous en ce moment ?

\- Juste devant le lycée.

\- D'accord, ne bougez pas, j'arrive tout de suite.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Sansa raccrocha. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être dans un thriller. Normalement, elle aurait été heureuse, mais si elle avait pu faire sans avoir peur que Gregor n'arrive, elle n'aurait pas hésité à choisir une vie un peu plus tranquille.

Dany la présenta à Drogo. Sansa lui sourit et lui adressa un timide «Bonjour». Il la regarda longuement et, pendant un moment, la jeune fille se demanda s'il allait la tuer sur place ou lui répondre. Après avoir échangé un regard avec Daenerys, il finit par lui répondre un petit «Bonjour» d'une voix bourrue.

Dany regarda Sansa un long moment, eut un petit sourire et embrassa Drogo juste devant elle. Ce n'était pas un simple baiser rapide entre deux amoureux qui se retrouvent. C'était un long baiser langoureux entre deux âmes faîtes pour être ensemble. Sansa n'avait jamais vu Dany à la fois si fragile et si puissante : c'était au moins autant son baiser que celui de Drogo.

Sansa sourit et comprit.

/

Une vieille Jeep se gara devant les escaliers où Sansa était assise. Aussitôt, la jeune fille leva la tête, sentant son coeur se serrer. Elle se releva, priant pour que ce ne soit pas Gregor. Il fallait avouer qu'elle aurait tout donner pour que Dany reste avec elle jusqu'à ce que Brienne arrive, mais Drogo avait eu l'air plutôt pressé de s'en aller, alors Sansa leur avait dit au revoir et avait parcouru presque tout le parking désert avant d'aller s'asseoir.

La Jeep s'arrêta et une jeune femme en sortit.

Sansa n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle devait bien faire un mètre 90, au moins. Elle était très très grande, musclée et habillée comme un homme. Elle avait un jean clair trop grand pour elle et un t-shirt bleu sans forme. Ses cheveux étaient d'un joli blond, très clair, mais ils étaient coupés courts, visiblement dans un miroir avec des ciseaux rouillés, vu leur état. En bref, Sansa ne put s'empêcher de la trouver laide et un peu effrayante.

\- Sansa Stark ? Je suis Brienne Tarth, se présenta la jeune femme.

C'est alors que la jeune Stark se rendit compte... Brienne était... timide. En effet, elle hésitait à dire son propre nom et avait du mal à rencontrer ses yeux. Elle était entièrement repliée sur elle-même, comme si elle s'attendait à être blessée.

Sansa avait envie de se gifler elle-même : Brienne était probablement une jeune femme très admirable. Même si elle n'était pas très belle, elle devait avoir un coeur en or et, pour l'instant, c'était tout ce qui comptait. De plus, elle était bien contente que Brienne ait une carrure capable de concurrencer celle de Gregor. La jeune Stark alla lui faire la bise avec son plus grand sourire :

\- Merci beaucoup d'être venue me chercher. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop dérangée.

\- Non, pas du tout. En revanche, je n'ai pas votre adresse...

\- Ton adresse, la corrigea gentiment Sansa. Je ne suis pas très vieille.

Brienne sourit et ses grands yeux bleus brillèrent de milles éclats. Oui, pensa Sansa, Brienne avait un coeur en or qui se reflétait dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Sansa monta dans la voiture à ses côtés et attacha sa ceinture.

Les premières minutes se firent en silence. Puis Sansa donna quelques directions à des tournants et enfin, elle céda à la tentation :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es battue avec Gregor pour quelqu'un que tu ne connaissais pas ? Tu n'avais pas peur de lui ?

Brienne répondit avec le plus grand sérieux du monde :

\- Quelqu'un devait le faire. Podrick était sans défense. Il n'avait pas la moindre chance contre Gregor. C'est ce que Gregor aime. Les victoires faciles. L'humiliation. J'avais très peur, bien sûr, mais... J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un vienne m'aider quand j'ai eu ce genre de problèmes.

\- J'ai du mal à croire qu'on a déjà essayé de t'embêter. Il faudrait être stupide pour ça.

Brienne rit. Elle n'avait pas le rire le plus doux ou le plus cristallin, mais c'était un rire vrai, qui venait du coeur. Brienne ne pouvait pas vraiment cacher ses émotions.

\- Tu sais, quand j'étais petite, je ne croyais pas dans la force brutale et tout. Mon père me disais : tout se règle par la parole. Je crois bien qu'il n'a jamais fréquenté l'école publique. Bref, quand j'étais à l'école, j'étais déjà plus grande que tous les autres enfants. Être différent est gênant. C'est comme si tu étais la personne qui rappelait à tous les autres que la norme dans laquelle ils s'enferment n'est pas une obligation pour tout le monde. Je veux dire... Même si j'essayais, je n'y arriverai sans doute pas.

Brienne fit une pause pour prendre un virage. Sansa ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux.

\- Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que tout le monde n'est pas fait pour avoir la vie que les autres essayent d'avoir. Et ces personnes font peur aux autres parce qu'elles remettent leur monde en question. Bref. J'ai besoin d'aider ces personnes parce que sinon personne ne le fera.

La Jeep prit le dernier virage pour arriver devant le manoir Stark. Brienne coupa le contact et regarda Sansa. La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Brienne sembla paniquer et tâta toutes ses poches pour trouver un mouchoir. Sansa posa une main sur les siennes pour qu'elle se calme :

\- Brienne, fit-elle, tu es la plus belle personne que je n'ai jamais rencontrée.

Puis, elle posa un petit baiser sur sa joue et descendit de la voiture :

\- Merci. A demain.

Sansa essuya ses larmes en marchant le long du chemin qui menait à la porte du manoir et elle comprit.

/

Ce soir-là, à la table des Starks, la conversation allait plutôt bien : Robb était en train de parler de son entraînement pour le prochain match et même Bran était plutôt enthousiaste à propos de son nouveau projet en science. Arya, quant à elle, pouvait enfin parler de ses cours d'escrime pour lesquels sa passion était infinie (comme pour son co-équipier, le fameux Jaken H'ghar...) et Catelyn devait leur donner des tours pour parler afin d'éviter le chaos total.

Jon, pour une fois, était assis en face de Sansa et pour une fois, celle-ci lui lui souriait. Ses sourires à lui étaient plus timides, mais ils étaient là. Il n'aurait pas pu exprimer le soulagement qu'il avait eu en trouvant sa soeur saine et sauve dans le canapé, regardant des dessins animés sans intérêt avec Lady. Il avait même appelé Ygritte pour la remercier.

Ygritte venait régulièrement au club photo. Pas toujours pour être un modèle, mais pour regarder, prendre quelques photos parfois et rire et discuter avec les autres membres. Depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé, les autres membres avaient commencé à l'accepter et il déjeunait tous les jeudis avec eux, juste avant le club. Ils n'étaient pas toujours très polis et Jon en détestait quelques uns, mais en règle général, il les trouvait cools. Une fois, Ygritte avait dévoilé à tout le monde que Sansa, LA Sansa Stark, la nouvelle jeune fille la plus belle de tout le lycée était la soeur de Jon et ils l'avaient tous suppliés de l'amener pour un photo shoot.

Ils pouvaient toujours rêver.

Mais Ygritte avait été cool. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle ne publierait rien sur Sansa sans la consulter avant. Sachant qu'Ygritte était réputée pour être la reporter la plus redoutable du lycée, c'était probablement un grand sacrifice pour elle. Jon se demandait encore si l'inviter un samedi après-midi au cinéma avec Robb et Talisa était une marque de reconnaissance suffisante et surtout, s'il allait oser le faire.

\- Alors, demanda Ned en faisant un tour de table, des plans pour ce week-end ? Qu'on s'organise.

\- Oui, fit Arya, je dois voir Jaken samedi. Syrio a dit qu'il pouvait nous ouvrir le gymnase pour qu'on s'entraîne un peu. Jaken a une compétition bientôt et il dit que je suis la seule avec qui il peut s'entraîner.

Sansa résista l'envie de fondre devant sa petite soeur. Elle n'apprécierait probablement pas.

\- Et normalement, je vais au cinéma avec Talisa, ajouta Robb, et Jon, s'il arrive à convaincre son amie redoutable de venir avec nous.

Jon lança à Robb un regard si noir que ni Ned ni Cat n'osèrent poser plus de questions. Pour l'instant. Mais Robb venait de signer pour un interrogatoire complet après le repas.

\- Je peux venir aussi ? demanda Theon qui était en train de piocher dans l'assiette de Rickon, risquant sérieusement sa main à chaque essai.

\- Oui, bien sûr, fit Robb, tu emmènes quelqu'un ?

\- Je sais pas. Sansa, ta pote Ros, elle est libre samedi ?

\- Je ne suis pas au courant de tous ses déplacements, répondit Sansa. Demande-le-lui, je suis sûre que tu as son numéro.

Theon haussa les épaules mais Ned ne laissa pas passer l'affaire :

\- Tu sors avec les amies de ta soeur ? Ça ne va pas poser de problèmes, quand...

\- Je ne sors pas vraiment avec elle, commença Theon et Robb le fit taire avant qu'il ne prononce quelque chose d'obscène.

\- Et toi, Sansa, demanda Catelyn. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas entendue : ton exposé avance ?

\- Oui, assura Sansa. On a bien travaillé et il ne nous reste plus grand chose à faire pour cette semaine. Mais ce week-end, je crois qu'il va falloir que je travaille encore dessus. Cette semaine, je dois aussi préparer mon audition pour la chorale, vous savez...

\- Une audition pour la chorale ? demanda Ned interloqué. Je...

Il se tourna le plus discrètement possible vers sa femme pour lui demander si elle était au courant. Elle secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Elle allait dire quelque chose quand Robb sauva à nouveau les choses et la devança :

\- C'est super ! Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais plus chanté. Je suis content de te voir reprendre. Tu sais quelle chanson tu vas faire ?

\- Oui, je me suis inscrite avec Margaery. On va faire 'Lemonade' de Cocorosie. C'est elle qui a choisi, mais ce n'est pas trop mal. Normalement, je vais m'entraîner avec elle demain soir. Elle m'a dit que son frère pourrait me raccompagner à temps pour le dîner.

\- Bien... Je suis contente que tu nous le dises maintenant, fit froidement Catelyn. Et quand est cette audition ?

\- Vendredi. On passe à 17 heures.

\- C'est ouvert au public ? demanda Ned, intéressé.

\- Non, fit Sansa...

\- Mais les autres élèves peuvent entrer, intervint Arya. Hot Pie veut y aller parce qu'il y aura des jolies filles avec des jolies voix, rajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Si Sansa est d'accord, proposa Robb, on pourrait tous venir pour la soutenir et pour filmer, comme ça, vous pourrez voir aussi.

Sansa crut qu'elle allait mourir de honte.

\- Vous pouvez venir, mais à une seule condition, fit-elle catégoriquement avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. Non, en fait, deux. Un, vous ne vous faîtes pas remarquer, deux, le film reste uniquement entre nous. Pas de le mettre sur Internet ou de le montrer aux autres de l'école. D'accord ?

Ils jurèrent tous solennellement mais Sansa se sentait tout de même encore stressée. Se remettre à chanter était déjà assez stressant, mais si en plus, elle devait le faire devant tous les élèves de l'école...

Ce soir-là, elle répéta encore et encore et encore jusqu'à minuit. Puis, elle travailla sur son plan détaillé jusqu'à une heure du matin et pria pour que la semaine se termine bientôt.

/

Le lendemain matin, Sansa se leva au son insistant de son réveil. Le soleil était encore timide et l'automne approchait peu à peu. La jeune fille soupira, enfila une robe de chambre et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Dans la cuisine, sa mère l'attendait avec une tasse de thé et des toast à la confiture à la bergamote. Elle était aussi dans une robe de chambre verte et sourit quand elle vit sa fille entrer. Sansa ne savait pas trop si elle avait envie de parler à sa mère mais elle s'assit tout de même, après avoir sortit des couverts et une pomme. Catelyn regarda sa fille se verse du thé et croquer dans sa pomme.

\- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas prit notre petit déjeuner toutes les deux, fit Catelyn en souriant.

\- C'est vrai... Cette semaine, c'est un peu rude. Plein de trucs à faire...

\- Je vois... Dis-moi... Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas parlé et bon... au lycée, on commence un peu à... regarder les garçons...

\- Maman ! s'exclama Sansa, choquée. Je n'ai pas de petit ami, si c'est ce que tu demandes.

\- Non, non, bien sûr... Mais il est peut-être temps de prendre des précautions. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver et...

\- Maman ? la coupa Sansa.

\- Oui, mon coeur ?

\- Vous avez quelle différence d'âge, Papa et toi ?

\- J'ai deux ans de plus que lui. Pourquoi, mon coeur ?

\- Il y a quelqu'un que j'aime bien, mais... je ne sais pas trop si je peux...

Catelyn ne put s'empêcher de rire tendrement à l'air gêné de sa fille aînée. Elle passa sa main dans les longs cheveux auburn de Sansa et fit :

\- Tu peux aimer qui tu veux aimer, ma chérie. Mais sache qu'avec tout amour, vient un coeur brisé, tôt ou tard...

Sansa sourit un peu :

\- Est-ce que ça fait moins mal quand on l'attend ? Le coeur brisé, je veux dire ?

\- Non, ma chérie. Ça fait tout aussi mal.

Sansa soupira et sembla réfléchir un long moment. Puis, elle comprit et sourit. Elle termina son petit-déjeuner en parlant de Margaery à sa mère, pour la rassurer.

/

Aujourd'hui était une journée importante pour Sansa Stark. Elle allait être en cours avec M. Baelish pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait essayé de l'appeler et elle allait ensuite aller chez Margaery pour répéter dans la chambre de son frère Willas.

Elle avait passé une bonne demi-heure à arranger et à ré-arranger son apparence. Elle devait avoir l'air naturelle, comme si ce n'était qu'une journée de cours en plus, mais elle devait aussi être très soignée. Les Tyrells étaient les gens les plus classes du campus : il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'état du lieu où ils vivaient... C'est pourquoi Sansa se retrouva à l'arrière du van des Starks, ses mains en train de jouer avec sa jupe pour ne pas déchirer ses collants blancs aux motifs floraux (qui ne laissaient aucun centimètre de peau visible) et avec un pendentif en forme de libellule autour du cou. Theon s'était allègrement moqué de son «papillon mort en pendentif» mais Robb lui avait intimé de se taire et Sansa avait été laissée en paix.

Le van des Starks était arrivé et Robb ouvrit la porte pour la meute.

Brienne l'attendait dehors, adossée à sa Jeep. Sansa lui donna le sourire le plus éclatant qu'elle ait en réserve. Elle trotta jusqu'à sa nouvelle amie et la salua. Brienne allait donc l'escorter jusque devant sa salle de cours dans le but d'effrayer Joffrey et de lui montrer que, désormais, Sansa Stark faisait partie des personnes qui étaient hors de sa portée, mais elles furent interrompues.

En effet, un jeune homme d'à peu près l'âge de Brienne vint se mettre en travers de leur route. Il regarda à peine Sansa qui ne se mentit pas : elle était bien sûr blessée de ne pas être remarquée alors qu'elle avait passé plus de temps que d'habitude sur son apparence. Mais le regard qu'il jeta à Brienne et le soupir de cette dernière l'empêchèrent d'être tout de suite trop désespérée. Ce n'était pas forcément qu'elle était laide, juste qu'elle n'était pas l'objet de ses pensées...

\- Alors, Bri', lança le jeune homme en souriant, tu fréquentes des jolies filles pour souligner ta laideur ?

Sansa fut choquée par la remarque et lança un regard noir au jeune homme, mais il ne la regardait même pas.

Soudain, elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Jaime Lannister. Elle avait entendu parler de lui (surtout de Ros qui n'arrêtait pas de se vanter parce qu'elle l'avait embrassé une fois et qu'elle était la seule personne connue à être allée aussi loin avec lui) et il y avait des photos de lui partout à côté des trophées de football américain dans le hall. Jaime Lannister, le frère de Cersei, l'ex-star du lycée. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose au genou apparemment, ce qui l'avait rendu incapable de jouer et depuis, tout le monde l'avait oublié. Difficile que le jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs décoiffés et à la veste en cuir clair élimée était le même Jaime Lannister.

Ros lui avait dit un jour que Cersei était tellement belle que son frère était tombé amoureux d'elle et elle avait été très sérieuse. Même si Cersei était connue pour avoir accumulé les conquêtes (elle faisait une concurrence presque honorable à Shae et à Ros) Jaime, quant à lui, n'était jamais sorti avec une fille du lycée et n'avait jamais eu d'aventures aux fêtes. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas Cersei qui intéressait l'ex-star du lycée. C'était son exact opposé.

Sansa observa donc l'étrange duo, son bras autour de celui de Brienne, tandis que Jaime marchait à reculons pour regarder Brienne. Sansa ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'était pas un des adoptés de la jeune femme. Elle sourit à l'idée.

\- Joffrey a envoyé Gregor après elle, se contenta de dire Brienne en continuant sa route.

\- Oh, tu connais Joffrey ? fit Jaime en se tournant vers Sansa. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Sansa allait répondre quand Brienne décida qu'il était grand temps de se séparer du jeune homme. Du bras qui n'était pas pris par Sansa, elle poussa Jaime sur le côté et continua son chemin. Il se contenta de rire et de lui crier «Moi aussi je t'aime, Bri' !» Sansa ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu aussi et d'embêter son garde du corps :

\- Je pense qu'il t'aime bien...

\- Il aime bien se moquer de moi, corrigea Brienne, comme tout le monde.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me moquer de toi. Je le pense. Je pense qu'il t'aime bien.

Les joues de Brienne rosirent un peu, elle baissa la tête, ses cheveux courts tombant devant ses yeux. Sansa n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi adorable.

\- Et tu l'aimes peut-être aussi un peu ? hésita Sansa.

Brienne était désormais aussi rouge que Sansa quand elle parlait avec Shae et Ros.

\- Je... Je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne vaut pas la peine d'espérer.

Sansa se sentit soudainement terriblement triste pour son amie. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas la laisser croire qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour quelqu'un : Brienne était la jeune femme la plus exceptionnelle qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée et elle avait envie de la voir heureuse :

\- Je pense que tu as une chance. N'importe quel homme serait chanceux de t'avoir comme petite amie. Je pense que tu devrais au moins essayer de lui parler, fit Sansa très sincèrement.

Brienne sourit, encore un peu indécise, mais Sansa savait qu'elle y repenserait sérieusement. Elle sourit et elles entrèrent dans les couloirs.

Gregor l'attendait avec Joffrey. Sandor était nulle part et Ros était un peu plus loin, s'accrochant désespérément à Shae qui lançait des regards noirs vraiment terrifiants aux deux jeunes hommes qui pensaient faire la loi avec des muscles et des mauvaises intentions. Même Margaery semblait l'avoir désertée.

Sansa serra le bras de Brienne un peu plus, soudainement terrifiée, non seulement pour elle, mais aussi pour son amie. Brienne était forte, mais, même si elle gagnait, elle serait blessée et Sansa n'avait aucune envie de voir son amie souffrir. La jeune fille se tourna vers son garde du corps et la vit, tête haute, regard perçant et fier, air impassible, marcher vers le jeune homme le plus terrifiant de tout le lycée, avant même Sandor (qui monopolisait tout de même la deuxième place) Sansa sourit, serra son bras et garda la tête haute, sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire victorieux.

Gregor eut l'air surpris en voyant sa némésis arriver avec celle qui aurait du être sa victime. Il fit même un petit pas en arrière quand Brienne vint se poster juste devant la porte de la salle. Sansa essaya de ne pas les regarder et se contenta d'inviter ses deux amies à rejoindre la zone de protection qui s'étendait à près de cinq cent mètres autour de Brienne. Ros et Shae furent adorables avec Brienne, ce qui soulagea énormément Sansa.

Quand la cloche sonna, Gregor dut partir en premier pour rejoindre sa salle et Brienne attendit que le professeur ouvre la salle avant de laisser Sansa qui la remercia encore et encore avant d'entrer. Elle se doutait que Gregor essaye encore de venir l'importuner mais elle garderait Brienne près d'elle encore un peu, surtout pour voir comment sa relation avec Jaime allait se développer.

Les premières heures de cours furent longues et assez ennuyeuses. Sansa s'amusait à noter absolument tout ce que le prof racontait ou faisait, mais après les vingt premières minutes, le jeu perdit son charme et elle dut se résoudre à prendre des notes sérieusement, laissant son esprit divaguer et échangeant des regards ennuyés avec Ros ou même avec Dany.

Puis, l'heure du cours de littérature sonna.

A la pause, Sansa ne pouvait arrêter de vérifier ses cheveux, ses collants, tout. Elle était tellement nerveuse que Ros essaya de lui faire un massage. Elle n'y pouvait rien : comment regarder son professeur dans les yeux après avoir essayé de l'appeler à minuit ? Elle ne pourrait pas, elle en était sûre. La seule raison pour laquelle elle ne séchait pas le cours était parce qu'elle devait soumettre son plan avec Dany et elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner de la sorte devant M. Baelish. De plus, elle se voyait mal expliquer cette absence à sa mère quand elle devrait la régulariser plus tard.

Elle prit donc une grande inspiration et entra dans la pièce.

Le cours fut atrocement long. Petyr avait encore des choses et des choses à dire sur Lolita. Il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de l'oeuvre et chaque année, il découvrait quelque chose de plus à dire dessus. Il connaissait plus de la moitié de l'oeuvre par coeur.

Le seul problème est de captiver un groupe d'adolescents qui commencent à être fatigués des cours et pour qui le charme de la nouveauté ne marche plus. Et il devait se considérer chanceux, vu qu'il était considéré comme une des énigmes les plus captivantes du lycée. Il savait que les élèves le trouvaient assez cool pour l'inviter à certaines soirées. Il n'y allait pas souvent et gardait toujours son flegme pour cultiver son aura de star mystérieuse et insaisissable. Mais il devait avouer que son aura de star insaisissable ne marchait plus quand il s'agissait d'expliquer le schéma narratif de l'oeuvre. Il ne comprenait pas comment l'histoire du tribunal ne pouvait pas les captiver : elle était pourtant si originale !

Sansa était captivée, mais malgré elle. Il voyait bien, à la façon qu'elle avait de regarder fréquemment autour d'elle, qu'elle essayait d'avoir l'air de s'ennuyer. Mais sa main droite, alerte avec son stylo bleu clair, démentait son ennui.

Pourquoi devait-elle être parfaite déjà ? Ah oui : parce qu'elle était son unique chance de rédemption. Elle s'était coiffée avec beaucoup de soin aujourd'hui, mais ses collants montraient bien qu'elle essayait de garder son air de jeune fille effarouchée.

Et pourtant... Pourtant, il avait déjà causé les premières craquelures dans sa coquille protectrice. Il se devait d'être là quand la coquille se briserait définitivement, pour la rattraper. Mais, si la coquille de Sansa commençait à se briser, Petyr avait son précieux masque en lambeaux dans ses mains.

Jamais une jeune fille lui avait résisté aussi longtemps. Même pas Cat. Ils jouaient collé serré mais Sansa avait la dureté de son père. Ça aurait du lui déplaire, mais il avait toujours aimé les difficultés. Sansa n'était pas une jeune étudiante comme les autres. Sansa était spéciale, avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses sourcils froncés sous le coup de la concentration.

Son coup de fil, en revanche, était intriguant. Sansa était en train de tomber dans ses bras, mais elle s'agrippait à tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ralentir sa chute. Elle était plutôt habile, ce qui faisait qu'il adorait ses manques de contrôle encore plus. Il avait attendu à côté de son téléphone toute la soirée. Puis, il avait décidé de se doucher et d'aller se coucher presque entièrement nu, son téléphone dans ses draps à ses côtés. Il était en train de lire un article sur Lolita et le féminisme (plutôt pathétique, il devrait rajouter) sur sa tablette numérique quand le téléphone avait sonné. Il était peu après minuit et Petyr avait tout de suite deviné de qui il s'agissait.

Il ne pouvait même pas commencer à expliquer sa frustration quand Sansa avait raccroché sans dire un mot. Si elle était restée... Oh, si elle était restée... Mille questions s'étaient précipitées dans sa tête : comment était-elle à l'autre bout du fil ? Etait-elle en pyjama ? Comment était son pyjama ? Avait-elle les cheveux trempés après sa douche ? Etait-elle en train de trembler pour lui ? Toutes ces questions laissées sans réponse qui l'avaient tenu éveillé avant qu'il ne décide de prendre le problème en main vers trois heures du matin dans une douche brûlante. Le soulagement avait été de courte durée et il attendait son cours avec Sansa Stark depuis le moment où il s'était réveillé.

La torture prit cependant fin après quelques siècles et tous les élèves se dépêchèrent de sortir pour aller manger.

Mais Sansa serait obligée de rester. Elle avait quelque chose à lui montrer. Avec Daenerys Targaryen, bien sûr. Il avait hâte de savoir comment la collaboration s'était passée entre les deux jeunes filles.

Il laissa donc tous les élèves sortir avant de se retourner vers les deux demoiselles qui lui expliquèrent le plan sur lequel elles s'étaient mises d'accord. Il était encore imparfait, mais Petyr l'arrangea très vite avec deux ou trois suggestions. Sansa n'osait toujours pas croiser son regard. Il fallait donc croire que son baiser passionné avec le Limier n'avait pas totalement abaissé le masque de la lady que Sansa essayait de garder. Petyr les garda près de dix minutes avant d'accepter leur plan :

\- Bien, donc, j'attend votre exposé la semaine prochaine. J'aimerai le faire assez tôt pour que nous puissions arriver aux explications de texte le plus rapidement possible. N'hésitez pas à me tenir informé du progrès de votre travail. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, mesdemoiselles, sauf si vous avez encore des questions...

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête avec un sourire et commencèrent à partir quand, tout à coup, Petyr céda à la tentation :

\- Sansa, j'aimerai avoir un mot, s'il te plaît. Ce sera rapide.

La jeune fille s'immobilisa complètement et tous ses muscles semblèrent se transformer en glace. Elle dit donc au revoir à Dany qui les quitta avec un petit sourire en coin, très différent de sa personnalité de jeune fille rêveuse (mais elle l'avait déjà impressionné par son assurance quand elle lui avait exposé leur plan)

Ils se retrouvèrent donc seuls, face à face dans la salle. Sansa avait les yeux obstinément baissés, trouvant ses chaussures plus intéressantes que lui. Il devait avouer qu'il était un peu vexé. Il afficha son meilleur sourire, un léger sourire en coin qui avait du mal à éclairer ses yeux et il descendit de son estrade.

Instinctivement, Sansa fit un pas en arrière quand il fit un pas en avant. Petyr sentit son instinct de prédateur le saisir avec une puissance qui l'étonna lui-même. Il essaya de se clamer un peu avant de commencer :

\- Sansa, fit-il. Je voulais te parler d'hier soir...

Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir de honte juste devant lui. Elle était tendue et essayait de cacher ses joues rouges derrière ses cheveux. Elle était adorable. Il fit un pas de plus vers elle :

\- Je suis désolée, fit-elle tout de suite. Je... je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de l'heure. Je ne vous appellerai plus, promis...

Sa main sur son bras lui fit relever la tête vers lui. Elle avait l'air d'une biche aveuglée par les phares d'une voiture. Ah, elle était à l'aise quand il s'agissait de regards et de tentations, mais elle n'était pas encore à l'aise avec son propre corps et l'intensité avec laquelle le désir s'installait.

Ce n'était pas grave. C'était ce pourquoi il était là, après tout.

Quand il fit un autre pas vers elle, elle ne bougea pas et ses yeux réussirent à rencontrer les siens pendant quelques secondes. C'était un progrès... Petyr ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer profondément, pour capturer son doux parfum et le graver dans sa mémoire. Elle portait quelque chose de fleuri mais de puissant. Flower de Kenzo. Un classique, mais une preuve de bon goût ultime aussi.

\- Sansa, je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes. Je veux que tu me parles la prochaine fois.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils un moment avant de comprendre.

Alors, elle fit quelque chose d'inattendu : elle se détendit un peu et sourit.

Petyr crut qu'il allait devenir fou. Il avait envie d'elle depuis qu'il l'avait vue et la frustration de ces semaines pendant lesquelles ils s'étaient tournés autour le rattrapa. Sa main se resserra sur son bras et il l'attira à lui en faisant lui-même un pas vers elle. Elle brisa le contact visuel pendant une fraction de seconde, pour regarder leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Puis, quand elle releva la tête, il eut à peine à se pencher pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le premier contact fut une caresse, à peine, comme un test. Sansa aurait pu refuser le baiser à tout moment. Mais elle se contenta de fermer les yeux. Petyr sentit le désir en lui se déchaîner comme un lion qu'on vient juste de libérer. Il fit de son mieux pour rendre le baiser agréable à Sansa, mais il sentait aussi sa propre frustration prendre le dessus avant d'être à nouveau écartée.

Elle essaya de briser le baiser pour respirer, mais Petyr en profita seulement pour l'approfondir. Il y avait quelque chose de sucré et de frais sur ses lèvres et il ne pouvait pas en avoir assez. Le goût le rendait curieux et il se sentait perdre peu à peu la raison.

Elle finit par le repousser, poussant sur son torse avec ses deux mains. Il dut bien mettre quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait.

Il recula immédiatement, de peur de l'avoir effrayée.

Elle avait encore du mal à rencontrer son regard, mais elle n'avait pas l'air dégoûtée ou terrifiée. Juste terriblement gênée. Sansa Stark venait juste de faire quelque chose qui était non seulement très peu ladylike mais aussi interdit par la loi. Elle semblait troublée mais finit par relever la tête :

\- Je... Elle dut faire une pause avant de retrouver sa voix. Je devrais y aller. On m'attend, précisa-t-elle.

Il sourit. Elle avait raison. Sa précieuse Sansa. Il avait pensé que l'embrasser allait au moins calmer un peu son désir pour elle, comme avec les autres filles. Satisfaire sa curiosité était la première étape vers l'ennui et l'abandon de la jeune fille, or Sansa lui avait donné un baiser qui n'avait pas répondu à ses questions, mais en avait posé plus. Il avait uniquement envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, encore et encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il déchiffre enfin le mystère Sansa Stark.

Elle avait cependant raison. Il sourit et hocha la tête et elle allait s'en aller quand il s'approcha encore d'elle, l'arrêtant sur ses pas. La proximité de leurs corps lui rappelait leur baiser et ses lèvres étaient encore si rouges, si prêtes à recevoir une nouvelle offrande de son amour...

\- Ce soir, Sansa, fit-il, ce soir, je veux que tu me parles. D'accord ?

Elle était si parfaite et si proche et son odeur était si intoxicante. Elle hocha doucement la tête et il dut faire un effort sur-humain pour faire un pas en arrière, pour quitter leur sphère qui sentait Flower de Kenzo, pour laisser sa main ne rencontrer que le vide, là où il y avait eu sa peau, si brûlante et pourtant si douce.

La douleur était un peu adoucie par leur promesse et par le fait qu'elle dut elle aussi s'arracher à sa présence pour sortir de la salle.


	8. Tell Me Losing Everything Is What Saved You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! 
> 
> Voici un autre chapitre à une heure à peu près décente ! Yay ! J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer (ou deux bonnes, ça dépend) D'abord, après ce chapitre, vous en aurez un autre et l'épilogue et nous nous quitterons... 
> 
> Ensuite, c'est que dans les warnings de ce chapitre, il y a du LIME aka des passages intéressants entre Sansa et Petyr. Au cas où les premiers chapitres et les tags vous auraient échappé, cela inclus une relation sexuelle entre une étudiante mineure et son professeur. Si ça vous dérange, je vous conseille d'éviter la fin du chapitre.  
> Il y a également mention de prise de substances illicites que je ne vous recommande pas et mention de violence envers une jeune femme (rien de descriptif, mais on sait que c'est arrivé). Sur l'un de ces thèmes vous dérange, n'hésitez pas à sauter ce chapitre ! 
> 
> Pour ce qui est de la playlist, je vous conseille fortement "Lemonade" de Cocorosie et "Do I Have Power" de Timber Timbre. 
> 
> Le titre est tiré du sublime poème «Letter from Hades to Persephone» par la géniale Clémentine von Radics. Elle est trouvable sur Tumblr et je vous conseille fortement de lire ce poème en entier (et tous ses poèmes) parce qu'ils sont juste géniaux. 
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture pour ceux qui prennent encore la peine de lire ces pavés ! 
> 
> Votre dévouée,  
> AO.

Chapitre Sept : Tell me losing everything is what saved you.

Quand Sansa traversa le réfectoire pour aller s'asseoir à la table de Ros et de Shae, il lui fallut un petit moment pour se rendre compte que tout le monde la regardait. Elle ne vit ni Joffrey ni Gregor et ne se soucia donc pas du regard des autres.

Les deux jeunes filles lui firent un comité d'accueil digne d'une star. Shae leva les bras de façon dramatique en s'écriant :

\- All hail the new Lolita !

Derrière elles, Ramsay ricana, ce qui fit frissonner Sansa. Elle se contenta de s'asseoir en espérant qu'on l'oublierait.

Ce fut le cas. Quelques minutes après, les conversations avaient reprit à leur niveau sonore habituel et plus personne ne semblait se soucier de Sansa ou de ses amies. La jeune fille put enfin souffler et attaquer son repas. Elle avait terriblement faim. Ros ne put s'empêcher de rire :

\- Aha, je vois que tu manges enfin quelque chose. Mais dis-moi, vous avez été plutôt rapides, non ? Ça fait quoi.. cinq minutes ?

Sansa comprit alors ce que Ros voulait dire exactement. Elle faillit s'étouffer et reposa ses couverts, son estomac désormais entièrement noué :

\- Ros ! s'écria Sansa du mieux qu'elle pouvait en murmurant, je n'ai rien fait avec M. Baelish !

\- Oh, vraiment ? Excuse-moi, mais d'après expérience, personne ne reste seul avec Littlefinger sans que quelque chose n'arrive. Surtout une jolie jeune fille, insista Ros.

Sansa jeta un regard désespéré vers Shae qui, avec un soupir mi-énervé, mi-amusé, reposa sa fourchette et entreprit de séparer les deux filles :

\- Sansa est une fille bien, ne vois-tu pas, Ros ? Allez, raconte-nous pourquoi tu es restée en arrière...

Sansa se surprit à se mordre les lèvres en rougissant. Elles avaient encore son goût : le goût étrange et addictif d'un nouvel alcool qu'on ne s'attend pas à aimer. Tous les souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit et Sansa se mit à sourire, piégée entre l'embarras de ce qu'elle venait de faire et le plaisir interdit que ça lui avait procuré.

Shae posa sa main sur la sienne et lui sourit :

\- Je vois... Bon, Ros, tu as fini ton repas ? On va en discuter dehors. Y'a trop de loosers ici.

Ros allait répliquer quelque chose, sa fourchette encore pleine, mais après le regard noir de Shae, elle se tut, termina son assiette en cinq minutes top chrono et elles furent toutes prêtes à partir.

Shae passa son bras autour de la taille de Sansa pour la guider jusqu'à l'extérieur de la cantine, Ros étrangement silencieuse sur leurs pas. Mais le trio eut à peine le temps de sortir qu'une quatrième jeune femme vint à leur rencontre.

\- Brienne ! la salua Sansa en souriant, heureuse de la revoir.

\- Je venais juste voir si tout allait bien, fit la jeune femme en souriant maladroitement.

\- Tout va bien, et toi ?

Les présentations furent rapidement faites et pour la première fois de sa vie, Brienne se retrouva à marcher en compagnie féminine (qui n'avait pas la moindre intention de se moquer d'elle ou de lui faire du mal, c'est-à-dire) Elles marchèrent toutes jusqu'à la pelouse du campus où quelques lycéens prenaient le soleil (ou restaient à l'ombre d'un des nombreux arbres) après le repas. Elles s'y installèrent donc, au soleil, parce que Ros voulait parfaire le bronzage de ses jambes et attirer l'attention du surveillant, Bronn.

Une fois toutes installées, Shae ne laissa pas Sansa s'en sortir :

\- Alors, Sansa, je crois que tu nous a promis une histoire, fit Shae avec un air diabolique.

\- C'est... C'est que je... commença Sansa.

Elle aurait tout donné pour que Brienne ne soit pas là, en face d'elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait pour ne pas être jugée par la jeune femme qu'elle respectait le plus avec Margaery Tyrell.

\- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le fait que tout le monde t'appelle la 'nouvelle Lolita' ? demanda Brienne en fronçant ses magnifiques yeux bleus, essayant d'avoir l'air sérieuse avec la tête de Ros posée sur ses genoux.

\- Hum... Oui, avoua Sansa en se tordant les mains. Mais, s'il te plait Brienne, ne dis rien à personne et n'en pense pas moins de moi.

\- Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille ! se révolta Brienne au grand soulagement de sa protégée.

Il y eut donc un petit silence pendant lequel Sansa passa encore sa langue sur ses lèvres. Puis, elle se lança :

\- On s'est juste embrassés.

Shae fit une petite danse de la victoire, assise en tailleur à côté d'elle, Ros leva un poing vers le ciel, manquant de frapper Brienne pour montrer son soutien sans avoir à se lever et Brienne rougit presque autant que Sansa. Leurs yeux bleus se rencontrèrent, embarrassés :

\- Tu as embrassé M. Baelish, précisa Brienne.

\- Oui, avoua Sansa en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

\- Alors ? enquêta Shae, est-ce que c'est aussi bien que Ros dit ?

\- C'est... C'était... très bien... Je ne l'attendais pas à ça, mais... C'est... Il y a aussi le contact. Comme avec... euhm... Sandor.

\- Tu as embrassé le Limier ?! s'exclama Brienne.

\- Mon Dieu, fit Sansa en cachant son visage dans ses mains, je suis vraiment horrible...

\- Non, non, la rassura Shae en la prenant dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle, caressant doucement son bras. C'est normal d'embrasser des garçons et des hommes. C'est normal. Ne laisse surtout pas la morale à deux balles de «l'autorité supérieure» te faire sentir comme de la merde. Tu as le droit d'embrasser qui tu veux et d'aimer ou de ne pas aimer... Maintenant, dis-moi tout.

Sansa se laissa aller contre Shae. La jeune femme avec son accent étranger était la première personne qui pourrait vraiment la comprendre :

\- D'abord on a parlé de l'exposé... Puis, quand on a commencé à partir avec Daenerys, il m'a demandé de rester. J'étais... J'étais terrifiée. Je pensais qu'il allait me dire de ne plus l'appeler... Mais... Mais il m'a juste demandé de lui parler, pour de vrai la prochaine fois... Puis... Il s'est approché... Et il m'a embrassée. Il a prit mon bras et il s'est approché et il m'a embrassée...

\- Avec ou sans la langue ? demanda Ros.

\- Au début sans et puis après, avec...

\- Mains ?

\- Sur les bras uniquement.

\- Des derniers mots ?

\- Juste qu'il voulait que je lui parle au téléphone ce soir. Après, je lui ai dit que je devais vraiment y aller...

Il y eut un silence pendant que les trois filles réfléchissaient à l'histoire. Shae fut la première à briser le silence :

\- Et donc, ce soir... ?

\- Je ne sais pas, fit Sansa en grimaçant un peu, je n'ai pas vraiment envie que mes parents entendent...

Elle prit bien soin d'omettre que Petyr était l'ami d'enfance de sa mère. L'histoire semblait déjà extrêmement embarrassante.

\- Tes parents n'entendront pas, crois-moi, assura Ros en riant.

\- Comment tu peux en être si sûre ? demanda Brienne.

\- Parce qu'hier soir à deux heures du matin, j'ai ramené Theon chez lui et je l'ai sucé dans sa chambre et personne n'est venu voir ce qu'il se passait, fit Ros, toujours en riant comme si elle racontait une histoire innocente.

Sansa la regarda, horrifiée :

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! J'étais deux chambres plus loin !

\- Vous avez de bons murs.

\- Mais c'est pour ça que tu t'es absentée plus de trois quarts d'heures à la soirée ! protesta Shae. Je t'ai cherchée partout ! J'ai même interrompu un plan à trois pour voir si tu étais pas dans l'affaire.

Sansa et Brienne se regardèrent comme deux extra-terrestres surprenant la conversation de deux êtres humains.

\- Nooon, fit Ros, qui ?

\- Je sais pas, des mecs du club photo avec une des cousines de Margy. Pas important. Mais il a quelque chose ce Theon, dis donc. Tu es avec lui depuis quelques semaines, maintenant...

\- Il est très bon avec sa langue, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

\- S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait ! interrompit Sansa. Est-ce qu'on peut ne pas parler de mon frère comme ça devant moi ?

\- Tu préfères parler de ce que tu vas dire à Littlefinger ce soir ? suggéra Ros en souriant.

\- Non, à vrai dire, je suis surtout curieuse de ce que Brienne a à me dire à propos d'un jeune homme qu'on a vu ce matin... fit Sansa, se sentant traître de piéger Brienne ainsi.

Les deux autres jeunes filles se tournèrent tout de suite vers la jeune femme qui était désormais si rouge que Sansa avait peur pour elle.

\- Tu as un petit ami ? demanda Ros.

\- Euhm... Non.. Enfin... je... Euhm...

Shae vint à la rescousse de la pauvre jeune femme :

\- Ros, laisse la un peu respirer. Que s'est-il passé avec le jeune homme de ce matin ?

\- Je... En fait... Je... Je... Il m'a invitée à prendre un verre samedi, sans doute pour rire et j'ai accepté et maintenant, il est obligé d'aller avec moi et je suis stupide et je vais le couvrir de ridicule... déclara Brienne en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Sansa n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles et son sourire était si grand qu'elle était sûre que ses joues allaient lui faire mal tout l'après-midi :

\- Mais c'est génial, Brienne ! s'exclama-t-elle. Si tu veux, tu peux passer chez moi avant, comme ça on pourra bien te préparer pour le faire chavirer le moment venu ! Les filles, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

\- Je pourrais probablement passer quelques minutes, fit Ros, mais Theon m'amène au cinéma avec ton autre frère, Robb, sa petite amie et Jon, apparemment. C'est ton autre frère ?

\- Demi-frère. Comme Theon. Mon père a eu Jon avec sa première femme et ma mère a eu Theon avec son premier mari.

\- Moi je pourrais, fit Shae avec entrain. Mais, t'es sûre que tes parents seront d'accord ?

\- Je leur en parlerai, mais je suis sûre qu'ils accepteront.

Les quatre filles se sourirent alors et Sansa ne put s'empêcher de se sentir incroyablement heureuse. Elle se laissa doucement aller, s'allongeant sur l'herbe, laissant ses cheveux auburns briller avec le soleil de midi, fermant les yeux.

Un peu plus loin, Gendry était en train de chanter une ballade sur la guitare acoustique d'Anguy, le batteur de son groupe. Avec eux, Arya était en train de discuter avec Hot Pie sur l'importance des clubs de sport (discussion qui était totalement vaine puisque le jeune homme était juste en train de dévorer une pâtisserie en hochant la tête quelques fois) et, à côté d'eux, Sandor était en train de faire semblant de dormir, adossé à l'arbre qui leur permettait de rester à l'ombre.

En vérité, il était en train d'observer Sansa, la douce Sansa avec ses longs cheveux comme un champ de feu sur l'herbe, son joli visage si pâle, si fin, son corps si magnifique, si souple, étendu et relâché, ses cils étonnants, aussi éclatants que ses cheveux, si longs qu'ils caressaient ses pommettes et son sourire, son sourire paisible et discret qui soulignait ses lèvres...

Sandor n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait embrassée deux fois, qu'il connaissait le goût de ses lèvres, la douceur de sa peau sur ses paumes et la sensation de son corps contre le sien. Dès fois, il la regardait et il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle vivait dans le même monde que le sien. Surtout quand elle avait l'air heureuse. Surtout quand elle était en train de parler d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre.

Soudain, son téléphone sonna et Sandor l'ouvrit pour découvrir le message qui s'affichait à l'écran.

/

\- Hey, hey, Orell ! appela Jon.

Le jeune homme du club photo le regarda de haut, s'arrêtant à peine pour reconnaître la présence de Jon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Stark ? fit-il sèchement.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu Ygritte aujourd'hui ? Elle a bien cours, non ?

Cette fois-ci, Orell s'arrêta brusquement dans le couloir et lança un regard si noir à Jon qu'il se trouva planté sur place :

\- T'es vraiment au courant de rien, toi, lui fit Orell. Elle est à l'hosto.

\- QUOI ?! s'exclama Jon.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers eux mais Jon n'en avait vraiment rien à faire en ce moment. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Ygritte et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser passer cette information. Que les lycéens scandalisés aillent au diable :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? répéta Jon, un peu plus calmement.

\- Gregor. C'est encore un problème avec ta famille, ça. Franchement, les Starks, dès que vous êtes arrivés, vous faîtes que foutre la merde partout.

\- Qu'est-ce que Gregor a fait ?

\- Il a attendu Ygritte à l'endroit où elle se gare d'habitude et dès qu'elle est arrivée, il l'a tabassée. Y'avait Joffrey sur les lieux aussi. Probablement lui qui a demandé à Gregor de la frapper.

Jon regarda Orell, plantant ses yeux gris dans les siens, comme pour déceler la moindre trace de mensonge ou de blague. Il n'en trouva aucune. Il réfléchit deux secondes, très exactement, avant de pousser Orell et de courir en direction du parking où il espérait trouver Robb. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui donne les clefs du van.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de jurer encore et encore dans sa tête. Tout était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais du passer par la jeune femme pour aider Sansa. Il avait été stupide. Il aurait du en parler à son père pour que les choses s'arrangent de façon officielle. Gregor aurait pu être renvoyé grâce à l'influence de Ned Stark. Mais non. Il avait décidé de faire les choses comme un ado de gang. La façon qui avantageait Gregor. Il se détestait terriblement.

En chemin, il bouscula plusieurs personnes sans jamais s'arrêter. Il n'avait qu'Ygritte en tête. Ygritte. Ygritte. Ygritte.

Soudain, un mur de muscles l'arrêta dans sa course. Le choc fut si dense que Jon dut faire plusieurs pas en arrière pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Devant lui, Sandor Clegane, le petit frère de Gregor, la deuxième terreur du lycée, tenait un casque dans une main, un téléphone dans l'autre. Ils se regardèrent un moment. Jon ne savait pas vraiment de quel côté se trouvait celui que tout le monde appelait le Limier. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas grand chose de lui.

\- Jon Stark ? Le frère de Sansa ? demanda Sandor, comme si chaque mot était une vraie torture.

Jon se contenta d'hocher la tête.

\- O.K. Tu es au courant pour Ygritte, non ?

\- Oui, répondit Jon. Comment...

\- Je reçois des SMSs du commissariat pour aller chercher Gregor des fois. Mais il peut attendre. Mets ça, marmonna Sandor en poussant le casque si fort contre le torse de Jon que celui-ci eut du mal à respirer un moment, et suis-moi.

\- Où on va ? demanda Jon en prenant le casque quand même.

\- Visiter Ygritte à l'hosto, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? répondit Sandor en marchant en direction du parking à motos sans même attendre Jon qui dut courir pour le rattraper.

/

\- C'est terrible ce qui est arrivé à Ygritte, fit Margaery en allant enlacer Sansa dès qu'elle la vit sur le parking du lycée.

\- C'est horrible, murmura Sansa à l'oreille de son amie, la serrant contre elle. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir responsable...

\- Non ! s'exclama Margy, de la façon la plus gracieuse possible pour un demi-cri. Non, tu n'es absolument pas responsable pour ce que Joffrey et Gregor sont ! Tu n'as strictement rien fait de mal !

\- Bon, vous avez fini votre tripotage, là ? interrompit Asha, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

Elle était adossée à la voiture blanche des Tyrells, une cigarette à la bouche, ses cheveux décoiffés et son eye-liner trop prononcé. Le regard qu'elle jeta à Sansa aurait pu la tuer sur place et, instinctivement, elle jeta un regard inquiet vers Brienne qui attendait qu'elle soit bien en sécurité avant de partir.

La vue de Ros dans le siège passager fit sourire la jeune Stark. Qui aurait cru que Ros se prenne d'amitié pour la jeune femme ? Mais il semblait que Brienne avait le don pour prendre les gens brisés sous son aile.

\- Asha, fit Margaery avec un sourire. Ne sois pas jalouse. Je vais juste répéter avec Sansa, répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois aujourd'hui, tout en tenant la taille de Sansa. Et ce week-end, je suis toute à toi. D'accord, chérie ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dis que j'aimais pas que tu m'appelles comme ça, ronchonna Asha en jetant sa cigarette par terre.

\- Je t'aime, mon coeur, se moqua Margaery en lâchant Sansa pour aller embrasser sa nouvelle petite amie.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se sentir surprise. Elle avait bien sûr deviné qu'Asha et Margaery étaient ensemble depuis qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées sur le parking, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à trouver la jeune Tyrell si sûre d'elle-même et de sa relation. Sansa décida de les laisser un moment quand elle vit que la main d'Asha était en train de toucher le postérieur de Margaery. Elle alla à la Jeep de Brienne pour lui assurer que tout allait bien et pour la remercier de l'avoir attendue. Puis, quand la Jeep disparut au coin de la rue, Sansa retourna vers la BMW des Tyrells.

Asha et Margaery avaient enfin arrêté de s'embrasser et Asha était même en train d'allumer une nouvelle cigarette, ses mains occupées ailleurs que sur sa nouvelle petite amie. Sansa sourit et allait les retrouver quand elle vit un jeune homme approcher...

La jeune Stark fut surprise par sa beauté. Il devait être le frère de Margaery, sans aucun doute : il avait une masse de cheveux bruns, légèrement bouclés, tombant devant ses yeux à cause du vent et ses yeux étaient aussi verts que les couleurs si chères à Margy, encadrés par de longs cils bruns. Il était cependant moins musclé que Loras et visiblement plus âgé. Il était moins pétulant et semblait plus calme. Habillé d'une chemise vert clair aux manches remontées jusqu'à ses coudes, montrant des avant-bras où ses veines ressortaient à travers sa peau pâle et d'un jean clair également, il tenait une canne d'une main et une boîte en carton d'une boulangerie d'une autre. Margaery n'avait jamais parlé de ses frères aînés, mais désormais, Sansa était très curieuse. Surtout à propos de la canne. Mais elle savait très bien qu'elle n'oserait jamais demander ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Elle se contenta donc d'écouter le fameux Willas Tyrell lancer à sa soeur :

\- Tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre, Margy, dit-il en riant. Quand tu me disais que «tu te verrais bien avoir l'une comme sex friend et l'autre comme petite amie», j'imaginais l'inverse.

Attendez une minute...

\- Et pourquoi donc, mon cher frère ? répondit Margy en souriant. Mes goûts te déçoivent-ils ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, je trouve juste ça absurde de ne pas accorder tout son amour à une fille aussi adorable que la fille aux cheveux auburns que tu viens de négliger...

Sansa crut qu'elle n'avait jamais autant rougi de toute sa vie. Et pourtant, elle était amie avec Shae et Ros et elle venait d'embrasser son professeur ce matin.

\- Tu peux venir maintenant, Sansa, appela Margy avec un petit sourire en coin en la regardant.

Willas tourna la tête vers elle, rencontrant son regard avant de baisser les yeux comme s'il venait de se brûler à sa vue. Sansa baissa elle aussi les yeux, trouvant ses chaussures incroyablement passionnantes

\- Je... Je suis désolé, fit Willas immédiatement. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect...

Sansa se sentit sourire et joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux avant de relever les yeux :

\- Non... C'était... très gentil...

Asha réussit à écraser la tension sous ses Docs Martens en riant, tirant toujours sur sa cigarette :

\- Bon, je vous laisse, petits tourtereaux. Y'en a qui doivent bosser ici. A plus, coeur, fit-elle avec une dernière tape sur le postérieur de Margaery.

Celle-ci sursauta, surprise, mais ne put s'empêcher de rire et Asha n'avait jamais entendu de son plus mélodieux que le rire cristallin de la jeune Tyrell. Elle espérait qu'elle se moquait du surnom ridicule qu'elle lui avait donné et non pas d'elle. Asha croisa le regard de Sansa, la regarda de haut en bas avant de passer à côté d'elle, sans sourire, manquant de la bousculer. Elle ne se retourna pas mais eut pitié de la pauvre fille. Après tout, ce n'était probablement pas de sa faute si Margy avait décidé que la jeune Stark était irrésistible.

Visiblement, les Tyrells avaient quelque chose avec Sansa.

De son côté, la jeune fille était en train d'essayer de se remettre d'un des regards noirs de la redoutable Greyjoy. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle avait l'impression que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec la 'sex friend' dont parlait Willas.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions et Margy venait déjà la prendre par le bras pour l'amener à la voiture. Elle eut la grâce de ne pas poser de questions sur Ygritte et sur cette affaire avec Gregor. Elle se contenta simplement de dire qu'elle venait d'envoyer un SMS à Joffrey pour lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir et qu'elle était désormais avec Asha.

Willas ouvrit la portière arrière pour Sansa et celle-ci entra avec un petit sourire. Il n'osa même pas lever les yeux vers elle, ce qui la fit seulement sourire encore plus. Puis, il ouvrit la portière avant, déplaçant le carton (qui sentait terriblement terriblement bon, ne put s'empêcher de penser Sansa) sur les genoux de Margaery qui se tourna vers elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil complice. Puis, Willas se tourna aussi vers elle, ses joues encore un peu roses :

\- Je suis désolé, Sansa, est-ce que ça te dérangerait de... euhm...

Il baissa les yeux vers sa canne, visiblement très embarrassé. Sansa n'avait pas envie qu'il soit embarrassé. Pas à cause de sa canne. Elle lui sourit donc et hocha la tête :

\- Bien sûr.

Il lui tendit donc sa canne en prenant soin de ne pas effleurer ses doigts. Elle la saisit, choquée par la douceur du bois ciré, avant de la poser sur le siège à côté d'elle. Willas détourna le regard dès qu'elle releva la tête. Il avait l'air d'un chiot embarrassé dans un corps plus qu'agréable à regarder. Il ressemblait à un Loras penseur maudit, né dans un siècle qui ne lui convenait pas. Sansa ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il lui écrirait des poèmes...

Puis, elle revint à la raison, baissant les yeux sur ses mains posées délicatement sur ses genoux. Non, elle ne devrait pas se poser ce genre de questions, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne ressentait pas pour Willas ce qu'elle ressentait pour M. Baelish...

Le souvenir de leur baiser la hantait encore. Elle se surprenait à attendre le soir impatiemment.

Franchement, se demanda-t-elle soudainement, franchement, Sansa, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

/

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on est en train de faire ça, fit Jon.

\- Tais-toi et aide-moi, plutôt, marmonna Sandor en regardant les centaines de bouquets multicolores qui s'étendaient devant lui.

En effet, il était plutôt difficile aux deux jeunes hommes de réaliser qu'ils étaient chez un fleuriste, en train de débattre sur quel bouquet acheter à Ygritte.

Le fleuriste, un petit homme aux airs de lutin et à l'air incroyablement méchant et pédant pour un homme de sa taille, vint à leur rencontre en fronçant les sourcils, leur demandant sèchement :

\- Puis-je vous aider ?

\- Non, grommela Sandor.

\- Oui, fit Jon au même moment.

Ils se regardèrent pendant une bonne minute en silence avant que Sandor ne soupire et se résigne :

\- Bon, d'accord... On cherche un bouquet pour une amie qui est à l'hôpital.

Le fleuriste les regarda, fronça encore plus les sourcils, sembla réfléchir et finit par choisir un bouquet de roses jaunes :

\- La rose jaune demande le pardon, précisa le fleuriste. Quelque chose d'autre ?

Les deux jeunes homme secouèrent la tête négativement et suivirent le fleuriste au comptoir. En chemin, Jon murmura à Sandor :

\- En plus, je trouve que ça va bien avec ses cheveux.

Le Limier le regarda comme s'il était tombé sur la tête et se contenta d'hausser les épaules, essayant d'oublier le bouquet de lys blancs qu'il avait vu et qui lui avait fait penser à Sansa Stark.

/

Willas se gara devant le petit immeuble blanc et propret de la proche banlieue de King's Landing.

\- Voilà votre carrosse avancé, mesdemoiselles, fit-il en souriant.

\- Merci, mon cher, répondit Margy en riant avant d'ouvrir sa portière.

Sansa tendit sa cannecanne à Willas sans qu'il ait à la lui demander et le sourire dont il la gratifia était sans doute le plus beau qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Il rivalisait presque avec ceux de Margaery.

L'appartement des jeunes Tyrells était immense. Il était au moins aussi grand que le rez-de-chaussée du nouveau manoir Stark. Les pièces était larges, toutes dotées de grandes fenêtres laissant filtrer la lumière du jour. La décoration était très simple mais aussi très moderne. L'ensemble du mobilier hésitait entre le blanc et le vert. Mais Sansa ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise, au contraire. Il y avait un pull qui traînait sur un canapé, une tasse dans l'évier et mille et un petits détails qui rendaient cet appartement digne des magazines Ikéa plus intime, plus vivant.

\- C'est magnifique, commenta Sansa dans un souffle.

\- Merci, fit Margaery, si tu savais comment j'ai du galérer pour trouver toutes les bonnes nuances de vert aux bons endroits. Tu peux enlever tes chaussures si tu veux. J'aime bien chanter pieds nus quand je peux.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et fut ravie de se débarrasser de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes à l'entrée. Le carrelage était frais, ce que Sansa apprécia après cette chaude journée. Les deux filles allèrent à la cuisine où Margaery posa le carton sur le bar avec un air machiavélique. Willas était resté derrière, s'étant assis sur un tabouret prêt de la porte pour retirer ses propres chaussures.

\- J'aime boire un peu d'eau citronnée avec une pincée de miel avant de chanter, précisa Margy en ouvrant le frigo tapissé de photos de jeunes Tyrells aux boucles brunes et aux grands sourires dans des endroits magnifiques. Est-ce que tu as une boisson particulière que tu prends..?

\- Je prend juste du lait... Si vous en avez, fit Sansa.

\- On en a au frais. Loras ne prend que ça avec du chocolat en poudre au petit-déjeuner, répondit Margeary en sortant une brique à côté de ses propres ingrédients. Willas ? appela-t-elle de la cuisine, tu prends quelque chose ?

\- Juste un verre d'eau, s'il te plait, répondit-il du couloir où il ne tarda pas à émerger, j'attends juste Garlan et on va à cette lecture des sonnets de Shakespeare où Loras voulait absolument aller parce que Renly y sera aussi.

\- Tu pourras juste nous installer les micros ? J'ai mis le CD avec la version instrumentale, mais je n'ai pas touché aux micros depuis hier.

\- J'ai regardé ton micro avant de partir, il est parfait, je vais juste devoir régler celui de Sansa... en rapport avec ta voix... dit-il en la regardant plus de dix secondes cette fois-ci.

Sansa sentit ses épaules se raidir. Elle s'était entraînée, elle le savait, mais elle avait tout de même nerveuse à l'idée de chanter devant Willas. Arya lui avait toujours dit qu'elle chantait mal et, venant de sa soeur, ce n'était pas étonnant, mais Sansa ne savait pas si elle survivrait à un air désapprobateur d'un des Tyrells.

\- Oh, Sansa, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Margaery, Willas donne des cours particuliers, crois-moi, il en a vu de toutes les couleurs. je suis sûre que tu as une voix divine. Mais, avant tout... devine ce qu'il y a dans la boîte.

Margaery et Willas échangèrent un petit sourire et Sansa ne put s'empêcher de froncer légèrement les sourcils en essayant de deviner. Heureusement, la jeune Tyrelle mit rapidement fin à sa torture (la dernière qu'elle voulait faire, c'était avoir l'air stupide devant eux) et ouvrit la boîte avant de la tourner vers Sansa pour lui montrer son contenu :

\- Des tartelettes au citron, murmura la jeune fille en souriant. Ce sont mes préférées.

\- C'est ce qu'on nous a dit, dit Margaery, ignorant le regard interloqué de la jeune Stark.

Les gâteaux furent un délice et Sansa fut ravie de savoir que la pâtisserie responsable de ces délices était vraiment à deux pas du lycée. Elle dut cependant se raviser intérieurement : ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de prendre du poids ! Cette semaine, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de faire du sport, mais elle se promis d'aller se défouler dimanche prochain. Ça ferait du bien autant à son corps qui était en proie à de nombreuse sensations qu'elle n'était pas habituée à ressentir qu'à son esprit qui avait besoin de changer un peu d'air. Elle se demandait si Margy voudrait bien venir courir avec elle.

Une fois la pause terminée, Sansa se sentait à nouveau d'attaque pour répéter. Willas les mena donc jusqu'à sa chambre et les invita à y entrer. La chambre était probablement assez grande, mais avec les nombreux instruments l'encombrant, elle avait l'air plutôt petite, le lit poussé dans un des coins, comme quelque chose de peu d'importance. Le bureau était couvert de partitions et sur les murs, de nombreux posters de concerts et de compositeurs étaient affichés.

Margy alla jusqu'au lecteur CD et l'alluma pendant que Willas tendait son micro à Sansa :

\- Margy m'a dit que tu étais une contre-soprano et j'ai écouté la voix de Rosie avant de le régler. Est-ce que tu pourrais chanter une ou deux lignes ? Margy, tu as la piste ?

\- Affirmatif. J'ai réglé un peu avant ton passage, Sansa. Prête ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, même si elle ne se sentait pas tout à fait prête. La musique commença et elle se laissa bercer par le rythme presque familier.

Les deux premières notes furent fausses et Sansa se sentit tellement rougir qu'elle crut mourir. Elle se détestait tellement et elle n'osait même plus regarder aucun des Tyrells. Ils devaient la détester aussi maintenant. La trouver nulle et pathétique. Ses mains eurent du mal à ne pas trop se crisper sur le micro.

Puis, elle trouva une note juste. Elle la fit rouler sur sa langue et la laissa partir. A partir de là, elle sentit sa voix plonger d'elle-même dans le rythme qu'elle connaissait. Après quelques notes réussies, Sansa réussit à fermer les yeux pour se laisser aller, se détendre et vers la fin du couplet, elle était plutôt satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Quand Margy mit le CD sur pause, la jeune fille ré-ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, émergeant de sa transe. Elle tomba tout de suite sur Willas qui la regardait comme si elle venait de retirer son masque et de se révéler un ange à ses yeux. Elle eut un petit sourire maladroit et Willas sembla reprendre ses esprits :

\- C'est... C'était très bien, fit-il.

Mais Margy lui avait dit qu'il essayait d'être chef d'orchestre. Il avait sans doute entendu de meilleures chanteuses qu'elle. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une adolescente qui chantait des ballades pour le lycée. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi impressionner quelqu'un comme Willas.

Sansa eut du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait aussi déçue de ne pas être à sa hauteur.

Soudain, le téléphone de Willas sonna. Il s'excusa un millier de fois avant de regarder l'écran de son smartphone et de raccrocher :

\- C'est Garlan. Je dois vous laisser. Sansa... Ce... C'était vraiment bien. Je pense que ton seul défaut, maintenant, c'est d'avoir confiance en tes capacités. Mais je pense que Margy pourra mieux te conseiller que moi. N'hésite pas à tenir le micro plus droit pour que le son soit parfait. Je devrais rentrer dans deux heures, environ, ça te va, pour rentrer ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, ce sera parfait. Merci.

\- Pas de problèmes. A dans deux heures donc. Bon entraînement !

Après avoir déposé un dernier baiser dans les cheveux de sa soeur et fait un petit signe de la main aux deux filles, il s'éclipsa, les laissant seules dans sa chambre.

/

La réceptionniste se prouva tout aussi aimable que le fleuriste. Elle dévisagea Sandor avec un air de dégoût non-dissimulé avant de leur dire qu'Ygritte n'avait probablement pas envie de les voir. Jon fit de son mieux pour empêcher Sandor d'arracher la langue de la femme.

Heureusement, ils furent sauvés par une jeune infirmière, petite avec une poitrine assez imposante et un grand sourire malgré les cernes sous ses yeux. Elle était en train de déposer un papier sur le bureau de la réceptionniste quand elle vit les deux jeunes hommes. Elle leur demanda alors :

\- Vous êtes là pour Ygritte, c'est ça ?

Soulagé et prêt à lui sauter dans les bras, Jon hocha la tête :

\- On voudrait juste voir si elle va bien et lui donner des fleurs.

\- Elle s'est réveillée il y a une vingtaine de minutes, dit l'infirmière. Elle ne peut pas parler beaucoup sans se fatiguer, mais elle va bien. Elle a déjà une visiteuse, mais elle est forte et énergique, notre chère patiente, elle peut vous recevoir, mais ne traînez pas trop. Je veux encore la garder demain, histoire de m'assurer que tout va bien et elle pourra reprendre les cours. Suivez-moi.

Elle les guida à travers les couloirs glauques de l'hôpital et Jon sentit Sandor terriblement mal à l'aise, comme s'il regrettait d'être venu. L'infirmière, devant eux, ne sembla pas s'en pré-occuper et continua de parler comme un vrai moulin à paroles :

\- Elle en a de la chance, cette Ygritte, continua l'infirmière, deux jeunes hommes et un bouquet...

Le reste de sa tirade fut perdu quand les deux compagnons se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient bien sûr pas imaginé un moment de quoi ils pouvaient avoir l'air. Ils n'osèrent même pas rire à l'expression de surprise de l'autre, sachant qu'ils avaient probablement la même sur le visage.

\- Prend le bouquet, murmura Jon en le poussant dans les mains de Sandor.

\- T'es fou ou quoi ? Tu sais à qui tu parles ? Le Limier ? Avec des fleurs ?

\- Tu voulais t'excuser oui ou non ?

\- Je n'ai pas à porter les fleurs. Porte-les, toi ! C'est toi qui est à fond sur elle ou quoi ?

\- Quoi ?! Non !

\- Vraiment ?

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Sandor planta ses yeux dans ceux de Jon, le mettant au défi de lui mentir. Jon finit par baisser les yeux et grommela :

\- Okay, d'accord, je porte les fleurs.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à la chambre qu'Ygritte partageait avec deux autres patients et un lit vide. L'infirmière les laissa là, non sans se retourner une dernière fois pour examiner avec attention le postérieur de Jon qui prétendit ne rien voir.

Quand ils entrèrent, Ygritte était là, presque petite dans les draps blancs de l'hôpital, flottant dans une robe stérile vert clair qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Elle avait une perfusion et un appareil au doigt pour prendre sa tension.

Jon ne pourrait véritablement décrire comment il se sentit quand il la vit. Gregor n'avait pas été très doux avec elle. Mais encore, quand l'était-il ? Ygritte avait un oeil au beurre noir qu'elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir, sa joue était gonflée et sa lèvre ouverte. Ses deux bras étaient couverts de bleus, dont quatre marques en forme de doigts épais. Elle semblait si petite, si pâle et si maigre, presque fragile comme une poupée en porcelaine qu'un enfant a essayé de réparer. Il avait envie de pleurer et de s'excuser, de se mettre à genoux et d'implorer son pardon.

A la place, il se contenta de saluer la fille qui était déjà à ses côtés et de poser le bouquet sur la table de chevet à ses côtés.

La visiteuse leur sourit. Elle était magnifique et visiblement de la même trempe qu'Ygritte. Elle portait elle-même un bandage au poignet, mais elle semblait en pleine santé. Elle tenait une des mains d'Ygritte dans les siennes et lui parlait doucement, en souriant. Elle avait un très beau sourire, franc, un peu machiavélique, comme celui d'une fille échangeant des potins particulièrement croustillants. Mais ce n'était pas son sourire qui retint l'attention de Sandor.

Ce furent ses yeux. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus. Si clairs qu'on aurait dit de l'eau enfermée sous de la glace. Ils étaient grands, comme s'ils voulaient absorber le monde, le conquérir et ils allaient parfaitement avec son menton pointu qu'elle tenait haut, même en se penchant sur son amie. Ses cheveux aussi étaient magnifiques. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas été coiffés avec le soin que des filles comme Sansa ou Margaery ou leurs amies apportaient à leurs propres cheveux, mais il y avait quelque chose de royal à cette crinière blonde, tombant en lourdes cascades négligées sur ses épaules et jusqu'au milieu de son dos, tombant quelque fois sur ses yeux avant d'être repoussées par une main impatiente.

Quand elle leva les yeux vers eux, Sandor dut faire un pas en arrière, surpris par le regard franc et glacial qu'elle leur jeta. Elle s'arrêta deux secondes sur ses cicatrices avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Jon qui était plus proche d'Ygritte :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Par tous les Dieux, elle avait une voix magnifique.

\- Laisse, fit la petite voix d'Ygritte, toujours avec son air moqueur et enjoué, comme si elle ne considérait le monde qu'un immense bac à sable où elle adorait jouer. C'est Jon dont je t'ai parlé et Sandor.

Puis, elle dut faire une pause pour passer sa langue sur ses lèvres afin de les humidifier :

\- Quelles fleurs vous m'avez apportées ?

\- Le fleuriste nous a dit que les roses jaunes seraient plus appropriées, fit Jon en montrant le bouquet posé sur la table de chevet.

\- C'est cool. Ce sont mes fleurs préférées, dit-elle.

Le visage de Jon s'éclaira tellement que Sandor dut baisser les yeux pour ne pas rire.

\- Mais tu n'as pas besoin de me demander pardon, tu sais ça, Jon ?

\- Je... Si... Un peu, quand même... Si je ne t'avais pas demandé ça pour Sansa...

\- Hey, ne commence pas non plus à jeter la faute sur elle. C'est de la faute de personne ici. Tu n'es pas allé voir Gregor en lui disant : va tabasser Ygritte. Non ? Alors, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Elle dut se taire un moment pour humidifier à nouveau ses lèvres, fermant un moment les yeux pour essayer de chasser la douleur. La jeune femme à son chevet en profita pour prendre le relai :

\- C'est la faute de Joffrey et de Gregor. Mais leur petit jeu ne va pas durer longtemps. J'ai promis de m'en occuper avec ma bande.

Elle était si sérieuse que Sandor ne douta pas une seconde qu'elle allait faire regretter à Gregor d'avoir posé un doigt sur Ygritte.

\- Quand ? demanda le Limier.

\- Je ne peux pas le dire, répondit sincèrement la jeune femme. J'ai pas envie que la police débarque pendant qu'on est en pleine action. Certains de mes amis sont encore en conditionnelle.

\- Je ne demande pas ça pour te balancer, jeune fille, fit Sandor en montrant les dents, mais pour proposer mon aide.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un air méfiant, plantant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Sandor.

\- J'ai des comptes à régler avec lui, se contenta-t-il de répondre en montrant la brûlure de son visage.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel la jeune femme sembla réfléchir. Puis, elle se leva, lâcha doucement la main d'Ygritte avant de se planter devant Sandor. Elle était bien plus petite que lui, mais elle ne se défila pas pour autant, se contentant de lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux :

\- Samedi soir, une heure du matin. On sait dans quel bar il va. On va le retrouver à la fermeture, faire de notre possible pour lui rappeler que personne ne fout la merde chez nous et chez les gens qu'on aime sans le tuer et on s'en va. La police va croire que c'est juste une bataille entre gens bourrés. N'apporte pas d'armes à feu ou d'armes blanches : juste des poings américains, battes et tes poings. On va lui donner exactement ce qu'il a donné à Ygritte. Et si la police rapplique pendant qu'on est en train de le frapper, on saura que c'est toi.

La menace était réelle. Sandor n'avait pas été menacé depuis un bon bout de temps et jamais par une femme, surtout par une femme qui lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule. Il se surprit à sourire :

\- Je ne me gâcherai le plaisir de tabasser Gregor pour rien au monde.

Elle le regarda de haut en bas comme pour le juger et Sandor ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait un petit sourire en l'observant.

\- D'accord. Je suis Val, au fait, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

\- Sandor, répondit-il.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et essaya de ne pas briser ses longs doigts fins. Elle avait l'air incroyablement délicate pour une femme aussi dure et sûre d'elle-même. Quand il la lâcha, il se rendit compte qu'il lui avait donné son vrai nom et non pas son surnom «Le Limier».

Cette femme était vraiment très étonnante.

\- On devrait sortir, reprit Val. Je vais te présenter aux autres. Ils attendent dehors. Et j'aurais besoin de ton numéro. Histoire de te contacter si quelque chose tourne mal.

Val se tourna ensuite vers Ygritte, prit ses mains pâles dans les siennes, les serrant à peine et se pencha pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux terriblement doux pour une jeune femme aussi dure.

\- On va l'anéantir ce connard, promit Val avec un petit sourire.

\- Je compte sur toi, répondit Ygritte en souriant.

Puis, Val sortit avec un dernier sourire et Sandor se retrouva à la suivre hors de l'hôpital.

Jon et Ygritte restèrent donc tous seuls, face à face, à ignorer le patient qui était en train d'essayer de faire marcher la télévision.

Jon ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise de sa vie. Il essaya de ne pas baisser les yeux et se mit à jouer avec un bout de la couverture d'Ygritte. Celle-ci eut un petit rire en le voyant. Elle avait envie de rire plus, de se foutre carrément de son air déconfit, mais elle n'avait pas terriblement envie de ré-ouvrir sa lèvre non plus.

\- Accouche, Jon, lui fit-elle en souriant.

\- Oh... euhm... C'est juste que... Je pensais... j'étais en train de penser que...

\- Poussez, madame, continua à se moquer Ygritte, ça va bientôt sortir.

Jon secoua la tête en souriant et réussit à sortir une phrase complète :

\- J'étais juste en train de me dire que je n'avais jamais vu une fille aussi courageuse que toi.

Le sourire que lui donna Ygritte était sincère et sans une once de moquerie. Jon y détecta même une lueur de tristesse ou de douleur... Mais avant qu'il ait pu rajouter autre chose, la jeune femme ouvrit la main qui était juste devant Jon. Comprenant le message, même s'il avait du mal à y croire, le jeune homme posa sa main dans la sienne. Leurs paumes se rencontrèrent et Jon fut surpris de voir à quel point la main d'Ygritte était froide. Il l'enferma donc dans ses deux mains, frottant délicatement sa peau.

\- Je... commença la jeune femme, comme si elle hésitait à son tour, baissant un instant les yeux sur leurs mains avant de regarder Jon en face. J'ai eu très peur, avoua-t-elle. Ce n'était pas très courageux. Dès que j'ai vu Gregor, j'ai essayé de remonter dans ma voiture, mais mes mains tremblaient trop pour arriver à trouver la bonne clé. Je ne suis pas très courageuse, Jon. J'ai eu très très peur.

\- Encore heureux que tu as eu peur, fit Jon en riant. Tu serais folle si tu n'avais pas peur de Gregor.

\- Val n'aurait pas eu peur.

\- Val a une bande entière derrière elle. Tu étais seule... Jon sentit sa voix se briser et il dut se taire avant de continuer. J'aurais du être là.

\- Imbécile, fit Ygritte, tu étais à l'heure, toi. Ça m'apprendra à arriver en retard en cours.

Jon allait répondre quelque chose quand tout à coup, son téléphone sonna. Il soupira en le sortant et vit le numéro de Robb. Il était probablement temps qu'il y aille. Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Ygritte qui ne le laissa pas parler :

\- Je sais que tu dois rentrer chez toi. Si tu veux un jour me présenter à ta mère, ne commence pas mal en rentrant tard à cause de moi.

Et ainsi, Ygritte se mit d'elle-même en couple avec Jon. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, surpris par la vitesse des évènements mais, encore une fois, il s'agissait d'Ygritte, la reporter la plus redoutable du lycée. Il aurait été stupide de s'attendre à autre chose.

\- Allez, l'encouragea la jeune femme, j'ai un article mordant qui va faire chuter ce connard de Joff au rang de looser à écrire pour demain.

\- J'en conclus donc que tu viendras samedi au cinéma... Si tu es sortie d'ici-là.

\- Bien sûr que je serais sortie. Hey, tu parles à la Freddie Lounds du lycée, là.

Jon voyait clair derrière le masque d'assurance d'Ygritte mais décida de jouer le jeu. Il n'osa pas encore l'embrasser, pas encore quand elle était si faible, mais il serra un peu plus sa main avant de partir, non sans un dernier regard en arrière.

Il restait sur ses positions. Ygritte était la femme la plus courageuse qu'il avait jamais rencontrée. Peu importait si elle avait eu peur. C'étaient les seuls moments où on pouvait montrer qu'on était courageux : quand on a peur et qu'on continue à se battre.

/

Sansa se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté de Margy. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu et arrangea les plumes dans les cheveux de Sansa. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de rire :

\- Comment est-ce qu'on en est arrivées là ? demanda-t-elle en jouant avec le tutu autour de ses hanches.

\- On a over-dosé sur Cocorosie, répondit Margy en riant.

\- Wow... Même en soirée, je n'ai jamais autant plané...

\- C'était parce qu'il n'y avait pas de Cocorosie, répondit catégoriquement Margy.

La chambre de Willas était désormais dans un bazar immonde. Au début, tout avait bien commencé : elles avaient chanté, chanté, chanté. Elles avaient travaillé le ton, le rythme, l'enchaînement... C'était surprenant à quel point avoir une partenaire était une aide plus qu'une gêne comme Sansa s'y était attendue. Margy avait besoin de regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux pour se plonger dans la chanson et Sansa avait été plus qu'heureuse de fournir le soutien visuel.

Puis, Sansa avait eu mal à la gorge et elles avaient fait une pause. Margy était allé piocher dans la réserve de Garlan et elle avait réussi à convaincre Sansa de fumer malgré sa gorge douloureuse, lui promettant verre de lait après verre de lait.

A partir de là, tout était parti en vrille. Avant de s'en rendre compte, elles étaient allé chercher tous les draps de la chambre de Margaery ainsi que des paréos aux allures exotiques pour construire un tipi dans la chambre de Willas et se cacher à l'intérieur, s'inventant des noms pseudo-indiens. (Sansa était Douce-Colombe et Margy était Oeil-de-Biche) Puis, elles avaient décidé de créer des costumes, piochant à nouveau dans la réserve de Garlan.

Maintenant, Sansa avait des plumes violettes dans les cheveux, un tutu blanc autour de la taille et des bottes en cuir clair. Margy, quant à elle, avait une casquette de baseball, une chemise de nuit, des spartiates et des paillettes partout dans les cheveux. Elles étaient toutes les deux allongées dans leur tipi de fortune en riant et en se racontant des histoires de leurs vies antérieures et comment elles s'y étaient rencontrées.

\- Sans rire, fit Sansa très sérieusement, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir connue dans toutes mes vies antérieures.

\- C'est parce qu'on était soeurs dans toutes nos vies antérieures. Et on ne peut s'en rendre compte que lorsqu'on écoute Cocorosie, répondit Margy tout aussi sérieusement.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Willas.

Sansa, réalisant alors dans quel état elle était et dans quel état la chambre de Willas était, se releva, les joues encore rouges, les cheveux en bataille et des grands yeux désolés. Elle essaya de bafouiller une excuse quand le jeune homme se contenta de rire. Ce n'était même pas un rire gêné pour détendre l'ambiance, juste un rire franc, amusé. Très vite, un autre jeune homme vint passer la tête par dessus l'épaule de Willas pour regarder ce qui le faisait tant rire. Il sourit également et secoua la tête, illuminant ses traits typiquement Tyrell. Il devait s'agir de Garlan, le frère dont Margy lui avait assuré qu'il ne leur en voudrait pas. Il était plus grand et plus musclé que Willas et avait les épaules larges et la peau bronzée d'un sportif. Pourtant, il avait le même air sympathique, ouvert et raffiné de ses frères et de sa soeur.

\- Oh, fit-il, on dirait que Margy a encore tapé dans ma réserve.

Sa soeur se contenta de grommeler quelque chose comme : «N'embêtez pas Sansa, c'est ma soeur de toutes les vies antérieures» ce qui fit seulement rire Willas encore plus.

\- Je veux bien croire, déclara-t-il, mais j'imagine que la mère de sa vie présente est en train de l'attendre et n'appréciera sans doute pas de la trouver dans cet état-là. Garlan, veux-tu bien... ?

\- A vos ordres, cher frère, acquiesça le jeune homme, entrant dans la chambre.

Il tendit une main épaisse à Sansa qui la prit timidement avant d'être remise sur pied avec une vitesse impressionnante qui lui fit tourner la tête. Elle dut cligner des yeux pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Garlan se contenta de sourire :

\- C'est la première fois que tu fumes ? demanda Willas, légèrement inquiet.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, encore un peu honteuse de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait sous les yeux du frère aîné de son amie.

\- J'espère que vous avez quand même prit un peu de temps pour répéter, se moqua Garlan.

\- Bien sûr qu'on a répété ! s'exclama Margy. Ecoute, écoute !

La jeune Tyrell se mit alors à chanter du mieux qu'elle pouvait, allongée au sol parmi les draps. Willas secoua la tête en souriant :

\- Garlan, peux-tu t'occuper de notre pauvre soeur, je vais aider Sansa à se préparer.

\- A vos ordres !

Il confia donc Sansa, qui pouvait à présent marcher tout à fait naturellement, au jeune chef d'orchestre qui la mena dans la chambre de Margaery où elle avait lancé sa jupe d'uniforme au profit de son tutu. Il ferma la porte le temps qu'elle se change, rangea le tutu dans l'armoire, retira chaque plume de ses cheveux avec soin, en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal et lui tendit une brosse à dents pour chasser l'odeur de la fumée. Honteuse, Sansa alla se laver les dents, s'asperger de déodorant, mit quelques gouttes de parfum dans sa nuque, se coiffa les cheveux du mieux qu'elle put avant de sortir de la salle de bain pour tomber sur Willas et son doux sourire :

\- Margy n'est pas toujours très raisonnable, dit-il, comme s'il excusait pour elle. Mais j'espère que tu as eu le temps de répéter quand même un peu.

\- On a bien travaillé, lui assura-t-elle. Mais je pense qu'on aurait encore besoin d'une séance pour être sûres.

\- Je pense que tu devrais revenir demain, proposa-t-il, en baissant les yeux sur la main qui tenait sa canne. Pour être sûre. Enfin... si tu peux, bien sûr...

\- J'avoue que j'aimerai bien, mais... je... enfin... Je suis désolée pour ta chambre. je ne voudrais pas que ça recommence...

\- Oh, ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est vraiment pas grave. L'essentiel, c'est que tu te sois bien amusée. Tu es prête à rentrer ?

Sansa hocha la tête et Willas tendit un bras pour la guider jusqu'à la sortie. Garlan la salua du couloir en l'encourageant à revenir aussi souvent qu'elle voulait et Margy l'appela sa 'soeur de toutes ses vies antérieures' et la pria de rester avec elle toute sa vie, mais Loras n'était visible nulle part. Sentant son hésitation, Willas la répondit :

\- Loras est resté chez Renly. Allons-y, si tu es prête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sansa et Willas étaient dans la BMW, en direction du manoir Stark. La jeune fille avait les mains sur ses genoux et était assise à l'avant, regardant sans cesse le jeune homme en train de conduire à ses côtés. Quand il la regardait aussi, à de brèves intervalles, elle lui souriait et il lui rendait tous ses sourires. A ses côtés, elle se sentait comme une princesse, comme elle avait espéré se sentir aux côtés de Joffrey, quand elle avait encore des illusions sur lui.

Ils finirent par se garer dans la cour du manoir où toutes les lumières étaient allumées. Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel aucun des deux n'osa se regarder, puis Sansa prit les devants :

\- Merci encore de m'avoir ramenée. Désolée pour le désordre dans ta chambre.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas grave. C'était un plaisir de t'avoir rencontrée. J'ai... hâte de te revoir, fit-il en rougissant légèrement. Sansa n'avait jamais rien vu de plus adorable.

Elle se pencha donc pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue, le surprenant et se dépêcha de sortir de la voiture avec un dernier «bonsoir». Puis, elle alla jusqu'au porche où elle pêcha ses clés pour ouvrir la porte. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut à l'intérieur qu'elle entendit la voiture de Willas démarrer. Sansa ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un vrai gentleman. Puis, elle cria :

\- Je suis rentrée ! à l'adresse de sa famille.

\- On a entendu ! cria Arya depuis le salon.

\- Ah, enfin ! fit Catelyn, j'aurais apprécié que tu nous appelles. Le dîner sera prêt dans dix minutes. Qui t'as ramenée ?

\- Le grand frère de Margaery, Willas ! répondit Sansa depuis le couloir en retirant ses chaussures.

/

Le dîner s'était plutôt bien passé, pensa Sansa en sortant de sa douche rapide du soir. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette et alla mettre ses habits dans la corbeille de linge sale au bout du couloir, ignorant Robb qui était en train de parler avec Talisa au téléphone. Puis, elle alla se mettre en pyjama. Jon avait été celui qui avait le plus parlé, expliquant qu'il était allé visiter une amie qui était à l'hôpital. Il avait soigneusement évité de mentionner le rôle de Sansa dans l'histoire, ce dont elle était très très reconnaissante. Elle allait prendre son pyjama habituel, quand soudain, elle se rappela de sa promesse. Elle le replia donc et ouvrit son armoire pour fouiller dans l'étagère du bas. Jon n'avait pas explicité le problème très clairement, mais à ses yeux rêveur et à son petit sourire, Robb, Theon, Arya et même Sansa s'étaient exclamé qu'il était amoureux de cette Ygritte, chantant 'Ouuuh il est amoureux' comme une bande de gamins à l'école primaire. Bran lui-même avait levé les yeux au ciel. Sansa saisit une chemise de nuit d'un bleu très clair. Elle était assez légère, avec de simples bretelles laissant ses épaules nues et s'arrêtant mi-cuisses. Sansa la mettait rarement, uniquement quand il faisait trop chaud pour son pyjama. Mais ce soir-là, elle l'enfila, l'ajustant et se regardant dans le miroir. Ned avait été très curieux et avait posé quelques questions sur cette Ygritte, mais Catelyn avait été plutôt distante et n'avait pas posé de questions, se contentant de regarder son mari être curieux. Sansa avait vraiment envie de dire à sa mère de s'intéresser plus à Jon parce qu'il était un garçon bien, doux et gentil, mais elle ne savait même pas comment aborder le sujet. Alors, elle avait mangé en silence, riant aux blagues des autres. Puis, elle avait débarrassé la table et était montée se préparer pour la nuit.

Maintenant, elle était là, se regardant dans le miroir. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions. Comment gérer son attirance pour son professeur ? Faisait-elle quelque chose de bien ? Elle avait l'impression d'être la pire des allumeuses. Sansa passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, fermant les yeux un instant. Elle savait que les filles de son âge avaient déjà des relations avec d'autres personnes, mais c'étaient des personnes de leur âge. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas répondre à Sandor Clegane qu'elle adorerait sortir avec lui samedi ou embrasser Willas sur la bouche en sortant de sa voiture ? Pourquoi M. Baelish ? Pourquoi ?

Sentant son trouble, Lady sauta hors de son panier sous la fenêtre et vint se blottir sur les draps, contre les cuisses de sa maîtresse qui caressa son pelage, perdue dans ses pensées. Ned ne tarda pas à entrer dans le couloir pour récupérer le linge sale et s'assurer que tous ses enfants étaient bien au lit. Sansa se glissa alors dans les couvertures, son téléphone sous son oreiller, laissant Lady aller se rendormir dans son panier.

Il l'appela à minuit pile. Son téléphone était en mode silencieux, mais il vibra sous son oreiller. Sansa était alors en train de tourner et de se retourner dans son lit, incapable de dormir. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit son téléphone vibrer.

\- Pitié, faîtes que ça ne soit pas lui, faîtes que ça ne soit pas lui, murmura-t-elle dans la nuit en saisissant son téléphone.

C'était lui.

Il était encore temps de ne pas répondre, pensa Sansa. Elle pourrait toujours dire qu'elle était en train de dormir...

Le téléphone sonna encore une fois. Elle pensa alors à Dany et à son petit ami bien plus âgé qu'elle. Elle pensa à Shae qui lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait embrasser qui elle voulait sans rendre de compte à personne. Elle pensa à Brienne qu'elle encourageait sans cesse à sortir avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle pensa à sa mère, son ultime source d'inspiration, qui avait eu Theon avec un homme moins âgé qu'elle, quelque chose que Sansa avait toujours eu du mal à trouver très romantique...

Elle décrocha :

\- Allô ? murmura-t-elle dans la nuit.

\- Sansa, tout va bien ? demanda Littlefinger à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Euhm.. Oui... Oui, ça va, répondit Sansa trop rapidement.

\- Tu es sûre ? Je pensais que tu ne décrocherais pas. Il y a un problème ?

\- C'est... Euhm... C'est que je... Je n'ai jamais...

Elle l'entendit rire doucement à l'autre bout du fil. Elle se mordit les lèvres et ne put s'empêcher de serrer les jambes sous son drap blanc.

\- Je vois, Sansa. Surtout, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de faire quoique ce soit. Si tu n'as pas envie de faire ça, dis-le-moi tout de suite. Je veux que ce soit agréable pour nous deux.

La dernière phrase. Son accent. Son nom. Sansa ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, inspirant soudainement plus profondément, sentant l'excitation familière d'avant leur baiser la regagner peu à peu. Elle pouvait quasiment l'entendre sourire.

\- Ça l'est, M. Baelish, lui assura-t-elle.

\- Petyr, s'il te plait, Sansa. Quand nous sommes seuls, appelle-moi Petyr.

\- Petyr, répéta-t-elle.

La situation était absurde : elle était vraiment seule, son téléphone pressé contre son oreille et pourtant, elle l'imaginait là, dans son lit, à la place de son téléphone, pressé contre elle, son souffle chaud dans son oreille alors qu'il lui demandait de l'appeler Petyr.

\- Tu es dans ton lit en ce moment, Sansa ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit Sansa.

\- Bien. Parfait. Et que portes-tu ?

Elle dut passer sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de répondre. Elle avait soudainement peur de ne pas porter ce qu'il fallait :

\- Une chemise de nuit bleu clair.

Elle se sentit ridicule d'avoir précisé la couleur.

\- Hum, je vois, fit-il de l'autre bout du fil. Elle entendit le frottement de vêtements contre des vêtements et la respiration de Petyr s'approfondir.

\- Je peux la retirer, si vous voulez, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

\- Pas tout de suite, Sansa, répondit-il, en insistant sur son nom. Que portes-tu dessous ?

\- Des... Des boxers noirs.

\- Bien, parfait. Alors, Sansa, je veux que tu coinces ton téléphone entre ton oreille et ton épaule et que tu passes tes deux mains, paumes à plat sur ta chemise de nuit, jusqu'à tes hanches. Là, tu retireras doucement tes boxers, les faisant glisser le long de tes jambes en imaginant que ce sont mes mains.

Sansa ne put s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres. Elle se sentait incroyablement terrifiée et... presque sale. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer.

\- Je sais que tu as peur, Sansa, continua sa voix au téléphone. Il doit y avoir des milliers de voix dans ta tête qui te donnent des arguments pour arrêter. Laisse ta raison de côté. Laisse la morale de côté. Ne te laisse pas enfermer par toutes ces exigences. Je veux que tu ne fasses que ce dont tu as envie. Si je te demande de faire quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie, dis-le-moi tout de suite, d'accord ?

\- D'a... D'accord, bredouilla Sansa.

\- Où en es-tu ?

\- Je... Je suis en train de retirer mes boxers.

\- Bien. Est-ce que tu imagines, Sansa ? Est-ce que tu imagines mes mains à la place des tiennes ? Comment te sens-tu ?

\- J'ai... J'ai l'impression que mes propres mains me brûlent, répondit sincèrement Sansa. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise sensation. J'avais la même quand vous m'avez touchée quand... quand on s'est embrassés.

Elle l'entendit sourire. Elle l'avait encore vouvoyé. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas :

\- Est-ce que tu fais ça, souvent, Sansa ? Seule dans la nuit, est-ce que tu pars à l'exploration de ton propre corps ?

\- Non, pas très souvent. Enfin, je veux dire... Quelques fois.

\- C'est bien. Ce n'est pas une honte. Ton corps est à toi et c'est à toi de le découvrir pour te sentir bien dedans. Quand est-ce que tu l'as fait la dernière fois ?

\- A... Après la fête où j'ai embrassé Sandor. Vous... Tu étais là.

\- J'étais là, confirma Petyr. Je t'ai regardée et je me suis dis que je n'avais rarement vu de jeune fille aussi belle de ma vie.

Elle entendit sa voix se briser un peu et fronça les sourcils. Elle demanda alors :

\- Euhm... Petyr ?

\- Oui, Sansa ?

-Est-ce que... Je veux dire... Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Oh, on est curieuse ? C'est parfait, Sansa. Je suis assis dans un fauteuil dans mon salon. J'ai ouvert ma chemise et je suis en jean. Que veux-tu que je fasse, Sansa ? murmura-t-il dans le combiné.

Sansa dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne produire aucun son. Sa voix était hypnotisante. Déjà en cours, elle avait un accent particulier, une intonation qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. Désormais contre son oreille, sa voix était comme un alcool fort qui lui montait directement à la tête et embrasait son corps entier. Le pouvoir qu'il lui donnait, même si ce n'était qu'une illusion de pouvoir était enivrant...

\- Est-ce que... commença Sansa. Elle fit une pause, sentant sa voix la trahir, est-ce que vous pouvez retirer vos vêtements, comme moi ?

\- Bien sûr, Sansa, fit-il.

Elle l'entendit même faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Maintenant, Sansa, je veux que tu te fasses plaisir. Décris-moi ce que tu fais mais fais ce que tu as l'habitude de faire quand tu es seule.

\- D'accord, Petyr, acquiesça-t-elle.

Puis, Sansa partit à la découverte de son corps. Elle pensait le connaître. Elle l'observait tous les matins, à la recherche de défauts à corriger. Mais elle ne savait pas encore comment il pouvait répondre à tel ou tel contact ou absence de contact. Il avait des besoins auxquels elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait répondu et Petyr se faisait un plaisir de partir à leur recherche.

Il était au creux de son oreille, comme un amant attentionné, comme Méphistophélès, conduisant Faust à donner son âme. Mais Petyr n'en voulait pas à son âme : Sansa l'avait déjà donnée. Petyr voulait aussi son corps. Rien n'était assez pour lui et il en voulait toujours plus. Quand elle fermait les yeux, Sansa pouvait l'imaginer, pressé contre elle, prenant sa main dans la sienne et la conduisant entre ses jambes, lui montrant tout ce qu'elle pensait connaître et n'avait en réalité aucune idée.

Il la guida, sûr de lui, murmurant des paroles de réconfort à son oreille. Quand elle osait lui demander quelque chose, il le faisait aussitôt. Elle l'entendait, quelques fois, gémir dans le combiné, la faisant rougir, rendant ses mouvements plus urgents. Elle se consumait pour lui, elle était prête à se damner pour qu'il lui tende la grenade qui allait la condamner aux ténèbres.

Quand son corps entier se crispa, ses jambes tremblèrent, ses orteils se plièrent dans les draps, elle enfonça sa tête dans les oreillers, sentant son cou se tendre vers la présence absente de Petyr. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi parfaite. Elle entendit même Petyr faire un bruit quasiment animal à l'autre bout du fil.

Mais le retour à la réalité était à la hauteur de son envol. Soudainement, elle réalisait qu'elle était en train de suer dans ses draps, sa chemise de nuit remontée sur ses hanches, ses boxers oubliés au pied du lit, ses cheveux en désordre autour d'elle. Elle se sentait sale, dégoûtante, atroce. Sansa se dépêcha de remettre ses draps en ordre, rattachant ses cheveux, murmurant «Non, non, non», paniquée par le désordre qu'elle venait de créer.

Petyr ne l'abandonna pas. Il la rappela, murmurant son nom encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde :

\- Sansa, c'est très important. Ecoute, je sais que tu dois te dire que tu regrettes, mais je veux que tu penses à ce que nous venons de faire. C'était... agréable, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui... Oui, bien sûr, mais...

\- Si jamais quelque chose ne te plaît pas, tu me le diras, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est bien. Sansa... Notre société veut que nous nous sentions mal à propos de notre corps et des simples plaisirs que nous éprouvons grâce à lui. C'est sa façon de se convaincre que nous sommes plus que des animaux. Mais nous sommes plus que des animaux et nous n'avons pas besoin de nous fustiger pour le prouver. Tu es très intelligente, Sansa, tu sais que le fait que tu éprouves du plaisir n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Ne t'en veut pas pour ça. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, fit Sansa d'une petite voix.

\- Maintenant, je veux savoir : est-ce qu'il y a encore quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

\- Euhm... Juste une dernière chose... C'est...Plutôt embarrassant... Est-ce que vous... tu... as...

\- Oui, Sansa, lui répondit-il, lui épargnant la honte d'avoir à prononcer ce mot trop trivial pour ce qu'elle venait de ressentir. C'était très agréable pour moi aussi... Oh, soupira-t-il, comme j'aimerai être à tes côtés en ce moment, être sous les draps avec toi, te prendre dans mes bras, caresser tes cheveux et être là pour te réconforter, te dire à quel point tu es magnifique...

\- J'aimerai aussi beaucoup ça, murmura Sansa comme s'il s'agissait du pire des secrets.

\- La prochaine fois, ma douce, la prochaine fois. Maintenant, repose-toi bien et fais de beaux rêves.

Comme si sa voix commandait son corps (des fois, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas effectivement le cas) elle se retrouva en train de bailler, faisant rire Petyr. Elle lui souhaita aussi bonne nuit et raccrocha.

Elle s'était damnée, elle avait envoyé son imagine de jeune fille pure aux quatre vents, se dit-elle en se calant confortablement sur son oreiller. Elle venait de donner son corps à Petyr, à son professeur, faisant quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé avant de le rencontrer. Elle devrait regretter ses actes, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Pas vraiment. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien dans son corps. Alors elle ferma les yeux et décida que l'avis des autres n'importait pas vraiment et qu'elle était prête à donner son corps à Petyr encore et encore et encore.

/

Robb entra dans le gymnase où d'habitude, l'équipe de basket s'entraînait. Il n'était pas très plein, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une mauvaise chose pour les auditionnés. En plus, il imaginait bien que peu d'élèves aient envie de rester au lycée un vendredi soir. Talisa elle-même avait du être convaincue à coups d'yeux de chiots (ironique pour un loup comme lui) Il se tourna pour voir la suite de sa meute.

Arya était là, mais visiblement, pas très contente de l'être. Au moins, elle n'était pas en train d'envoyer des SMSs : elle était en train de parler avec Hot Pie à la place, essayant de calmer l'enthousiasme rafraîchissant du jeune homme. A leurs côtés, Gendry était là avec son habituelle guitare dans le dos. Il était venu aussi pour «recruter des choeurs pour la prochaine chanson de son groupe» En vérité, Robb était sûr que c'était pour être avec Arya. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire : il avait l'air de ne pas être un méchant garçon et s'il pouvait empêcher Arya de s'en aller avant (ou même pendant) que sa soeur chante...

Theon leur avait aussi fait la grâce de venir, surtout parce que Ros avait refusé d'aller à un apéro avec lui pour soutenir Sansa. Il était donc là, son bras autour des hanches de Ros qui discutait allègrement avec une autre amie de Sansa, Shae, dont Jon été tombé amoureux en début d'année. A leurs côtés, il y avait Brienne, cette femme si grande dont tout le monde parlait dans les vestiaires. D'habitude on se moquait d'elle et du fait qu'elle soit apparemment encore vierge parce qu'elle était laide. Robb n'aimait pas trop ses rumeurs : sa mère lui avait apprit à trouver la beauté dans toutes les personnes. Il était cependant heureux de voir que Sansa avait de bonnes amies venues pour la soutenir.

Jon était là également, avec la fameuse Ygritte. La jeune femme l'avait étonné, il fallait l'avouer : il aurait mal vu son Jon rêveur avec une femme aussi sûre d'elle-même. Mais il la respectait. Il avait entendu ce que Gregor lui avait fait et ne s'était pas attendue à la voir débarquer, avec des attèles aux deux poignets et à la cheville droite, un oeil au beurre noir et deux appareils photos autour du cou ainsi qu'un calepin et un crayon dans les mains. Arya l'avait saluée avec beaucoup d'admiration et elle avait été très vite adoptée comme Talisa. La meute s'agrandissait, on dirait, pensa Robb en souriant.

En revanche, il était nettement moins content de voir Sandor Clegane avec Jon. Il savait que Sansa l'avait embrassé une fois à une soirée mais elle n'en avait jamais parlé. Elle voulait sans doute oublier ce baiser, ce qui était compréhensible : Sandor n'avait pas vraiment une bonne réputation... Il serait très reconnaissant à Sansa de se tenir éloigné de lui. Il y avait aussi d'autres personnes dont il ne comprenait pas très bien la présence, comme Cersei et ses pom-poms girls, Asha Greyjoy et M. Baelish, le professeur de littérature de Sansa qui était des fois même invité aux fêtes tellement il était apparemment 'cool'.

Mais Robb décida de ne pas s'en occuper et s'installa à côté de Talisa, sortant son smartphone pour filmer l'évènement. Même si Arya faisait tout le temps des blagues sur la voix de sa soeur, Robb était sûr qu'elle allait bien s'en sortir.

/

Sansa se sentait terriblement nerveuse. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Elle le savait ! Pourquoi avait-elle décidé de faire ça ? Elle était dans les coulisses, se regardant dans le miroir, priant pour que Margy se défile et décide qu'elles n'avaient plus à porter leurs costumes...

Costumes qui étaient exactement ceux qu'elles avaient enfilé quand elles avaient fumé. Mais Margy avait insisté pour qu'elles les portent à nouveau parce que : «ça faisait très Cocorosie» et que les costumes étaient encouragés par le jury.

Margy était en train de siroter de l'eau citronnée au miel en terminant de répandre des paillettes dans ses cheveux. A ses côtés, Garlan était en train de se moquer d'elle et, un peu plus loin, Willas, habillé avec toujours autant d'élégance, la regardait stresser avec un petit sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

Si elle n'avait pas rencontré Petyr, pensa Sansa, elle aurait aimé sortir avec Willas. Elle lui rendit un pauvre sourire et baissa les yeux sur ses partitions, chantonnant une dernière fois avant de monter sur scène.

\- Sansa, Margy, appela Randa, c'est à votre tour. S'il vous plaît, faîtes mieux que les Silent Sisters qui auraient du rester Silent. Franchement ? Miley Cyrus ? Enfin, bref, en piste, mesdemoiselles !

Les deux filles se regardèrent en prenant une grande inspiration. Margy prit la main de Sansa et la serra :

\- Soeurs dans toutes nos vies antérieures, murmura la jeune Tyrell pour leur donner du courage.

Puis, elles sortirent, se présentèrent, donnèrent leur CD à Mya et allèrent régler les micros. Sansa tremblait tellement que Margy dut lui venir en aide, caressant doucement son bras pour la détendre. Il était vrai qu'il y avait bien plus de monde que ce qu'elles avaient redouté.

\- Ne me quitte pas des yeux, lui conseilla Margy et Sansa hocha la tête.

La musique commença. Les premières notes étaient très douces et réussirent à apaiser Sansa.

Margaery commença. Elle chanta la part qu'elle avait répété encore et encore, plantant ses magnifiques yeux verts dans ceux de Sansa, comme lorsqu'elles répétaient, oubliant ainsi le monde extérieur. Le doux regard de Margy et son assurance quand elle chantait avec autant de talent rassurèrent Sansa.

Ainsi, lorsque ce fut à elle, la jeune femme garda ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Margy. Elle se rappelait les bons souvenirs qu'elles avaient eu ensemble. L'impression de s'être connues toute leur vie, de s'être attendues et de s'être enfin trouvées. Margaery lui souriait et son regard resta planté dans ceux de Sansa, lui apportant tout son soutien.

Le monde extérieur disparut. Le jury, le public. Elles étaient juste toutes les deux et elles s'amusaient dans un tipi de fortune. L'histoire si familière se déroulait en notes comme un dialogue...

Et la musique prit fin.

Sansa avait l'impression d'avoir toujours été sur cette scène et d'y avoir été depuis quelques secondes à peine. Elle regarda Margy détourner les yeux des siens et saluer le jury et le public d'un grand sourire et d'un gracieux mouvement de tête. Elle se tourna donc vers le public également : Robb et Talisa l'applaudissaient avec enthousiasme, Arya la regardait, visiblement impressionnée à côté de deux garçons qui criaient leur enthousiasme, Theon essayait d'embrasser Ros qui criaient des «Sansa et Margy for president !» et autres encouragements. Même Brienne souriait de toutes ses dents. Asha, quant à elle, applaudissait simplement, adossée aux gradins derrière elle et Cersei s'était levée, furieuse, quittant le gymnase, suivie par ses pom-poms girls.

Puis, Sansa vit Sandor qui semblait un peu plus heureux que d'habitude et se tourna enfin vers Petyr.

Il la regardait aussi et lui sourit. Sansa ne s'était jamais sentie aussi belle et talentueuse de sa vie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus.

/

\- Oh mon dieu, non, s'il vous plait ! les pria Sansa.

\- Allez, fit Robb en branchant son smartphone à l'écran plat du salon. Tu étais très bien !

\- Nooooon, protesta Sansa en glissant dans le canapé, un coussin sur sa figure.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va regarder ? demanda Rickon, visiblement déjà ennuyé.

La famille Stark était réunie au complet dans le salon pour voir la représentation de Sansa. Ned et Cat étaient assis à côté de leur fille dans le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre tandis que tous les enfants étaient assis par terre sur des coussins devant la télé.

\- Prêts ? demanda Robb avant d'appuyer sur le bouton 'Play'.

Et Sansa continua à se cacher derrière son oreiller.

\- Je dois avouer, fit Arya, quand la vidéo prit fin, que par rapport à ce que j'ai enduré pendant tes entraînements, c'était très bien.

\- Tu es très jolie avec tes plumes dans les cheveux et ta voix me berce, complimenta Rickon.

\- Très sexy le tutu, ajouta Theon, et, tu es lesbienne avec Margeary ? Parce qu'on dirait que vous allez vous embrasser à chaque seconde.

\- Theon, le rappela à l'ordre Robb. Tu étais très bien : très belle et ta voix et magnifique. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont te prendre !

\- Tu es très douée, fit Jon en posant sa main sur son épaule pour la soutenir.

\- J'aime beaucoup la chanson, murmura Bran, toujours penseur. Tu as vraiment capturé l'ambiance, je trouve. Tu étais très juste du début jusqu'à la fin.

\- Ça c'est ma fille ! fit Ned en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu es très douée ! Bravo !

\- Tu es très bien, Sansa, commenta sa mère plus calmement avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Je suis très fière de toi.

Sansa sourit en baissant son coussin. Petyr avait probablement raison : notre vie est bien plus complexe que l'image que la société veut en donner. Même si elle avait une relation étrange et probablement illégale avec son professeur, elle n'en restait pas moins une fille bien et satisfaire ses propres désirs ne la transformait pas en une paria, une rebelle...

Ça la rendait juste plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie.


	9. Stay a While (You Are So Beautiful)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est encore plus long. Désolée. MAIS, il y a du lime/lemon ! Et oui, c'est bien entre Sansa et Petyr ! Donc, si ça vous dérange, ne vous aventurez pas à la fin du chapitre... Il y aura plusieurs baisers dans ce chapitre, quasiment tous les couples que vous connaissez et quelques surprises ! (Faîtes gaffe, mention d'homosexualité)
> 
> Alors, pour ce qui est de la soundtrack de ce chapitre, je peux vous conseiller 'Electra Heart' (l'album entier qui, comme vous avez pu le constater, revenait souvent) de Marina and the Diamonds et 'Closer' de Nine Inch Nails. C'est vraiment une très belle chanson, qui va plutôt bien avec Sansa et Petyr !
> 
> Pour ce qui est du titre, il peut vous paraître un peu... décevant par rapport aux précédents, mais laissez-moi vous expliquer : c'est la traduction d'un vers de Goethe. Lorsque Faust passe son pacte avec Méphistophélès, il ne doit donner son âme au Diable que si, lorsqu'il est jeune et qu'il s'amuse, il prononce cette phrase. Je trouve que cette thématique va plutôt bien avec la relation entre Petyr et Sansa... Bref, j'espère que vous allez apprécier la lecture de ce chapitre et que vous n'allez pas hésiter à poster des reviews. 
> 
> Jnjlen+Skinjbir, merci pour ton adorable review qui m'a fait tant plaisir ! J'étais un peu occupée ces derniers temps, mais je t'ai retrouvée et ta fic recevra des notifications sous peu ! =)
> 
> Au fait, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, ceci est la dernier chapitre ! Je veux dire, il y aura un court épilogue (avec une très belle surprise =)) mais c'est le dernier gros chapitre. Je vous laisse deux semaines pour le lire celui-là vu sa taille. Merci de m'avoir lue, de me lire et de continuer à me lire ! 
> 
> Votre dévouée,  
> AO.

Chapitre Huit : Stay a while, you are so beautiful.

\- Ecoutez, les filles, je ne le sens pas très bien... commença Brienne au volant de sa voiture.

\- Alleeeeeeez, la prièrent Shae et Ros.

La jeune femme se tourna vers ses deux compagnes et finit par soupirer :

\- Bon d'accord... Mais je sens que je vais le regretter ! dit la jeune femme, vindicative.

\- Pas quand tu rouleras la pelle de sa vie à ton amoureux, répliqua Ros avec un grand sourire avant de descendre de la Jeep bleue.

\- J'ai à la fois aucun de mal à croire que Sansa vit là et en même temps, beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer, déclara Shae en regardant le manoir Stark.

En effet, Brienne, Ros et Shae allaient passer l'après-midi à se pomponner avec Sansa avant de passer la soirée au bar où «l'inconnu» avait donné rendez-vous à la plus mal à l'aise des jeunes femmes, j'ai nommé ici Brienne.

Elles avancèrent donc dans la grande allée de graviers bordée par deux longues rangées de sapins avant d'arriver au porche où Ros sonna à la sonnette d'entrée. Les trois jeunes femmes, malgré leurs airs dégagés, se regardèrent une dernière fois dans la vitre, se recoiffèrent et ajustèrent leurs jupes. Shae dut faire un effort monumental pour ne pas se moquer de la jupe de Ros (enfin, celle qu'elle enlèverait dès qu'elle serait en compagnie de Theon) qui arrivait à ses genoux. Mais il fallait avouer qu'elle avait elle aussi fait des efforts pour paraître comme une fille bien devant la famille Stark.

Quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme magnifique, l'image même de Sansa avec trente ans de plus. Grande, pâle, les cheveux auburns coiffés en tresse lâche, des yeux bleus glacials et des vêtements terriblement classes dans les mêmes tons pâles sans être pastels. Elle regarda les trois jeunes filles :

\- Vous devez être les amies de Sansa.

Elles hochèrent la tête à l'unisson.

\- Entrez. Elle est encore dans la cuisine. Je vais l'appeler.

Catelyn ouvrit la porte en grand pour les laisser entrer, regardant Shae et Ros d'un air sévère (tellement que Ros se demanda si, un elle pouvait voir sa vraie jupe sous sa jupe prude et deux, elle savait pour ses affaires avec Theon) mais fit un petit sourire à Brienne qui dut presque se baisser pour entrer. Cat allait se retourner pour prévenir sa fille de l'arrivée de ses amies quand elle s'arrêta soudain sur ses pas :

\- Retirez vos chaussures avant de monter à l'étage. S'il vous plait.

Les trois filles s'immobilisèrent immédiatement avant de retirer leurs chaussures tout de suite.

\- Sansa, tes amies sont là, le trio entendit au loin.

\- Oh ? J'arrive, j'arrive...

\- Tu sais où est ton père ?

\- Il est dans le garage avec Robb, je crois. C'est un truc à voir avec la voiture, quelque chose comme ça...

\- J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas encore mis de la graisse partout sur son nouveau costume...

Puis, Sansa ne tarda pas à émerger, l'image même de la lady qu'était sa mère, mais en mille fois plus souriante : elle alla embrasser chacune de ses amies, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour faire la bise à Brienne avant de se tourner vers sa mère :

\- Mam', je te présente Shae, Ros et Brienne, dont je t'ai déjà parlé.

Shae se demanda si ce serait très déplacé de faire la révérence. Ros, quant à elle, priait tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour que Sansa n'ait pas vraiment parlé d'elle à sa mère. Brienne se contenta de regarder Catelyn avec admiration.

\- Oui, je m'en rappelle, fit Catelyn avec un sourire à l'adresse de sa fille. Bien, les filles amusez-vous bien là haut. Sansa, chérie, on devrait être rentrés vers minuit, fais bien attention à toi, à ta soeur et ne fais pas de bêtises.

\- Promis, Mam', répondit Sansa, faussement exaspérée par l'inquiétude de sa mère.

Quand celle-ci déposa un rapide baiser dans ses cheveux avant de sortir sous le porche en appelant un certain 'Ned' (son mari, visiblement) Sansa fit même semblant d'avoir honte, mais son sourire le niait totalement.

Brienne regarda alors Catelyn Stark avec ses talons aiguilles, sa robe d'un bleu clair, la perle unique qui pendait à son cou et le bracelet composé de sept poissons et elle sut quel genre de femme elle avait envie de devenir... Quand un homme bien plus grand qu'elle, musclé, aux cheveux blonds cendrés grisonnants et dans un costume décontracté vint la rejoindre pour la prendre par la taille et l'accompagner à la voiture garée dans la cour (lui ouvrant la portière bien sûr), elle ne put s'empêcher de rêver... Avant de rencontrer son propre reflet dans la vitre.

Elle baissa tout de suite les yeux et se concentra à nouveau sur ses amies à l'intérieur :

\- J'ai bientôt fini les muffins, fit Sansa avec un grand sourire, venez, je vais vous montrer la cuisine. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Les trois filles suivirent donc leur hôte à travers le couloir avant d'arriver dans une vaste cuisine entièrement blanche aux meubles impersonnels qui auraient été dignes d'un catalogue ikéa si elle n'avait pas déjà remplie de milliers de signes personnels. Sur le frigo, de nombreux dessins étaient affichés grâce à des magnets provenant du monde entier (enfin, de tous les endroits que les Starks avaient visité, ce qui était tout de même conséquent) : certains étaient faits par une main encore très jeune, représentant des loups et des licornes noires en train de dévorer les entrailles de personnes mortes, d'autres étaient d'une justesse éblouissante, représentants différents paysages calmes qu'on pouvait retrouver à travers la baie vitrée du salon, d'autres encore étaient des reproductions très fidèles de tableaux célèbres, faits au crayon, il y avait aussi des photos, des tirages en noir et blanc d'un vieil argentique, qui étaient des portraits de chaque membre de la meute Stark. Shae ne put s'empêcher d'admirer celui de Sansa : le photographe avait totalement su capturer l'essence de la jeune fille en la prenant en photo quand elle ne le savait, en train de lire dans un transat près d'une piscine. Ses yeux clairs étaient captivés et le sourire qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir montraient à la fois son innocence candide digne du pire des démons.

La jeune fille en question avait sorti quatre verres et était déjà en train de remplir le premier d'eau, à la demande de Brienne. Ros demanda du jus de pomme et Shae la suivit. Sansa se servit un verre de lait : sa voix lui faisait encore mal de l'entraînement intensif de cette semaine.

\- Alors, Sansa, commença Ros en sirotant son jus de pomme avec un sourire machiavélique. Je pense que tu as des choses à nous raconter...

Sansa, qui était en train de porter son verre à ses lèvres, s'arrêta alors immédiatement, se tendant entièrement, comme si elle avait été prise la main dans le sac à voler un cookie. Une légère rougeur vint s'étaler sur ses joues et, après quelques secondes de silence, un sourire traversa ses lèvres :

\- Oh, je le savais, je le savais, fit Shae. Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ? Voilà... Alors, Sansa ... ?

Mais la jeune femme eut à peine le temps de continuer que Sansa eut deux saveurs : d'abord le four qui sonna la fin de la cuisson et l'apparition d'une autre jeune fille comme par l'odeur alléchée.

Sansa en profita pour se saisir d'un gant de cuisine et sortir le plateau de muffins brûlants qui mirent tout de suite l'eau à la bouche de toutes les filles dans la cuisine :

\- Sansa, je veux un muffin, déclara Arya.

Shae ne put s'empêcher de sourire : la soeur cadette de son amie lui était aussi opposée que la lune et le soleil. La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns vint se caler sur le bar où toutes les autres filles étaient réunies, attendant visiblement son muffin attitré.

\- Oui, oui, il arrive, soupira Sansa, j'attend juste qu'ils refroidissent.

\- Donc, vous sortez ce soir, fit Arya, regardant le trio.

\- On va au bar, répondit Ros avec un petit sourire.

\- J'y vais aussi, déclara Arya.

Sansa se retourna tout de suite, faisant voler ses cheveux autour d'elle et jeta un regard sévère à sa petite soeur. Brienne n'eut alors aucun doute qu'elle avait devant elle l'image même de sa mère à son âge :

\- Arya, la rappela Sansa, tu n'es pas encore majeure. Tu n'as pas le droit d'aller dans un bar. En plus, tu as dis que tu allais à une compétition d'escrime.

\- Oui, avoua Arya avec un haussement d'épaules, c'est ce que j'ai dis.

Ros et Shae s'échangèrent un regard : elles aimaient déjà beaucoup cette Stark-là :

\- Et avec qui tu y vas, si je peux demander ? la taquina Ros.

Contre toute attente, Arya baissa les yeux en se mordant les lèvres, exactement comme sa soeur faisait. Elle changea son poids de jambe et finit par dire d'une toute petite voix :

\- Jaqen H'ghar. Il est dans mon club d'escrime.

\- Jaqen... Tu le connais, Ros ?

\- Nope. Toi ?

\- Non plus. Il ressemble à quoi ?

\- Il est... euhm... Grand... Plutôt mystérieux... On ne peut pas trop le rater... Il a des cheveux teints en rouge avec une mèche blanche. Ils sont mi-longs... Et il a des yeux noisette...

\- Oh, c'est pas ce mec, tu sais, Ros ? Celui dont tout le monde parle et qui ne vient pas vraiment du lycée mais qui est aux soirées dès fois ?

\- Ouais, je crois voir qui c'est, fit Ros, songeuse. Mais dis-moi, il est pas majeur, lui ?

Arya, dont la tête faisait des allers-retours entre les deux filles comme un spectateur à un match de tennis, eut un petit sourire coupable, prouvant qu'elle le savait déjà :

\- Arya, commença Sansa en sortant un muffin du moule.

\- Ah non, Sansa, je suis désolée, la coupa Ros. Non, tu es la dernière personne qui puisse dire quoique ce soit à Arya sur ce genre de relations !

Sansa se tut, visiblement mécontente et posa l'assiette contenant le muffin devant une Arya confuse :

\- Tu es avec le Limier, Sansa ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante. Il a tout juste vingt ans, c'est pas trop grave, comme différence d'âge.

Shae ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu et tapota l'épaule d'Arya :

\- Ah, si tu savais, Arya, si tu savais...

\- Savoir quoi ? se révolta la jeune fille. Sansa...

Mais décidément, la jeune fille était destinée à être sauvée par sa famille : soudain, Theon, Robb et Jon entrèrent dans la cuisine et colonisèrent le bar à leur tour. Theon fut le porteur de leur requête :

\- Sansaaaaaaa, fit-il de sa voix cajoleuse. Sansaaaaaa, ma très très gentille petite soeur aux doigts de fée, voudrais-tu...

\- Cette fournée est pour les invités, fit-elle sèchement avant de prendre un autre moule, rempli de pâte à muffin, ornée de pépites de chocolat au lait et de noisettes. Celle-là devrait être prête dans un quart d'heure.

Theon décida de ne pas presser plus les choses : il voyait bien que sa soeur était énervée et il préférait ne pas pousser les choses jusqu'au point où elle pourrait en venir à lui rappeler sèchement qu'il n'était que son demi-frère. Ses colères étaient toujours glaciales, comme l'hiver de Winterfell. Elle avait beau essayer de le cacher derrière ses sourires rayonnants, mais elle venait du Nord, du froid... Et Theon avait toujours détesté les neiges de Winterfell. Il préféra aller rejoindre Ros, entourant ses hanches de ses bras, déposant un léger baiser dans sa nuque :

\- Tu viens au cinéma avec nous, alors ? demanda-t-il.

\- Au cinéma ? le taquina Ros. Au bar plutôt. Tu sais, ta mère est partie, tu peux le dire tout haut.

\- Oh non, fit Arya, horrifiée. Vous allez à quel bar ?

\- Le Red Keep, comme tous les jeunes de King's Landing, répondit Jon en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On dirait qu'on pourra tous y aller ensemble ! fit Shae en souriant.

\- Arya ? fit Robb, en fronçant les sourcils. Tu vas au bar ?

A ce moment, Shae ne put s'empêcher de trouver que Robb faisait très paternel... En fait, il devait tenir autant de son père que Sansa de sa mère. Leurs parents étaient des modèles pour eux. Shae les enviait. Sansa en profita pour chercher l'approbation de son frère aîné pour sa colère. Approbation qu'il donna totalement quand il demanda :

\- Je sais que ta soeur ne t'aurais jamais entraînée là-dedans. Avec qui tu vas ?

\- Elle va avec nous, coupa Shae. C'est nous. Désolée, on comptait y aller et on se disait qu'elle pouvait venir...

Sansa, Arya et Brienne se tournèrent vers Shae, étonnées, mais ne dirent rien. Ros se contenta de sourire : elle connaissait son amie sur le bout des doigts et elle savait que sa passion était de pousser ses amies à faire ce qu'elles hésitaient à faire.

\- Bon... fit Robb. Si tu restes avec quelqu'un de cette compagnie, tu peux venir. Mais pas un mot aux parents !

\- Promis ! fit Arya en souriant.

\- Oh, Arya, tu sais ce que tu vas mettre ? demanda Ros avec un clin d'oeil. Il faut que tu sois radieuse ce soir !

\- Euhm... Non... je pensais à un t-shirt et...

\- Allez, Arya, insista Ros. On sort ce soir, il faut s'éclater un peu... Si tu veux, on peut t'aider, Shae et moi ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

\- Je ne pense pas que Robb laissera Arya sortir si elle est habillée sur tes conseils, commenta Theon en riant.

Ros se contenta de le repousser avec un faux regard vexé qui fut vite brisé par le baiser qu'il lui donna, forçant tout le monde à détourner les yeux un instant. Puis, Arya jeta un regard à Sansa et à Robb, comme si elle cherchait leur approbation, ce qui fit fondre Shae parce qu'Arya ne s'en rendait probablement même pas compte. Robb regarda Sansa et ils semblèrent se concerter en silence :

\- D'accord, finit par dire Sansa. Mais Robb et moi nous donnons le droit de refuser une tenue si elle est trop découverte. Et, insista Sansa avec sévérité, je ne veux pas retrouver un de mes vêtements dérangé sans ma permission.

Elle regarda sa petite soeur et ses amies qui se contentèrent d'hocher la tête, solennelles. Sansa eut un petit sourire plus indulgent :

\- Vous pouvez prendre les muffins là-haut, sans faire trop de miettes.

\- Oui, Herr General ! se moqua Arya en s'enfuyant à l'étage avec son muffin, rapidement suivie par Ros et Shae munies elles aussi d'un muffin.

Theon soupira en voyant Ros partir, ce dont se moquèrent ses deux frères.

Le four sonna à nouveau, annonçant la nouvelle fournée de muffin. Sansa les sortit et les plaça dans une assiette dont les garçons s'emparèrent avant de retourner dans leur QG pour s'apprêter à sortir.

Brienne et Sansa se retrouvèrent face à face. Elles se sourirent et se firent un toast avec les deux seuls muffins qui restaient :

\- Tu as apporté tes vêtements alors ? demanda Sansa.

\- Oui, ça tenait dans un sac de sport. C'est très gentil, tu sais, mais je pense que tu t'attaques à un cas désespéré...

\- J'étais aussi un cas désespéré quand il s'agissait de me protéger de Joffrey, tu sais ? Mais en fait, il fallait juste me trouver la bonne personne. Et je suis saine et sauve ! Viens, on va te faire toute belle, fit Sansa avec son grand sourire radieux qui semblait capable d'éclairer la plus noire des nuits.

/

\- Donc, tu appliques le blush comme ça, du bas vers le haut, d'un mouvement souple du poignet, expliqua Sansa, en même temps qu'elle le montrait sur le visage de son amie.

Sansa avait beau être grande pour son âge, peu étaient aussi grandes que Brienne. Par conséquent, Sansa était montée sur un petit tabouret pour expliquer à Brienne comment se maquiller dans le grand miroir de sa chambre. L'album 'Electra Heart' de Marina and the Diamonds les mettait dans la bonne ambiance.

Brienne se demandait si elle n'était pas juste en train de se tourner en ridicule. Elle portait la seule robe qu'elle avait : une robe d'un bleu foncé qu'elle utilisait les rares fois où elle osait aller dans des plages fréquentées. Les bretelles étaient un peu fines à son goût pour sortir, mais Sansa lui avait prêté un de ses châles bleus pour couvrir ses épaules. Brienne ne savait pas comment la remercier.

\- Je ne pense pas que du eye-liner fasse justice à tes yeux, commenta Sansa donc je vais juste te mettre du mascara. Alors, j'ai besoin que tu clignes les yeux le moins possible, d'accord ? Si tu... Si tu ouvres la bouche, tu clignes moins des yeux...

La jeune femme avait du mal à croire qu'il faille être aussi peu sexy pour se préparer à être sexy. Sansa connaissait des milliers et des milliers de techniques et pourtant, quand elle l'avait vue, la première fois, Brienne n'avait pu s'empêcher d'admirer son naturel. La beauté lui allait, tout simplement. Plus Brienne se préparait, plus elle se sentait laide et ce n'était pas peu dire...

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de parfums, s'excusa Sansa en lui montrant une petite rangée de cinq flacons différents. Est-ce que tu as une préférence ?

\- Je... hésita Brienne. Je ne sais pas. Lequel m'irait le mieux ?

Sansa sembla honnêtement réfléchir. Brienne devait avouer qu'elle avait du mal à penser depuis que Sansa avait retiré tous ses vêtements devant elle, sauf ses sous-vêtements blancs et modestes pour mettre une robe de chambre pour la préparer et décider des vêtements qu'elle mettrait elle-même plus tard.

\- J'ai le Cashemere Mist de Donna Karan, proposa Sansa en prenant un des flacons avant d'en mettre un peu sur un coton.

Sansa avait des petits pieds. Ils étaient bien proportionnés mais pour Brienne, elle avait l'air d'avoir des petits pieds tout pâles avec ses veines bleues qui ressortaient. Brienne admirait avec une sorte de désespoir la beauté de porcelaine de son amie. Elle hocha la tête quand Sansa lui proposa le coton. Elle le sentit. Il était profond, il sentait comme un pays exotique, comme une forêt.

\- Il sent très bon, mais je ne sais pas s'il m'ira...

\- Je pense qu'il t'ira, fit Sansa. Si je t'avais écoutée dès le début, tu aurais fini en jean et en t-shirt trois fois trop grand pour toi. Tu vas sentir comme une déesse enivrante... Tamponne-le sur ta nuque... Tamponner ! Doucement avec toi-même... Regarde...

Sansa prit le coton et le tamponna doucement derrière les oreilles de Brienne et le long de sa nuque, suivant la marque bleue et chaude de la jugulaire. Puis, elle aspergea à nouveau le coton de parfum et le tendit à nouveau à Brienne :

\- Maintenant, mets-le dans ton soutien-gorge pour garder le parfum toute la soirée.

Brienne rougit mais fit ce que Sansa lui demandait. Quand elle releva la tête, Sansa lui montra son reflet :

\- Tadaaa ! fit-elle en souriant. Tu es parfaite, Brienne. Il va craquer, c'est sûr !

\- Merci beaucoup, Sansa, dit Brienne en se regardant, perplexe.

\- Bon, maintenant, je vais me préparer aussi. Tu peux me parler, si tu veux, déclara Sansa.

Sur ce, elle entreprit de retirer sa robe de chambre avant de la lancer sur le lit et de s'attaquer à ses sous-vêtements. Brienne s'empressa de se détourner en essayant de ne pas rougir pour ne pas massacrer son maquillage.

Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter quelques regards par-dessus son épaule pour assister au processus de perfection de Sansa Stark. Elle fut étonnée de voir à quel point les sous-vêtements étaient importants. Brienne ne se souciait jamais de ses sous-vêtements. Mais Sansa prenait soin de bien choisir, les regardant, réfléchissant, les reposant... Elle finit par choisir un ensemble très simple en soie noire. Quand elle finit d'enfiler son soutien-gorge, l'ajustant sur sa poitrine, elle semblait déjà mille fois plus imposante et plus impressionnante.

Puis, elle ouvrit son placard à la recherche de vêtements. Après quelques hésitations, Sansa posa une robe sur son lit. C'était une robe qui devrait à peu près lui arriver aux genoux, d'un rose très pâle, presque pastel, avec une ceinture très fine entourée de métal doré. Le col rond était brodé de motifs où des oiseaux volaient autour de guirlandes de fleurs. Sansa alla ensuite chercher des spartiates en cuir clair et les posa au pied du lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-elle à Brienne.

Pendant un instant, Brienne crut rêver quand elle vit le manque d'assurance dans les grands yeux magnifiques de son amie. Puis, elle hocha la tête, terriblement sérieuse :

\- Je pense que tu seras magnifique comme ça, Sansa.

\- Merci ! Je pensais mettre aussi un châle, pour quand on sortira. J'en ai pas de roses, mais je pense qu'un blanc ira bien aussi. Et puis, on sera assorties comme ça !

Brienne hocha à nouveau la tête et lui sourit.

/

\- On étés pas censés retrouver Talisa et Ygritte à 20h ? fit Theon en admirant ses lacets, avachi dans le canapé.

\- Si, mais de toutes façons, elles ne sont pas encore parties, répondit Jon en textant sa nouvelle petite amie.

\- Ça devrait justifier notre demi-heure de retard alors, se moqua Theon.

\- Theon est en manque de Roooooooos, répliqua Robb en riant.

Et visiblement, il suffisait de prononcer son nom pour la faire apparaître avec ses deux compagnes. Elle avait en effet retiré sa première jupe et était donc en mini-jupe blanche avec une chemise en paisley bleu foncé qui était tellement ouverte qu'on pouvait deviner le rouge de ses sous-vêtements en dentelle. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un faux négligé qui devint rapidement un vrai négligé quand elle alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Theon.

Shae vint peu après, portant une robe vert clair, assez simple mais plutôt osée : elle arrivait mi-cuisse et le décolleté était tellement plongeant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle porte de soutien-gorge dessous. Elle se présenta, faisant un clin d'oeil à Jon qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu, avant de se tourner vers les escaliers et d'appeler Arya :

\- Allez, viens, fit-elle avec son accent prononcé, tu es magnifique. Laisse tes frères voir : ils seront d'accord avec moi !

\- Je ne suis pas très sûre...

\- Arya, dit Jon en prenant le relai, montre-nous et on te dira ce qu'on pense, sincèrement.

\- Vous allez vous moquer, se plaignit Arya.

\- Personne ne se moquera, lui assura Robb.

Il jeta un regard noir à l'assemblée et ils jurèrent tous de ne pas se moquer. Robb dut cependant donner un coup discret derrière la tête de Theon pour qu'il jure aussi et efface son sourire de ses lèvres.

\- Okay... Je descend alors...

Arya se dévoila donc à leurs yeux curieux...

On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait de Shae et de Ros, mais il n'y avait pas à dire : elles savaient être créatives... Avec la garde-robe peu flatteuse de la jeune Stark, elles avaient fait quelque chose d'admirable : Arya portait un de ses t-shirts noirs à l'effigie d'AC/DC trop large pour elle rentré dans une de ses anciennes jupes blanche à fleurs remontée jusqu'à sa taille et qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de ses genoux et des bottines noires. Les deux jeunes filles l'applaudirent quand la jeune Stark se présenta devant eux, visiblement gênée.

\- Tu es sublime, fit Jon avec un grand sourire.

\- Magnifique, renchérit Robb avant de frapper Theon à nouveau pour qu'il complimente sa soeur.

\- Très belle, oui, ajouta Theon en hochant la tête après avoir enfin relevé les yeux.

\- Que font Sansa et Brienne ? demanda alors Shae en regardant sa montre.

\- Elles ont probablement besoin de plus de temps, fit remarquer Ros, recevant seulement un regard noir de la part de son amie.

\- Sansa ? appela Jon, pour tester les eaux.

\- On arrive, on arrive ! répondit quasiment immédiatement la voix de leur soeur.

Il y eut un vacarme digne de l'apocalypse, quelques éclats de voix et les deux dernières retardataires arrivèrent enfin dans le salon.

Brienne vint la première : incroyablement gênée dans sa robe bleue avec son châle autour de ses épaules et ses cheveux bien coiffés. Elle tenta un petit sourire et Shae, Ros, Jon et Robb l'acclamèrent pour qu'elle se sente mieux, même si elle restait tout de même très impressionnante par sa taille. Et Jon savait bien que, derrière ses airs de jeunes filles intimidées, Brienne était la seule personne du lycée capable de tabasser Gregor Clegane.

Sansa vint après, poussant son amie devant elle avec un grand sourire, la présentant à ses amies, comme une artiste fière de son oeuvre. Même si Robb acclama Brienne, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa soeur. Sansa avait une robe digne d'un tableau de Waterhouse, juste plus courte car on pouvait voir (à son grand déplaisir) ses jambes. Elle n'avait pas de boucles d'oreilles et portait un maquillage très léger mais sa coiffure était faussement négligée : un chignon lâche dans son cou, montrant la superbe courbe de sa nuque et un bandeau doré très fin, retenant les dernières mèches rebelles. La beauté de Sansa était élaborée, elle était basée sur la perfection, l'exigence de Sansa envers elle-même, contrairement au charme sauvage d'Arya. Robb ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver un tout nouveau charme à sa petite soeur quand elle ne s'occupait pas de son apparence, se contentant de présenter Brienne, de sourire et de l'encourager.

Sansa était un idéal incarné dans un monde trivial.

/

Quand ils furent tous prêts, Robb les fit tous monter dans le van, même si Brienne leur assura qu'elle pouvait emmener quelques uns dans sa Jeep. Il lui assura qu'il ne comptait pas boire et que les ramener n'était pas du tout un problème. Brienne pourrait revenir récupérer sa Jeep quand Robb la ramènerait.

Ros lui fit la promesse de boire pour elle et Brienne dut lui faire promettre de ne pas se faire raccompagner par quelqu'un d'autre que par elle ou Robb.

Pour une fois Sansa avait eu le droit d'être sur le siège passager, même si elle était sur les genoux de Jon, uniquement parce qu'il n'y avait vraiment, vraiment plus de place derrière. Jon était d'ailleurs complètement contre cette idée et n'avait accepté que parce que Robb lui avait dit que c'était bon.

Ils arrivèrent cependant à bon port dans le parking du bar qui commençait à s'animer, Thrift Shop de Macklemore à fond grâce à la radio. Quand il coupa le contact et la musique s'arrêta enfin, Arya se dépêcha de sortir de «cet enfer» pour retrouver l'air frais de la soirée.

Theon la seconda, tendant la main à Ros pour l'aider à descendre du van (ce qui était très peu pratique avec des talons de douze centimètres de haut) mais il ne la laissa pas poser pied à terre et la jeta sur son épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre avant de la porter jusqu'à l'intérieur, sous les rires des autres membres de la compagnie.

Brienne et Shae descendirent par elles-mêmes avant que Robb ait eu le temps d'ouvrir sa propre portière pour venir les aider. Il n'arriva cependant pas trop tard pour ouvrir la porte à Sansa avant de la saisir par les hanches, la soulevant dans les airs, évitant la portière d'un cheveu pour la poser à terre à côté de Shae. Jon descendit en dernier, lissant une dernière fois son jean noir pendant que Robb verrouillait le van et mettait ses clefs dans sa poche, prenant le reste de la bande à témoin.

Puis, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le petit bar où la plupart des étudiants se retrouvaient pour fêter le week-end.

Ygritte et Talisa étaient en train de fumer à l'extérieur, en attendant Jon et Robb. Le capitaine lâcha la taille de sa petite soeur pour aller embrasser sa petite amie tandis que Jon se contentait de faire la bise à Ygritte qui rit avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres hésitantes :

\- Maintenant, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire, on est ensemble. On peut s'embrasser comme tout le monde.

Les quatre filles restantes se contentèrent de les saluer avant d'entrer. A l'intérieur, les hits du moment commençaient à mettre une vraie ambiance de soirée. Arya remarqua Gendry avec Hot Pie, quelques membres de son groupe et le Limier. Elle se glissa habilement derrière Brienne, espérant passer inaperçue pour son rendez-vous avec Jaqen.

Mais quelque chose lui disait que Jaqen avait envie d'être vu. Il devait connaître des milliers de bars inconnus et il lui avait demandé de venir dans celui-là. Il devait forcément avoir une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait accepté ce rendez-vous : parce que Jaqen la fascinait comme elle n'avait jamais été fascinée par quelqu'un.

Arya tira un peu sur sa jupe et espéra qu'il ne fasse pas de commentaire sur sa nouvelle tenue...

\- Arya, fit Shae en lui tapotant l'épaule, je crois que j'ai trouvé ton petit ami.

\- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, marmonna-t-elle avant de regarder dans le direction que Shae indiquait.

Jaqen était assis à une des tables pour deux, un peu en retrait, mais pas totalement à l'écart de tout le monde. C'était bien une des places que Jaqen choisirait. Devant lui, une pinte de bière était à moitié vide et un autre verre attendait la personne qui irait s'asseoir devant lui.

Arya essaya tout de suite d'aller se cacher, pour demander des derniers conseils à Shae qui l'avait tant aidée quand elle lui avait confié ses doutes mais elle eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête vers sa nouvelle amie que le regard de Jaqen la cloua sur place. Elle était repérée et désormais, elle n'avait plus le choix. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Arya avait peur de ce quelqu'un pensait d'elle et elle détestait cette sensation. Elle se tourna donc vers Shae, Sansa et Brienne, leur montra discrètement Jaqen avant de leur souhaiter une bonne soirée. Puis, elle les quitta et alla jusqu'à la chaise vide devant Jaqen qui ne semblait n'attendre qu'elle. Elle s'assit et regarda le verre en fronçant les sourcils :

\- C'est un Desert Sun. Tequila, jus de cactus. Ils n'en servent pas partout à King's Landing, expliqua Jaqen de son habituelle voix calme et profonde, juste assez forte pour qu'Arya l'entende malgré la musique.

\- Je suis mineure, précisa Arya. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as payé un verre que je n'ai pas demandé que je te dois quelque chose.

\- Je sais.

Elle saisit le verre et le porta à ses lèvres.

/

\- Il n'est pas venu, déclara Brienne, défaitiste.

Les deux filles étaient assises à une table, un peu en retrait, près de la porte, pour surveiller les arrivées. Brienne avait une pinte de rousse et Sansa un malibu jus de pomme.

Shae avait eu le temps de décider que la proie de la soirée serait Osmund, un ex de Cersei, ce qui n'était probablement pas un hasard, et était en train de boire des shots, confortablement installée sur ses genoux. Theon, quant à lui, était en train de fumer dehors avec Ros et quelques membres de l'équipe de water polo. Talisa et Robb faisaient le tour des gens qu'ils connaissaient, discutant par-ci, par-là, enchaînant quelques verres. Ygritte avec ses deux attèles aux poignets, était en train de dévoiler les secrets de toutes les personnes présentes, à en juger par son sourire machiavélique et l'air surpris et choqué de Jon qui était en train de partager un Tequila Sunrise avec sa petite amie de la façon la plus romantique et innocente au monde. Arya était en pleine discussion avec son mystérieux ami qui lui souriait quelques fois. Sandor et Gendry étaient eux aussi en pleine discussion tandis que tout leur groupe était en train de vider littéralement le bar.

Donc les deux filles étaient assises côte à côte, en train d'observer tous les étudiants entrer et sortir. Sansa était triste que Jaime ne soit pas encore arrivé mais elle était aussi heureuse que Brienne soit à ses côtés : elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester toute seule ici...

/

\- Je ne sais pas, fit Sandor en vidant une énième bière, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit intéressée...

\- Pas intéressée ? demanda Gendry. Elle t'a envoyé au moins un texto par jour. Je pense qu'elle est plus qu'intéressée.

\- Ouais... Sansa m'a embrassé et visiblement, elle n'est pas intéressée...

\- Ça tu ne sais pas. De un, elle est plutôt timide comme fille. De deux, elle est entourée de Shae, Ros ET de Brienne qui doivent lui dire d'adopter des conduites complètement différentes par rapport aux garçons, ce qui doit la perturber. Et de trois, même si tout le monde sait que tu détestes Gregor, approcher le frère du mec qui a démoli la petite amie de son frère n'est peut-être pas la chose la plus évidente à faire en ce moment...

\- T'es cool, toi, tu as oublié le fait qu'elle est peut-être lesbienne : regarde, là, elle est avec Brienne. On a jamais vu Brienne sortir avec un garçon, donc peut-être... Et elle est pote avec Margaery... Et en plus, tout le monde commence à l'appeler Lolita. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

\- Si j'étais toi, je n'écouterais pas trop les rumeurs. Ils disent tous que tu es un monstre et en fait, t'es plutôt sympa...

Sandor tourna la tête vers Gendry en fronçant son unique sourcil, le regardant comme s'il venait de tomber du ciel :

\- Mec, je crois que tu es déjà complètement bourré, déclara-t-il.

Le guitariste ne put s'empêcher de rire en vidant sa propre bière. Il n'en avait bu que quatre, Sandor était bien à sa dixième. il les vidait comme des canettes de Coca. Entre eux deux, Sandor était celui qui était déjà saoul.

\- Mec, reprit Sandor. Je ne sais pas pourquoi t'es aussi cool avec moi, commença-t-il. Mais c'est cool... Comment vont les choses avec ta Stark ?

\- Mal, répondit Gendry avant de lui montrer la table où Arya était dans une discussion visiblement passionnante avec un homme étrange. Je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle m'intéresse sans avoir l'air un con. Elle est plutôt intimidante quand elle veut !

\- Pareil, mec ! fit Sandor un peu trop fort pour avoir l'air totalement sobre. Ça c'est un truc de Stark ! Au début, tu penses que ça va être tranquille parce qu'elles ont l'air mignonnes mais en fait, vlan, tu les fréquentes trois secondes et tu te rends compte que ce sont les filles les plus terrifiantes que tu aies jamais vu !

Gendry ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu à l'idée d'un Sandor terrifié par Sansa Stark qui sirotait son malibu quelques tables plus loin.

\- Franchement, mec, tu me comprends. On est dans cette même galère. La galère Stark. Moi je pense qu'il faut passer à autre chose. Ne pas passer sa vie avec des regrets de merde. Viens, on passe à autre chose.

\- Je veux bien, mais... commença Gendry.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Sandor venait de l'embrasser.

Non. Sandor 'Le Limier' Clegane venait de l'embrasser.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de faire un bon en arrière et ouvrant grand les yeux. Sandor était visiblement plus saoul qu'il pensait. Gendry n'avait même pas eu le temps d'apprécier le baiser, il s'était tout de suite reculé comme s'il avait été brûlé. Qu'on ne saute pas sur les conclusions : Gendry n'avait rien contre les homosexuels, il n'avait juste pas envie d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre qu'Arya Stark.

Autour d'eux, les membres du groupe de Gendry et Hot Pie étaient en train de rire et de leur lancer des commentaires plutôt répugnants sur l'hypothétique futur de leur 'couple'. Le reste du bar semblait ne rien avoir remarquer ou n'avoir rien à dire. Gendry souffla une seconde, sentant ses joues brûler à cause de la chaleur de la pièce et de l'embarras d'avoir embrassé Sandor.

Il essaya de faire taire ses amis en vain et jeta un coup d'oeil en direction d'Arya, priant par tous les dieux qu'elle soit trop enamourée pour remarquer ce qu'il venait de se passer...

Evidemment, aucun dieu ne répondit à ses prières et il trouva la fille de ses rêves le regarder avec des grands yeux. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait plus mal : le fait qu'elle ait l'air blessée ou le fait qu'elle détourna les yeux, comme si elle s'interdisait d'être blessée. Gendry allait débarquer à sa table, frapper son petit ami (non, Jaqen, pas Sandor, voyons !) et proposer à Arya de sortir prendre des frittes au McDo un peu plus loin quand le Limier tomba littéralement sur lui :

\- Mec, fit-il d'une voix rauque, je crois que je vais dégueuler...

\- Okay, okay, alors attend, s'il te plait, attend... Je t'emmène aux chiottes.

Gendry soupira et traîna Sandor du mieux qu'il put aux toilettes. De toutes façons, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'aura mystérieuse et charismatique du jeune homme d'Arya. Il devrait suivre les conseils de Sandor et passer à autre chose...

Juste, pas Sandor.

/

\- Hey, désolé, je suis en retard ! appela Jaime en entrant dans le bar comme s'il lui appartenait.

Jaime Lannister avait très exactement trente six minutes de retard, même si on lui accordait les cinq minutes habituelles pour avoir l'air cool. Brienne était en train de raconter sa vie à Sansa qui l'écoutait attentivement, tenant une main entre les siennes, la lâchant uniquement pour prendre une gorgée de son deuxième malibu.

Quand le «prince» des rêves de Brienne arriva, ses cheveux décoiffés, son habituelle veste en cuir sur les épaules et des bottes boueuses, Sansa lui lança un regard noir :

\- Oh, fit-il en levant les mains comme pour prouver qu'il n'était pas armé. Je suis donc très très en retard...

Puis, Jaime regarda Brienne qui était déjà en train de le regarder, partagée entre la joie de le voir et la colère de le voir arriver avec un grand sourire et trente six minutes de retard. Son sourire tomba aussitôt :

\- Peut-être trop tard, finit-il par dire avec une pointe d'incertitude dans la voix qui fit fondre intérieurement Brienne.

Elle échangea un regard avec Sansa. Celle-ci hocha la tête solennellement et se leva, prenant son sac et son châle avant de libérer la place à côté de Brienne, passant à côté de Jaime sans lui lancer un autre regard mais non sans sourire pour son amie.

Jaime ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de se vautrer dans la chaise à côté de son amie, commandant une bière à la jolie serveuse en mini-jupe. Puis, quand il fut sûrs qu'ils étaient seuls, il se tourna vers elle avec tout le sérieux du monde :

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il, je suis venu un peu en avance, je ne t'ai pas vue et j'ai paniqué. Je suis allé marcher.

La jeune femme le regarda, comme si elle s'attendait qu'il lui avoue qu'il venait de mentir. Mais il ne dit rien. Brienne eut alors un petit sourire et sirota sa bière, le pardonnant sans prononcer un mot.

\- Je vois que ton amitié avec Sansa a porté ses fruits, continua-t-il en regardant Brienne, visiblement confus.

\- Ça ne te plait pas ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et si ça ne me plaisait pas, fit-il, est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose ?

\- L'issue de la soirée, peut-être ? répondit-elle.

Jaime ne put s'empêcher de rire et cacha son sourire un instant dans son verre :

\- Damoiselle Brienne a-t-elle donc prévu de séduire un homme sans défense et le traîner dans son lit ce soir ?

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment sans défense, remarqua-t-elle.

Jaime se contenta d'hausser les épaules, mais Brienne voyait bien qu'il était en train de la regarder encore une fois, comme s'il avait manqué quelque chose la première fois. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise, comme jugée. C'était la pire sensation du monde. Elle soupira alors et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise :

\- Laisse tomber, marmonna-t-elle. Je ne serais jamais aussi belle que Sansa... Ou Shae... Ou Talisa..

\- Surtout si tu te compares à elles, répondit Jaime catégoriquement.

Brienne lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Jaime prit une autre grande gorgée de sa bière avant de reposer son verre désormais vide aux trois quarts. Il regarda à nouveau Brienne avant de décider de terminer sa bière avant de se lancer :

\- Prenons deux exemples complètement opposés : Sansa et Shae. Est-ce qu'elles ont un point commun ? Hum. Elles sont minces. C'est un début. Tu es mince. Musclée, mais mince. Elles ont à peu près la même taille aussi. Voilà. Voilà leurs points communs. Et pourtant, quand je les vois (je ne vais pas dire : quand tu les vois, parce que je sais que tu es obsédée par ta taille alors que tu ne devrais pas... Franchement, Brienne, Shae doit mourir de jalousie pour ta taille parce qu'elle est trop petite pour s'engager dans une agence de mannequinat) ce n'est pas à leur taille ou à leur poids que je pense. Je pense à la façon dont elles s'habillent, ce que ça veut dire d'elles. Tu vois, par exemple, Shae, elle s'habille comme ça parce qu'elle sait qu'elle n'a pas de poitrine, donc elle se dit que pour la mettre en valeur, il faut la montrer le plus possible. Tout ce que ça me dit, c'est qu'elle n'a juste pas confiance en elle. Elle nous trouve stupides. Tous. Elle aussi. On a besoin d'être guidés, de montrer les choses clairement. Je me dis qu'elle est pas mal, okay, ça tout le monde peut le voir. Moi, je me dis qu'elle est incapable d'aimer quelqu'un qui n'est pas extrêmement intelligent. Donc, pas pour moi. Voilà pourquoi la beauté de Shae n'est pas si importante.

\- Tu oublies sa beauté parce qu'elle sort avec Tyrion et que tu la connais, lui rappela Brienne, pour essayer de cacher sa surprise.

\- Ok. On peut passer à Sansa, si tu veux. J'ai oublié Sansa. Parlons de Sansa. Tu sais que je ne la connais pas. Tu pourras même me dire si j'ai visé juste.

Jaime avait l'air légèrement énervé, ce qui intrigua Brienne. Jaime n'était jamais énervé. Jamais en public. Juste cette soirée où il était sorti de ce bar complètement bourré et avait demandé à Brienne (une totale inconnue) de l'amener le plus loin possible.

Brienne ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait fait monter dans sa voiture. Il aurait pu essayer de l'attaquer. Elle était assez forte pour se défendre, mais elle avait la peur de sa vie à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait menacée, comme toute personne saine ici-bas. Elle avait fait monter Jaime dans sa voiture et avait conduit. Elle ne savait pas trop où aller donc elle était revenue chez elle.

Il n'était pas descendu quand elle avait arrêté la voiture. Il s'était contenté de dire des mots haineux incompréhensibles à travers ses larmes. Puis, il s'était excusé et était parti dans la nuit.

Le lendemain, il avait retrouvé Brienne au lycée et s'était comporté comme s'ils étaient amis depuis des siècles. Et maintenant, il se dévoilait encore un peu à elle :

\- Jaime, fit-elle...

Mais il ne la laissa pas continuer :

\- Tu sais, Brienne... Je sais pas ce que tu as envie que les autres pensent de toi, mais ce que moi je pense c'est que tu es la plus belle fille laide que j'ai jamais rencontré et si tu veux vraiment que je pense du bien de toi, sois juste confortable avec toi-même...

Il y eut un silence plutôt inconfortable puis, Jaime se leva pour chercher deux autres bières. Brienne ne s'était jamais sentie aussi pathétique de sa vie. Elle leva les yeux et vit Sansa, la jolie, la ravissante Sansa assise toute seule à une table, les yeux plongés dans son malibu. La jeune femme remit son châle bien sur ses épaules, passa une main dans ses cheveux et, quand Jaime fut de retour avec les bières, elle se leva, prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa.

/

Arya se retourna vers Jaqen avec de grands yeux. Il lui sourit :

\- Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda-t-il de son habituelle voix calme et posée.

\- Jalouse, répondit tout de suite Arya. C'était une de ses qualités. Elle savait tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait et comment elle se sentait. Mais je sais que je ne devrais pas parce que je suis en train de sortir avec toi.

\- Rien est encore officiel. Je pourrais aussi être un ami.

\- Peut-être qu'il ne m'aime pas vraiment. Si ça se trouve, il me veut juste dans son lit.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Jaqen en secouant la tête négativement.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

\- Il n'a pas l'air. Il te court après depuis un bout de temps. Il te veut dans son groupe donc il sait que tu as du talent. En plus, il t'a regardée dès qu'il a put. Je pense qu'il va te garder aussi longtemps que tu voudras.

\- Donc je devrais aller le voir ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? répondit-il.

Arya hésita deux secondes. Jaqen crut vraiment qu'elle allait se lever immédiatement et partir. Arya le crut aussi. Puis, son regard tomba sur Sansa qui était assise seule à une table, jetant quelques regards perdus autour d'elle...

\- Juste une dernière chose, monsieur qui devine tout chez les autres. Que penses-tu de la fille, là, rousse, assise toute seule ?

\- Ta soeur, tu veux dire ?

\- Personne ne devine jamais.

\- Et pourtant vous vous ressemblez énormément.

\- Je pense qu'elle est avec quelqu'un, mais elle ne veut rien dire.

Jaqen lui jeta un dernier regard avant de revenir sur Sansa qui ne les avait pas encore remarqués :

\- Non, fit Jaqen. Elle est seule. Elle est censée être avec quelqu'un, mais il n'est pas avec elle. Ils ne s'appartiennent pas vraiment. Ils jouent ensemble mais ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble. Elle ne savait probablement pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait. Elle pensait qu'elle pouvait aimer n'importe qui et avoir une relation à peu près normale. Mais elle commence à savoir qu'elle ne va pas pouvoir s'en tirer comme ça. Elle commence à comprendre qu'elle est seule.

Arya fronça les sourcils. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, aller voir Sansa et lui dire qu'elle n'était pas seule... Mais Sansa était seule. Si Jaqen disait vrai et que quelqu'un avait volé le coeur de sa soeur avant de disparaitre, il n'y avait rien qu'Arya pouvait faire, sauf aller réclamer ce qui appartenait à Sansa pour le lui rendre. Ce qu'elle pouvait faire en revanche, c'était d'aller chercher son propre bonheur. Avec Gendry.

\- Je suis désolée, Jaqen.

\- Pas la peine, répondit-il.

Puis Arya se leva et alla jusqu'aux toilettes des hommes où elle avait vu Gendry traîner Sandor. Elle espérait juste ne pas tomber sur une scène trop traumatisante...

Lorsque la jeune fille se faufila dans les toilettes des hommes, personne ne prêta attention à elle. Il fallait dire qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment grand monde. Juste deux ou trois personnes défilant devant les urinoirs. La soirée battait son plein mais les gens n'étaient pas encore complètement bourrés. Sauf Sandor, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise.

La porte des toilettes où il était en train de vider son estomac ne pouvait pas se fermer tellement Sandor était grand, Arya n'eut donc aucun mal à le retrouver, ainsi que Gendry. Si les autres hommes n'avaient fait aucun cas de sa présence ici, Gendry, quant à lui, la regarda comme si elle venait de tomber de la lune. Il essaya un petit sourire malgré son air surpris ce qui la fit fondre intérieurement et la mit en colère en même temps. Elle se posta donc devant Gendry, bloquée par le corps de Sandor et se lança :

\- Gendry... Je n'aurais pas du te faire croire que je sortais avec Jaqen... Enfin, je pensais que je sortais avec lui... Mais... Ce n'est pas Jaqen qui m'intéresse. Jaqen est un mec cool. Bien plus cool que toi, d'ailleurs. Mais il est trop cool. Il est toujours en train de regarder les autres et j'ai l'impression qu'il est toujours dans son monde. Je n'ai pas envie de regarder les choses passer. J'ai envie de les faire...

C'était la plus longue tirade qu'Arya avait jamais faite sur ses sentiments. Elle regarda Gendry, attendant sa réponse qui ne vint qu'à travers un air encore plus ahuri et un long silence. La jeune Stark soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et conclut :

\- Donc si tu es encore intéressé, je voudrais bien que tu relèves Sandor, le laisse se débrouiller avec son addiction pour l'alcool, ça lui apprendra et que tu viennes prendre un verre avec moi. Si tu arrives à effacer cet air stupide de ton visage, tu pourras même me dire si tu veux qu'on soit ensemble et on pourra peut-être terminer la soirée comme tout le monde, à s'embrasser...

Gendry lâcha immédiatement Sandor qui vomit une dernière fois dans la cuvette avant de lever un bras pour appuyer sur la chasse. Le jeune homme enjamba son compagnon maladroitement et se retrouva face à Arya sans aucun obstacle entre eux. Il eut un autre sourire un peu maladroit et gêné avant de demander :

\- Mais... On peut faire ça dans le désordre, aussi...

\- Non, c'est interdit, se moqua Arya en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tant mieux. Parce que je crois que tu aimes bien quand on fait des trucs qui sont censés être interdits.

\- Gendry, protesta Arya, on avait dit qu'on ne parlait plus de la cascade en moto lors de...

Gendry ne laissa pas Arya terminer sa phrase et l'embrassa. Il avait glissé ses mains autour de son visage le plus doucement possible et s'était penché juste assez pour qu'elle n'ait pas à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était une simple baiser incroyablement chaste. C'était une promesse.

Arya ne se rendit compte qu'elle avait fermé les yeux que lorsqu'elle les ouvrit à nouveau. Et voilà, pensa-t-elle, en riant intérieurement. Voilà, son premier baiser : dans les toilettes de garçons d'un bar à côté de Sandor qui finissait de vomir. Mais c'était Gendry, donc elle ne regrettait rien.

/

Sansa sursauta quand quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, prête à repousser le troisième homme de la soirée qui avait essayé de la séduire. Mais elle tomba sur le petit ami d'Arya à la place. Le jeune homme étrange avec ses mèches blanches qui la regardait désormais comme s'il lui demandait la permission de rester. Elle eut une légère moue, mais elle n'avait plus envie d'être seule... Arya avait sûrement du aller aux toilettes ou dire bonjour à un de ses amis. Elle demanda tout de même :

\- Où est Arya ?

\- Elle est allée suivre son coeur, répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Comme toujours. Et elle a bien raison.

\- Oh, fit Sansa, troublée. Donc, elle est allée voir quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, courts, yeux bleus. Gendry.

\- Gendry ? répéta Sansa, amusée. C'est... bien, j'imagine. Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de sympa... Pas que... Pas que vous n'avez pas... Oh mon dieu, jura-t-elle, faisant rire Jaqen.

\- Non, je comprend. Au moins, tu connais Gendry. Je peux te tutoyer ? (Sansa hocha la tête) Je dois un peu apparaître comme le bad boy prêt à l'entraîner dans des affaires pas très nettes.

\- Je ne connais pas vraiment Gendry, répondit Sansa. Et je ne te connais pas non plus.

Il sourit et lui tendit sa main. Sansa fronça les sourcils et finit par prendre sa main tendue, la serrant :

\- Jaqen, se présenta-t-il.

\- Sansa, répondit-elle, de plus en plus intriguée.

\- Regarde, l'homme sur ta gauche, celui qui vient de sortir des toilettes des filles avec la braguette ouverte. Je te parie que dans cinq minutes, un autre mec va en sortir et qu'il sera dans le même état.

Sansa fronça légèrement les sourcils mais regarda l'homme (il devait avoir la trentaine) sortir des toilettes des filles. Il avait en effet la braguette ouverte, mais la jeune fille dut vraiment se concentrer pour le remarquer. Ce Jaqen avait des yeux d'aigle. Puis, même pas cinq minutes après, un jeune homme en sortit, les cheveux décoiffé, les joues légèrement rouges, l'air malicieux et satisfait de lui-même.

Sansa ne put s'empêcher de rire, surprise, choquée et amusée à la fois. Elle cacha son sourire derrière ses mains, essayant de ne pas se faire repérer par le couple. Même Jaqen ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Faisons un marché, proposa-t-il. Si je te paye un verre et que tu l'aimes bien, tu acceptes ma compagnie pour la soirée.

Sansa sembla réfléchir deux secondes avant de sourire et d'accepter :

\- A deux conditions : je me sens ridicule de dire ça, mais tu gardes tes mains pour toi (Jaqen leva les deux mains avec un sourire mystérieux) et je te commande aussi un verre que tu risques d'apprécier.

Il la regarda avec un sourire curieux avant d'hocher la tête. Ils se regardèrent avec le même sourire machiavélique avant d'aller séparément choisir la boisson de leur nouveau compagnon au bar.

/

\- Je crois, fit Ros en riant toute seule, qu'à ce moment-là, tu es censé m'expliquer un truc nul et ridicule à propos des étoiles qui te donne l'air cultivé.

Theon leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire aux lèvres, une cigarette à la main. Ils avaient tout les deux fumé un peu plus que du tabac et ils étaient aller marcher pour se changer les idées et être un peu seuls.

\- Le ciel est trop pollué pour qu'on puisse voir les étoiles, répondit-il. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour vivre dans un endroit où on voit jamais les étoiles.

Ros se tourna vers lui et tomba littéralement dans ses bras, posant son menton sur l'épaule de son amant, se serrant contre lui avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel noir comme le néant. Elle rit à nouveau mais son rire était plus amer :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je suis aussi brisée ?

Theon rit un peu et se mit à chanter 'Carry on my wayward son' comme pour se moquer d'elle. Mais il la berçait dans ses bras donc elle décida de ne pas trop lui en vouloir. Elle lui piqua tout de même sa cigarette pour tirer dessus. Il déposa un baiser incroyablement chaste dans ses cheveux, la berçant toujours dans ses bras :

\- Si tu ne l'étais pas, je ne t'aimerai pas autant, répondit-il très sérieusement.

Ros sourit et pensa aux cicatrices sur les poignets de Theon. Elle le serra plus fort dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait mal. Elle aimait sa relation avec Theon. Ils étaient deux âmes damnées, deux être perdus qui avaient décidé de faire un bout de chemin ensemble, avant d'atteindre le fond. Mais, la jeune femme pensa, il se pourrait bien qu'ils commencent à remonter vers la surface tous les deux. Elle alla chercher les lèvres de Theon et y déposa un léger baiser, fermant les yeux.

Depuis qu'Il l'avait quittée, Ros se sentait enfin prête à re-tomber amoureuse.

/

\- Frozen Strawberry Martini, fit Sansa en reposant son verre. C'est... pas mal. Le rose m'a fait douter, mais ils sont sérieux sur l'alcool, pas comme avec les malibus jus de pomme. A toi.

\- Long Island Ice Tea. Différents genres mélangés. Indescriptible. Jolie couleur ambrée. Je dois avouer que je suis impressionné, Sansa.

Ils levèrent tous les deux leur verre à leur nouvelle et étrange amitié avant de boire à nouveau.

Une heure du matin approchait. Arya était partie avec Gendry, sur sa moto. Ros et Theon étaient partis marcher sur le parking pour s'aérer. Shae avait giflé Osmund qui était trop saoul pour qu'elle puisse accepter ses avances et était désormais en train de séduire Tyrion, le nouveau CPE, qui était venu tenir compagnie à Jaime qui était lui-même confortablement assis avec Brienne, lui commandant bière après bière, lui promettant de la reconduire chez elle en toute sécurité. Jon et Ygritte étaient rentrés plus tôt parce qu'Ygritte avait du mal à tenir debout et Jon avait peur pour elle : il avait donc prit ses clés de voiture et était parti la raccompagner malgré les protestations de la jeune fille et les insinuations de Robb et de Sandor (protestations qu'il ne prit pas le temps de nier) Puis, Robb avait décidé de «prendre l'air» avec Talisa sur le parking.

Sansa était donc restée avec Jaqen, commentant tout ce qui se passait, imaginant des histoires sur les gens et ce qu'ils faisaient et pourquoi ils le faisaient. Jaqen était très mystérieux et elle ne savait pas grand chose de lui : ni son âge, ni où il vivait, ni ce qu'il faisait à part de l'escrime, mais il ne lui avait pas non plus demandé tout ça et le fait qu'elle puisse garder encore un peu de mystère la rassurait. Elle se sentait moins... jugée.

Mais l'heure de la fermeture arrivait et un groupe de motards arriva. Pendant un moment, Sansa crut reconnaître Dany, mais la jeune femme qui marchait en direction du bar, son casque sous le bras, ressemblait plus à Ygritte avec ses cheveux décoiffés mais superbes qui caressaient ses omoplates couvertes par une veste en cuir noir. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus et un sourire alla s'installer sur ses lèvres quand elle ouvrit la porte et marcha d'un pas décidé vers le bar :

\- Hey, Sandor ! le salua-t-elle en s'installant sur le tabouret à côté de lui.

Peu après, un groupe d'hommes baraqués et en veste en cuir noir débarqua, suivant la jeune femme qui commandait un whisky à côté de Sandor :

\- Val, fit-il, tout se passe comme tu veux ?

\- Affirmatif, répondit-elle. Il débarque dans dix minutes, donc, si tu as des potes par-ici, dis leur de dégager, parce que ça va pas être joli.

\- Okay, j'arrive.

Il se leva et alla réveiller Thoros et Béric en leur disant de dégager et de rentrer chez eux. Puis, il alla à la table où Sansa n'avait pas arrêté de rire avec l'ex de sa petite soeur, déchirant son coeur petit bout par petit bout :

\- Sansa, 'va y'avoir du bordel dans pas longtemps. Si tu veux pas être impliquée dedans, il vaudrait mieux que tu y ailles, marmonna-t-il.

Il était incapable de rencontrer ses yeux. Pas quand Val, sa rédemption, était en train de l'observer, pas quand elle avait de grands yeux bleus étonnés et des gestes languissants à cause de l'alcool. Pas quand elle était avec un autre homme.

Sansa hocha la tête et prit son sac à main sans poser de questions. Elle lui faisait confiance. Evidemment, quelle magnifique stupide jeune femme. Elle lui faisait confiance.

\- Tu devrais l'accompagner, continua Sandor, à l'intention du compagnon de Sansa. Elle habite pas trop loin, mais c'est dangereux à cette heure-là.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Jaqen, comme s'il était insulté qu'on puise penser qu'il n'était pas l'homme le plus galant du monde. J'espère que tu n'as pas peur de monter sur une moto, Sansa. J'ai deux casques.

Elle lui sourit avant de se tourner vers Sandor, sa main se posant automatiquement sur son bras, le brûlant littéralement sous sa veste :

\- Merci, Sandor, fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Fais attention à toi.

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et regarda Sansa partir avec Jaqen.

Avant qu'ils ne quittent le bar, cependant, il se tourna, fit trois pas vers Val, l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa avec tout ce qu'il avait.

Il espérait, du plus profond de son âme, que ça lui fasse au moins aussi mal que tout ce qu'elle lui avait infligé.

Puis, il se perdit dans la force du baiser que Val venait de lui rendre, entourant sa poitrine de ses petits bras musclés.

/

Sansa était en train de pleurer en silence, marchant aux côtés de Jaqen dans les rues sombres de la banlieue de King's Landing. Elle avait tenu assez longtemps pour dire à Theon et à Ros qu'elle rentrait avec Jaqen. Puis, elle avait craqué :

\- Je me suis rarement sentie aussi misérable de ma vie, s'excusa Sansa en essayant d'essuyer ses larmes. Dire qu'hier à peine, j'étais l'espèce de star adulée de la chorale...

\- Tu l'es encore, la rassura Jaqen, en posant sa veste sur les épaules presque nues de Sansa. Mais les affaires du coeur sont aléatoires... C'est ce qui fait qu'on les aime autant...

\- Je ne devrais même pas être dans cet état-là, déclara Sansa en relevant la tête. Je l'ai embrassé une fois. Je ne pensais même plus à sortir avec lui... Je suis censée être avec quelqu'un.

Ah, voilà donc un élément de réponse au mystère Sansa Stark, pensa Jaqen :

\- «Censée»... Ça sonne comme une histoire compliquée.

\- Je ne sais pas... Il est adulte. Il doit avoir l'âge de ma mère environ. C'est bizarre. Je ne sais pas comment l'appeler.

\- Tu l'aimes ? demanda Jaqen.

\- Oui. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je reste avec lui : pour qu'à la fin, il ait le coeur brisé autant que moi.

Il lui sourit et continua à marcher. Ils n'eurent pas à marcher très longtemps avant qu'une voiture déboule dans la rue avant de se mettre à rouler tranquillement à leur hauteur. Instinctivement, Sansa se rapprocha de Jaqen. Se faire harceler par des inconnus était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin ce soir.

Mais il ne s'agissait pas exactement d'un inconnu :

\- Sansa, par tous les Dieux, tu vas bien ?

\- Tu le connais ? demanda Jaqen.

Sansa hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Petyr :

\- Tout va bien, M. Baelish. J'étais juste en train de rentrer chez moi.

\- Il fait très froid. Est-ce que tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

Sansa savait très bien qu'elle ne devrait pas faire ça. Elle n'aurait même pas du tomber amoureuse de lui en premier lieu. Elle eut un petit sourire contrit et releva les yeux vers Jaqen. Il comprit, bien sûr.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait marcher jusque là...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura-t-il. En fait, je crois que je vais encore marcher un peu. La solitude est presque aussi belle que toi. Fais bien attention à toi.

Sansa hocha la tête, lui rendit sa veste malgré ses protestations et monta dans la voiture de Petyr qui venait de lui ouvrir la portière du siège passager. Puis, Petyr lui sourit et démarra la voiture, s'éloignant rapidement.

Il essayait de regarder Sansa, comme pour la déchiffrer, mais devait aussi regarder la route. L'atmosphère était étrange, presque tendue et Sansa regardait encore ses mains posées sur ses genoux :

\- J'étais à la fête chez les Lannisters, expliqua-t-il pour combler le silence. Et j'ai entendu Gregor dire qu'il allait se venger de Brienne, d'Ygritte et de toi. Je suis tout de suite parti, j'avais terriblement peur...

\- C'est bon, le rassura-t-elle, Sandor nous avait prévenu. Il est avec des amis. Je pense que Gregor ne va pas avoir sa revanche comme ça.

Elle avait l'air vide. Sa voix n'avait aucune émotion. Elle aurait pu parler du temps qu'il faisait. Petyr fronça les sourcils et arrêta la voiture à quelques pas du manoir Stark. Ça n'allait pas du tout le faire. Où était la fille qui rougissait quand il lui parlait au creux de l'oreille ? Est-ce que ça avait quelque chose à faire avec ce garçon qui la raccompagnait ? Ou avec Sandor ? Il l'avait poussée dans ses bras pour qu'elle commence à réaliser tout ce qu'on corps pouvait ressentir mais il avait espéré qu'il ne l'intéresse plus...

Une fois la voiture arrêtée, il se tourna vers Sansa qui le regardait déjà avec de grands yeux surpris et effrayés à la fois. Il faisait nuit et ils étaient au beau milieu de nulle part. Elle avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Petyr s'en voulut immédiatement et se demanda pourquoi il s'autorisait à montrer ses sentiments les plus sincères au lieu de garder son masque qui était, en somme, bien plus séduisant.

Il se contenta de lui prendre les mains pour éviter de répondre à sa propre question :

\- Sansa... Tu sais que s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, tu peux me le dire. Tu peux me faire confiance.

Sansa eut un léger sursaut, mais à la rougeur de ses joues et à la manière dont ses mains se relâchaient dans les siennes, Petyr sut qu'elle n'était pas tellement effrayée par son contact, juste surprise de la manière la plus ravissante du monde. C'était la première fois qu'ils se touchaient depuis leur conversation au téléphone. Elle avait été... surprise par ce contact réconfortant, la peau brûlante et légèrement rêche de ses mains. Elle se laissa aller doucement.

\- C'est... fit-elle, regardant uniquement leurs mains. C'est que... ce soir... Je me sentais si seule. C'est stupide, je sais, mais... je n'imaginais pas que je me sentirai si seule... Ils sont tous en couple et je n'avais envie que d'être avec vous... toi.

\- Sansa... Je comprend que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais est-ce que tu as fais quelque chose avec ce garçon ? demanda Petyr, caressant doucement ses mains dans les siennes.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire l'angoisse qui lui serrait le coeur tandis qu'il attendait la réponse. Honnêtement : Sansa était une jeune femme et elle était totalement libre de ses mouvements, mais il se sentait tout de même atrocement jaloux à l'idée qu'elle puisse trouver quelqu'un mieux que lui.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle, comme scandalisée par l'idée. Non, Jaqen, Sandor... Ils ne m'intéressent pas. Depuis que vous êtes là, je n'arrive plus à m'intéresser à eux. Je suis ridicule, mais je voudrais qu'on soit toujours ensemble. Je veux... Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi ce soir et être encore seule dans mon lit. J'ai... J'ai un peu froid...

Sansa n'aurait jamais pu dire toutes ces choses-là si elle n'avait pas bu. Elle était encore sobre mais les mots qui tournaient et tournaient encore dans sa tête venaient plus facilement sur ses lèvres, se déversant sur Petyr. Elle espérait le noyer. Tous ses sentiments étaient amplifiés par l'euphorie de la soirée, par la menace de l'arrivée de Gregor, par le désespoir.

Petyr lui sourit et détacha la ceinture de sa Lolita, la sienne étant déjà détachée depuis qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés.

\- Viens là, ma douce, murmura-t-il.

Il sourit quand il sentit son frisson sous ses doigts quand il l'aida à enjamber le levier de vitesse et le frein à main pour atterrir sur ses genoux. Elle gigota un peu, essayant de ne pas se cogner la tête sur le plafond, avant de se retrouver, une jambe de chaque côté de celles de Petyr, son postérieur sur ses genoux et ses bras autour de son cou. Il caressa doucement son dos d'un geste qui se voulait réconfortant mais qui les électrifiait à chaque fois que ses doigts rentraient en contact avec sa peau. Très vite, Sansa eut du mal à respirer et elle sentait le souffle de Petyr embraser chaque parcelle de la peau qu'il rencontrait, montant à sa tête comme un alcool fort à la menthe.

Si Petyr était un alcool, pensa la jeune fille en se penchant presque timidement sur ses lèvres, il serait de l'absinthe. Elle dut poser ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, laissant ses doigts caresser doucement le coin de ses lèvres avant de se pencher et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle avait juste terriblement peur de rater ses lèvres au premier coup, se rendant complètement ridicule devant un homme qui avait visiblement beaucoup d'expérience en baisers. De l'absinthe, se répéta-t-elle, la fée verte qui hante votre âme, vole votre raison et inspire les poètes.

Les mains de Petyr se refermèrent sur elle, l'enfermant dans son étreinte passionnée tandis que ses lèvres rencontraient celles de Sansa avant de s'approprier le baiser, la guidant jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle.

Elle sentait son désir pressé contre elle. Elle était au moins aussi excitée que lui.

Il la regardait comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était là, sur ses genoux, dans sa voiture garée dans la nuit, comme deux adolescents se découvrant pour la première fois. La sensation de puissance la consumait entièrement. Elle aimait dominer cet homme parce qu'elle le haïssait avec une force qui la surprenait. Et elle le haïssait parce que son coeur, tout son être, semblait tendre vers lui, comme s'il était le but qu'elle devait atteindre, la perfection qu'elle cherchait dans tout ce qu'elle faisait.

Ses hanches bougèrent inconsciemment contre lui et ils gémirent tous les deux contre les lèvres de l'autre. Leurs mouvements devinrent alors plus urgents, leurs baisers plus courts et plus sauvages. Sansa prenait un certain plaisir à mordre ses lèvres pendant qu'il reprenait sa respiration et elle sentait ses ongles courts rentrer dans la peau de son dos tandis que ses mains descendaient jusqu'à ses hanches en une longue caresse brûlante.

\- S'il te plait, murmurait-elle contre ses lèvres, sans vraiment se rendre compte des mots qu'elle prononçait, s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas. Plus jamais. J'ai envie de toi. Est-ce que tu me veux aussi ? J'ai passé cette soirée à penser à toi. J'avais envie que tu sois là, à mes côtés. Est-ce que je t'ai manqué aussi ?

\- Comme Perséphone manque à Hadès, répondit-il, à bout de souffle. Je comprend Adam : il a mordu dans le pomme, parce qu'il savait qu'Eve était déjà maudite et il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir... En ce moment, Sansa, nous sommes les deux seuls êtres de ce monde. Tu es la seule. Sansa, bien sûr que j'ai envie de toi, tu le sais... Dis-moi ce que tu veux, ma douce.

Ses mains étaient déjà en train de glisser sous sa robe, caressant ses cuisses. La caresse était douce mais Sansa ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler le jour où elle s'était griffée sous la douche pour éviter de penser à lui et cette caresse n'était pas très différente. Elle était incapable de contrôler ses hanches. La sensation était trop délicieuse et tous ses vêtements semblaient étouffants.

Sa bouche alla explorer le menton de Petyr qu'elle embrassa encore et encore, mordant quelques fois l peau qu'elle trouvait. La sensation ne devait pas être déplaisante car ses hanches venaient quelques fois rencontrer les siennes, accentuant le plaisir jusqu'à ce que Sansa ne réussisse plus à retrouver son souffler et se mette à haleter à l'oreille de Petyr :

\- Je veux t'ouvrir la poitrine, en sortir ton coeur et le dévorer... Comme ça, il restera avec moi.

\- Il l'est déjà. Il est déjà toi, Sansa.

Quand les mains de Petyr arrêtèrent ses hanches, Sansa regretta tout de suite ce qu'elle venait de dire. Par tous les Dieux, elle devait vraiment avoir l'air d'être folle et désespérée. Elle devait être folle et désespérée. Elle baissa les yeux en se mordant les lèvres, trouvant le goût de celles de Petyr, mélangé au goût familier de ses propres lèvres.

\- Sansa, reprit Petyr. Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoique ce soit. Je veux que tu réfléchisses sincèrement et que tu me répondes tout aussi sincèrement : es-tu prête ? Es-tu vraiment prête à faire ça avec moi ?

Quelques mèches de cheveux étaient tombées sur son visage et la lumière des lampadaires faisait briller ses grands yeux bleus et ses lèvres rougies. Pendant un moment, Petyr se demanda sincèrement s'il pourrait arrêter si elle lui demandait. Puis, il secoua la tête et revint à la raison. Sansa était sa Lolita ultime, son unique chance de rédemption. Il ne pouvait pas leur faire ça. Et il ne trouvait aucun plaisir avec un partenaire qui n'était pas au moins aussi consentant que lui.

Sansa hocha la tête :

\- Oui. Oui, j'en ai envie, Petyr. Je veux que ce soit avec toi...

\- D'accord, ma douce. D'accord. Ce sera avec moi. Tout ce que tu veux... Mais je vais d'abord te demander de... te rasseoir dans ton siège un moment... Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai qu'on fasse plus que la banquette d'une voiture pour notre première fois.

Se séparer était atrocement dur, presque au-dessus de ses forces, surtout quand ses lèvres, attirées par le parfum que Sansa portait, étaient venues de leur propre volonté se nicher dans son cou. La jeune fille sourit et planta ses mains sur les épaules de Petyr pour le repousser légèrement avant de faire cet effort surhumain et s'installer à nouveau sur son siège, attachant sa ceinture.

La sensation de manque et de froid entre ses jambes était impressionnante par sa force et Sansa n'avait qu'une seule envie : retrouver Petyr. Mais son air presque perdu et ses cheveux décoiffés valaient le recul. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et attacha sa ceinture également :

\- Tes parents vont probablement remarquer ton absence.

\- Je... Je vais appeler Brienne pour qu'elle me couvre.

\- Elle est au courant ?

\- Un peu...

Puis, Petyr démarra la voiture et fit un demi-tour sur la route tandis que Sansa sortait son téléphone et retrouvait son amie dans ses contacts. Le téléphone sonna cinq fois avant que quelqu'un réponde et Sansa crut vraiment qu'elle allait devoir appeler Ros pour s'assurer d'avoir une couverture :

\- Allô ? répondit une voix masculine, vaguement familière.

\- Euhm... Brienne est là ? demanda Sansa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, oui, elle est là, c'est son téléphone après tout.

\- C'est pourquoi c'est étrange que quelqu'un d'autre réponde.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment urgent ? Elle est un peu occupée, là.

\- Oh. Par tous les dieux, tu es Jaime ! Est-ce que tu peux me passer Brienne ?

Elle entendit Jaime soupirer et quelques secondes après, la voix mal assurée de Brienne répondit :

\- Allô ? Sansa ? Tout va bien ? Tu as besoin que je vienne te chercher quelque part ? Je suis terriblement égoïste, j'aurais du te ramener d'abord...

\- Brienne, Brienne, la rassura Sansa. Tout va bien. Je suis en sécurité. Je vais juste passer la nuit avec... tu sais qui... Et j'ai besoin que tu me couvres.

\- Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?

\- Totalement.

\- Bon, si quelqu'un appelle, je dis que tu es en train de dormir chez moi. Essaye de rentrer avant midi, histoire qu'on en débarque pas chez moi et qu'on ne t'y trouve pas. Appelle-moi avant de partir, comme ça je peux dire si tu es en route ou pas.

Il y eut soudain un appel désespéré de Jaime, un long et plaintif : «Briiiiiiiiiii» à l'arrière plan, ce qui fit rire Sansa :

\- Merci beaucoup. Tu me sauves encore la vie. Passe une bonne soirée avec Jaime. Je suis très heureuse pour vous deux.

\- Merci de m'avoir préparée pour la soirée. A demain.

Brienne raccrocha ensuite un peu vite, ce qui fit sourire Sansa.

Peu de temps après, la voiture s'arrêta. La conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Brienne l'avait un peu calmée, mais son ardeur revint très vite, accompagnée d'une certaine nervosité : elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec quelqu'un et elle allait le faire dans le lit de son professeur, dans un appartement qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle se tourna vers Petyr qui posa sa main sur son genou :

\- On est pas obligés de le faire, lui assura-t-il. On peut juste monter et tu peux juste te doucher, je te prêterai des vêtements pour dormir et je prendrai le canapé...

\- Non, le coupa Sansa. Je veux le faire. C'est juste que... C'est ma première fois...

\- Je sais, Sansa, je sais. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour qu'elle soit agréable et mémorable. D'accord ?

Sansa hocha la tête et se détacha tandis que Petyr sortait pour lui ouvrir la portière. Une fois dehors, elle ne lâcha pas sa main et le laissa la guider à l'intérieur.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser dans l'ascenseur, mais leur baiser était plus calme, long et tendre, leurs mains posées calmement sur l'autre. Sansa avait fermé les yeux mais était encore en train de se demander comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Comment elle avait pu intéresser un adulte, son professeur, un homme passionnant, mystérieux, comment elle avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui avec autant de passion, comment elle pouvait s'offrir à lui alors qu'elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne avant d'entrer au lycée ?

Mais l'ascenseur s'arrêta et Petyr lui prit à nouveau la main pour la guider jusqu'à son appartement. Il eut un peu du mal avec la clé, ce qui la fit sourire mais quand elle faillit trébucher sur le pas de la porte, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans le même état que lui.

Il n'alluma pas la lumière du salon, se contentant de la mener jusqu'à la chambre, Sansa ne put donc que découvrir cette pièce.

Petyr était un homme très méticuleux et tout semblait parfaitement à sa place. La chambre semblait pourtant un endroit très confortable. Les couleurs hésitaient entre différentes nuances de vert et du marron et d'autres couleurs très basiques mais profondes. Elle pourrait oublier le temps dans cette pièce. Surtout avec les rideaux tirés sur la seule grande fenêtre de la pièce.

Quand elle se retourna vers Petyr après avoir observé sa chambre, il était déjà en train de retirer ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Elle retira donc ses spartiates et les poussa au pied du lit, n'osant pas déranger sa chambre visiblement si rangée. Mais elle semblait être la seule à s'en préoccuper car, lorsqu'il vint l'embrasser à nouveau avec une ardeur renouvelée, il retira le bandeau de ses cheveux et le jeta quelque part dans sa chambre. Sansa ne trouva pas la force de s'en soucier.

Dès qu'il vit qu'elle hésitait, il porta ses mains à sa poitrine, sur les boutons de sa chemise. Sansa eut droit à le dévêtir totalement. C'était enivrant. C'était comme ouvrir un livre qu'on était pas censé lire. Enivrée, Sansa put alors découvrir le torse de Petyr, du bout des doigts et avec quelques légers baisers. Il était mince mais finement musclé et une longue cicatrice barrait son torse. Elle la suivit du bout des lèvres tandis qu'il amenait ses mains sur son pantalon qu'elle défit également et laissa tomber à ses pieds.

Sansa ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement nerveuse en découvrant pour la première fois l'intégralité de Petyr. Elle n'avait jamais vu un homme intégralement nu. Elle essaya de ne pas le fixer, mais ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le détailler. Il se contenta de sourire et guida doucement ses mains sur lui. Il dut fermer les yeux et inspirer profondément quand elle commença à l'explorer. Elle était curieuse et passionnée et Petyr dut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Sa moue était terriblement adorable quand elle fut déçue. Alors il se mit en quête de lui faire oublier ce léger contre-temps.

Il la déshabilla, faisant attention à sa robe (il ne voulait pas la déchirer) avant de la laisser tomber à terre. Il crut qu'il allait se mettre à ronronner comme un chat de salon satisfait quand il vit ses sous-vêtements : simples, noirs mais incroyablement doux au toucher. La Sansa qui portait des sous-vêtements roses était bien loin, même si elle avait encore des ongles d'un rose pastel. Il prit bien soin de faire glisser le tissu lentement sur sa peau pour la faire frissonner.

Sansa se tint alors debout, devant lui, entièrement nue, ses cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules et sur sa poitrine. Elle sembla gênée un moment, essayant de couvrir sa poitrine avant ses mains, mais Petyr ne la laissa pas.

\- Sansa, tu es magnifique, tu n'as pas à te couvrir.

Elle sourit au compliment et alla chercher ses lèvres tandis que les mains de Petyr allaient à la découverte de son corps. Grâce à leur conversation téléphonique, il savait ce qu'elle aimait, ce qui la privait de son souffle et il découvrit de milliers d'autres. Il n'arrêta de l'embrasser que pour enfouir son visage dans sa chevelure :

\- «Fortes tresses, soyez la houle qui m'enlève !» cita-t-il, faisant rire Sansa.

Mais elle ne rit pas très longtemps : très vite, il la guida vers le lit où elle s'allongea sous son regard brûlant. Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, pressant son corps contre le sien, l'enveloppant dans un état second partagé entre la chaleur, le plaisir et le besoin d'en avoir toujours plus, d'aller au stade supérieur.

Tout ce qui lui avait manqué, et plus encore, était là avec la présence de Petyr à ses côtés.

\- J'aurais aimé te découvrir plus en... profondeur, fit-il, souriant à sa propre blague, mais je pense que ça pourra attendre.

Il alla chercher un préservatif et, lorsqu'il revint sur le lit, plus rien ne pouvait les séparer. Il fut très doux avec Sansa et s'assura que chaque étape lui plaisait. La première douleur fut vite dissipée mais elle ne le lâcha pas, tenant son corps contre le sien comme si elle pouvait fondre leurs corps ensemble ainsi. Elle eut du mal à comprendre tout ce que Petyr murmurait à son oreille tandis qu'il la possédait, mais elle comprit qu'il parlait de damnation, de femme vêtue de soleil, de déesse, de rédemption.

Le plaisir augmentait encore et encore, amené par Petyr et ses délicieuses caresses. La sensation avait des accents de celle qu'elle avait ressenti quand ses propres mains étaient sur elle, mais était ce que le soleil était à une allumette. La sensation était presque trop forte. Sansa se sentait submergée. Sa respiration venait en gémissements de plus en plus bruyants. Elle essaya de faire ralentir Petyr, posant ses mains sur ses épaules et son torse mais ses propres hanches, son propre corps la trahissait et en demandait plus.

Intrigué, il la regarda et vit l'incompréhension dans ses yeux, profondément mêlée au plaisir qui s'y trouvait. Il sourit et prit son visage dans ses mains pour planter ses yeux dans les siens, sans pour autant s'arrêter :

\- Laisse-toi aller, Sansa. Tu peux le faire. Laisse-toi tomber. Je suis là.

Alors Sansa ses yeux dans ceux de Petyr et se laissa aller.

L'extase s'empara alors d'elle, contrôlant son corps entier qui se tendit, cherchant celui de Petyr instinctivement. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à venir, peu après elle, gémissant son son encore et encore sur ses lèvres, n'ayant plus assez de souffle pour l'embrasser.

Quand elle revint peu à peu à ses esprits, Sansa était sur les draps comme une poupée désarticulée, ses cheveux étalés en auréole sur les oreillers, son coeur battant dans sa poitrine et sa gorge était douloureuse. Elle se tourna tout de suite vers Petyr qui revenait de la salle de bain. Il vint tout de suite se réfugier près d'elle, refermant les draps et les couvertures sur eux. Sansa vint se presser contre lui, appréciant le contact de sa peau brûlante et couverte d'une fine couche de sueur. Il la tint dans ses bras, la regardant un long moment en silence, caressant sa joue inconsciemment.

\- Je savais que tu serais une amante bruyante, fit-il en souriant, déposant un léger baiser dans ses cheveux.

Sansa ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux en rougissant. Ce n'était pas très ladylike. Mais Petyr l'embrassa encore, sur les lèvres cette fois-ci et toute sa gêne fut oubliée. La langueur du sommeil ne tarda pas à l'envahir et, avant de se laisser aller, Sansa murmura avec un sourire :

\- - Je suis heureuse de m'être damnée avec toi.


	10. Don't Break My Heart (Please)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'épilogue ! La fin ! En ce dimanche après-midi gris et nuageux... Quoi de mieux ? Je dois vous avouer que j'aurais pu poster ce minuscule épilogue plus tôt, mais que je l'avais oublié... Bref...
> 
> Voici le moment de révéler la chanson que j'ai écoutée de façon constante pendant toute la fic et qui ne convient que pour ce chapitre : Heart-shaped glasses (when the heart guides the hand) de Marilyn Manson. Cette chanson va particulièrement bien vu que, dans l'adaptation de Lolita par Kubrick, Dolores (la Lolita de l'affaire) porte des lunettes en forme de coeur. Et puis, Manson, quoi. Le titre est tiré des paroles de la chanson. 
> 
> Aucun warning particulier : appréciez juste la lecture !
> 
> J'espère que cet épilogue va vous plaire et que le choc ne vous fera pas venir toquer à ma porte en brandissant des piques et des fourches ! Bonne lecture ! 
> 
> Une dernière fois votre dévouée, 
> 
> AO.

Epilogue : Don't break my heart. Please.

L'hiver était décidément installé sur King's Landing tandis qu'il rangeait ses photocopies dans son dossier.

Toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées et le ciel était gris, lourd des promesses de neige. Le parking était déjà couvert d'une couche de neige tombée ce matin avec l'arrivée des étudiants et les couloirs étaient trempés et boueux des milliers de chaussures qui avaient apporté un petit bout d'hiver dans le lycée.

Sansa était désormais obligée de porter des gros collants en laine. Ils étaient très beaux, la jeune fille avait vraiment beaucoup de goût, mais Petyr détestait l'hiver et le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus espionner les jambes de son amante le rendait mille fois plus frustré qu'il n'osait l'imaginer.

Il se rappelait de son exposé sur Lolita comme d'hier. Elle avait prit de l'assurance. Pas encore comme Daenerys qui s'était révélée sur l'estrade, mais elle avait parlé d'une belle voix forte et n'avait pas lu ses notes. Il n'avait même pas été terriblement mécontent quand elle ne l'avait pas regardé plus de deux minutes d'affilée. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas la déconcentrer. Pas encore. L'exposé en lui-même avait été plutôt bon pour leur niveau, mais il s'attendait à voir mieux de la part de ses deux élèves les plus brillantes. Sansa avait déjà fait quelques progrès, malgré un devoir regrettable qu'elle avait du lui expliquer en privé. Il l'avait tout de même punie pour ne pas avoir regardé son professeur pendant qu'elle lui parlait, penchée sur son bureau privé à l'autre bout du couloir. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'air d'avoir été mécontente de la punition.

Petyr y faisait très attention. Sansa devait trouver son plaisir à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Il ne lui avait encore rien dit à propos de ses aventures avec sa mère ni du fait qu'elle était sa Perséphone, sa Lolita, sa rédemption... Il se contentait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et c'était plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avec une autre femme que Catelyn. Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait avant de tirer sur ses collants irritants et de découvrir les sous-vêtements qu'elle avait choisis juste pour lui. Elle avait des sous-vêtements verts maintenant. C'était un ensemble qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de déchirer ou d'abîmer. Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait quand il se mettait à genoux devant elle ou quand elle faisait de même pour lui. Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait quand elle se laissait aller dans ses bras, se laissant consumer par l'extase. Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait quand elle le poussait sur le lit, se positionnant sur lui en le tenant pressé contre le lit tandis qu'elle prenait ce qu'elle voulait.

Ils se voyaient le plus souvent possible sans éveiller la curiosité. Brienne, Shae et Ros étaient au courant, mais pas la famille Stark. Robb, Jon et Arya avaient deviné qu'elle avait probablement un petit ami ou au moins, qu'elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un, mais ils ne savaient rien d'autre. Sansa lui avait dit qu'elle dirigeait leur suspicion sur Willas, le grand-frère de Margaery. Il était vrai qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps chez les jeunes Tyrells, principalement pour s'entraîner avec Margy et discuter de mode, d'ongles, de vêtements et de cheveux.

Ils étaient très prudents et, des fois, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir pendant une semaine. Il y avait des moments certes difficiles dans leur relation, mais tout était effacé avec une facilité déconcertante (même pour Petyr) une fois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il l'avait même emmenée dans un restaurant pour ses dix-sept ans et lui avait offert un bracelet en argent avec un oiseau derrière lequel était gravé un magnifique «P» que personne ne pourrait comprendre. Ils avaient été spécialement sauvages cette nuit-là. Petyr se rappelait des marques qu'il avait portées sur ses épaules et l'écharpe autour du cou de Sansa.

Bref, Petyr était enfin heureux en amour.

C'était une sensation étrange. Il ne s'agissait pas juste de faire l'amour à une jeune fille ravissante pour qu'elle vous admire. Il vénérait Sansa autant qu'elle le vénérait. Il lui donnait autant qu'il recevait d'elle.

La cloche sonna enfin. Il eut à peine le temps de dire à sa classe qu'ils pouvaient y aller que déjà la porte s'ouvrait et les premiers élèves sortaient comme s'ils étaient poursuivis par mille démons. Petyr ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa propre comparaison. Il fallait dire aussi que c'était leur dernier cours avant les deux semaines des vacances de Noël.

Normalement, les vacances étaient de bonnes nouvelles pour Petyr : Sansa allait pouvoir passer trois jours chez une amie, dont un avec lui. Ils allaient pouvoir dormir sous les couettes et s'apporter des tasses de thé brûlant et faire l'amour et se lire des passages de leurs oeuvres préférées. Mais les plans des Starks étaient très différents des siens, malheureusement. Sansa allait rentrer au manoir Stark à Winterfell, au Nord. Elle était contente de pouvoir rentrer chez elle, même si elle avait passé près d'une heure à lui promettre de l'appeler de temps en temps. Ils n'avaient jamais passé autant de temps sans se voir depuis ce samedi soir où ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre.

Petyr avait accepté une invitation chez Lysa, la tante de sa douce Sansa, uniquement pour ne pas passer Noël tout seul chez lui à penser à sa Lolita.

Il releva la tête, s'attendant à voir la jeune fille de ses rêves en train de l'attendre pour une dernière session privée avant le sevrage, mais il la trouva en train de parler à Ros, se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour lui dire au revoir comme n'importe quel élève à peu près poli et commença à sortir.

Petyr fronça tout de suite les sourcils. S'attendait-elle à ce qu'il la suive ? Voulait-elle l'emmener quelque part ? Il regarda son téléphone pour vérifier qu'elle ne lui avait pas envoyé de message. Rien. Sentant son coeur se serrer avec une puissance qui l'étonna lui-même, il laissa toutes ses affaires à moitié rangées sur son bureau avant de sortir de la salle de classe.

Le couloir commençait à se vider, se déversant dans le parking où les moteurs vombrissaient déjà, allant de pair avec les cris d'étudiants heureux d'être enfin en vacances. Il n'eut pas de mal à retrouver Sansa des yeux : elle était en train de saluer Ros qui était en train de descendre les escaliers en lui prodiguant tous ses bons voeux tandis que Brienne s'impatientait au volant de sa Jeep bleue.

Il essaya de se diriger vers elle avec tout le calme qu'il pouvait réunir pour faire bonne figure devant les derniers lycéens qui s'attardaient dans les couloirs. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il essaya de se repasser les moindres détails des derniers jours dans son esprit mais il ne trouva rien qui pourrait justifier ce comportement étrange.

Il ne réussit à la rattraper qu'au bas des escaliers, une fois que Ros était partie dans la voiture de Brienne. Sa Perséphone était magnifique en hiver. Il semblait que cette saison (encore plus que l'automne qui allait pourtant si bien avec ses cheveux) était la saison dans laquelle cette rose magnifique allait s'épanouir.

Il n'oublierait jamais Sansa ce jour-là. Elle avait lâché ses longs cheveux qui cascadaient sur ses épaules et dans son dos (ces cheveux dans lesquels il avait enfoui son visage un nombre incalculable de fois) et retira son cache-oreille noir quand elle se tourna vers lui. Elle avait un pull en laine beige, probablement emprunté à Robb vu qu'il arrivait presque aussi bas que l'ourlet de sa jupe et ses mains étaient entièrement couvertes par ses manches (qu'elle avait retroussées en cours) Autour de son cou, une écharpe plus foncée était enroulée trois fois avant de retomber sur sa poitrine. Sansa avait toujours le chic pour avoir l'air adorable, même lorsqu'elle lui ordonnait de ne pas bouger du lit.

Instinctivement, il posa sa main sur son bras, il avait toujours besoin de la toucher. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, comme effrayée qu'on les voie. C'était vrai. En public, ils devaient faire attention. Il retira sa main, mais ses yeux ne lâchèrent pas les siens :

\- Sansa, tu es partie bien vite de la classe, fit-il remarquer, essayant de ne pas grimacer à son propre ton jaloux.

\- Je suis désolée, Monsieur Baelish. Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous aviez quelque chose à me dire, répondit-elle de l'habituel ton calme et timide qu'elle utilisait en public.

\- J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire, dit Petyr avec un petit sourire machiavélique qui faillit atteindre ses yeux.

Sansa allait répondre quand ils entendirent une voiture s'arrêter sur la route devant les marches où les parents un peu trop protecteurs laissaient leurs lycées avant de repartir. C'était une BMW blanche, conduite par un jeune homme aux jolies boucles brunes et aux joues au moins aussi rouges que Sansa à cause du froid.

Le sourire qu'elle lui donna aurait pu réchauffer le coeur de Petyr s'il n'était pas dirigé vers un autre homme. A la place, il eut l'impression que son coeur venait d'être gelé. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Sansa, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle, posant à nouveau sa main sur son bras, comme pour les enfermer dans leur bulle habituelle :

\- Sansa, il doit y avoir quelque chose qui ne va pas. Nous n'allons pas nous voir pendant deux semaines... Je pensais que nous pourrions au moins être seuls un peu avant que tu ne partes... Et Robb ne te ramène pas ?

La jeune fille baissa les yeux et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il avait terriblement envie d'aller chercher ses lèvres avec les siennes dans un baiser qui rappellerait à sa petite rebelle pourquoi elle était avec lui et non pas avec tous ces gamins qui se battaient pour ses faveurs. Mais ils étaient observés. Le jeune homme venait de sortir de sa voiture et la contournait, une canne à la main.

\- Non, je vais aller diner avec Margaery, ses frères et sa grand-mère. Willas m'a dit qu'elle voulait vraiment me rencontrer.

Sansa faisait dans le domestique maintenant ? Rencontrer la famille de son amie, emmenée par un jeune homme. Ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Petyr. Il ne pouvait laisser sa rédemption partir comme ça. Il s'approcha encore d'elle et leur proximité était désormais suspecte. Elle sembla paniquer un peu et fit un pas en arrière. Il la laissa faire uniquement pour qu'elle n'ait pas peur de lui :

\- Sansa, quelque chose ne va vraiment pas et j'aimerai que tu me le dises, répéta Petyr, terriblement sérieux.

Sansa baissa les yeux quelques secondes, comme si elle essayait de chercher ses mots. Elle semblait torturée et il pouvait voir ses mains trembler un peu. Il avait envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, lui murmurer à l'oreille que tout irait bien une fois qu'il l'aurait fait venir et lui aurait préparé un bon chocolat chaud. Derrière elle, le jeune homme était en train de lui ouvrir la portière de sa voiture. Petyr adorerait voir sa tête quand Sansa partirait à son bras. Mais la fille qu'il aimait releva alors la tête, planta ses yeux dans les siens avec fermeté et murmura :

\- Désolée, Petyr, mais je ne veux pas être qu'une Lolita.


End file.
